The Legend of Zelda Child of the winds
by Carriedreamer
Summary: Final chapter up: The final battle has begun, only the Hero of the winds and child of the winds can destroy the false goddess, but at what cost? And how will all be rectified in the end?
1. A Legend

Author:Hello, and welcome to my story, The Legend of Zelda: Child of the Winds (Big bunch of confetti goes flying every where) Leah: Oh please can you just get on with the story already, I'm getting bored here. Author: Not until I do my disclaimer wait I mean until you do the disclaimers. Leah: Fine whatever, Carrie-dreamer doesn't own The Legend of Zelda series or characters from the Zelda series, but the storyline and the made up characters were made up by her so don't get any ideas. Author: Like she said I don't own Zelda sniff, sniff now on with the story!  
  
There is a legend which echoes through the ocean waves, it tells of a kingdom exiled above the ocean waves forever locked in an eternal sleep. No one knows how or why this happened, at least most don't. Legend has it the realm above the waves was home to three sacred towers, each representing the three chosen kingdoms. The towers locked a sacred power inside of them, capable of destroying a whole world in an instant. Realizing the danger of this power the people knew they would have no choice, but to soon destroy the towers if nothing else could be done. Not wanting to lose their icons, the people forged three amulets made from cut off pieces of each of the three towers and locked all the powers inside of them. With this done the people felt at ease, no one would be able to steal the powers of the towers now and they could be at peace once more. It however, could never be that simple. A dark shadow soon learned of the amulets and vowed to take them, this she would soon do. First taking the amulet from the golden tower, she soon destroyed the kingdom which had guarded it, the amulet from the bronze tower was next and that kingdom too fell victim to her power.The last and final amulet from the silver tower would have been next had it not been for an intrusion from three chosen beings. Two were from the golden kingdom while the other from the kingdom of silver. A shining light rose from the hands of the golden saviors while the third who held a magical talisman, which glowed with the same light. When the lights joined together the dark one was no more.  
No one knows who or what those beings were, but we do know this. The three amulets, which were supposed to protect the three kingdoms, one vanished right after that fateful meeting. Thus without the power of the amulet with them, the golden kingdom met It's fate by another dark being. Hundreds of years later the silver kingdom met it's fate as the golden kingdom had, this time however not only did the kingdom itself vanish, but it's people as well. The three kingdoms were soon forgotten, but their legacy still lives on. A hero and princess from this great body of water we call a sea are journeying to find a new land to reclaim the golden kingdom's former glory. Yet the hero may get much more then he bargained for. Why you may ask, it will soon be the hero's 15th birthday and that is when his true destiny shall be revealed.  
  
Author: Hee Hee I'm so evil, leaving you right there, but that's all you're going to get from this chapter please review! Leah: I can't believe it I wasn't in this chapter at all! I'm the star why wasn't I in this chapter! Author: Calm down you're not going to be in the story for a while that's why you're my disclaimer person Now shut up! 


	2. A princess flees

Author: Hi I'm back again, (crickets chirping) hold your applause people, really I know you can't stand it. Meanies Leah: Please, this story won't be any good without me. Author: You do realize you can be replaced right. Leah: O___O Okay, Okay Carrie-dreamer doesn't own the legend of Zelda series, or the characters from it, but she does own the storyline and original characters. So no stealing! Author: ^__^ I love having control over my characters in fact (uses magical powers which an author can use and brings Tingle all tied up in the room) Now lets see how much were you charging me for those triforce charts (finds a blowtorch) Anyone for roasted fairy wanna-bee. Leah: Oh boy I better get out of here well here is chapter 2. I'm outta here!  
  
" I really don't see the point of this." A teenage boy said to a heavily robed figure next to him. Uneasily he looked at his surroundings, they were in a temple of some sort, the robed figure glared at him and harshly signaled for him to be quiet. The boy scowled, but did what he was told. He quietly sighed, how had he gotten into this mess, not only was he breaking countless rules of his people, but he was literally listening to a plot against the throne with a member of the throne right next to him. He fiddled with his long black braid and had a hand on his dagger at all times. The robed figure rolled her eyes, and gave him a disbelieving look.  
" Damion stop worrying, no one can hurt us in here it's a sacred place. She fiddled with her hood until it came sliding off revealing her entire face, her almost bronze eyes shining with determination. " Now shut up before we get caught" the girl whispered. Her words were short lived however as just a few seconds later she was face to face with a very ugly looking pig like creature  
" Oh sh." before she could even finish her sentence Damion grabbed her hand and was running as fast as his legs could run with her running fast behind him.  
" Now do you see why I was so unwilling to come with you Princess." Damion yelled  
" Okay, okay I admit I was wrong, happy now, but you do realize this isn't exactly the best time to be discussing this! " They turned a corner and found themselves face to face with an army of skeletons. " That's it I've had enough of this" With that said the girl took out two daggers out of her robe and proceeded to rush the skeleton creatures. Damion looked on and finally took out his dagger and proceeded to aid the teenage girl as she did a number of excellent fighting moves and managed to cut off two of the skeleton's heads. Damion followed suit and fought alongside her until all the creatures were defeated. Without a word the girl led Damion out of the temple.  
  
Author: I could end there, but I don't want to be cruel.  
  
Samina's P.O.V  
  
"We have to leave Damion, or I have to." I watched his eyes go wide and a question forming on his lips. I know you can't believe it, but this just proves my suspicions are true, my people are against me. Here I was the last princess of my dying people, Princess Samina, younger sister to Princess Sadira, last daughter of the late Queen Nyome. For six years I've suspected that my family is being plotted against and now my suspicions are reality. I have no choice. I certainly wasn't expecting the answer I got from Damion yet his words comfort me. " Where ever you go Princess Samina, I go am I not your royal guardian sworn to protect you." His eyes are so sincere, I finger the amulet hanging around my neck and then I make my decision " Damion if you do come with me than don't call me princess or any other title just call me Samina. He nods and we both headed for the docks and left our beautiful island. Unknown to Damion is well I know exactly where I'm going. I have to find a little island called Outset, I have a duty I need to do there. I just hope he is still there or he kept his promise. I need. I need to keep my vow to my mother, which means I'll have no choice, but to get him involved with this. Damion realizes what I'm thinking about and a smile forms on his lips, I roll my eyes Damion has always admired him even when we were just kids, I'm guessing he's excited about seeing him again. I shrug and start praying to the Goddesses. " Please goddesses don't let that demon get to him first, the whole world will be counting on him. With this thought I finally broke down and started to sob. 


	3. A painful memory

Author: Yay I got reviews, I got reviews, (jumping up and down) Leah: This story is getting good, I guess but it will be even better once I make my first appearance. Author: ^___________^ You're right about that, speaking of which who is the mysterious boy which poor Samina is talking about, well he's making his first appearance in this chapter. If you haven't already figured it out I'll give you a hint, what other "little" boy would be 15 now. That's all ya getting from me, Leah do your stuff. Leah: Carrie- dreamer doesn't own The Legend of Zelda or it's official characters, but she does own the storyline and the original characters, so don't be getting any ideas. Author: On with Chapter 3!  
  
"10 years, hard to believe it's been that long." A blond teenage boy sighed to himself. Ten years since his whole life was snatched away from him, in the blink of an eye. The boy's name was Link, his life of course wasn't really gone, but it may as well be. As for what happened to him 10 years ago, he really didn't like to talk about it. It was almost like a dream, a sick cruel nightmare. It certainly would be nice if he could consider it just a dream, but it wasn't. it was real. He of course never mentioned it to anyone at least anyone on the ship. Link had desperately tried to forget and get on with his life. He thought if he could just get away from Outset if only for a little while then he would be able to forget. Not the case, instead Link found himself thinking of it more than ever. Whenever he closed his eyes he saw the one last glimpse of his mother, and the he could hear the last cry of his father. "No stop thinking about it's the past, it's the past" Link said to himself on the verge of tears. Careful not to be too loud he settled himself on the railing and looked at the slowly rising sun. Once again he had had no sleep that night, Tetra would be on his case if she found out, which most likely she would. He heard the coming of footsteps and braced himself for a scolding for being up so early. 3..2..1..  
" What in the world are you doing up so early?!" the young pirate yelled while Link flinched. Link then noticed the look of anger on Tetra's face quickly turn to confusion and braced himself for yet another scolding. Which is exactly what he didn't get. Tetra's face turned somber, as she stared at him.  
" Link is something the matter you've been acting weird lately?" her large blue eyes looked deeply into his dark green ones. Link flinched again, this is exactly what he had been dreading. Tetra had known him long enough to know something wasn't right and would badger him or Medli or Makar until she got answers. The girl may have been a princess, but the pirate certainly didn't act it. Just as Link was about to open his mouth Tetra cut him off. " Just forget it, if you can't tell me why you've been acting weird then at least tell me what the heck are you doing up so early." The look Tetra gave him was so threatening he decided now wouldn't be the best to lie and he better come clean. " Uh, I couldn't sleep so I uh decided to come up on deck for a while." Link crossed his fingers his fingers and prayed to the goddesses she hadn't seen. Tetra's eyes narrowed, but she only gave him an I'll be watching you kind of look and turned around and left. Link waited until she had closed the door behind her, then he literally collapsed on the railing. : That was too close, I'm really getting too obvious, man I gotta get back to Outset or else I'll never be able to forget about my damm past! "I'm not going to get Tetra or any others involved in this, I'll just figure it out myself, I can't lose anymore people to that thing." He sighed, " Not again"  
  
Flashback A little 9 year old boy ran through a wooded grove as an older looking girl ran closely behind. The girl was very pretty, she had long light brown hair and sparkling green eyes. She ran over to the little boy who had blond hair and the same dazzling green eyes as her and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. " Are you nuts do you realize what Grammy's gonna do to us if she catches us in these woods! " Wait I mean what she'll do to me if she catches us here. With that said she began to drag the boy through the woods toward the exit when all of a sudden a strange song began. The girl's eyes widened as she unceremoniously dropped the little boy on the ground and began to walk toward the song. " Vette what is that?" The girl didn't answer him, this was when the boy had started to get alarmed. " Vette, Vette answer me!" Vette hadn't answered him and just kept walking finally the boy had had enough and grabbed her hand to hold her hand to hold her back. Vette had just dragged him along they came upon a strange grove. There was some kind of building there, but he had been through every nook and cranny of these woods and he had never seen this place before. Vette had seemed to regain her senses as the music stopped. "What, what's going on Li." She had never been able to finish her sentence right in front of his eyes he saw a dark shadow rise up from the building itself. Vette had thrown the boy away from the shadow and much to his horror he saw her start being engulfed by the shadow. The boy had grabbed the only available thing he could grab which unfortunately for her had been the braid her hair was tied in. The shadow had proved too strong as the boy had been forced to let go and watch her being dragged in the building. Then much to his horror the whole grove disappeared and he had been sitting in the entrance of the woods. He thought it had all been a horrible dream, but then he saw the girl's kerchief, which had tied her hair, was still in his hands. Ripped and stained with red dots, which he had known was blood and Vette was nowhere to be seen. End of flashback  
Link fingered the kerchief around his neck. That was just one of the bad memories of his. Link shivered and it wasn't from the cold. It still unnerved him, but it was true. He had sworn never to go back to that part of the woods ever again and still hadn't. He was supposedly the hero of winds, one who had no fears. Not the case for him as he was scared of something. Losing even one more member of his family because the truth was. He never saw his cousin Yvette ever again. 


	4. Authors note

Authors Note Hi, Carrie-Dreamer here Sorry this isn't Ch. 4, but it will come soon I just want to clear some things up about the first three chapters. The first chapter explained the Legend and not what actually happened, that's going to be really important, the legend is not always the truth. The second chapter showed that Samina's friend from Outset would have to get involved in this and Samina hated to get him involved you'll find out the reason soon Samina is going to be a really important character, and I had to include Damion because he won't show up in the story much, but he's just like Aryll in a sense because,well wait for like the 5th chapter and you'll know what I mean. The third chapter is almost like a preview of two different things Tetra and Link close "friendship" ^__^ and Links point of view of what happened to his cousin. It isn't what happened to Yvette, it's what Link saw. That incident also isn't what Link was talking about in the beginning it's only one of them. That incident happened 6 years ago. Whoops this was a little longer then I expected Ch. 4 coming soon! 


	5. A promise and a letter

Author: Hi again, it me the author. This would probably be when Leah has one of her many sarcastic comments, but she's getting ready for her big debut, even though it'll be like in 2 more chapters. Anyway I need a new disclaimer person so (Big moving chest appears marked disclaimers.) Let's see now, hmm oh I know! Everyone meet my new disclaimer person Navi!!! Navi: Hey, Listen Carrie- Dreamer doesn't own the Legend of Zelda or the characters, but she does own the storyline and original characters of this story so don't get any ideas. Author: Well here's ch. 4!! I'm outta here till the next chapter!  
  
" What do you mean you want out!?" Medli flinched as she listened to the calm conversation going on between Tetra and Link. Calm if you count the fact that Tetra looked like she would kill Link on any notice. By now Link had told Tetra he wanted out, he wanted to go home to Outset and meet up with the pirates later, needless to say Tetra didn't like that idea at all. They had been going for nearly an hour, Medli knew one of them would have to back down sooner or later and this time it didn't look like Link would be the one to back down this time. Just when Medli was about to bang them both on the head with her harp to shut them both up, a familiar voice was heard. " Hoy Link, Long time no see." It was Quill the mailman who delivered all the mail to the pirates, Medli, Makar, but most of the mail was for Link. Medli sighed with relief hoping the mail would stop the argument, Quill questioned Medli's sigh, then shrugged it off and delivered all the mail to the very happy pirates. Link seemed to be pretty quiet, most of the time he would badger Quill who the letters were from, but he just took them without a word and read them. It had been his birthday so he just expected a few birthday cards, but that isn't all he got. " Oh yeah Link looks like you got a few late birthday presents, here they are." From his bag he took out two small packages, one with a golden wrapping paper and just an elegantly carved box which was silver. Link smiled and took the packages. " Probably from someone on Windfa." He stopped and stared at a letter that had fallen off of the golden package. It had a strange orange symbol on it, an orb almost split in half with almost an eye staring out of it. He tore open that letter so fast all the pirates turned to stare at him. When he read it Tetra saw all the color drain out of Link's face. Without a word except a brief thanks for Quill Link went down deck to look at everything he had gotten. Medli caught a glimpse of Tetra who just shrugged and went below decks right after him. Everyone stared at each other, then Makar broke the silence " Well at least they're not fighting anymore." He said with a fake smile. Link's P.O.V  
Great just great of all the times for the mail to come, and what does Quill bring me. Something I really don't need to hear right now! I mean she could have at least been a little more discreet about it, but no she had to put her danm symbol on it. Tetra's never going to let this go, oh I'm so screwed. Well may as well see what I got before the end comes. He opened the golden package and found some sort of book oh it's a diary. She gave me a diary okay, that's not like her oh well let's see what else I got. The silver box almost seemed to glow as Link touched it. Link's eyes went wide as he recognized both items in the box. Before he could reach to take them he heard a slam of a door and he quickly shoved both boxes under his cot. " Link what the heck is going on?!" Tetra screamed while right in his face. " I mean you think I'm stupid or something ever since your birthday you've been acting weird, getting no sleep for one thing and another thing who was that letter from and why did you almost look like you were about to pass out when you found it!" " What's going on! That last outburst had Tetra sounding more desperate than Link had ever heard her sound. " Zel, I." "Forget it Link, I don't know why I yelled like that. ," Do you really think that if you go to Outset you'll be back to normal." Link simply nodded. "Alright, you can go, but you have make a promise." "Alright Zel, name it" " You have to come back, I mean don't decide to stay there, promise me" " Zel, I wasn't planing too." " Promise me!" " Alright fine, I hereby promise to come back to aid her royal Highness Princess Zelda, if I fail this promise I give her permission to feed me to the Gyorgs." Tetra just smiled, later that night a planned Link left for Outset hoping to get answers and wondering just why Tetra had insisted on him promising to come back. He'd never just abandon her. At least not by choice, he sighed and raised his Windwaker to call one of the cyclones and set off for Outset Island. Hoping to the goddesses it would be a normal visit and no surprises. Hopefully.  
  
Author: Hmm, seems like Link going to Outset with a lot more on his mind then the letter. And just who was the letter from. Well if you want to know then read Chapter 5 and please REVIEW!!!! 


	6. Poor Link the goddesses just weren't on ...

Author: EEEP!!!!!!!!!! This chapter is so late. Darn new addicting computer game. " -__- Don't ask. Anyway Sorry, Sorry Navi do disclaimer very quick NOW!! Navi: Carrie -dreamer doesn't own the Legend of Zelda or any of the characters from it, but she does own the storyline and original characters.  
  
Author: Enjoy, No killing if you don't enjoy. Here's chapter 6!  
  
On the docks of Outset Island Link was greeted by his delighted sister Aryll. She ran up to him, grabbed him so hard he couldn't breath and when he tried to pry her off he lost his balance and Splash there went both the siblings into the water. Pretty normal for him. He greeted all the villagers and then went to his house when the crowd died down a few minutes later. " So Gram, what have you been up too." Link said to his grandma as she prepared dinner.  
  
" Not much everything is very normal, but I'm wondering where is that Tetra girl you travel with?" She said while stirring the soup.  
  
" Yea Big brother where IS Tetra, were you shy about bringing her with you or something."  
  
Aryll said while smiling hugely and then winking at her brother the same way Tetra had, enjoying the fact he had turned bright red at the sound of her name. The elderly grandmother sighed and watched as Aryll started singing that very annoying kissing in a tree song as Link turned bright red and then started chasing Aryll around. Screaming something like I don't like Tetra or she's not my girlfriend, she couldn't tell. Then she heard a door slam with Aryll now screaming in terror as her brother apparently wanting to see his sister dead was chasing her around sword in hand.  
  
" Okay, okay she's not your girlfriend!" Aryll said when her brother had caught her. Link let her go and was just about to walk away when Aryll really got him angry. " Yet"  
  
Just when Link was about to kill his little sister when he heard something. It sounded like someone had just landed near the rocks. After telling his sister to go to the house, he set off for the rocks.  
  
" Hello is anyone here, this isn't a safe place to land."  
  
" No where is there a safe place for me to land."  
  
" What, who are you !?"  
  
" The question is who are you?" With that said a robed figure appeared,  
  
" It's been a while Link." " It's me Samina"  
  
Link just backed up in shock. Samina smiled and in one motion drew off the hood and revealed her face to him. Now Link looked like he would pass out.  
  
" How, what, what are you doing here, you were, you were." He started  
  
" Dead." Samina finished for him.  
  
" You sent that letter? " But it had your sister's seal on it!?" Link really was in shock now.  
  
" Please Link, do you really think Sadira could have sensed a bad omen much like I had and YOU I'm sure have." Link's face darkened.  
  
" I haven't sensed anything, I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
" Really, I would have thought you at least dreamed something was going on."  
  
Link acted like something had just struck him, " What do you know of what I've been seeing" he whispered in a voice so low she could hardly hear. Deciding to change the subject, he glared at her showing that subject was closed. " What are you doing here, I mean if you really think something is going to happen why haven't you told your people about this.  
  
" My people are against me, that dark being turned them all against me!" On the verge of tears she composed herself and whispered " They wouldn't believe me anyway." " Link my people are dying, we've been hated ever since the ancient times, we've been forced to hide like criminals just to try to preserve our heritage, but it will soon be too late."  
  
" Samina that's not true, you're not hated and your heritage will survive, I'm sure of it."  
  
" Well right now I'm the only one left, I escaped with Damion, but that thing chased us, he was captured and I was spared. " What can I do to save my people if I can't even rescue my guardian?"  
  
" You still didn't answer my question, what are you doing here?"  
  
" I've come for your help, I mean you're the Hero of the Winds, holder of the triforce of courage and wielder of the blade of evil's bane, I need your help."  
  
" What, Oh no you aint getting me involved in this, last time I dealed with that thing I lost half of my family, besides I can't help you, I don't have the magic skills to defeat that thing. No Way"  
  
Samina stepped back in shock then glared at him.  
  
" Tell me something Link how important is your family and your precious friends who happen to be magic?" " Have you forgotten what that thing swore it would do in a decade after it was sealed?"  
  
Link stumbled back, breathing hard looking like he would collapse.  
  
" It's done enough to me, it's already destroyed my life more ways then you'll ever know. " Besides I made a promise I'd go back to my friends on that ship and that is exactly on what I plan on doing." " There is nothing you can say to stop me." With that said he stalked off.  
  
Samina was not about to let him leave just like that, " Just answer me Link how important are you family and friends, specifically how important is Tetra to you." Link stopped dead in his tracks and fingered a small blue stone hanging around his neck."  
  
" What about Tetra"  
  
" Well that thing did swear to eliminate everyone who was important to you and I was just wondering if Tetra should be worried." " You made that promise to go back to her ship and have everything completely normal, but tell me something what's more important a promise or her life." " I'll give you some time to think it over." Samina then walked away. She didn't have to wait long.  
  
" Wait, You really think that. that she'll really be in danger if that thing knows how important she and everyone else is to me."  
  
Samina just nodded, " Yes"  
  
" What can I do?"  
  
" You have to disappear just as I have, be known to no one, but the only way to truly save all their lives is that thing must be sealed once and for all." " I also fear my people are not the only victims of this, I. I have a feeling some other people are suffering because of this, but unknown to it."  
  
" Like who!?"  
  
" I don't know, it's just I can almost feel a child suffering in my heart."  
  
Link stared then whispered, " In my dreams I see a girl, she can't see me though it's almost like she's in a trance, but then the girl changes into an older looking girl. She turns around and stares at me almost like she's looking into my soul, she seems so familiar, I can't place it." " The whole time though I can't her face, but I can feel her looking at me, it's so strange."  
  
"What can you see about her."  
  
" Well she has a cloak on, but she looks at least our age maybe younger, but the way she's staring at me is like a child would. It's strange, she looks like a teenager, but seems like a child."  
  
" That could be an omen Link I'd watch out for that, no telling what could happen."  
  
As soon as those words came out of Samina's mouth a beating of wings could be heard along with screams from the villagers. Link and Samina looked at each other and rushed off to the village.  
  
" Oh you have got to be kidding me." Link looked up and saw an old "friend" up in the sky. The same giant bird which had kidnapped Aryll three years ago and who Link supposedly destroyed three years ago was above the island holding something in it's talons.  
  
" Hey wait a minute that's the same bird which attacked Damion and me! " That's it come and get me you overgrown turkey!" Following the startled glances from the villagers Link saw Samina had gone over to the dock two daggers in hand and apparently wanted to see that " overgrown turkey" dead. Link knew two daggers were not enough to kill that bird so light arrows in hand proceeded to shoot the bird with the arrows. Finally the arrows hit the bird in the leg causing it to scream in pain and let go of whoever or whatever it held. Aryll looking through her telescope suddenly yelped, " Big brother the bird dropped a girl, what wait a minute the bird's flying away it's not even trying to catch her.  
  
" She's falling in the woods! One of the villagers namely Sue Belle screamed.  
  
Samina looked at Link and said, " Well Mr. Hero seems you have a damsel to rescue." Link just glared at her and mumbling something about how he never got a break stalked off, Samina walking behind him, together they walked off toward the woods. Not knowing what they were getting themselves into.  
  
Author: Well there we go I hope that chapter makes up for lost time Please review.  
  
Navi: Uh Carrie- dreamer who's the girl who fell in the woods?  
  
Author: You'll just have to wait now go play . Navi: Kay  
  
Author Oh yeah and everyone who does review please please recommend a new disclaimer person Navi's driving me nuts!!!!!!!!! Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please. REVIEW and rescue my sanity!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. My name's Leah

Author: Hi again, here I am once again. You know the drill. Navi: Carrie- dreamer doesn't own the Legend of Zelda or any characters, but she does own the storyline and original characters. Author: Here's chapter 7, and it will be a doozy.  
  
Samina remembered how threatening the woods had looked when she was younger, and the woods still looked threatening. So many trees and brushes, any demon or evil creature could hide and kill anyone in an instant. Samina had a bad feeling about the girl being alone in the woods. She really didn't think anyone could survive.  
  
Samina's POV  
  
Or not, the girl is stuck in a tree and now Link is. cursing the tree. I guess Link isn't too fond of this tree. Wonder why, oh well, oh looks like the girl is waking up.  
  
Link's POV Damn tree, what's with you always catching girls and making it more difficult for me? Oh well at least the girl is alive. I think, yup she's opening her eyes. May as well help her down  
  
The girl apparently had no idea where she was, but only for a moment. Pretty soon the girl started to freak, apparently she didn't like heights. Link tried to calm her down, but then the girl turned on him and started cursing him. The weird thing was she was calling him Terrence, so she definitely had him confused with someone else. Fiddling with something around her waist she loosened and fell to the ground. She was perfectly fine, as it seemed she had landed on her feet. Dusting herself off she stood up and for a few seconds glared at the both of them. Then her face changed from anger to panic.  
" Watch out for my.." She began BANG " shield" she finished while grimacing; the girl's shield landed right on Link's head " Are you okay Terrence, oh wait a minute you're not Terrence, sorry thought you were my idiotic brother." Samina looked at the girl then at Link then back at the girl then back at Link.  
  
" If it weren't for your eyes I'd say you were Link's twin, you look like him.  
  
At the mention of the word twin the girl saddened, " I already have a twin, well I did."  
  
" Woa, wait what do you mean you did have a twin, what happened to her?" Samina was getting confused now.  
  
" The boy I thought he was" pointing to Link " is my twin brother," " I don't know what happened to him." The girl all of a sudden held her arm and screamed in pain. Samina and Link rushed over to her. The girl just shoved them away, " I'm fine just a little scratch that's all." Barely keeping her composure the girl walked away while biting her lip.  
  
" Miss this place isn't safe to be alone in, I should know I've lived on this island for my whole life. Link said.  
  
" First of all don't call me miss, my name is Leah, second of all I've been in worse situations then this, I can take care of myself." " Lets just say I didn't come here by choice, speaking of which how am I gonna get back to that castle or fortress wherever I was, I have no way to go anywhere!" " Damn witch or demon whatever she was!"  
  
" Well excuse us for not knowing your name, and just who is this witch?" Samina yelled apparently annoyed at the girl's rudeness.  
  
" She happens to be some big, old powerful demon witch who kidnapped my WHOLE friggin family!" " Just what do you think I was doing at that fortress, I gotta get back there!" " Anyway I thank you for your help, but I really got to go, and show that all powerful witch what will happen when you piss me off!" With that Leah walked off.  
  
Samina just glared, " Just who does she think she is, hmph hope she gets attacked by a demon then she'll know when to shut her mouth." As if on cue Samina then heard a demon's scream of war, she smirked. Then she heard a clanging of metal, and a scream, Link rushed off obviously in hero mode. Samina started to protest then stalked off after him.  
  
Link POV This girl is really starting to bug me. I rush off sword in hand thinking the worst then what do I find. This Leah girl, not a scratch on her holding a sword and just a few feet away from her a very slain boboklin. Without even bothering to thank me for trying to help her, she just rolls her eyes and smirks eyeing the carcass around her.  
  
" What's wrong Mr. Hero of the Winds surprised a little " Damsel in distress" can fight. Leah apparently wasn't kidding when she said she could take care of herself. I hear footsteps coming and can't help when I see Samina's face, but laugh. Then something hits me.  
  
" Wait a minute, what's with calling me a hero, how'd you know about my title, I've certainly never seen you before?"  
  
Well Leah acted like she had been struck, then fingered a pendant around her neck, which I'd never noticed before. She brushed hair that showed out of the cloak she had been wearing, then finally took the thing off all together. I heard Samina gasp and with good reason. The girl was covered in what looked like claw marks, the most apparent on her face, but something scared me even more, I recognized those claw marks. I had a feeling Samina did too.  
  
Leah's POV Well, I was expecting that reaction, guess I am quite a sight to behold. What with claw marks all over me and my tunic torn even more then it was along with my pants, but that's not what I'm concentrating on. That glowing figure told me to find this boy, this Hero of Winds when I was unconscious of course. They probably wouldn't help me anyway, but I gotta get my family out of that horrible place. I got to. Oh I can just see my brother screaming and trying to break down the bars of that cell when that bird grabbed me just when I was about to get them out too with my poor little sister screaming and crying as well. Faore is too young to be going through this, I just hope she and Terrence can hold on. I've made up my mind, I have to try again and maybe if I explain why I need help, they'll help me What the, the boy looks totally frozen with the girl glaring at him, then me, what's going on. The boy kneels down and rolls up one of his pant legs and low and behold there is a scar there that looks like it could be an exact clone of one of my own. The girl looks really tense, and then her face softens a little to a look of concern.  
  
" Leah, this witch that attacked you, did you happen to catch a name?  
  
" I think she said her name was Gandria."  
  
Right when I said that name both the girl and boy froze. The boy's hand flew to blue stone hanging around his neck, I'm guessing these two have heard of this Gandria. The boy turns to the girl with no color in his face, then his face gets fierce.  
  
" Leah, you can lead us to where Gandria is right?" Sounded more like an order then a question, but judging from the look on his face he means business. I nod, but there is going to be catch.  
  
" Well, I guess I could lead you, but you have to help me save my family, and kick that witches butt.  
  
" Leah you got yourself a deal." Well that was easy. Oh wait a minute.  
  
" Well since we're going to travel together I may as well know your name."  
  
The girl and boy smiled then said, "  
  
" Samina"  
  
" Link"  
  
So I'm traveling with people named Samina and Link, those names seem familiar oh well. Well I may as well introduce myself the right way.  
  
" My name is Leah, just to introduce myself the right way."  
  
Samina's POV Gandria escaped the seal, I can't believe it, I had prayed it was someone else, but then this. Link is determined to pay Gandria a little visit so she leaves this Tetra and his friends alone. Leah is a little sarcastic and rude, but I'm guessing that's because she's worried for her family, can't blame her, I'm still worried sick for Damion. I just wish Link would have let me rest a little, but he says he has to leave before Tetra's ship gets here, I have a feeling he wouldn't be able to take it, but he says it's because it would cause attention to the sages and princess. Please, everyone sees what's really going on. Leah also really wants to get going too, so I'm surrounded. I feel really bad for Link's grandma because well she looks pale she knows what Gandria can do especially what she would do to Link. Aryll's asleep so she won't be able to say goodbye, oh goddesses his grandma is crying, Link just told her to tell Tetra he never made it to Outset, that a freak storm blew up. I watch Link gather all his weapons, and his Grandma thrusting two bottles of what looks like a golden potion into his hands. She turned to Leah  
  
" Child I've never met you, but I wish you the best of luck, please use your fighting skills to help protect your companions."  
  
" You can count on me, Miss."  
  
She then turned to Link and gave Link a hug.  
  
" Come back to us dear one, I will tell Aryll nothing of tonight, I will tell her you will be back soon.  
  
" Thanks Gram, I'll try to make that statement true. I hated to destroy this moment, but  
  
" Link we should leave before the sun rises, so no one sees us." Link turned and nodded, then taking his bundle, he started walking then turned and took two boxes out. One I recognized as mine, the other I didn't recognize. I first saw him open mine with the blank book in it and put it in his bundle. Then he took out the silver box and gingerly took out the things in it; the first thing he took out was a delicate silver chain with a crystal charm on it.  
  
" Give this to Aryll, tell her to guard it with her life." Link said while handing it to his now weeping grandmother. He then took out a silver pendant and put it around his own neck, the last item he kept shut tight. Leah walked out suddenly, but not before I caught a glimpse of light around her neck. Shrugging it off I walked out giving Link some time with his grandmother.  
  
The golden beach of an island shimmered as the silver moonlight made the rocks glow. Near the shore a blond figure waded in the clear ocean water. She was soon joined by another blond figure and together they waded till the moon went down. Leah sighed at that wonderful memory which seemed so long ago. She could feel tears flowing down her cheeks, angrily she brushed them away and looked at her reflection in the water. Who was this girl, this girl covered with scars and bruises and cuts. She flinched as another searing stab of pain hit her. This girl wasn't the carefree Leah who just a few weeks ago waded with her brother, no this girl was a lie, a trick. She gingerly touched her long blond locks of hair and looked at her delicate hands now covered in brown gloves which stopped at the middle of her fingers, no longer innocent, but stained with the tyranny of death by her hands. Why should she feel bad, something tried to kill she defended herself. Still, she did kill someone, may have been a hideous mutant human, but it still had a brain. If Gandria thought she could get away with what she had made Leah do, and things she soon would do, Gandria had another thing coming. Later that early morning Samina climbed into her boat, followed by Leah, but Link hesitated. He didn't want to leave, he didn't want to abandon his friends and family, but if Gandria caught even one whiff of magical power she'd suck it dry and kill the magic wielder. He had no choice. Maybe someday Tetra and everyone else would understand why, but right now they would hopefully have no clue.  
  
" Bye everybody, I'll never forget any of you." Link whispered to himself and then climbed into his boat with the wind at his back, sailed away from Outset. 


	8. Tetra is not happy I repeat not Happy

Author: ( sniff, sniff) Man I think I made that chapter too sad, well get used to it people, this chapter, well, you're going to want a hanky nearby. This is Tetra's point of view of everything and part of Leah's story. Navi: Carrie- dreamer doesn't own legend of Zelda series or characters, but she does own the storyline and original characters of this story  
  
On the deck of a ship, a teenage girl stood looking at nothing seemingly. A group of men looked uneasily at her along with another girl and boy. Finally the girl spoke.  
  
" This has gone on long enough, why is she moping around and it's not like he flat out left! With that said she stomped off toward the other girl. ( Hee Hee, guess who the other girl is.) Tetra heard the outburst and the stomping and crossed her arms and put her best I'm fine face.  
  
" What do you want Beak face?" Tetra growled  
  
" Well excuse me Princess, it's just that we're all worried here about you!" " AND DON"T CALL ME BEAK FACE!!!"  
  
" I can call you anything I want."  
  
Tetra's crew and Makar flinched, there was going to be a fight again and Link wasn't there to break it up. This was going to get ugly.  
  
" Just why are you so worried?" Tetra said right in Medli's face.  
  
" It's just that ever since Link left, all you've ever done is mope around, face it Tetra, do you really think he'll come back. LINK IS NOT COMING BACK!!"  
  
That was the last straw, in one swift second Tetra had pushed Medli down hard on the deck, " What would you know, Beak face!!", " He would never abandon me"...." Medli dusted herself off and smirked " Never abandon you Princess.". Tetra turned a tint of pink, " Me, did I say me, I uh meant us, yea us I meant to say Link would never abandon us." Tetra laughed nervously, then sighed and stomped off mumbling curses to herself. She then heard Medli burst out laughing and silently concocted ways of killing Medli without it being considered a crime. She headed into her cabin and locked the door.  
  
Tetra's POV  
  
Why me? I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but Miss Beak face is actually right about something I haven't been acting like myself lately, but why. Why did I make him promise to come back why, why, why? It's not like I care, because I don't, I don't, I don't! Then why did I act like that, why... Why did I say me instead of us? Link is just a friend to me, right? I wish I knew. I wish Link had told me about what was bothering him, it would have made things a lot easier.  
  
CRASH  
  
What in the world, sounds like something just crash landed on the ship could it be Link. Please tell me it's Link. Just in case better bring my dagger  
  
Tetra rushed on deck and found a young rito boy, sprawled on the deck. Medli kneeling by him.  
  
" Great Valoo, Komali what are you doing here!?" Medli scolded the rito prince.  
  
" Medli, something happened Quill told me to find you all." Komali seemed utterly upset.  
  
" Komali what happened, is it the rest of the tribe?!"  
  
Tetra saw Komali take a deep breath and a tear flow down the prince's cheek.  
  
" Quill went to Outset this morning, and found Aryll sobbing in the watchtower, and the village totally silent." Medli eyes opened wide as she processed all this. The crew mainly Niko got sad looks on their faces as they imagined Aryll's heartbreaking sobs echoing through the village. They had always been fond of her. Komali continued, " Quill of course asked what was wrong and Aryll told him about somehow the Helmronic King, the giant bird, came back, but it wasn't an innocent bird it had something in it's talons mainly a young girl, just like last time Outset dealt with something like this." Tetra was getting a very bad feeling in her stomach. " Link was able to get the bird to let go, but the girl fell in the woods, and he of course went after her." " He never came out.."  
  
CLANG  
  
Everyone turned and saw Tetra standing there, a terrified look on her face her dagger right next to her feet. Komali flinched and didn't meet Tetra's gaze, he didn't dare.  
  
" What, what happened to him, did they find anything."  
  
" Quill flew all around the island, he couldn't find anything, but...  
  
" Yes, but what"  
  
" Link's boat was gone, Quill couldn't find it anywhere and it was tied so it couldn't have floated away."  
  
" So, you're saying that even though no one saw him leave the woods, his boat is missing, but the only way that could have happened is if he untied it himself."  
  
" That is what Quill told me, but he says it's awfully strange that the girl also is missing and that there is no trace of her as well he thinks.. Tetra are you all right. Tetra was turning purple with rage and had forced a smile on her face as she slowly turned toward the sky. Komali backed away, as did everyone else, after a few min. Tetra unleashed a string of curses so loud, Medli wondered if maybe people on the farther islands could hear her.  
  
" WHY THAT LITTLE CONIVING JERK, HOW DARE HE LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING ME, RIGHT AFTER HE PROMISED ME, WHY I OUTTA, ooh, DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!!!!!!!!! (Everyone on the ship was like this O_________________O just so you know)  
  
" GONZO!"  
  
All the pirates flinched, as their friend was about to face the wrath of their captain.  
  
" Yes, Miss Tetra."  
  
" How close are we to Outset."  
  
" About a three days sail away Miss."  
  
" Good, keep on course, we're paying Outset a visit, I want to hear what happened my self, and see if Beak boy here got his story right." With that said she stomped off, slamming the deck door behind her. Medli and Komali looked at each other and Komali then spoke.  
  
" I wonder if that's why Quill told me not to tell Tetra about this?" " She certainly didn't seem happy when I told you all what happened."  
  
" Correction Komali, she was completely fine until you mentioned the girl being missing as well."  
  
" I didn't think that would have caused so much trouble, I wouldn't have mentioned it if I had known."  
  
" Komali, Komali am I the only one who sees it, Tetra didn't act like that for nothing," Medli smirked, " She was jealous."  
  
BANG  
  
" I AM NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tetra screamed through the door.  
  
" See what I mean."  
  
" So, that means"  
  
" Yup, our dear Princess of Hyrule seems to have developed feelings for our young hero.  
  
" In other words...."  
  
" She loves him so much it's pathetic."  
  
Author: Well here ends another chapter, oh yeah don't get me wrong Medli is cool, I just thought Tetra and her would probably not be friends right away because well whole Earth Temple incident, I don't think Tetra would appreciate the fact Medli sat on Link's shoulders the whole time.  
  
Tetra: WHAT!! Medli get over here right now, how dare you sit on MY Link's shoulders I never got too!  
  
Medli: YOU'RE Link, Tetra I don't see your name on him, besides I at least HELPED in the temples.  
  
Tetra: Why you little, that's it come over here!!!  
  
Navi: And Tetra has grabbed Medli and is trying to strangle her, ooh Medli is fighting back with her harp of death. O____o this could go on for a while. Wait it seems they're stopping, yikes Carrie- dreamer not happy, better get out of here.  
  
Author: Now do you see, there will be a LOT of dissing and fighting between these two and just to get this straight Medli doesn't actually have a crush on Link, she flirts with him to get Tetra angry and the results are usually not pretty. Link isn't there to break it up that is going to be a BIG problem for the pirates, Makar and Komali. Don't worry all you loyal Medli fans, Medli won't be alone either. ( Wink Wink) See ya till chapter 9. 


	9. Oh, great our boat crashed now what do w...

Author: Hello once again!!!! You know the drill, Hee Hee,  
  
Navi: carrie-dreamer doesn't own the Legend of Zelda series, or the characters, but she does own the storyline and original characters.  
  
Author: Oh yes, and I apologize if the story form gets all messed up ahead of the time, I got a very " nice" review telling me so along with a few other insults.  
  
Navi: She's still kinda getting over it, so here's chapter 9.  
  
" Link where are we?" Leah moaned  
  
" I don't know, ask our "wonderful" navigator over there." Link snapped back while sharpening his sword.  
  
" Well, you heard him Samina, where the heck are we!?"  
  
Leah was getting annoyed, they had been sailing for barely a day and they were already lost. Link had let Samina navigate for them as he kept trying to make his sword sharper, apparently wanting the first demon he saw to be cut in half with it. Samina had turned out to be a horrible navigator, and of course had gotten them all hopelessly lost.  
  
" Samina, let me see the map, and try to figure out where we are." Link said, while pulling his boat over.  
  
" Good Luck, I can't figure this thing out." Samina grudgingly said.  
  
Samina handed the map to Link and he sighed.  
  
" Samina." He turned the map around. " You've been holding it upside down!" Samina yelped and grabbed the map back and then blushed.  
  
" Oops"  
  
Leah literally collapsed in the boat.  
  
" We're never gonna get to that fortress." She sighed while listening to Link and Samina argue.  
  
Well, after much ado, the travelers were finally on course and heading off to the fortress, when another bombshell hit them.  
  
" Uh oh" Samina said while looking at the map.  
  
" Uh oh, what's Uh, oh?" Leah said  
  
" Uh Link, how close are we to Windfall Island?" Samina said while turning pale.  
  
" We're not near Windfall, why?" Link said not looking up.  
  
" That's Why!!!!!!!" Samina said while pointing at something.  
  
" Samina what's wro-, oh sh*t!!" Link looked up and yelled while trying to control his boat, which was speeding toward the rocks. He was able to get his boat through with only a few scratches, but Samina's wasn't so lucky. With a sickening thud her boat crashed right in the rocks, but thankfully Leah and Samina had already jumped out.  
  
Link was able to get his boat with Samina and Leah holding on near the beach of the island. Samina's boat now just a few planks of wood.  
  
" Great, just great, now how are we supposed to get to the fortress, Miss I can navigate through anything!" Leah exclaimed  
  
" I said I was sorry, how was I supposed to know the wind would change like that!?" Samina countered right back."  
  
Link seemed to be thinking of something, then spoke, " That was no accident." Leah and Samina's argument ended right there.  
  
" What!?" They both exclaimed  
  
" Think about it the wind changed right when we were directly on course for the Forsaken Fortress, we were no where near Windfall and now we somehow land here, this was no accident." " Either someone doesn't want us to go to that fortress or someone wanted us here." Link then started walking toward the town.  
  
" Wait where are you going!?" Leah yelled after him.  
  
" Getting something to eat, I haven't had anything to eat since two nights ago." Link said still walking."  
  
" Well I haven't had anything to eat since five days ago I'm coming with you!" Leah said running after him.  
  
Samina watched as the two walked toward town, and yelled. " Well I'm guessing that's all my fault too, Link, Leah hello I'm talking here!!" " Fine ignore me, see if I care!!" " Link!?" She paused, " Guys wait up I want something to eat too!!" Samina then ran after the two teens, who had paused and laughed as the proud princess muttered something about being sorry or hungry, then all three walked toward town.  
  
Everyone on Windfall seemed to be at the café this day. Or at least it seemed like it.  
  
" Geesh is it always this crowded?" Samina looked uneasily around her. Leah just shrugged and Link just sighed and somehow got a table. When they got their food, they all just settled in and talked of what they were going to do now that they were one boat short.  
  
" Well maybe we could try to fix it." Leah suggested, Samina took out the wood pieces and showed them to Leah.  
  
" Or not" Link thought and thought, but he couldn't think of anything. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a female voice.  
  
" Sounds like you have a pretty big problem." Link looked for the source and soon found it in a young woman. The woman looked about 18 had long brown hair that flowed down her back, had on a pair of torn blue Capri's and a purple shirt, but the most peculiar thing about her was that she had on a pair of dark sunglasses even in the darkened café. (Okay I know they wouldn't have had sunglasses back then, but it makes the story more interesting.)  
  
" Well do you, or did I hear wrong." The woman asked.  
  
" Hey what gives you the right to listen to conversations that you're not a part of!" Samina demanded angrily  
  
" I just thought you could use my help."  
  
" Well unless you know some magic way to fix my boat, you can't help us!"  
  
" What makes you think I don't?"  
  
" What?!" All three travelers said at once, the woman just smiled.  
  
The woman paid for their meal, and led them to the beach. After instructing Samina to drop all the pieces of the boat in the middle, she raised her arms and chanted something and a large wind started to blow along with a bright light, which caused all of them to shield their eyes. When the light subsided, no one could believe their eyes, not only was their boat fixed, but it looked better then ever.  
  
" My Boat, oh is my little boat okay, did those mean rocks hurt you!!" Samina said while hugging her boat. " Thank you, oh mysterious magic woman, thank you thank you!!" Just when the woman was about to respond a loud cry was heard.  
  
" Oh no, not now damn they found me." The woman looked around desperately looking for a way out.  
  
" Who found you miss?" Leah questioned.  
  
" Please if you value your lives you should leave now!" She said while pushing them all away.  
  
" Miss, if you are in danger we'll help protect you, it's the least we could do." Link responded  
  
" Link I know of your quest, but what you are planning on doing is a very foolish and a dangerous mistake!" The woman responded.  
  
" Huh, wait miss how do you know my name?" Link asked  
  
" Link I'm...." She never got to finish her sentence.  
  
" Ah Ha , Found you wench!!!" The woman turned around and then everyone saw they were completely surrounded by the most foul looking demons they had ever seen.  
  
" Before you ask I know not of any amulets or spiritual stones!!" The woman said.  
  
" Ha, wench we know who you are, you're that weak priestess who guards those towers, not to mention knows where all the amulets are." The head demon spat at her.  
  
" I know not of what you are talking about!"  
  
" Really, young lady then if you have nothing to fear then take off your disguise and show us your real face, go on lets see those pretty eyes of yours." The woman saw she had no choice, and reluctantly took off her sunglasses and revealed her eyes. Link's own eyes shot open, this girl, this girl had the same eyes of Yvette.  
  
" Well, well isn't this a surprise, young lady you have the same unique green eyes as the priestess and...." The demon stopped and all of a sudden stared at Link then averted his gaze back to the woman. Then a realization hit him. " It's that kid, It's the same kid whose mother was killed by Gandria, it's both of them!" " Forget about the priestess grab the boy, he can tell us where that amulet is!" The woman grabbed Link's hand and screamed " Run!!" Leah and Samina didn't need to be told twice they both sped off. The woman who still had Link with her muttered something in a language Link didn't recognize and a shot of fire blazed right out of her hand.  
  
" Excuse me Miss, but how did you do that?!" Link yelled  
  
" You'll see, and you will soon learn."  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" Explain later!"  
  
" But who are you!!!"  
  
" Link, let's concentrate on saving all our butts right now." With that said she let go of Link and raised her hands, in a second so it seemed a staff seemed to form in her hands. Link saw what she was thinking and got his sword ready. In one instant the demons started to attack in waves and then the priestess held her staff ready and in one instant a silver mist seemed to form as a bunch of lights formed a beam and disintegrated every demon in it it's path. Link did a number of Hurricane spins and parrys and soon had the rest of the demons screaming for their lives. Now a clash of metal was heard and soon Leah and Samina were seen with their swords/ daggers and a bunch of slain demons at their feet. They all looked at each other then the questions started. The priestess answered them all nonchalantly until the last one.  
  
" Excuse me Miss, you never answered my question, who exactly are you?" Link asked for the second time. The girl looked pained and sighed  
  
" Link, I'm, I'm your cousin Yvette ."  
  
Author: Ooh cliffhanger, sorry, but I think I'll stop there. Ooh how's Link gonna react, why were those demons chasing Yvette, why did Gandria kill Link's mother, and just what did Yvette mean by Link was making a mistake by heading off to fight Gandria? All will be revealed soon.  
  
Navi: Please read and review, ha, ha I know what happens.  
  
Author: How I haven't written anything yet, unless, why you little did you look through my notebook, I've told you a million times not to look at those!!  
  
Navi: I was curious."  
  
Author: Ooh please excuse me while I kill my disclaimer person, Please read and review. 


	10. Leah's dilema and is that a blush Tetra

Author: Hee, Hee, I really left you dangling on that one, but I'm not evil so I updated pretty fast.  
  
Navi: carrie- dreamer does not own the Legend of Zelda series or it's characters, but she does own the storyline and original characters  
  
Author: Here's Ch. 9  
  
" How, what, I don't....." Link was barely able to stammer a response. The priestess or Yvette as she now revealed herself as stared at him with pain in her green eyes.  
  
" I knew this is how you would react, I know it seems impossible, but I only speak the truth. Yvette said to the frozen Link. Leah looked at Samina whose mouth was wide open in shock, but then remembered something the demon had said.  
  
" Wait a minute, Link your mother was killed by...." Leah started  
  
Link hesitated then Leah saw a tear slide down his cheek." Yeah, Ga.... Gandria killed my mom and dad."  
  
" Leah, Link, Samina please this is not the place to talk of things like this, I know somewhere we can talk without being seen." Yvette said ending the conversation right there and then proceeding to lead them away from the battle area where all the demon corpses somehow vanished.  
  
(Now that that's been settled let's see how Yvette's other cousin is doing, Aryll for you people who don't know.)  
  
The village was eerily silent when the pirates and sages and prince arrived at the shores at Outset. Just when they had all barely left the ship, Tetra heard a cry of her name, and saw a little girl running toward her and the others.  
  
" Tetra, Tetra please tell me my brother is with you!!! Aryll yelled while throwing her arms around Tetra sobbing. All of Tetra's doubts vanished when she glimpsed Aryll's tears, something had obviously happened and Aryll wasn't aware of it.  
  
" No, Aryll she's not with us honey." Tetra said while trying to sooth the little girl. " What happened, when did you last see your brother Aryll?" Tetra said desperate to get answers.  
  
" He was with Sammi," Aryll said between sobs.  
  
" Sammi, who's Sammi, what happened Aryll was that the girl who fell in the woods?" Tetra said trying to calm her down. Aryll shook her head and wiped her eyes.  
  
" No, Sammi is Link's friend, and she was here before the girl fell in the woods, she tried to help kill the bird, but it didn't help." Aryll regained her composure.  
  
"Since when does Link know a girl named Sammi?" Tetra said in a bitter voice while feeling a sharp pang of jealousy.  
  
" Her name was Samina and I bet she's the reason Big brother disappeared!" Aryll yelled with a new anger. " Yeah that's exactly what happened, I heard those two arguing and then Samina said something about all of us being dead if he didn't leave!"  
  
" You mean she threatened him?!" Tetra said tightening her hold on Aryll's shoulders.  
  
" No, Big brother seemed to know what she was talking about and kept turning it down until...." Aryll then got a sly smile on her face.  
  
" Until what Aryll!?" Tetra said tightening her hold even more. Aryll's smile got even bigger and then dropped a bombshell on Tetra.  
  
" He refused and kept walking when Samina said all the people with magic like Medli and Makar and his family were in danger, but right when she said YOU were in danger too he stopped dead in his tracks and immediately agreed to help." Aryll giggled and gave a satisfied face when she saw that not only had Tetra instantly let her go, but she had turned BRIGHT red. Aryll couldn't help giving one more point to seal the deal, " Gee, Tetra I wonder why he agreed so fast?" Aryll smiled and turned to everyone else who were all fighting to keep laughs in, but they weren't doing well.  
  
" Well, Aryll I don't know why THAT happened, but I do know Link wouldn't leave for any small demon, so this must be serious." Tetra said, fighting the urge to turn redder than she already knew she was.  
  
" Whatever you say Tetra." Aryll said while giving her a knowing look. Tetra just gave a defeated sigh and walked away praying Medli hadn't seen the small smile that formed on her face when Aryll had told her he was more worried for her than everyone else. She would NEVER let her live it down.  
  
(Well now poor Tetra has had enough embarrassment so lets see what Link is doing.)  
  
" Where are we Vette?" Link said to his cousin referring her by his pet name for her.  
  
Yvette smiled, " Glad to see you're over my coming back Link and I have a feeling you will recognize this place."  
  
" What do you mean by that?" Link responded  
  
" You'll see." Yvette responded simply.  
  
They came upon a glade when Link froze.  
  
" Link what's the matter, you okay" Samina said.  
  
" This, this, this, this is the same the same," Link barely was able to stammer.  
  
" This is the Tres saelm nu destiny, the temple of seeing destiny, it is where Link and I were that night." Yvette explained.  
  
" The same place where I swore I would never go back after that night..." Link whispered.  
  
" Link, the first thing you must learn before even trying to fight Gandria is to never trust your eyes, it will be your downfall if you do." Yvette warned.  
  
" Not trust my eyes, but why?"  
  
" You'll see soon enough."  
  
Yvette led him and the others into the ancient looking building. The first thing that caught their attention was that the temple walls were all.... Mirrors.  
  
" Um, question what's with all the mirrors?" Leah said looking around.  
  
" All will be revealed soon." Came Yvette's predictable reply.  
  
Samina moved closer to Link and whispered,  
  
" Hey Link, since when is Yvette so secretive and mysterious, she wasn't like this before."  
  
" I don't know, maybe she just inherited it from my aunt, she was kinda mysterious like Yvette is now." Came Link's reply.  
  
" Since when has your aunt been so mysterious?"  
  
Link just shrugged and moved closer to Yvette. Samina then noticed something strange the walls they were reflecting a different image at least some of them were. Leah seemed to notice this too as she stopped and stared at one. The image was of two children, a boy and a little girl. Both were blond haired and the boy had blue eyes like Leah's, but the girl had almost a sea green color of her eyes. Leah gingerly touched the cool clear glass and muttered two names Terrence and Faore. She gently touched the little girl reflected at her and whispered  
  
" Faore, I let you down once, but..." Tears started to form in Leah's eyes, " But I won't do it again, I'll get you and Terry and Mom and Dad out of that place or wherever she has you!", " I promise." Having a hard time taking her eyes off the mirror she all of a sudden felt a hand gently relax on her shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with Link.  
  
" Leah, it's not your fault what happened you have to stop blaming yourself." His face softened besides I don't think your sister and brother would appreciate you crying about them."  
  
" Why is that?" Leah asked.  
  
" Because... If they're anything like you then..." Link started to say.  
  
*WHAM*  
  
" And just what is that supposed to mean Mr. Hero?! Leah stated to the now near unconscious Link. Leah huffed off and walked off. *Link's thoughts*  
  
You know Leah really reminds me of someone let me think.  
  
* Flashback* " You know Tetra, it's really hard to believe you're a princess sometimes!" Medli had screamed in Tetra's face after she had cursed a little too loudly.  
  
" Hmmph, well excuse me Miss Powerful Earth Sage, I'm a pirate I'm supposed to curse and not be polite!" Tetra had screamed right back just as loudly.  
  
" Well this won't go anywhere like this, we'll just get someone to say his opinion about this matter." Medli had said, much to Link's horror. Link remembered he had tried to conveniently go scouting at that moment, but it hadn't helped, Tetra had seen him.  
  
" Don't even think about it Link!" She had said while grabbing him. " You're not going anywhere, I need you to prove to Beak face over here that it doesn't matter how I act." Tetra had said he remembered quite smugly.  
  
Link gulped, "Heh Heh whatever you say Tetra."  
  
" Medli had walked up to him and whispered in his ear, " Be as honest as you need to be."  
  
" What are you saying to Link, Medli?" Tetra had said anger clearly in her voice.  
  
" Why would it be any of your business what I'm talking about with Link?" Medli had said while winking at Link. Tetra's eyes for a second flashed red with rage for but a second.  
  
" Hmmph lets just get on with it." Her tone bitter. " What's your opinion on this subject Link?"  
  
This is the moment he had dreaded; he took a deep breath and then had said his death sentence, " Well Tetra, Medli is kind of right I mean...." He had faltered.  
  
" What, you're agreeing with her!?" Tetra had said anger and hurt plain in her eyes.  
  
Medli hadn't made it much better, " Ha" she had smugly said  
  
He had tried to make up for his mistake by trying to finish what he was saying before. Tetra's temper had gotten the best of her again.  
  
" LINK YOU JERK!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
* Wham *  
  
She had really given him one to remember he was knocked out cold for at least five minutes. Medli hadn't helped at all by getting all worried and pretending to tend to his head, Tetra really didn't like that and yet another argument had started which pretty much took another 2-3 hours to sort.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Link rubbed his head flinching at the memory, then said  
  
" Oh yeah now I remember."  
  
Author: There ends yet another chapter, I hope you guys can see all the hints I put into that flashback, *wink*.  
  
Navi: Ooh, me like so far.  
  
Author: Sigh, well I hope you liked Read and Review!!!!!!  
  
Link: Okay, why did you make me relive that horrible expieriance?  
  
Author: Because it was funny.  
  
Link: Yeah sure funny for you didn't just get walloped by two teenage girls.  
  
Author: Ooh poor baby, well please review I'm outti.  
  
Link: Well can I at least get a icepack? 


	11. Aryll's duty and Link's heritage

Author: Whoops, this is a little late __ Sorry.  
  
Navi: carrie- dreamer doesn't own the Legend of Zelda series or it's characters, but she does own the storyline and original characters.  
  
Author: Enjoy a lot will happen and lets just say it's time for someone to prove herself to her family and Link's ancestry is a little different from what everyone thinks, not to mention Leah has a surprise. Enjoy!!!  
  
Near the bridge in a clearing with flowers and rock was where Tetra and Link used to go whenever they went to Outset, but now Tetra was alone. Looking toward the woods where 3 years earlier Link and her had met, and now Link had disappeared from. Looking out into the sea, she tried to imagine him coming toward the island standing out because of his clothes, but Link didn't stand out anymore, he didn't wear that green hat or the rest of that outfit anymore. Tetra imagined him as he was now, a confident young man dressed almost like a pirate would, his sword of course at his side, he never kept all his other weapons with him, too much junk he always had said. In fact a lot of people said she and Link did look alike except for Link's eyes which of course were green. The legends of Hyrule always said the Princess of Destiny and Hero were always falling in love, but something always kept them from each other. Tetra had a thought,  
  
" All those reasons would sound really stupid now, at least for me, I wasn't born royal, hell I didn't even know I was a princess until I was 12." All the reasons had been either the hero wasn't of royal blood or the Princess was forced to marry a prince to form alliances or keep an alliance intact. They never had a chance to say who they wanted to spend their lives with.... it was decided for them, but Tetra wasn't needed for any of that. The legends always said though someday one generation would defy all odds and no matter what happened would stay together and finally live out their ancestor's wishes. At that moment a realization hit her.  
  
" I'm not considered royal and Link isn't considered to be anything really except for being a hero, none of those reasons would matter in this generation, could.... Could Link and me be the generation the Legends are talking about?", Tetra tried to shake that thought off, but it was no use. She refused to admit it, she tried not to show it, but it didn't matter she couldn't hold everything in, why would she want to? She didn't want to admit it, but maybe Medli was right, no the Beak face was right, maybe Link really was more than a friend to her. She of course would never admit it. Tetra thought of all the things Link had done and all the demons he had slayed or at least gotten rid of, who would even try to challenge her Link. Tetra turned bright red, than immediately tried to shake that thought away.  
  
" WOA, okay where did THAT come from, hmmm my Link kinda like the sound of that, NO, NO stop thinking that!!!" Tetra thought to herself hurriedly, "Okay that moment never happened, yup never happened." " Link where are you?" Tetra whispered to herself holding in the tears that threatened to come spilling out. The whispering of her name soon interrupted Tetra's thoughts.  
  
She heard her name again uttered quietly and it sounded close. Tetra looked and saw Aryll sitting on one of the other rocks staring at her. Tetra nearly fell off her seat when she saw Aryll,  
  
" Jeez, Aryll how long have you been there!?" Tetra gasped blushing suddenly. Aryll smiled a little,  
  
"Enough, worried about my brother I see." Aryll replied, but without the gloatful smile she usually gave.  
  
" Oh yeah about that..." Tetra began.  
  
" Don't worry secret safe with me, I won't tell Medli." Aryll finished for her. " You're really worried about him, aren't you?" Tetra just nodded and then Aryll saw a tear form in her eye, but she brushed it away.  
  
" Come on Aryll we don't want your Grandmother thinking you left too." With that said Tetra headed back toward the village, Aryll stayed a little longer,  
  
" Yeah, we wouldn't want that, but thing we don't want are sometimes what we gotta do."  
  
(Hmm wonder what Aryll is thinking, lets see how her brother is.)  
  
The mirrors seemed to glow as each of the sound of footsteps echoed through the halls. Samina had questioned where Link had gotten the unusually large bump on his head, but after the glare she got from him and Leah she dropped the subject. Yvette rolled her eyes then stopped at a pair of crystal doors then turned toward the others.  
  
" What you see in here will answer all your questions you have asked me, but there are more important things you must learn." "Everyone ready?" All of them just nodded.  
  
" Vette I just want to find out why..." Link couldn't even finish his sentence as the door started to shine so brightly everyone had to shield their eyes. When the light subsided everyone found themselves in a large room not as dark as the hall, instead light shown from the windows. Yvette smiled, " Recognize this place Link?"  
  
" This looks just like Hyrule with all the windows and it even has the same symbols!" " Are we in Hyrule?"  
  
" Close, but not exactly." Yvette said, " I'm surprised you don't recognize this place Link or do you not remember."  
  
" It kind of looks familiar, but no I don't remember."  
  
" Uh excuse me I thought we were going to talk about this Gandria and what we have to do to stop her?" Leah interrupted.  
  
" Oh yes, my mistake sorry." Yvette said. " Come" They followed Yvette to the middle of the room and once again came face to face with mirrors. Link counted at least 11 mirrors. The floor they were standing on had 6 painted symbols. Behind each one there was a mirror. The spheres were yellow, blue, green, orange, purple, and red. In the middle of the room there finally was a symbol all of them recognized.  
  
" What the, isn't that the triforce?" Leah said.  
  
" Yes, but how do you know about it?" Link asked.  
  
" Um, my parents told me stories about it when I was little."  
  
" Yes, but how do your parents know about it?"  
  
Yvette interrupted just then, " I'm sure Leah's parents heard the legends, but we have more important things to discuss right now." " I'm sure you've all heard of those legends, the Hero of Time, Princess of Destiny and King of Evil, here you must forget every single legend you have heard." Everyone's eyes shot open,  
  
" WHAT!!!" They all exclaimed. Yvette just nodded.  
  
"Soon you will learn the truth." " Right now however you need to know your true heritage." She said looking right at Link.  
  
(Before we learn about this, it's time to see just what Aryll has planned.)  
  
Aryll didn't know what to tell her grandmother, she didn't want to leave, but she felt like she had too. She had to know why Sammi and Link disappeared, not to mention how the giant bird came back. Unfortunately for Aryll, her grandmother had a bad habit of reading her mind.  
  
" Aryll" Her grandmother began, " You want to go with them don't you?" Her grandmother said as they watched the pirates stock up and load supplies, Tetra hadn't been kidding when she said she wanted the whole story and since no one on Outset knew anything she was going to the source. She was determined to find Link by any means necessary.  
  
" Grammy, I don't want to.... I have to." Aryll said on the verge of tears.  
  
" That's exactly what your brother said to me when he was leaving."  
  
Aryll was shocked, " What, you, you knew."  
  
" Yes I did dear child and he told me to give you this." With that said she reached into her shawl and took out a necklace and handed it to Aryll.  
  
Aryll gasped, " Isn't this Mommy's necklace?!" she said while fingering the little crystal charm.  
  
" Yes dear one, but it's more than that, here let grandma put it on for you... there now." " Don't you look pretty, just like your mother." Aryll smiled. " Go now don't let Tetra leave now. Aryll nodded and ran toward the pirate captain and her companions. Tetra looked alarmed and gave a confused look toward her. Aryll's grandmother just nodded, seeing that gesture Tetra sighed and nodded after giving Aryll a look.  
  
" Alright Aryll, but you better be careful, I really don't want your brother on my case because you got hurt, again.  
  
Aryll giggled, " I wouldn't be too worried about that, but I'll be careful."  
  
Later when everything was ready Aryll gave one last tearful hug to her grandmother and ran aboard the ship, but Link's grandmother stopped Tetra.  
  
" Tetra I ask of you to please try to find Link, but don't put yourself in danger in the process, it would hurt him deeply to see you get hurt because of him." His grandmother said.  
  
" Alright I'll try to be careful, take care." Tetra said while walking toward her ship.  
  
Later  
  
" Ianna do you think it was wise to let Aryll go all alone?" Orca asked her later.  
  
" Orca, you asked me that question 3 years ago when Link left to find a new land, and do you remember what I said to you then?"  
  
" You said it was Link's time to fulfill his destiny, but Ianna, Aryll is only..."  
  
" 12 years old the same age Link was, the same age Yvette was, it's now Aryll's turn to find her destiny."  
  
" Ianna, look what happened."  
  
" Orca, Link became a hero just as he was supposed too, Yvette followed her mother's footsteps and I'm sure is guiding Link now, and now it's Aryll's turn." " I'm not saying I will not worry, of course I will, but sometimes the things you don't want to do are the things you must do."  
  
(Here starts Aryll's quest, now lets see just what her brother's heritage is: note Ianna is Link's grandmother's name, made it up.)  
  
" Alright, before you start explaining all these legends, can you please explain what that has to do with me?" Link said saying what was on everyone's mind.  
  
" You don't know anything about your heritage, do you." Yvette said confusing everyone even more.  
  
" Um, I know, well, there is, no not a clue." Link said obviously embarrassed.  
  
" I'm not surprised, looks like that's one the first thing you'll need to know or else Gandria will hardly need to lift a finger to defeat you." Yvette said.  
  
" Alright Vette spill it what's so special about me compared to everyone else here." Link said quite nonchalantly.  
  
" Well, Link to put it simply you're not Hylian." Yvette said.  
  
Link's smile fell, " Come again." Expecting to see a giant smile on her face showing she was joking.  
  
Yvette's face was completely serious and somber, " I'm serious Link, you're not Hylian."  
  
" How could I not be Hylian, the king of Hyrule told me I was Hylian?!"  
  
" Correction, Link he told Tetra she was Hylian, he said your ancestors climbed the mountains along with her ancestors, didn't directly say you were Hylian."  
  
" I just assumed...."  
  
" You assumed wrong."  
  
" Wait a minute if Link isn't Hylian what is he?" Samina said suddenly.  
  
" To put it simply Link you're Cabarynion, as in your ancestors lived in Cabarynia at least most of them did.  
  
" What Cabarynia is just a myth, it's not real, Link tell her!"  
  
" Not according to my family Samina, I was raised to believe those stories, my parents taught me that." " When my parents died we kept it a secret from Link and Aryll because we wanted them to live a normal life."  
  
" But why.... Why keep a secret of your heritage?" Samina said  
  
" I'd love to know why as well." Link said obviously bitter.  
  
" Link, who were you raised as." Link gave her a strange look.  
  
" I was raised as Link Harkin, why"  
  
" Link when your parents died your grandmother decided to keep your heritage a secret from your sister and you, she told you your names were Link Harkin and Aryll Harkin, those aren't your real names."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Your real names are Arianna Harkain and Link Harkain, that was the Hero of Time's last name."  
  
" What then that would mean...." Samina gasped.  
  
" Yes, Link, Aryll and I are the last children of the Harkain line, we're the last living relatives of the Hero of time, Gandria wants us all dead for that reason.  
  
" Well isn't THAT comforting!" Link exclaimed.  
  
" Link I don't think you understand, our parents were killed just for that reason, Gandria doesn't want any trouble with her conquest and she thought because we were the Hero's descendants...."  
  
" That they would try to stop her, which they did at the end, my parents didn't die without a fight.... and no way in hell are we going without one and that calls for everyone here!" Link said. " Gandria if you can hear me now here's a message, don't get comfortable here you've outstayed your welcome, because believe me once we do meet again I'll show you just why you should never cross a Harkain especially me!"  
  
Author: WOA, Linky boy sounds serious there, and Aryll leaving Outset by choice pretty different from three years ago.  
  
Tetra: Okay why did you make Aryll leave Outset and come to my ship, and you made me seem like a sissy, crying over nothing.  
  
Navi: Ya know I still don't see how you are related to Zelda, she was polite and not violent toward the Link I knew.  
  
Tetra: Watch it you overgrown mosquito."  
  
Navi: Hmmph personally I wouldn't blame Link for going with Medli and ditching you.  
  
Tetra: What why you little, Link is too good for her!!  
  
Navi: Really who did I just see Medli kissing then.  
  
Tetra: WHAT, Medli come over here and prepare to die!!!" * Runs off*  
  
Navi: Hee Hee I just made that up. Oh hi Link  
  
Link: I could have sworn I just heard my name and Tetra's voice.  
  
Navi: Nope just by my lonesome.  
  
Link: Oh okay * disappears*  
  
Tetra* breathing heavily* Okay I know I just heard Link's voice, where is he?"  
  
Author: Just missed him.  
  
Tetra: Oh.... * Sits down* When will I see him again?  
  
Author: Well, please review I think I better comfort poor Tetra she's so worried. See Ya and remember PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	12. Leah's story and the tale of the hero

Author: Ooh, different ending in that chapter, sorry but Tetra will show up very little in this chapter, right now it's time for the truth behind the legend and bare with me I haven't finished the Ocarina of Time, (can't get past the Water Temple ___). So it may be a little off.  
  
Navi: Carrie-dreamer does not own Legend of Zelda series or it's characters, but she does own the storyline and original characters.  
  
Author: Now on with the chapter.  
  
" How can I be a relative of the Hero of Time, he disappeared hundreds of years ago!?" Link said obviously very confused.  
  
" When I said forget every legend and thing you've heard I meant it." Yvette replied.  
  
" Oh, but the king of Hyrule said....."  
  
" I'm quite aware what he said and I will explain that in a minute, it's time you heard the truth of all those legends."  
  
* Yvette's Tale*  
  
Over a thousand years ago as you know a hero rose up and defeated Ganonnodorf with the help of time and the Princess of Destiny. The Princess of Destiny was truly the princess of Hyrule at that time, Princess Zelda, but the hero was not always a hero, his start was much like yours Link. The hero of time started out as Link Harkain, a little boy growing up in the Kokiri Forest, he was however different from the others, you see every Kokiri never grew up and had a fairy partner to preserve that youth.... Link didn't have one. Which is why the guardian of the forest the Great Deku Tree... No Link not the one you know, sent for the boy with no fairy with the help of a fairy named Navi. The Great Deku told of an evil corrupting his insides and beseeched the boy to rescue the treasure he hid in his veins. Link did so, but was not able to save the tree, thus the treasure the Kokiri Emerald, the spiritual stone of the forest was given to him to show to the Princess of Destiny, Princess Zelda. He journeyed to Hyrule and met the princess who asked him to find it's two partners the spiritual stone of Fire and the spiritual stone of water. When he did this is where the truth in the legends ends. Instead of rising up to defeat Gannodorf he was sealed in the temple of time for seven years with the triforce split in three pieces. Power who was stolen by Gannondorf, Wisdom who chose Zelda to have it's powers, and finally Courage decided to sleep in the Hero as well waiting for the day for him to reclaim the master sword. When the seven years were up Hyrule was no more. Gannodorf had completely destroyed it and there was nothing the hero could have done to stop it. The sage of light Rauru gave the Hero a command, find the five sages of fire, water, forest, shadow and spirit and return to the sacred place once it is done. The hero was not alone however a mysterious minstrel by the name of Sheik, helped him by giving him clues as to who the sages were. A child born of the forest, A man born of a mountain, a princess born of the lake waters, a being who moves with the shadows and finally a traitor in the desert sands. With the help of the sages the hero was able to reclaim the temples of the sages and finally met up with the last sage Princess Zelda sage of sages holder of wisdom. With the help of her and the sage's powers he was able to seal Gannodorf supposedly once and for all. The damage however had already been done; Hyrule had no hope, which is why Zelda made a heart wrenching decision. With the sacred treasure of time Zelda sent Link back seven years to relive his childhood. The hero is only known for his later accomplishments in life and no one knows his true accomplishments. The Hero you saw immortalized in the castle Link isn't the hero of time of this legend; it's an imposter with the same title.  
  
* End of Yvette's tale*  
  
" But what I don't get is still what this has to do with Gandria?" Samina said obviously annoyed.  
  
" Gandria was also sealed by the sages, but at a later time, but we have a problem.. Those symbols on the floor represent the sages." Yvette said pointing to the five symbols. " The sages all disappeared right after my family was taken care of... I fear Gandria may have had a hand in that, just like Gannodorf with the wind and earth sages."  
  
" So what do we do, if the sages are gone then we're totally screwed, we can't fight Gandria if all her powers are breaking out there's no way." Link said getting a little nervous.  
  
" Not Quite... Samina please go stand on that orange symbol." Yvette said. Samina gave a confused look, but did what she was told.  
  
" So what's the point of this again?" Samina said getting more confused.  
  
" Just wait...."  
  
For a few seconds, there was nothing, then the symbol started to glow and finally a bright light poured out of it right over Samina! Link started to run after her, but Yvette stopped him. When the glow finally subsided Samina was the only one left glowing than that glow too subsided.  
  
" I saw my ancestors a man and a woman; They told me I had to take Nabooru's place as the sage of spirit, but my other ancestor didn't say anything about why he was here, he just put my hand in his and a gold light seemed to go in my hand."  
  
" So you're the new sage of spirit, and what did this light do, did it form something on your hand?" Link asked her.  
  
Samina started to get uncomfortable, " I don't know, I'll look if you want." As she lifted her hand to do so, she yelped " What the hell, there's a triangle on my hand!"  
  
" WHAT, let me see that!" Link yelped as he grabbed Samina's hand to look.  
  
" What, what is it Link?"  
  
" What the hell, Samina what did the man look like?"  
  
" I couldn't see his face, he looked young though, why?"  
  
Link was breathing hard, and sweating, " Because Samina this triangle, it's power."  
  
" WHAT!!!!!!!" Everyone except Yvette yelled.  
  
" Everyone calm down I was expecting this to happen." Yvette said trying to comfort the now sobbing Samina. "Samina it's a great honor to be chosen.."  
  
" Not when you're best friend's worst enemy had it last!" Samina exclaimed.  
  
" Samina, its okay Samina, come on Sammi." Link said trying to calm her down.  
  
" Samina, it's alright, Samina please listen to me." " You are in great danger now more than ever, if Gandria finds out you are a sage she will hunt you down like a dog." " You must I repeat must not tell anyone about this and there is a bigger problem."  
  
" What could be more important than this..." Link and Samina began.  
  
" The stones are like keys and with them Gandria can get into the realm of the three towers, isn't that what you were about to say Yvette?" Leah said astonishing them all.  
  
" Y-yes, how in the world did you know that?"  
  
" Why do you think my family was kidnapped?"  
  
" Huh, you didn't mention that before." Link said.  
  
" I didn't know if I could trust you, but now that I know you're tangled in this along with me, guess I have no choice." Leah continued, " Gandria thinks my father knows where all the stones are, which he actually does, but he would never tell Gandria anything; So she decided to take what she wanted, but apparently she didn't expect me; So she decided to get rid of me by having that giant bird drop me in the ocean."  
  
" So that's why that bird didn't come back for you." Link said starting to understand.  
  
" Smarter than you look Link." Leah said.  
  
" But how does your father know about the stones?"  
  
" Oh, uh, he's ah interested in Hylian legends he and my mom."  
  
" Right... anyway Leah what exactly happened when you went to try to rescue your family."  
  
" Well Link to tell you the truth I wasn't exactly alone when I first went into the fortress..."  
  
" You weren't."  
  
" No not exactly..."  
  
" Okay who went with you then"  
  
" Get comfortable guys this is going to take a while."  
  
* Leah's story *  
  
My family business is pirating and my parents are the captains of our ship. Well just about a week and a half ago I went to the fortress with my brother. A very large and a very suspicious looking big- Octo had kidnaped my mom and dad and we chased them to a large fortress. Now was the time to prove myself so I volunteered to go in and see if I could get them out. My brother insisted on coming with me so off we went and of course by brother started to chicken out.  
  
" Are you sure this a good idea Leah, I mean we can always turn back you know." Her brother had said. Leah glared at him  
  
" Do you want to save Mom and Dad or not?"  
  
" Well yeah, but I'd prefer to keep my head thank you."  
  
" You are such a scaredy cat what are you a man or a mouse?"  
  
" Squeak, Squeak can we go home now?"  
  
" You're impossible, fine stay here I'll be right back."  
  
" What where are you going?"  
  
" Where do you think genius, going to see if I can find out where Mom and Dad are."  
  
" What you can't go alone what about all the rumors we've heard?!"  
  
" Exactly why I'm going, lets just see if those rumors are true. With that I walked off and surprise, surprise.  
  
" Wait up don't leave me here all alone!" my brother had obviously reconsidered.  
  
" Question how are we related again."  
  
" Shut up, I swear Leah if we die I'm going to kill you."  
  
" How could you kill me if I'm already dead?" My brother didn't really have anything to say after that one so it was pretty quiet for a while. Until..  
  
" Oh shoot, how are we gonna get past them, there's no way I could fight both of them at the same time." There were 2 piglike demons guarding a door, which I knew, must lead to where my mom and dad were.  
  
" Oh well we tried let's go home and get the crew." It sounded reasonable so I started to follow him, but then something caught my eye,  
  
" Hold on Big Bro." I said while grabbed him by the neck, "you see what I see."  
  
" No I don't, what am I looking at." I pointed up to the ceiling where the rafters looked sturdy enough to crawl on, but I couldn't be sure.  
  
" Okay, question how would we get up there?"  
  
" Terrence, Terrence, what kind of hero would I be if I wasn't prepared for a situation like this."  
  
" I won't answer that."  
  
" Shut Up."  
  
" Okay just get the bag and give me the grappling hook."  
  
" Fine.... man this thing is heavy what'd you put in here...rocks?"  
  
" I just put the essentials in there it was pretty light when I packed it."  
  
" Well what's in here then?"  
  
" Probably a miniblin liked it and it's sleeping in there or something, just dump everything out, but try to do it a little quietly. Well there was something in there all right and it certainly wasn't a miniblin. In one instant Terrence flipped the bag over and what do you know, who comes tumbling out none other than...... My little sister Faore.  
  
" Faore what are you doing here!!"  
  
" I snuck in, me came to warn you there is a big bird under the control of the master of this place, it really big, it much bigger than a seagully." My sister is only five so her vocabulary isn't great.  
  
" That's no excuse Faore, this place is really, really dangerous, it's much more scary than any story we've heard." My brother is really protective of Faore.  
  
" But I want to help!!"  
  
" Leah, I think I better stay with Faore, you go on ahead."  
  
" Terrence are you sure." I really had a bad feeling about leaving them alone, but my brother was firm. I grappled up there and tried to balance on the rafter, I was almost past the guards when I heard my sister and brother scream. I turned around so suddenly I completely missed the rafter and went tumbling down right in front of the guards. I had no choice, but to fight, the only thing I could think about was my brother and sister so defeating those pig things....  
  
" Don't you mean moblins?" Link interrupted.  
  
" Hey who's telling the story here, shut up!" Leah yelled obviously annoyed.  
  
" Sorry.."  
  
Anyway where was I before I was so rudely interrupted, oh yeah. Those MOBLINS were a lot tougher than they looked so it did take a while. By the time I got rid of them, my brother and sister were already in deep trouble, by the time I got to them it was too late the only thing I found was one of my sister's flower barrettes and my brother's dagger.  
  
" Faore, Terrence!!!"  
  
" Are you there!!!"  
  
" Come on guys this isn't funny!!!"  
  
" You can't leave me...."  
  
I was all alone and I wasn't about to stay alone, so I decided I had better find my brother and sister first, I climbed this tower and I did find my brother and sister alive, but...  
  
" But what?" Link said.  
  
But, apparently Gandria was expecting me at that moment and right when I was going to get them out, she sent the bird to get rid of me, she told it to dump me in the most violent part of the ocean. I was unconscious for almost three days, but during that time a glowing figure appeared to me in a dreamlike state I was apparently stuck in. She told me to find a Hero, the Hero of the Winds to be exact and then I could rescue my family and then she said something I still don't get. The next thing I know I'm in a tree and you all know the rest.  
  
" What did she say Leah?" Link asked her.  
  
" She said something in another language, that's what I don't get."  
  
" What exactly did she say Leah?" Yvette asked.  
  
" She called me Chien nu winds, or something, but that's not really important."  
  
" Chien nu winds?" Yvette said. " Are you sure, you must have heard wrong."  
  
" Yeah I'm sure why it a swear or something?"  
  
" No, it means Child of the winds..."  
  
" Child of the winds, what does that mean?" Leah said getting annoyed  
  
" There is a legend, a legend my mother used to tell me.. come there is something you all must see!"  
  
(Well I know I left you dangling there, but lets check on Aryll now, don't worry you'll find out what has Yvette so astonished.)  
  
" Big brother why'd you get up and leave?" " We're all so worried.... specially Tetra." " And why did you tell Grammy to give me Mummy's necklace?" She fingered the crystal charm around her neck. " And why do you want me to guard this what's so special bout it?"  
  
" I'm sure your brother will explain everything once we find him if he knows what's good for him." Aryll turned around to look for the source of the remark and found it in Tetra. Aryll gave Tetra a fake smile than it just turned into a frown.  
  
" Guessing that wasn't the thing you needed to hear." Tetra said.  
  
" Yeah." Aryll said a little bit annoyed.  
  
" Sorry"  
  
" It's okay."  
  
"I guess I can't blame you, being so sarcastic is just you're way of dealing with your incredible feelings for my brother." Aryll said.  
  
" You do realize I can throw you to the sharks." Tetra said looking pink.  
  
" Ha, if you do my brother will never come back here again."  
  
" You really need to learn how to tell I'm being sarcastic."  
  
" Didn't sound it."  
  
" Shut up."  
  
They stood looking at the rising sun, for a few minutes.  
  
" Did you and my brother do this a lot?"  
  
" Huh."  
  
" I mean did you and him talk like this alone a lot?"  
  
" Oh yeah, I guess you could say we did, except it usually wasn't like this, I mean all alone, it's something I've never really had the courage to do."  
  
" How come?"  
  
" Well, people would get the wrong idea...." she sighed, " I can't lie to you Aryll, you and me both know deep down Link is way more than a good friend to me." " I couldn't talk with him alone like this because.....I know our friendship would be broken that moment, and I don't know how I could live with myself after that."  
  
" How would your friendship be broken, because you were talking all al- oh.....Oh that's what you mean."  
  
" Yeah, oh and Aryll be careful okay, I don't want to see you getting hurt." She smiled at her.  
  
" Okay, I'll be careful Zelly."  
  
" Zelly, what kind of name is that?"  
  
" Well, you let Big brother call you Zel, so I thought Zelly would make a good nick-name."  
  
" Kiddo, you got guts... just like your brother, alright not in front of the crew though."  
  
" Aye- Aye Captain!"  
  
" Let's go we got a long day ahead of us." After saying this Tetra tousled Aryll's hair affectionately as they both went to wake the crew up.  
  
(AWW, isn't that sweet I always thought Tetra and Aryll would become really close as Tetra has no siblings and Aryll probably would think of Tetra as an older sister, anyway let's see how Aryll's real older sibling is doing.)  
  
" Yvette slow down, will ya!" Link yelled to his retreating cousin.  
  
" No time, I must check this out."  
  
" CHECK WHAT OUT?!"  
  
" Just come on!"  
  
Yvette suddenly stopped at a door and the others followed suit.  
  
" Leah are you absolutely sure she said Child of the Winds."  
  
" Ooh YES I AM SURE YVETTE!!" Leah yelled getting even more annoyed.  
  
" Then come."  
  
" Whatever....."  
  
Yvette led them into another hallway with no mirrors this time. Instead there were stain glass windows on almost every wall. There were battles, coronations, weddings anything you could think of pictured in these windows. Even Leah was impressed.  
  
" Woa, what is with these windows?" She asked Yvette.  
  
" They show beliefs and customs of all kinds of different peoples." Yvette said, " But this is what you must see." She stopped at one of windows.  
  
" Oh my goddesses, it's really true." Yvette gasped.  
  
" Huh...." what are you talking about?" Leah said.  
  
" The prophecy is truly coming true."  
  
Author: Ooh, what does the prophecy mean, stay tuned for the next chapter. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!! Sorry if this was long. 


	13. Shoot, Yvette should have told Aryll not...

Author: A prophecy..... This prophecy affects Leah, but how does it affect the other Harkain child Aryll. Navi: Carrie- dreamer doesn't own Legend of Zelda or it's characters, but she does own the storyline and the original characters.  
  
Author: NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!  
  
" Aryll" A voice whispered in the darkness. The little girl turned around wildly to see where the voice was coming from.  
  
" Who are you, how do you know my name?!", " Show yourself!"  
  
" segt nu ocean...." The voice whispered again.  
  
" What's going on?", " Ocean what?", " I can't understand you!!"  
  
" Beware of the darkness segt nu ocean." The voice whispered one final time before fading all together.  
  
" Beware of the darkness, Why should I be avoiding the dark?" She soon got her answer in the form of a sudden chill. She shivered and looked behind her and the last thing she saw was a pair of bloody claws coming toward her.  
  
" No, no stay away from me, stay away, STAY AWAY!!!!" Aryll sat up with pools of sweat coming from her face, she silently looked around looking for any signs of the claws or the voice. Seeing none she silently got out of bed and headed toward the deck.  
  
" I wonder if what I've been dreaming is what Big Brother saw in his dreams?" Aryll looked at the stars overhead and silently fingered the crystal which hung about her neck, " I wish you were here Mummy, you could get Big Brother to come back..... at least that's what Grammy told me." Tears poured down her cheeks, and some of the tears fell on the crystal. Aryll stopped crying long enough to notice that she unconsciously was heading toward the deck railing. All of a sudden the whole necklace slipped off and fell in the water. Aryll gasped.  
  
" Oh no, Mummy's necklace!!"  
  
A sudden lurch caused her to grab the railing as the ship was lurched in the opposite direction. A sudden glow from the ocean caused her to stop her yelling and stare at the ocean.  
  
" Aryll!" Aryll heard Tetra's voice and was about to answer when she saw she couldn't speak and slowly losing grip on the railing *Tetra's P.O.V* Damn.....That lurch literally threw me out of bed, and since Aryll isn't asleep in her room I'm guessing it woke her up too..... No wait Aryll is right there and.... She's gonna fall over board!!  
  
Tetra rushed off and tried to grab Aryll's hand, but it was too late, in one moment Aryll's grip completely loosened and became face to face with the cold ocean. The last thing she heard was the voice from her dream whispering the same haunting words as before.  
  
(Oh no what's going to happen to Aryll!!!!! Don't worry about that, time to learn about the prophecy in which Yvette's so astonished.)  
  
" Prophecy, what kind of prophecy?" Leah said incredibly confused.  
  
" A scary one...." Yvette said growing pale.  
  
" How is a prophecy scary?"  
  
" It's not the prophecy, it's the idea of it."  
  
" I don't know Yvette, from the window it looks pretty safe." Link interrupted.  
  
" That's because you can't read it." Yvette said.  
  
" All right Yvette if it's so scary, why don't you tell us this prophecy." Leah said getting annoyed.  
  
" If that is your wish fine, but I warned you." With that said she started to read the many characters around the window.  
  
The dark one will return again to vanquish the realm above the sky  
  
Although the five saviors will be reborn again  
  
Their powers will not break through the dark one's terrors  
  
One by one the saviors will fall  
  
Until there be none left  
  
All hope will be lost  
  
And the dark one shall prevail... Yvette stopped and looked at them all and whispered  
  
" Now do you see, the prophecy is scary because it became true once before... and the place you are standing now is the last place in which Gandria needs to destroy."  
  
" WHAT, I thought you said something about someone called child of the winds they weren't in that legend?!" Samina exclaimed.  
  
" That being can never be real and will only exist in legends, never could she or he be real."  
  
" Yvette can you at least tell us the legend?" Leah asked.  
  
" It would lead you on a path of despair because it could never happen, but if you insist I will tell you, I will finish this so called prophecy."  
  
When all seems lost  
  
A child will have been born  
  
Born with both Wisdom and Courage  
  
Bearing the forbidden blood of the past  
  
Thy shall come with the Winds of Time  
  
Bearing the blade of thy ancestors  
  
Thy shall Strike down evil one for one last time  
  
Thy child born with the winds, thy shall be called  
  
The Child of the Winds  
  
(So that's the prophecy now we have to see if Aryll's all right.)  
  
Aryll's heart beat faster and faster, as some unknown force pulled her underwater. Desperate to get free she gave one mighty kick and just as she was about to reach the surface, she could feel something grab her again and once again she kicked herself free. Finally Aryll's lungs got the breath they needed as she hit the surface. Fortunately for her She could hear a splash and soon was safely in Tetra's arms and then back on the ship.  
  
" Aryll, Aryll, you okay?" Tetra said to her concerned.  
  
" Is everything all right?!" Medli said joining the group followed by Komali and Makar.  
  
" Yeah, everything's okay Melly, I just took an unexpected swim that's all." Aryll said, " Tetra saved me though."  
  
" Well, guess I did, but Aryll weren't you wearing a necklace before?" Tetra said.  
  
" What, oh no it fell overboard, it wasn't even mine it had belonged to my mother before I got it, now it's gone forever! Aryll said starting to cry. Right after she said these words something shot out of the ocean right into Aryll's hands. It was her necklace.  
  
" Huh.... How" Aryll was lost for words.  
  
" Segt Nu Ocean, you should never say never for things which are not lost" A voice said  
  
" Huh who said that, how'd you get on my ship?!" Tetra demanded the voice.  
  
" I do not mean to intrude Princess, I just meant to give this child her necklace back." The voice said.  
  
" Oh really, if you didn't mean it then I suggest you lea- hey wait a minute how'd you know about me, alright now you better show yourself!"  
  
" Gladly" With that a hooded figure seemed to materialize in back of Tetra. " This good enough for you Princess?"  
  
" How.... how'd you do that?" Tetra said getting over from her shock. The figure seemed to ignore her question as it kneeled in front of Aryll and spoke to her gently.  
  
" How did you get this necklace child, did your brother truly leave it to you to protect it?" Aryll nodded and said,  
  
" How did you know that, do you know my brother?"  
  
" You could say that....." Tetra's face grew dark at that moment, and said,  
  
" That's not what she asked, do you yourself know where Link is?"  
  
" I do not his exact location, but I have a clue as to what he's doing."  
  
" Yeah so do we." Komali mumbled under his breath, but soon regretted it as Tetra gave him such an evil look he instantly shut his mouth.  
  
The figure once again spoke to Aryll,  
  
" Child, your brother is indeed in great danger, but not by an unknown force, the windwaker knows exactly who he is going against, and he knows he may not come back to tell the tale." " What...... NO NOT MY BROTHER!!"  
  
" Child he is in great danger, but he is not alone in this quest he is with people who can help him."  
  
" Like who?!" Tetra demanded trying, but not successfully to hide her feelings.  
  
" Right now he is with a priestess of the towers, the new holder of power and the last I can not identify."  
  
" NEW HOLDER OF POWER?!" Everyone except Aryll and Komali exclaimed.  
  
" Yes each triforce piece must choose a new holder when it's last owner is unable to use it, so this girl was the only one worthy of it's power."  
  
" So what you are saying is Link, my Li- I mean our Link is traveling with someone who is related to GANODORK, does he know?!" Tetra demanded absolutely furious.  
  
" Yes, as a matter of fact he does, Link is actually much more aware of this situation than he is saying he is."  
  
" So you're saying my brother is lying to everyone who's trying to help him?" Aryll but in the conversation.  
  
" Just think about this Child, he seemed certainly discreet when he was talking with Samina was he not, especially when his dream was involved."  
  
" Dream, what dream...." Tetra said getting a little concerned.  
  
" He never told you Princess?" The figure said sounding confused.  
  
" Never told me what, he hasn't told me anything, when he was on the ship everything was completely normal, well there was the fact that he was always....." Tetra stopped right there.  
  
" Always what Tetra?" Medli asked confused.  
  
" He was always up, I don't think he slept at all actually and when I caught him he always seemed to make up an excuse about it, I thought it was nothing, but now that I think of it that never happened before his birthday."  
  
" He never told you about what he saw?" The figure asked.  
  
" Saw..... I just thought they were nightmares, my brother never mentioned seeing anything even WHEN he was talking to Samina or to anyone else for that matter!" Aryll gasped.  
  
" Do you know what he saw, or at least an idea, I mean I don't think Swordsman wouldn't have left for a small reason." Makar said.  
  
" Yes, Link wouldn't have left because of one little nightmare... would he." Komali said although not too sure anymore.  
  
" I myself do not know everything he is seeing, but I do know these visions have only come when SHE returns, and no other time before."  
  
" She.... Who is she?" Everyone asked getting confused.  
  
" She is the true enemy of Link's bloodline, she is the reason he left, she is the reason Samina had to flee her own kingdom, and she is the reason Link's family was completely torn apart." " She is known as the Dark one, but only a few know her name, and that name is...Gandria."  
  
" G- Gandria, is she a servant of Ganondorf's or something?" Tetra asked.  
  
" A servant, ha the very idea, you have it wrong princess Ganondorf he himself a servant of Gandria." " She has been terrorizing Link since he was just a small child and his memory has been scarred because of her!" The figure yelled.  
  
" SHH do want to wake up the whole crew, and just what do you mean Link's memory is scarred because of her?" Aryll whispered getting more confused.  
  
" You don't know anything about your family do you?"  
  
" What, Of course I know about my family, HOW DARE YOU!"  
  
" Well then Child, tell me how your mother and father died."  
  
" HUH, well, uh, my Grammy doesn't like to talk about it and I was really young so I don't remember." Aryll said feeling uncomfortable.  
  
" Fine then, exactly as I thought, I think you should know how your own parents died, just as Link does and that memory is still wedged in his head!"  
  
" What are you talking about, when I asked him he said he was too young to remember!" Tetra said.  
  
" Of course he'd say that to a Hylian like you, you all are the reason Rebbecca and Lance died!!" The figure screamed as the figure started to change and took the form of a demon like woman.  
  
" WHAT, Uh look lady you really must have the wrong Link, he's...." Tetra stopped as a claw was put toward her neck,  
  
" And we really must thank you for it Princess, unfortunately for you my master really must get rid of this Link and you're exactly the bait we need to lure him here!"  
  
" PRINCESS!!!!" Medli and Makar screamed as they tried to use their powers, but it was no use, chains seemed to come out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around the sages.  
  
" You know I really had forgotten how annoying the sages really are, so maybe my master would just prefer you two dead." The demon rose her hand and just as she was about to do a finishing blow something shot right at her causing her to let go of Tetra who immediately sunk her dagger right into the demon's leg.  
  
" AHHH, who would dare try to hit me."  
  
" Who do you think you old hag, you want to fight someone, fight me!" Everyone looked for the source and soon found it in a cloaked figure.  
  
" Who are you, how dare you strike a minion of the great Gandria."  
  
" Great Gandria, ha she's just a plain coward, she's afraid to fight my little sister and locked up my family because she was afraid of what they would do to her."  
  
" What, why you little, I thought we locked you up!"  
  
"Did you really think that dingy little cell would hold me, You really are an idiot if you did."  
  
" Well, lets see how much of a fighter you really are, but first take off that ridiculous cloak."  
  
The figure glared, but jumped down from his perch and threw off his cloak in the process. Aryll, and everyone else's eyes shot open. This boy looked like Link.  
  
" Who are you, how'd you get on the ship, and why do you look like my BROTHER!" Aryll yelled.  
  
The boy did look like her brother in a sense except for the fact that he was more tanned and that his eyes were blue.  
  
" Alright demon I'll fight you, but when I win you better tell me where the Hell my little sister is, and don't tell me the ocean because I know that bird was too stupid to drop her in the ocean near that fortress!" The boy yelled.  
  
Aryll gasped, could the girl who fell in the woods be this kids sister?  
  
" You got spunk boy, tell me what is your name I think I just might want to remember you when you die."  
  
The boy smirked, " Oh I don't think I'll be the one to die."  
  
" Man, either this kid's nuts or he's really brave." Komali whispered.  
  
The boy took out his sword and said " But if you insist, I'll tell you the name of your murderer, My name is Terrence."  
  
(OH MY GOSH who saw that coming, Terrence got out himself! Oh yeah I did ^____^; Oh well lets see how Leah and everyone else is doing)  
  
Leah was taking this whole prophecy into her head and couldn't believe it, that figure REALLY must have been confused. Her an ancient child from a prophecy and forbidden blood she was just an ordinary kid, no long lost past, at least she thought she was ordinary, she really didn't know what to think anymore. She watched as Samina and Yvette started to argue about something like Link and her should go alone as it was too dangerous for Samina and apparently Samina didn't like that and neither did Link as HE started to argue with Yvette as well. Leah fingered her necklace around her neck, and sighed. She knew where to find two spiritual stones, hell their carriers were her best friends, but that last one was a mystery to her. People said they had gotten rid of the thing by throwing it in the ocean, but her father always had told her it was hidden somewhere so no one would find it. The five sages were completely unknown to her, but she did feel a little insulted, she had heard of the sages a long time ago, and a different legend at that.  
  
" Yvette how are we going to find the sages, we don't know their ancestors!" Link yelled.  
  
Oh for the love of Goddesses, Leah was getting sick of this.  
  
" Honestly were you all born stupid or are you just too stubborn to admit you don't know." Leah said.  
  
" Oh what would you know Leah?" Yvette said really getting annoyed at Leah.  
  
" A lot more than you, Priestess." Leah said, " Have any of you heard this legend,  
  
Blood identifies the guardians  
  
So thy blade stays strong  
  
Thy seal will only stay strong  
  
When destiny reveal thy guardians  
  
" So what does that mean, Hello Samina's ancestor came to her and told her about her being sage of Spirit, we need to know their ancestors or else-" Link began  
  
" Samina is a special case, Destiny is what will acknowledge the new sages."  
  
" But....."  
  
" I know what you're thinking Link and there is a way to reveal the sages." Leah said.  
  
" Oh and what might that be?" Yvette said.  
  
" THIS!" With that said Leah raised her arms and a light erupted from her necklace and a beam of light shot out right at Samina." Leah giggled at everyone's astonished face and took out her necklace to show to everyone, " This little trinket is the answer to our problem."  
  
" Where in the world did you get something like that?" Yvette asked eyes wide open.  
  
Leah's smile fell, " Oh uh, my dad gave it to me....."  
  
" Well where did your dad get it?" Samina asked.  
  
" I... I don't know." Leah said.  
  
" So it was made to identify the sages?" Link asked  
  
" N- I mean yes it was."  
  
" You don't sound too convincing, you're hiding something?" Samina said.  
  
" I am not!!" " What makes you think I'm lying!" Leah said as she turned away from them. Facing a mirror. Yvette's eyes got wide and she nudged Link. The Leah they saw was a teenager, but her reflection was of a little kid.  
  
" What are you staring at!?" She demanded  
  
" Nothing, nothing at all, but one question how old are you Leah?" Yvette said.  
  
" What do you think, I'm fifteen, why""  
  
" Just asking."  
  
" Okay..... Stop staring at me!!!!!"  
  
" Are you sure you're fifteen, because your reflection says otherwise." Yvette said.  
  
" What are you ta-..... YIKES..... STUPID CHEAP SPELL!!!"  
  
" What spell, all right Leah spit it out what are you really, 10 or 15."  
  
" Well, you know it's a funny story, but well uh you see... I'm in trouble now huh."  
  
Link and Samina just nodded, and Yvette said, " Time to tell the real story hon."  
  
" Why me, I knew I shouldn't have trusted that aunt of mine."  
  
"HUH, will you please give us a straight answer PLEASE!!!"  
  
" My mother and father weren't kidnapped because of their knowledge of the stones, they were kidnapped because they know how to use magic, Real strong magic." " This stone is a disguise stone, it disguise anything and reveal anything, but apparently it can't change reflections and stuff like that." " I didn't want to tell you because then you'd just think of me as some weakling kid and not a strong warrior like I am now."  
  
" Leah, so you lied, you lied about everything." Link said.  
  
" No I didn't my family is still trapped, but I don't think they're the only ones, I have a feeling some others are too, you have to believe me!"  
  
" Like who?" Link said  
  
" I don't know, more magic people probably!"  
  
" Say we did believe you, how stronger would Gandria get if she absorbed your parent's powers?"  
  
" Uh, strong enough to enough to destroy another island like Greatfish and pretty much every piece of land near it."  
  
" Great, just great, and do you have anything else we should know about?" Samina said with a fake smile on her face.  
  
" Uh, well, There is the fact that once Gandria finds out I'm not dead, she'll have her whole army looking for me."  
  
" YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING, her whole army, Leah when were you going to tell us that little detail." Link said fighting the urge to strangle the girl.  
  
" Uh when Gandria herself recognized me and tried to kill me."  
  
" In other words you weren't planning on it." Yvette said  
  
" Yeah, not at all."  
  
Author: Tisk, Tisk, Leah you lied to all your companions, naughty, naughty  
  
Navi: Well you can't blame her, I mean look at her pa- Mmmph"  
  
Author: Shut up you stupid little fairy, this is the last time I give you permission to see my notebook, ugh"  
  
Navi: Mmmph breath mmmph can't  
  
Author: Good, now please read and review, oh and at least one of you GIVE ME AN IDEA FOR A NEW DISCLAIMER PERSON PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! I'd like to keep my sanity if you don't mind!! * Calms down* Oh yes and for all you wonderful reviewers out there.  
  
* Next Chapter*  
  
" A disguise stone changes anyone's looks who must be changed, but when used too long it can kill someone." " My sister doesn't know that, that's why I got to find her."  
  
" But how would you know who she was, I mean she could be anyone."  
  
" I'll know, call it sort of a feeling."  
  
" What about Link, I mean what if he's tangled in this too, what if a demon...."  
  
" Tetra, he won't if I know my sister she won't let anyone die as long as she's around." " And Tetra he'll find a way to keep his promise to you, that I am sure.  
  
Author: There a sneak preview of the next chapter, hope you don't die of suspense. Hee Hee Read and review, well I'm outti!! 


	14. The fight on the ship and Link's terrify...

Author: Yikes, I left you guys at nasty cliffhangers with both adventures, I'm evil. Oh well here's Navi.  
  
Navi: Although you already know this by now, Carrie- dreamer doesn't own Legend of Zelda, or it's characters, but she does own the storyline and original characters.  
  
Author: Ah, yes I think I had better warn you, I'm starting to suffer from a mild case of writers block so this chapter may not be so great. ^___^; Anyway on with the chapter.  
  
Link felt like screaming he had had enough. He hadn't wanted this, at least he hadn't wanted everyone else to get involved. They all were fools, even Yvette. She had no idea what she was getting herself into, oh sure she knew what Gandria was planning in general, but unlike him she knew squat about how Gandria would get what she wanted. Link knew that whatever or whoever that was, Gandria would waste no time looking for it, and Link had a pretty good idea who it was. Yvette didn't remember most likely, but Link had been haunted by it since he was barely five years old...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
An almost warlike scene was happening on an island. An old woman clutched a little girl, she looked barely two, her eyes wide with a fear no two year old should have. A few feet away an older girl stood holding a Broken Arrow, a little boy stood clutching the girl, blood staining his face, the girl was in no better shape. All of a sudden, a scream was heard with another scream following. In just that moment the old woman started to run, with the little girl screaming a word that echoed through the whole village..... Maybe even the whole sea.  
  
" MOMMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Link broke out in a cold sweat, as he could almost hear the scream in his head again and again it haunted him. He knew it haunted the village too, people always told him sometimes they could almost hear the screams. Link looked around and watched his companions scream and curse at Leah. He felt bad for her, he'd been mad at her before, but now that he thought of it..... Leah was like him. The unwilling hero, the only hope for her family and possessor of dangerous knowledge, in other words Link had known she had been lying and he had been lying too. He smiled, he was getting good at it too, he really had made it seem like he had had no idea of his heritage. He knew a lot more than he said he did, but some of that knowledge wasn't needed right now, but it would be. He knew a lot, but there were still some things that bugged him because he didn't know about them. The thing that was really driving him crazy was Samina. He had known Samina since well since he was a baby. His mother and Samina's had been great friends, that he didn't get because he remembered her mother. So elegant, and queen like. He remembered how blessed Samina's people had felt under her guidance. Speaking of that, he didn't even know whom she actually ruled over. Samina had always said she ruled over the people of Desert Rock Isle. When he was younger he had accepted this answer, but now..... It was almost like Samina was ashamed to tell who she was and her people as well, but she still was so protective of them and refused to let her people die. Then again why should he be mad, when he was lying too, hell to a lot more people as well? He wondered if Tetra had even noticed he was gone, He fingered the gossip stone around his neck he wanted to call her and tell her what was going on, but that would put her in more danger than she already was..... Still he did miss her. Link turned a beet shade of red and tried to shake that thought away.  
  
" Link, Link you okay?" Samina asked noticing the reddened face.  
  
" Huh, oh yeah, just thinking of Gandria and stuff like that." Link answered hurriedly, " I actually think I'm going to take a walk to clear my head." With that he walked away.  
  
" Is it something I said?" Samina said confused, " Huh Leah where you going, Leah?!" Leah had seen the look on Link's face and knew Link HAD not been thinking of Gandria, but he probably HAD been thinking of something important. Leah decided to investigate.  
  
(What's Samina's big secret, if I didn't already make it SO obvious and My, My Leah certainly is nosy, anyway let's see if Terrence statement really will become true.)  
  
Aryll looked in awe at this boy, he didn't look much older then Tetra, and he was fighting a demon witch or girl or whatever she was. She cast a confused look at Tetra who was staring..... Staring at this kid fighting like he had been fighting his whole life. He was incredible.  
  
" TETRA IF YOU DON'T MIND, WE'D PREFER TO BE ABLE TO WATCH THIS WHILE NOT IN CHAINS!!!!!!!!!!" Medli and Makar screamed at the top of their lungs. Tetra blinked, then blushed,  
  
" Oh.... Oh sorry guys, I'll get you out of there." She grabbed her dagger and proceeded to try to pick the lock of the chains. Aryll sweatdropped, and proceeded to watch the fight. Finally, Tetra's attempts to pick the lock worked and the sages were free once again.  
  
" About time!" They both screamed.  
  
They both grabbed their instruments and proceeded to aid the mysterious fighter. And not a moment too soon. The demon had knocked the sword out of the fighter's hands and he had had no choice, but to dodge every attack and the demon was figuring out his evasive moves very quickly. Just when he thought it was all over a strong burst of wind knocked the demon over while at the same time the whole ship started to shake. The fighter saw his chance and grabbed his sword, and plunged to whole blade into the demon's heart. With a final curse the demon plunged a whole claw into the fighter's arm, and then died crumbling to ashes. The boy screamed as he fell to the ground, blood trickling down, staining the deck  
  
" Oh no, are you okay!" Aryll yelled, " Here let me help you!" The boy just shoved her away,  
  
" Don't get any closer, I only helped you because you all would have had no chance against that thing, and don't start saying otherwise either."  
  
" What, well excuse me, maybe regular people, but you're looking at sages of Win-" Medli and Makar started to say thoroughly insulted.  
  
" Yeah, Yeah, I know the all powerful sages of Wind and Earth, Look I don't have time for this." He said looking around. " Have any of you seen a young girl, she looks like me, except a girl, a huge bird took her and...."  
  
" A huge bird?" Aryll gasped, " I saw her, the bird went over my island and dropped her in the woods."  
  
" Thank the goddesses, where is this island, I gotta go there now." The boy said as he started to run off. " Thank you for your help!!"  
  
" WAIT, She's not there anymore!!!!!!!!!" The boy stopped dead in his tracks, and gave Aryll a dark look,  
  
" What do you mean she's not there, you just told me she was there in the woods."  
  
" She's not.... She disappeared, along with my brother and his friend..... We haven't heard from any of them in almost two weeks....."  
  
" Disappeared..... What.... How....., the girl couldn't have just DISAPPEARED she had to go somewhere!!!!" The boy said breaking out in cold sweat, " Do any of you have any idea where she could be, I mean a clue, a map she left behind... something."  
  
" Look, if we had something like that, then our problem would be a lot easier than it already is; look kid I'd love to help you, but I- we have someone we lost too." " I'll keep an eye out, but I'm just going to tell you the truth, I have absolutely no idea where any of them could be." Tetra said feeling bad for the boy. " Why do you need to find her so fast anyway?"  
  
The boy sighed then turned to Aryll, " The girl you saw I'm guessing was my little sister Leah, she's actually my twin sister, which is why I said she sort of looks like me." " That bird was supposed to drop my sister in the most violent part of the ocean, guess she lucked out....."  
  
" How did that bird come back in the first place I saw my brother Link destroy that VERY same bird three years ago,!?" Aryll asked.  
  
" I don't know, All's I know is that Mr. Overgrown Turkey is under command of some demon witch, who keeps complaining about these people who's last name is Harkain or something like that."  
  
" WAS under command, my brother got a light arrow in its leg and now the bird most likely is Gyorg food." Aryll said.  
  
" Sure, whatever, but I really need to find my sister, so if you don't mind I think I've stayed long enough." The boy said walking away.  
  
" Wait just one more question...... Why do you need to find your sister so fast is she in trouble?" Tetra asked.  
  
The boy sighed, " Right now she's not, but she will be soon and the genius doesn't even know." He said quite darkly then he stopped, " Have any of you heard of a disguise stone?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other, then Medli spoke up, " I think I have, the great Valoo mentioned something like that to me, isn't it like an illusion creator or something like that?"  
  
" Almost, a disguise stone can make anything or anyone look like a completely different person or thing." " My sister has one......"  
  
" Why would your sister need one?" Aryll asked  
  
" Because she's being stalked, this demon witch for some reason wants her dead and if she shows her real face than this witch will have so many demons on her no one could help her."  
  
" Well then a disguise stone is a good thing then." Komali asked joining the conversation  
  
" In some cases yes, but not this one."  
  
" Why?" Medli asked.  
  
" A disguise stone only works when there is no other way, it's a last resort."  
  
" A last resort then.... wait, why a last resort."  
  
"A disguise stone changes anyone's looks who must be changed, but when used too long it can kill someone." " It uses a lot of energy and magic...... My sister doesn't know that, that's why I got to find her!"  
  
" But what could you do, if it's the only way, then..."  
  
" It's not the only way, there's a spell, I stole it from the witch's spell book, it's a disguise spell, if I can just find her then maybe I can cast the spell."  
  
"But how would you know who she was, I mean she could be anyone." Aryll asked.  
  
The boy smiled, " I'll know, call it sort of a feeling."  
  
(Oh boy, the plot thickens, speaking of that let's actually see how Leah IS doing, not to mention our favorite lovesick hero.)  
  
" Hey Link, you're going scouting again, you came back just a few hours ago, why you going again?" Tetra said a little annoyed  
  
" Why would you care, you just want to find the new land, and I'm helping that happen. Link said sarcastically.  
  
She sighed, " Is this about what happened in the galley, Link I talked to him he won't do it again, he's just concerned about the koroks and is taking it out on you."  
  
" Isn't that what you said last week Zel, I'm starting to think maybe Makar just doesn't like me."  
  
She laughed, " That too." " Link, just ignore it, his opinion doesn't matter, now when I start saying you're slacking off then you've got a problem."  
  
" Oh great, now you think I'm slacking off, now I have to go."  
  
Tetra blushed a little then grabbed his hand to stop him, " I didn't say that Link..... You know I wouldn't." " You work hard Link, harder than a lot of us, Makar had no right to say that, and don't start saying you could work harder, cause you can't, you'll kill yourself trying."  
  
" I guess.... but Zel"  
  
" No buts mister, For the past 3 days I've caught you falling asleep over your food, I want you to take a break tomorrow, we're going to Windfall anyway."  
  
" Zel, if I do that, then the whole crew will be on my case!!"  
  
" Correction Link, the crew will be relieved, they're the ones getting worried."  
  
Link sighed in defeat, " Fine, I won't go scouting tomorrow, and I won't fall asleep over my food, would that make you happy Princess."  
  
She smiled, " Yes actually it would Link Harkin."  
  
" Fine then, I'll heed the Princess's command, if you'll excuse me Princess I have some business to attend to."  
  
" Anything you say Hero."  
  
As he walked back to the galley, he caught a glimpse of Tetra's blue eyes and kept his eyes locked on them as she did the same with his. For a few fleeting seconds their eyes were locked on to each other when finally he looked away, wondering why he had done that. Makar had paid for what he had said as he received a very large bump on his head from Link's skull hammer. From that day on though he had always gotten the strangest feeling when he looked at Tetra.  
  
Link sighed, he still did and yet he just abandoned her, he just wanted to kill himself now, " Save Gandria the trouble." Link thought bitterly.  
  
" Hey Link, you here!!" He heard Leah scream.  
  
" Yeah right here, Leah."  
  
She sat next to him, worry in her eyes, " I'm guessing you weren't thinking of Gandria and her evil army." Link shook his head,  
  
" I was, just not what she would do to me..."  
  
" You were thinking of that pirate girl huh."  
  
" Yeah, how'd you know about Tetra, I don't think I mentioned her to you."  
  
" Huh, oh when you and Samina were both asleep, I kinda snuck a glance at that picture you put in your bag, Tetra's the reason you were blushing right."  
  
Link blushed, " I wasn't blushing...."  
  
" Sure so I'm sure you and this Tetra girl were just suffering from a horrible sunburn because you BOTH were both redder than a beet."  
  
" It was hot that day." Link mumbled.  
  
" Sure...."  
  
The two sat in silence for a few minutes when Leah broke the silence,  
  
" Link, why does Gandria hate your family so much, and I know you know a lot more then you say you do, so don't say you don't know."  
  
Link sighed, " Well, seems I can't hide anything from you."  
  
" Yup, exclamation please."  
  
" You sure you want to know, Leah."  
  
" Yes, I do Link."  
  
" Fine you're sworn to secrecy though, no telling Samina!"  
  
" Link, Samina and me don't see eye to eye, I don't tell her anything."  
  
" True."  
  
" Get on with it already!"  
  
" Alright, Alright."  
  
Link's story  
  
I've known about Gandria since I was 5 years old, I knew how powerful Gandria was. I grew up with all the legends Yvette just told us. My mother and father told them to me. My mother's name was Rebbecca, my father's name was Lance. My mom was so beautiful, she had long red hair and beautiful green eyes. Everyone says my father looked just like me. Everyone on Outset loved them. Aryll and I were their joys and greatest treasures. My father was a warrior, he was like me only a lot stronger. My mother was a warrior too, except she was a different kind. She could use a bow and arrow, but her main defense was magic, incredible magic. She had been born in Cabarynia, along with my aunt who was her older sister, she had a lot of magical power too. Gandria wanted that power badly, badly enough to chase my poor mother away from Cabarynia. I don't know much about what happened the years after that, but all I know is that my mom met Samina's mom, and my dad. Settled down with my dad, had me, then three years after that had Aryll. We were such a happy family and Samina's mother always brought Samina and her older sister with her when she visited. Then all that changed.... Gandria snatched it away from me from all of us. She ambushed us, we were on Outset, just listening to my mom, playing her ocarina just like she always did. Then the attack started.... the arrows and spears went flying, I'm just thankful Aryll was with my grandmother. Yvette and me, we were told to run my mom and dad started to fight back, the demon had other plans. It attacked us, and my mom saw.... and she jumped in front of us in the line of an arrow. My dad tried to go back to her and get her out of there, but the demon got him too. Yvette grabbed me, she found a broken arrow head and used it to defend us from the demon, she managed to really give Gandria herself such a scar it tore down her whole face. Gandria got us back, by as we were running away she almost tore my leg apart with her claws, I couldn't walk so Yvette had to carry me into the house. I remember Orca rushed my mother in the house.... My dad was already dead by the time the attack ended. My mother lingered for almost three hours, she was beyond help. Before she died she told me to take care of everyone and she hoped her last vision would come true. My mom not only had a lot of defensive magic, she could see the future and past and even the present. Her last premonition had been I would have the same destiny of the legendary one, the Hero. I guess she was right. Gandria wasn't even satisfied with killing my parents, she killed my aunt and uncle a year later. Finally as if to seal this sick cruel nightmare she killed Samina's mother and the worst thing is all of them died on the exact same day, they were all killed... on my birthday.  
  
" Oh my Goddesses Link I'm so sorry, if I had known I wouldn't have....." Leah said horrified at the story.  
  
" It's alright Leah, I guess I'm used to it by now, I've lived with it for ten years, so I had no choice I had to be strong for my grandmother."  
  
" But, still Link your parents, aunt, uncle, Samina's mom, how could... How could you act normal on your birthday, how could anyone in the village act normal?"  
  
" I guess the pain lessens over the years....."  
  
" Does, Te-"  
  
" NO she does not and I don't want her too."  
  
" Huh, but why."  
  
" There are some things that people shouldn't know, Tetra's in a lot of trouble now, I can't put her in any more."  
  
" What kin-"  
  
" You'll know soon."  
  
Author: Ooh what kind of danger could she be in, next chapter soon. Oh and I look at the last chapter and I realize that there's a typo there, those previews were of two chapters, WHOOPSIE sorry about that.  
  
Navi: Poor Link, I feel so bad for him and he'll still have more to deal with. The kid doesn't get a break.  
  
Author: For once I agree with you, well Read and review everyone I'm OUTTI!!!!!!!! 


	15. An old friend of the hero appears and th...

Author: Not a nice place to leave you guys, Oh well. Navi do your thing.  
  
Navi: Carrie dreamer- doesn't own The Legend of Zelda or it's characters, but she does own the storyline and original characters.  
  
Author: CHAPTER STARTS NOW!!!!!!  
  
" Everyone the sages must be found, but I myself have no idea, where they could be, nor may I accompany you all on your journey." Yvette said astonishing everyone.  
  
" WHAT!!!!!!!" Yvette you can't be serious, what if one of those armies attacks us again, none of us can use magic like you can, we'd be screwed!!" Leah screamed.  
  
" That is where you are wrong, Leah." " There is someone who can use magic like me.." Yvette said looking right at Link.  
  
" What, What, why's everyone looking at me......." Link was confused for a moment then what Yvette said sunk in, " WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" Link can use magic?" Leah questioned this claim.  
  
" Yes, quite strong magic." Yvette said  
  
" No, I can't... I haven't used magic ever since the woods incident and I don't plan on restarting." Link said  
  
" Woods incident?" Leah said  
  
Link's face fell, " Long story." He turned to Yvette, " Vette, I CAN'T, I just can't, I don't remember anything you taught me and besides how would I control it, that was the thing I could never do and I nearly killed somebody because of it, besides how could I help?"  
  
" In quite a few ways Link, and as for your other problem I think I have a way to fix that." Yvette raised her arms and an unknown wind blew through her body, three orbs of light suddenly appeared. Yvette smiled. " Link these orbs each hold a different element of the goddesses, they will help you on your journey just as they helped the Hero of time." " Link right now you may use the element of Courage, Wind, and the element of Power, Fire."  
  
" What about the last one." Link asked.  
  
" The element of Wisdom, it's power is really a mystery, It supposedly gave the Hero protection from his first quest, but after that the power just ran out, it no longer worked, Ever since the Hero of time, it never again worked for any of our ancestors Link."  
  
" Oh well no huge loss, it's just a shield, we really wouldn't need a magic shield." Leah said.  
  
" No, there is supposedly another power, a greater power, so great it has only been used once and never could it be conjured up again." "The legend says the power can only be conjured up again when two bearers of the sacred mark find the element of the orb, a force much stronger then both power and Courage and Wisdom for that matter will arise, but only when the ultimate sacrifice is made."  
  
" What's the element of the orb?" Link asked.  
  
" I don't know." " Those orbs will help protect you, but we still need to find the sages and most likely the stones will lie with them, but where or who could they be?"  
  
" I think I might know." Leah said astonishing them all.  
  
( Gee, wonder who Leah will be talking about, now lets see how her brother and the others are doing.)  
  
Tetra walked around the deck and finally reached the place she hoped maybe give her a little clue of Link's where abouts; His room on the ship.  
  
" Man, your cabin isn't exactly filled to capacity, huh Link" Tetra said as she looked around the almost empty cabin, " Damn, there's nothing here, the moron probably takes everything with him, when he does leave the ship." " Damn" She turned to leave when she tripped and fell right on the floor, but as she got up she noticed something strange, " What the..... A hole in the floor.... Hey wait a minute there's something in here!" She reached in and took out a carved box that looked pretty old.  
  
" Hey Tetra, what are you doing in my brother's room?" Aryll asked suddenly behind and scaring the living daylights out of Tetra.  
  
" Yikes don't do that Aryll, you're gonna give me a friggin heart attack!!" Tetra yelled.  
  
" Well, I just noticed you weren't in your room so I thought you'd be doing some snooping in here."  
  
" It's not snooping, it's investigating, and can you blame me, I think Link's known about this a lot longer then any of us think."  
  
" What's that box?" Aryll asked  
  
" You tell me I found it in a hole..... That I kinda made....... BY ACCIDENT!!!!!"  
  
Aryll gave Tetra a look, but just shrugged, " Alright lets see what in this thing."  
  
" I can't open it, Oh great don't tell me I need a key." Aryll said  
  
" Gimme that you're not doing it right Aryll.... Damn whatever is in this thing, Link certainly doesn't want us to know."  
  
" How do you know Link even knows what's in here?" Aryll said.  
  
" Oh gee Aryll maybe it's because his name is on it." Sure enough there was an engraving of Link's name on the bottom.  
  
" Hmmph well that explains how much you know Princess." Tetra dropped the box in shock, the box had just spoken.  
  
" Ar- Ar- Aryll , did I just hear that or am I dreaming?" Tetra said in pure shock.  
  
Aryll could barely stifle a nod. She reached down and picked up the box and timidly asked it, " H- Hello, um my name's Aryll and I- I want to know, H- How do you open this box?"  
  
" Oh it's easy Aryll, someone just has to put their triforce piece on the box and concentrate."  
  
Tetra gulped, then gingerly put her hand on the box, in a flash of light the box sprang open and out flew a golden ball of light.  
  
" WOO HOO I'm finally out of that horrible prison, YEAH thank you Aryll, thank you Princess!!!!!"  
  
" Um scuse me, but who are you?" Aryll asked  
  
The ball stopped, " Huh can't you tell..... Oh stupid magic veil. The figure snapped her fingers and out of the ball came a fairy. Aryll looked at her, " You don't look like other fairies, you're uh different looking, What's your name Miss Fairy?"  
  
The fairy stopped, fluttered over to her face and said, " My name's Tatl, child, I'm the hero of time's guardian fairy, speaking of that where is that moron, I got a score to settle with him!"  
  
Tetra and Aryll looked at each other then Tetra spoke, " Um Tatl, I don't know how to put this, but in simple terms the hero of time is dead... he's been dead for almost a thousand years."  
  
" WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" " You mean to tell me I've been stuck in that stupid box for almost a thousand years!!!!!!!!!! She fluttered up to the window, then screamed, " WHERE' S ALL THE LAND, WHERE'S HYRULE, WHERE'S TERMINIA, WHERE' S EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then Tatl did a very unknown thing fairies can do, she flopped to the floor in a dead faint.  
  
Tetra and Aryll looked at each other then Aryll picked up Tatl's limp body and Tetra picked up the box and they all walked out.  
  
(Well let's see what Leah and everyone else are doing.)  
  
"You think you know Leah, Who?" Yvette said.  
  
" Someone named Saria, she's a good friend of mine and she has this green emerald she wears on a belt, my dad says it greatly resembles the Kokiri Emerald and she does live in a forest."  
  
" Well let's check it out." Link said about to leave.  
  
" Wait, the place where she most likely is, is sacred you can't get in without forest folk."  
  
" Oh great and like any forest folk will help us."  
  
" Leah what is this place called?" Yvette said  
  
" Um I think Saria called it the Sacred Forest Meadow."  
  
" Then our problem is solved."  
  
" Um, How?"  
  
" See these mirrors they're all connected to each island with a temple, just go up to the emerald lined mirror and say your friend's name and you will be transported to or near your friend, it depends on the magic power."  
  
" Alright," Leah walked up to the mirror with Link and Samina following close behind, " Uh mirror, bring me to my good friend Saria, in the Sacred forest meadow." Green lights flashed and then they all were gone.  
  
" Oomph, Ow that hurt," Samina said, " Link, Leah next time lets refrain from using mirror travel."  
  
" Ditto" Link said, " Leah where are we?"  
  
" Damn, we landed in the lost woods, and I can never get myself out of here."  
  
" So we're stuck here!!!" Samina yelled  
  
" N-Now Samina I never said that, now will you let me think!"  
  
" Hey is it just me, or do you guys hear a violin?" Link said looking around.  
  
" YES, THANK YOU SARIA, Follow me, I know where I'm going now!!  
  
Leah led them all through the woods, the deeper they got into the woods the louder the violin got, until,  
  
" There it is the heart of the forest, the Sacred Forest Meadow!!" Leah yelled " And there's one of the guardians, Saria my best friend and who I know is the new Forest Sage!" They all looked up and saw a young teenage girl playing a violin on a stump. The girl was the exact image that first came to mind when thinking of forest folk, She had green hair that went a little past her chest, bright green eyes and was dressed in green and brown clothes. The thing that Link noticed though was the emerald on her belt.  
  
" Saria!!!!" Leah yelled as she ran to the girl. The girl stopped playing and looked up, then smiled.  
  
" Leah?" " What in the world..... You're thought dead Leah, you and your whole family; it's all over the place. " Oh I knew were alive, I just knew!!" It was then the girl noticed Samina and Link and gasped, " Leah who are these outsiders?!" Saria gasped as she ducked behind Leah,  
  
" Oh sorry Saria, These are friends, This is Samina and this is Link, they want to help us."  
  
" I was taught never to trust strangers to these woods, but it seems I have no other choice." Saria said tears glistening in her eyes, " I know what you're probably here for, but I can't give it to you Leah, I need it to rescue this forest."  
  
" What's wrong with the forest?" Leah asked, That was when she noticed something different, " Saria since when are you so tall..... You grew!?"  
  
"Yes, Leah the forest spirits bestowed upon me abrupt aging, it was the only way to keep this forest safe for now, but I'm stuck like this until the forest spirit's temple is cleansed of the evil spirits who have corrupted it."  
  
" Leah is your stone glowing, is she a sage or what?" Samina whispered to Leah.  
  
" Saria, we're looking for a new sage, a forest sage do you know anything about that?" Link asked her.  
  
" I am sorry, but I don't reveal any of the forest's secrets to strangers." Saria snapped  
  
" Saria, Link is a hero, he's the Hero of Winds, he's saved countless people and purified all kinds of temples, we just want to help." Leah said.  
  
" I DON'T NEED HELP!!!!!" " Leah you have your duties and I have mine, this is one of them, don't try to stop me either!" Saria said as she turned from them.  
  
" Guess I forgot to mention Saria's really stubborn" Leah whispered to Link  
  
" I heard that!!!" Saria yelled, " I don't need any of YOUR help Leah H- Huh." All of a sudden the whole forest got quiet, too quiet."  
  
" Uh where'd all the sound go?" Samina said getting nervous.  
  
" Keep your guard up, I don't think we're alone." Link said unsheathing his sword.  
  
None of them noticed the vines starting to move toward except Saria, but when she looked at them they stopped or died.  
  
" Saria, you're.... You're glowing?!" " And my necklace too...... Saria you really are the forest sage. Leah gasped.  
  
" Wha...... Me, there must be a mistake, I'm not worthy for such an important title!" Saria gasped.  
  
" Well worthy or not you are forest sage, which means that....... uh oh. " Samina said.  
  
" Uh oh what's uh oh, Samina." Saria said starting to get nervous."  
  
" Well, where there's a corrupted temple and a newly discovered sage, what's usually next to be seen?" Samina said starting to panic.  
  
Link started to sweat, " Most likely one of Gandria's servants."  
  
" Oh...... Who's Gandria? Saria said getting confused.  
  
" Everyone, run out of here as fast as you can in the count of three," Link said.  
  
" 1......." Leah and Saria got ready.  
  
" 2......" Link counted, Samina took out her daggers.  
  
" 3......" Saria never got a chance to run  
  
Saria all of a sudden felt something grab her leg, she looked behind her and saw a giant Moblin, she tried screaming but felt something covering her mouth and the last thing she saw before falling unconscious were vine covered walls and a symbol that looked like her stone. Which thankfully she saw had fallen off her belt and was most likely in the grass. She prayed to the forest spirits that Leah and the others would find the stone and use it to purify the temple, she could only hope.  
  
(Poor Saria, let's see how Tatl is doing, and how are Tetra and Aryll going to explain this one to everyone.)  
  
" Okay, let me get this straight, you're saying you " accidentally" tripped and put a hole in Link's room, found this box, you got the box open, this fairy came out, introduced itself as the Hero of Time's guardian fairy, and then she fainted because she wasn't expecting to see so much water, and no land." Medli said obviously not believing them.  
  
" Yes, I know it sounds weird, but it's the truth." Tetra said. " Look she's waking up."  
  
Tatl felt like she was in a another dimension, " Okay Princess, am I dreaming or are you talking to a bird and a plant and..... LINK!!!!!! Tatl stood up steaming, she flew right into Terrence's face and then started scolding, " LINK YOU SO HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!!!!!!!"  
  
Terrence started, " I'm not...."  
  
" DON"T YOU START FIGHTING WITH ME, YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR NOT COMING BACK TO HELP ZELDA AND DON'T START SAYING YOU DIDN'T KNOW!!!!!!!!"  
  
Terrence had enough of this, " LOOK MISS BIG MOUTH FAIRY I'M NOT A LINK, I'M A TERRENCE, LAST TIME I CHECKED THE HERO OF TIME WAS DEAD!!!!!  
  
" Oh so you're not Link, sorry my mistake,"  
  
" Yes, apology accepted."  
  
" I meant I was sorry to Link, I can't believe I thought such an unattractive boy was him, hope he's not too offended."  
  
"WHAT, Geez I get a break from my sister's mouth and now I have to deal with a bigger one!!! With that said Terrence stalked off.  
  
" Man someone's got a temper." Tatl said gloating.  
  
Aryll and everyone looked at each other then just decided to walk away.  
  
Meanwhile on deck, " Damn I'd deal with five of your mouths Leah, if I could just find you Sis." " It' s boring without you." Terrence said, but then remembered something....  
  
" OH SHOOT, SHOOT, SHOOT, Leah's gonna kill me, How could I forget Faore!  
  
(Um seems Terrence has a very, very large or in this case a small problem, Well I think his sister already is going to be in for a nasty surprise.)  
  
Everyone, well everyone minus one ran safely out of the glade, but that's when Link noticed something.  
  
" Wait a minute.... WHERE'S SARIA!?"  
  
" WHAT?!" Leah and Samina said together.  
  
" Oh great she couldn't have, shoot Link what if a demon got her?" Leah said panicky  
  
" Gee, Leah great deduction skills, NO duh she got kidnapped." Samina said sarcastically.  
  
" Well, WHERE COULD SHE HAVE BEEN TAKEN TO, if you're so smart answer that question!" Leah said.  
  
" Well, uh,... I bet she was...."  
  
" She was taken to the home of the forest spirits." A strange voice said that seemed to echo through the silent woods. Everyone looked around, Link grabbed his sword, while Samina and Leah stood there with their weapons.  
  
" Put those away, I'm not gonna hurt you!!" The voice said again sounding annoyed, Leah and Samina did so, but Link wasn't so convinced,  
  
" All right, you want us to trust you, Show yourself....." Link said.  
  
" Geez you're a stubborn one, A figure dropped down right in front of them, " This good enough for you oh great hero." The figure said. The figure had what looked like bandages wrapped around their head, and their eyes were blood red. The figure's clothes were also torn and looked pretty ratty.  
  
" Who are you?" Leah asked.  
  
" Yeah, or what are you?" Link asked.  
  
The figure narrowed their eyes, " Well, for one thing I am not a what, I am a who."  
  
" Yeah, whatever, what is this home or where is it?" Link said.  
  
" This home of the spirits of the forest goes by another name, The Forest Temple." The figure said.  
  
" The Forest temple, where exactly is that?" Leah asked.  
  
" Right where you just were," The figure said pointing to the direction from whence they ran from. " But heed this warning, the temple is lined with puzzles and traps and Gandria has upgraded every single one.  
  
" Goody, another temple, just my luck." Link said bitterly, he still had bad memories of the last temples he had " visited".  
  
" Good luck all of you, the child is counting on you, Far-" The figure started, but was cut off,  
  
" Wait, Tell us your name, before you go." Leah said.  
  
The figure backed away, " Well...Uh..... It's Shiek.....Yes my name is Shiek." " Now farewell to you all and good luck!!" The figure or Shiek disappeared in a billow of smoke.  
  
" What the..... Okay that was strange. Samina said.  
  
" Yeah, seemed to me like Shiek wasn't too sure of what his name was." Link said, " But we have more important things to worry about, let's just get this stupid temple over with."  
  
Leah watched them both head back to the temple, but she hesitated, " I wonder....," she said to herself, Shiek seemed eerily to her, but she couldn't place it.  
  
" Hey Leah, you coming or what?" Leah was interupted by Samina's voice.  
  
" Huh, Oh yeah, guys wait up!!!!!!!!"  
  
Author: Hmm, wonder who Shiek is, ha ha, I'm not telling and no it's not Shiek as a real person and Tatl coming back, wonder who locked her in the box in the first place.  
  
Navi: HEY, WHO IS THIS FAIRY CLAIMING TO BE THE HERO OF TIME'S GUARDIAN FAIRY, LAST TIME I CHECKED THAT WAS ME!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Author: @___@; She's been ranting about this ever since I wrote it, just ignore her. OH WELL PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!. 


	16. Terrence's warning desperatly needed, an...

Author: Yet again I leave you all with cliff hangers, OH well, here's Navi, Navi, Navi, Oh that fairy, still angry about the whole Tatl thing... o_O;?  
  
Navi: carrie- dreamer doesn't own.. oh whatever you all know she doesn't own Zelda, but owns this storyline I QUIT!!!!! * Storms off*  
  
Author: WHAT?! NAVI YOU CAN' T QUIT, here's the chapter, NAVI, NAVI COME BACK!!!!  
  
A misty glade soon became visible to her eyes, she looked around and saw an ancient looking building. Soon, however she learned she was not alone...... As her eyes adjusted she saw through the mist, three figures emerged from the mist, yet she still couldn't see two of them, the other one she could see exactly who it was. It was a boy, a teenage boy, blond hair tied in a ponytail, green eyes shining, but it couldn't be him, he looked like he was ready to die, covered in scratches, his shirt, pants even his hair stained with blood. One by one the other figures started to emerge, first a young woman, long auburn colored hair with golden streaks imbedded in it, bronze eyes so mysterious and forbidding, and finally dressed in as much tatters as the other, finally the last form started to appear, another girl, long blond hair, hiding her torn up face, scarred and stained with blood. Her eyes shining blues sapphires an opposite to the other wise bleak and forbidding aura surrounding her. They both stared as if right through her, but then faded. The boy stayed a little longer, then vanished.  
  
" NO WAIT BIG BROTHER!!!!!!" The girl screamed.  
  
" Segt nu Ocean...."  
  
She turned around, and saw a young woman suspended in the air. She gasped,  
  
" Help me........" A voice whispered in what sounded like nothing.  
  
" What, who are you, how can I......"  
  
" Find the key........."  
  
" Th- the key... the key to what?!"  
  
" The key of a promise."  
  
" A...A promise, what promise?"  
  
" Go liln segt thy fanlu awaits...."  
  
" WHAT, I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" Awake child, thy shall see me soon." She tried to run after the voice, but suddenly saw claws come and surround her, and soon felt burning stabs of pain and cool blood running down her face.  
  
Aryll woke up, trying to stifle a scream.  
  
"Who was she, that woman, a promise, key..... was, was that really my brother, but who were those other two..... Why- why were they so beat up and what was that glade, it- it looks so familiar. Aryll thought wondering if maybe these were the kind of dreams Samina had been talking about, "but why would I... no why would my brother get dreams like this?" " Unless......"  
  
" Are you alright child?" Tatl said who had decided to sleep in Aryll's room, which was really Link's room.  
  
" No, Tatl, I'm not sure, but did the hero you watched over ever have strange dreams?"  
  
" You mean like visions, yes child much of the time, why do you ask?"  
  
" Cause I think I know the reason my brother would never sleep, Sammi said something about, about him seeing things in dreams that he should know what was going on because he was seeing it, in his dreams."  
  
" Child.... perhaps but why say this now?"  
  
" I- I saw my brother, and two girls, they were so beat up, no they were in tatters, my brother had scars all over him, and, on his face there was a scar, that went across his whole face." " It wasn't from a sword or knife though, I've seen plenty of them, this I couldn't make anything of it." " He disappeared before I could get a good look at it."  
  
" Child, I can see how that would upset you, but that is not what troubles you, what is troubling you?"  
  
" I- I saw a woman, a woman who seemed to be suspended in the air, by all these lights, a voice kept begging me to help it, but it couldn't tell me how, at least what I got of it."  
  
" What did she say Aryll, do you remember?"  
  
" She said find a key, a key of a promise, I have no idea what that means."  
  
" How old did she look?" " Or what did she look like?"  
  
" I.. I couldn't tell....... I woke up too soon." Aryll said grabbing the wall.  
  
" Ary-...." Tatl couldn't finish as right at that moment Aryll slumped to the ground.  
  
" ARYLL?!?!?!?" " Aryll, Aryll oh Goddesses, " ARYLL ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"  
  
No reply was given, Aryll was completely unconscious, and Tatl noticed dried blood all over her face.  
  
( OH NO, what's wrong with Aryll!? Let's see how her brother is doing.)  
  
Shiek seemed so familiar to her. She couldn't place it; it was almost like she knew him or her from someplace before. It didn't seem to bother Link and Samina that much, but it certainly bothered her, how did Shiek know about the sages when supposedly they were kept secret. Leah looked and saw that the farther into the glade they went the darker and foggier it got, until finally nothing could be seen in the front or back,  
  
" Link are you sure you know where we're going?" Samina said looking around uneasily.  
  
He just glared at her, then stopped. " We're here......"  
  
" Oh how do you know that?" Samina said.  
  
" Come on Samina, Lets just trust Link please, Saria I know is in a lot of trouble and we can't waste time arguing!!" Leah said.  
  
" Fine..... but if I die I will haunt both of you for the rest of your lives." Samina said.  
  
Link rolled his eyes, and then was about to go into the mist filled cavern, when he stopped. The cavern was filled with bones. The grass was stained with blood.  
  
" Link come on, what's the problem..... Link, LINK, HELLO EARTH TO LINK!! Samina said.  
  
" SHH!!! Be quiet Samina!!" "These bones aren't anything I've seen before, and the blood is damp .... This all happened I'm guessing at least a few days ago."  
  
" SO.... I'm not scared of a bunch of old bones, There was probably a few killings in an accident or something."  
  
" This was no accident...... This was a massacre." Link said darkly. " Come on we gotta get to Saria now, before it's too late."  
  
Link then walked off, Samina followed, Leah looked a little uneasily at her surroundings then ran off after them....... But she had the strangest feeling she was being watched....  
  
" Link are you sure that's the temple?" Leah said nervously.  
  
Samina gulped, " Yeah, it really looks threatening....... And not too fun..... Hey I got an idea how about we go off and find a new sage, we can always come back later...." Samina then started to walk the other way, when Link grabbed her.  
  
" Sammi, don't move ....... you too Leah." Link said  
  
" Why..... Theres nothing here..... " Samina said a little annoyed.  
  
Leah, stayed still, but then got a strange feeling in her stomach, like there were eyes staring at her from every direction, the world started to turn in a nauseating circle, finally the ground came to her and all her strength seemed to pour out of her body. Then she noticed the disguise stone around her neck became like a burning coal, but was dimming each second.  
  
(Oh boy looks like Terrence was right about the stone, speaking of that we need to see how Aryll is doing.)  
  
Tatl's screaming woke up the whole crew, and now the whole ship was in a panic because Aryll still hadn't woken up. Now Tetra, Medli, Terrence, Makar, and Komali were in Tetra's cabin where Aryll now lay completely unconscious, Tatl lay on the bed alongside of her.  
  
" What happened Tatl..... Aryll has blood all over her face, but I can't see cuts or gashes anywhere." Medli asked the now distraught fairy.  
  
" I do not know...... Aryll woke up from a nightmare, and when I asked her about it, she told me a little about it, but then fainted."  
  
" What is with all these dreams, first Link gets them now Aryll gets them..... this never happened before why is it happening now?!" Tetra yelled.  
  
" Please don't yell Tetra.... I'm worried too." Medli said trying to calm her down.  
  
" Link never kept secrets from me..... he told me everything........ why won't he tell me about this....... Does he not trust me anymore?" Tetra said.  
  
" Maybe Link just wanted this to be kept a secret, because it involves his parents." Komali said.  
  
".What are you talking about, how does this involve Link's parents?" Tetra said annoyed  
  
" Come on Tetra..... you heard that demon, Rebbecca must be Link's mother and Lance must be Link's father and apparently Gandria got rid of them." Medli said.  
  
" Yes, Tetra do you know anything about Link's family other then Aryll and his grandmother?" Makar said.  
  
" Well...... Uh....... No I guess he never mentioned them and when I did ask, he just said he was too young to remember them when they died." Tetra said.  
  
" Something tells me this Link is hiding something, and it's not just him either......" Terrence said interrupting them.  
  
" What do you mean?" Tetra said suspiciously.  
  
" This Gandria, have you actually known about her before now?" Medli said saying it equally suspicious."  
  
" No, I got captured by her me and my youngest sister Faore...... I don't know where Leah is, but I know she knows about Gandria...... She has too."  
  
" Why does she HAVE to know?" Medli said getting annoyed.  
  
" Because Aryll and Link aren't the only one's who've had dreams like they're having now..... Leah used to get them, a lot, they stopped for a few years, but they came back this these past two months...... Every night the same thing, she'd wake up crying, or sometimes with strange bruises or even sometimes bloody scars, the same scars that Aryll has on her face." "The exact same ones."  
  
" But this is weird Link never had scars or anything like that, so..." Medli started.  
  
Tetra had a strange look on her face, and finally grabbed a picture off her desk of everyone on the ship a few months ago.  
  
" Guys....... Is it just me or are there red splotches all over Link's face....." Tetra asked almost in a panic.  
  
" WHAT?! Let me see that!!!" Medli said as she yanked the picture out of her hands.  
  
" It's an illusion spell......" Terrence said quietly.  
  
" An illusion spell......" Tetra said.  
  
" Apparently Link was trying to hide something, and he succeeded....... Pretty good spell too."  
  
" Question, how and since when can Link use magic spells?" Medli demanded.  
  
" How am I supposed to know....... all's I know is that is an illusion spell."  
  
" But how do you know?"  
  
" I caught my sister doing one to hide her scars from my mom and dad ..... But she was using a book and reading it......"  
  
" But Link, doesn't have anything like that!!!!" At least I think he doesn't......" Tetra said not too sure anymore.  
  
" Well however he did it it's a damn good spell..... a spell like that takes years to perfect." Terrence said a little impressed, he then took the photo, " I think I may be able to take away the spell from this photo, lets see what Link really looks like....."  
  
" How would you ....." Tetra stopped at that moment when she saw Terrence take out a blue medallion out and place it over the photo.  
  
Illusions begone Reveal thy true self and let The hero's true pain be known  
  
After Terrence said this, the photo started to glow and instead of a normal looking Link, they saw a torn up Link, Scars all over his face, arms, and some looked even new like they had even just been suffered from that night." Tetra and the others were horrified when the picture came into view...... So many scars, Tetra's eyes were wide with horror and she gingerly touched one of the scars and silently cursed herself for everything she had done to him,  
  
" I- I got to get some air..." She said as she walked out.  
  
" Tetra...... what's wrong...." Terrence said.  
  
On deck, Tetra was all alone, and she was glad.... A pirate wasn't supposed to act like she was now.  
  
" What's the matter with me, you'd think a girl would be over a small crush now." She thought to herself. She looked at her reflection in the water, Zelda's sapphire eyes met her back, " A pirate captain is who everyone thinks I am, no knows who I am....... So why should I be angry with Link, when he just did everything I've done to a lot more people?" She thought miserably to herself.  
  
" Gee Tetra, you sure can run fast...... Like Leah, except you probably don't kick people away when you start running..." Terrence said who had apparently run after her.  
  
" You're sister isn't a very gentle person is she......" Tetra said a little surprised.  
  
" Nope.... I'm sure a lot of demons are learning that the hard way....... Hard to believe Leah and Faore are sisters."  
  
" Faore, is that your other sister?"  
  
" Yeah...... My youngest sister, we were captured together, but we were separated after Leah almost got us out of our cell...... Wasn't the most planned of forsaken invasions either......"  
  
" I don't think they ever are Terrence."  
  
" Yeah, but the crew at least knew where you were when you were there, Leah snuck out, and I caught her...... And let's just say that's when everything fell apart."  
  
Terrence's story  
  
When Leah thought she needed to do something, there was no stopping her, even when the crew said it was too dangerous, and she almost got her way too. She snuck into my mom and dad's cabin, NONE of us are allowed in there. I saw her and I knew exactly what she was going in there for. My dad's sword..... I wanted to say she was caught, and that she was in a lot trouble, but I didn't....... Because Leah also had another secret, her scars..." She found an old tunic, and put in on over her pirate clothes, then she walked out a little while later with this cloth bag. She then went up onto deck and was about to take a boat, when  
  
" Leah, did you really think you could slip away that easily?" She turned around with a surprised look on her face, apparently she had thought it. She wasn't about to make any changes to her plan, so she just stood there and glared,  
  
" Call the crew if you want Terry, but you are not going to keep me here, I HAVE to go to that fortress!"  
  
" Leah, why do you have to go?  
  
" Laugh if you want big brother, but Mom and Dad are in a LOT of trouble, you and I both know that."  
  
Another thing about Leah is that she's a master of making her point unarguable and with that little sentence I was stuck, I couldn't go against it......  
  
" Fine, you win, but I'M coming too!!!" Leah didn't fight against me over that statement and why shouldn't she.....  
  
" Guess I could use some back-up...."  
  
We " borrowed" one of the lifeboats and sailed toward the fortress. I did freak out a little while we were going and after I learned that Faore had followed us, I wasn't a happy camper, so after insisting that I'd be fine Leah left us to get rid of a few moblin guards. That was the worst mistake I had ever committed. Right after Leah left, some kind of shadow thing came up from the floor grabbed Faore then a stronger one grabbed me. After that I saw Leah falling off a rafter she had been climbing to get past some of the guards and being forced to fight, finally these floor monsters took us through the floor. The last time I saw Leah was when she got to the cell we were both in, Leah tried her best to pick the lock, but it was no use it took too long, Gandria found out and sent that stupid bird to get rid of her..... then she separated us, but Gandria forgot one little detail the lock was half picked.... and the pin was still wedged in the lock and it was in my reach.  
  
" Thank you pirate instincts...." Leah had wedged the thing so it would stay in the place it was after she heard the bird's wings. I picked the lock and then set off to find my sister, I first killed the demon that stole my dagger, and then snuck to Gandria's chambers where I had a feeling my parents were... and I was right. The thing I saw was her taunting my parents, she kept talking in another language, which my dad screamed right back at her, My mother had absolutely no idea what was being said I could see it in her face...... She kept looking at him with a confused look."  
  
" I think Gandria saw me though..... My mom saw her looking at me and then showed her protective mother side and started cursing Gandria in yet another language. Gandria took it in stride, then said something to her,  
  
" Miy goudnehh, priecesal, how thy fanlum has faelin..." I think my dad understood that and apparently didn't like it because he snapped back,  
  
" Whaest woun thy knoew, thy ugliyts odles heaeg!!!!" Gandria really didn't like that and then finally said something I could understand,  
  
" You will pay for that comment with your son's life!!" She screamed.  
  
Then apparently Dad noticed me, my mom started to panic and then I did the smart thing and started to run for my life...... I guess when I was running I forgot for that one second about Faore. The only thing I could think of doing to escape was to jump off the wall into the ocean and when I did that I prayed that my pirate instincts would take over. I did get away from the fortress, but then my aunt told me about a spell she had cast on my sister, but Gandria had taken the form of her and given her a disguise stone. Then she told me I had to find her and well you know the rest.....  
  
(Jeez, Leah's a good liar, but maybe Terrence is too who knows, oh well let's see how Leah is doing.)  
  
Leah woke up in some sort of hallway covered in vines and spider webs.  
  
" Leah you okay..... You were totally unconscious....... Here drink this." Samina said handing her some of the soup Link's grandmother gave them.  
  
" Where are we?" Leah said, " This doesn't look like the meadow....."  
  
" We're in the forest temple, Leah." Link said.  
  
" Well, then what are we waiting for, we gotta get to Saria!!" Leah said trying to sit up.  
  
" Hold on Leah..... Leah take it easy, we will find her, but rest a little, whatever made you pass out it sapped a lot of your strength and magic I can tell." Link said.  
  
" What did make you pass out Leah, did you get bitten by something or just have you not had enough sleep......" Samina asked.  
  
" I- I don't know....."  
  
Author: Oh boy Leah is in hot water all right.  
  
Navi: * tied up* Let me go Let me GO!!!!  
  
Author: Shut up, you're MY disclaimer person and if you want to be free give me a new disclaimer person to torture!!  
  
Navi: Please do reviewers..... So I WON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO HER ANYMORE!!!!!  
  
Author: FINE, please read and review, Oh I apologize this story was a breakage of writer's block, so it was late because of that. @___@ and if it's bad I apoligize for that too.  
  
SEE YA!!!! 


	17. The search for Saria and the whispering ...

Author: oh boy that last chapter was pretty intense on both sides, what's wrong with Aryll and will Terrence's warning come in time, you'll see... Navi your turn.  
  
Navi: Carrie-dreamer does not own the legend of Zelda or it's characters, but she does own this storyline and original characters.  
  
Author: Ah.. the wonders of mind control well enjoy the chapter.  
  
" Link......." Link turned around. Who had spoken his name?  
  
" Link you okay?" Samina asked.  
  
" Huh, oh yeah, just thought I heard something."  
  
" You've been hearing a lot of things lately you need to get some sleep."  
  
" Sammi I'll sleep later, right now we gotta rescue Saria." Link looked around, " Oh no..... Didn't we pass that tree already?!"  
  
" WE'RE GOING AROUND IN CIRCLES!!!!!!!!!!!" Leah yelled in a blind fury.  
  
A little while later.......  
  
" I am never ever complaining about the lost woods EVER again!!!" Leah said utterly defeated.  
  
" I'm never complaining about any of the temples or dungeons ever again, this kicks the bucket!!" Link said also feeling defeated.  
  
" I'm never complaining about the training course ever again!" Samina said sealing the unsaid pact.  
  
" So what are we going to do, we're totally lost, none of us have a clue how to get back and I KNOW that painting just laughed at me, give a solution to that HERO BOY!!" Leah yelled.  
  
" Jeez, Leah give him a break he's trying the best he can, besides that friend of yours isn't being a very big help, how are we supposed to find her and the stone AND get out of here?" Samina said  
  
Leah face faulted, " Uh. We'll find a way some how."  
  
" Right now I think we should....... Hey where's Link?"  
  
Leah rolled her eyes, " What do you mean where's Link he 's over ther- ....." The place where she was pointing to was completely empty. " Uh oh....."  
  
" Uh oh, is that all you can say?!" Samina demanded  
  
" No I can another thing......"  
  
" Oh and what's that?"  
  
" RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" With that she sped off leaving Samina completely confused.  
  
" Run, run from what..... I don't see anything."  
  
* hee hee*  
  
Samina froze, " Ve- Very funny Li- Link, you re- really scared her....." Samina then turned around, and instead of Link she saw a ghost like creature holding a lantern."  
  
" AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Samina ran screaming right after Leah.  
  
(Ah they're all separated, this can't be good...... Let's see how everything that's happening will affect the people not fighting Gandria especially a certain pirate girl.)  
  
" Aryll, Arianna, the Segt nu ocean." " Thy not doing well, the dark one has corrupted thy spirit......" A voice said sounding like a woman.  
  
" You must fight it child, the hero needs you, the princess needs you, everyone will need you soon." A second woman said.  
  
" Alas, but her brother is also not doing well, The dark one I fear will soon be able to consume his spirit soon........" A third woman said.  
  
" Alas, it is also not helping that he is being consumed with guilt about abandoning his companions.....and leaving them vulnerable to the Dark One" The first voice said  
  
" Yes, I fear this guilt will make him do something drastic, we can not let this happen!" The second voice piped in  
  
" I have watched over the hero since he was just a young lad and to this day, I'm sure The Dark One has also kept an eye on him." The third voice added  
  
" Yes, I hardly doubt this is untrue." The first voice spoke gravely  
  
" Then what can we do to stop her?" The third voice piped in  
  
" There is only one soul keeping his spirit alive and therefore thy shall be most vulnerable." The first voice said  
  
" Isn't this soul the reason he left in the first place?" The second voice questioned.  
  
" Yes, this soul is indeed the very reason, which is why we need to protect her and make sure The Dark One does not corrupt her or get her hands on her. The second voice said.  
  
" Yes........ We all know the Hero would not fight if the Princess were put in any danger......." The first voice said.  
  
" NO, not the Princess, her alter ego, the pirate girl." The third voice said  
  
" Yes, I was mistaken." The first voice declared  
  
" There can be no mistakes, dear sister, I fear we are not the only ones to know of this information." The second voice said  
  
" But sister, what of his sister, little Arianna...... What of the Dark One's desire to eliminate her?" The third voice said  
  
" Arianna is in no danger once she breaks out of this spell, it is this Tetra, Zelda's alter ego I am truly worried about." The first voice said.  
  
" Yes, I am getting worried as well, but it is not her powerful bloodline that will make her vulnerable......" The second voice said sadly.  
  
" Yes...... her power will help the Dark one try to capture her, but....." The second voice started.  
  
" The hero's love and devotion to her will put her in much more danger......." The third voice finished.  
  
" No, their devotion to each other is what will really endanger the both of them." The first voice said.  
  
" Yes, Gandria will try to kill her just like she killed everyone in his family...... I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN AGAIN!!!!" The third voice screamed.  
  
" Calm down sister, It won't, I say we keep a special eye on the pirate girl for the sake of the hero, We all know she can not be put in any danger, lest the hero surrender to rescue her from the Dark One's clutches....."  
  
" Yes, I say that is perhaps our only option." The first voice said.  
  
" Then can we not keep an eye on Arianna as well, she too is a weakness of the hero." The third voice said.  
  
" Yes dear sister, I believe that is best......" The first voice said.  
  
" Then we all can only hope that Arianna is strong enough to break out of this prison Gandria has put her in......" The second voice said gravely.  
  
" That is all we can do sister, all we can do....."  
  
(Well that explains a lot, gee wonder who those three voices were, don't worry you'll know soon if you haven't already figured it out, now let's see how Link is doing.)  
  
" How could you Link......."  
  
Link turned wildly around, this voice, who was it, it seemed like a little girl, but what would a little girl be doing here.  
  
" You abandoned her Link......"  
  
" STOP, who are you show yourself!!"  
  
" You loved your home Link, then you abandoned it"  
  
" What, jeez is this my conscious talking to me, look I know I abandoned everyone, but it's only for a little while!" " That is if Tetra even talks to me again...." He mumbled to himself.  
  
" Link...... You abandoned me Link, save me....."  
  
" HUH...... Okay who is talking to me....... Who are you, you've been haunting me ever since I got in here, you want me to help you, you help me got it!?"  
  
* Silence *  
  
" Oh great I really must be going crazy, I'm talking to the temple, Man Link really losing it."  
  
" You're not going crazy Link, I'm just sick of being in here, so I had to get your attention somehow......."  
  
Link turned around and came face to face with a little girl no older then ten. She had green hair that went up to her shoulders bright blue eyes and was holding a brown ocarina.  
  
" Who are you?" the little girl's smile fell,  
  
" Oh..... You're not Link, I thought you were Link."  
  
" My name is Link..... Wait a minute do you mean the Hero of Time?!"  
  
" YES, I do, do you know where I can find him?"  
  
Link hated to disappoint the little girl, but saw he had no choice,  
  
" Uh..... Little girl, I hate to disappoint you, but Uh, the Link you're looking for kind of died, almost a thousands years ago......"  
  
" WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The girl yelled in a fury, " THAT BOY TOLD ME HE'D GET ME OUT OF THIS STUPID TEMPLE AND WHAT DOES HE DO HE FORGETS THEN DIES!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Link saw this girl had quite a set of lungs, and took the cursing in stride that she threw at his descendant...... Amazed that such a young girl knew so many curses. When the girl finally calmed down, Link decided to ask her if she knew where Saria was,  
  
" Saria, well my name's Saria too, but if you mean the teenage girl who those moblins threw in the Illusion chambers then yeah I've seen her........"  
  
" Where are these illusion chambers?"  
  
" Huh...... You're kidding, look they're called illusions for a reason, everytime someone steps in there, they see illusions, you can't tell if something's real or not including the door..."  
  
" Oh..... well have you seen two girls they're my age, one's got really long red hair with golden streaks and the other has really long blond hair, that goes down her back, you seen any of them?"  
  
" Oh, those two, yeah they ran away screaming from a Poe."  
  
" Right..... Well which way did they go?"  
  
" I think they ran into the courtyard or something."  
  
" Oh......."  
  
" Where's the courtyard right?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Shoot an arrow through that eye on a giant doorframe in the main hallway, and the door will open, you can't miss it."  
  
" Thanks..... Uh..... You want to come along, I mean...."  
  
" Be a sort of guide for you all."  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Alright follow me."  
  
With that Saria and Link headed off toward the courtyard, but how are Leah and Samina doing?  
  
" Jeez, I think I know why they call it the forest temple now...." Samina said looking at the thickly wooded courtyard.  
  
" SARIA!!!!!!!!!" Leah yelled, " SARIA CAN YOU HEAR ME!!!?"  
  
" LINK!!!!!!!!!!" " LINK THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!!!!!!!" Samina yelled.  
  
" It's no use Samina, save your breath....... He'll find us..... Eventually." Leah said. Leah kneeled next to the water, and sighed,  
  
" Hey Leah, I'm just wondering, but who taught you to fight and use magic?" Samina asked.  
  
Leah froze and Samina saw maybe that wasn't the best thing to ask her.  
  
" Sorry Leah, I didn't mean......"  
  
" My dad, my dad taught me everything I know......"  
  
" You're dad, I'm guessing you're dad is really strong right."  
  
" Yeah" she smiled, " He's the strongest guy I know, magic and swords wise, he's not a very good fist fighter."  
  
" You're lucky, you know little facts like that about you're dad, I barely even remember about my dad, he died when I was two or three." Samina said.  
  
" What about you're mom?"  
  
" My mom...., well my mom was really protective of her people, all the angry stereo- types against us, she just took in stride, she never got angry about them, In fact the only time I remember her being real angry was when Link's parents were killed...."  
  
" Hey Samina, do you remember anything about Link's parents, I mean did you know them?"  
  
" They were my godparents, Link was almost like my brother, he still is." She sighed, " I don't remember much though, I only remember a few things, I was five, you have to remember that.  
  
" Oh, I forgot about that....."  
  
" It's alright Leah, but do me a favor...... Don't ask Link any questions about his parents, it really hurt him, when they died.  
  
" I promise I won't."  
  
She smiled, " You know Leah you're okay, you're not the brat I thought you were."  
  
" Oh than- Hey wait a minute you thought I was a brat!?"  
  
Samina laughed, " Well you certainly acted like one at first...... Sorry but it's true." Leah glared at her.  
  
" Oh come on Leah, you acted like that because you were worried about your family, I know that now." Her face softened, " But I guess I could have been a little more understanding, but I guess I was kind of jealous......"  
  
" Jealous......"  
  
" You're luckier than you think you are Leah...... You HAVE parents to worry about, sure they're in trouble now, but Leah, you still have parents and siblings.... you have the one thing Link and I want so much, but we'll never be able to have, you're lucky Leah."  
  
Leah felt shocked, that was the real reason Samina had been so nasty to her. She loved her parents, she sometimes wished they would lay off once in a while, but Samina was right. Link and Samina had no one, sure they had some family, but not having parents seemed so foreign to her. She couldn't think of living without her parents, her siblings maybe, but definitely not her parents.  
  
" Samina........." She had already walked away. Leah knew Gandria would pay for everything she had done to her family, but Leah swore to her last breath Link and Samina's family would be avenged too..... no matter what."  
  
Author: Well I hope you liked this chapter, THANK YOU EVERYBODY I can't believe how well this story is going, and the reviews I don't know what to say.  
  
Navi: Even I'm impressed...... Thanks everybody!!!  
  
Author: Thanks again everybody, next chapter soon!! Please read and Review!!!!!!! 


	18. THANK THE GODDESSES Aryll is awake and a...

Author: Hey everybody, pretty intense chapter, sorry, but this chapter will feature Tetra and Aryll mostly. Not forgetting a few others.  
  
Navi: carrie-dreamer doesn't own the Legend of Zelda, but she owns the storyline and original characters.  
  
Author: Well enjoy the chapter!!  
  
" Well well, seems that little pirate wench will be a little more annoying then I thought she'd be...." A dark figure said looking at a glowing orb, then the scene started to change from a little girl to show a familiar looking boy and a young woman, " But, once I get that insolent girl to surrender, convincing the boy will be no trouble...... Besides...... Once again the scene changes to show a young girl with long blond hair held back with a delicate gold crown, dressed in silken clothes, the all too familiar triforce insignia present on her right hand, "You, Princess Zelda... the boy's greatest weakness will soon be in my grasp,."  
  
" Let me bring her to you great one." A demon said  
  
" No I your majesty." Another demon said.  
  
" No.... I'm amused with this idea he must stay away to protect her, I wish to watch, besides.... I want to destroy these two personally.... They are somewhat different from the others.  
  
" Different, your highness what if these two are the ones from the pro- ...."  
  
" SILENCE you insolent fool, that so called prophecy is total blasphemy!"  
  
" Then... why your highness do you insist on splitting them apart each time, this hero and princess."  
  
" What I order insolent fools like you to do, is the only thing you will be told, now GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!"  
  
All the demons cowered in fear and then ran away. The figure got up and walked through her palace, to a portrait hall, none of the portraits were of her, they were of the many people she had killed, royal wise. Some portraits she ignored but she stopped at a series of portraits, " Ah Princess Zelda, all generations, each one threatened my sieges, and each one got help from an insolent hero." She stopped at the largest one, she had stolen it from Hyrule Castle, " But you Princess Zelda I, rarely needed his help the great hero of time, both of you pictured here along with Ah, the enchantress, you my dear rarely gave me an easy fight. The portrait showed a beautiful woman with long blond hair garbed in the royal attire of Hyrule, pictured beside her was a knight, a very handsome knight with blond hair as well, who looked very much like her, Beside him was another woman, dressed in the attire of an enchantress. She had long brown hair and was holding a staff in the picture, but the most incredible thing about her was her eyes, they were emeralds shining emeralds, when one looked at her they could see the power she held. " Never in my life did I think I would ever be threatened by any one like you all again, but then again I'd expected that idiotic Ganon to do his work right..... what a fool I was." The woman took her leave then; the three pictured in the portrait were left alone in the dark.  
  
" Send in one of my demons and have him wait at the temple, and make sure the pirate wench and hero are kept alive..... I want to deal with them personally."  
  
" You're grace is that wise, I've heard of the hero's strength, do you want to lose another of our warriors?!" A demon said.  
  
The woman smirked, " Oh don't you worry about that, I need to keep that insolent boy and those little friends of his busy for the time being... I won't let any of them make me into a fool again." The woman glared at the orb, which now showed a teenage boy following a young girl. " Have you're fun now Hero, but I'd be careful if I were you."  
  
(Oh boy something tells me this woman has something a lot different plan in mind then everyone thinks, oh well let's see how Aryll and Tetra are doing.)  
  
She was back in the misty grove, the same grove from last time. This girl lying unconscious on the blood soaked grass. All of a sudden she could almost hear whispers in her ears,  
  
" Aryll, wake up sis please....." Her eyes gradually opened and soon met the warm green eyes of her brother.  
  
" B- big brother..... I- is that you?" Aryll whispered finding she could hardly speak, it was the exact same Link from her dream scars and all. The boy just nodded, then smiled. Aryll using all her strength threw her arms around him. " Where have you been Link, it's been almost 3 weeks, we're all worried specially Tetra, please you gotta come back to the ship with me, Please."  
  
" I can't sis, I want to but I- I can't........" Came her brother's whispered reply.  
  
Aryll felt tears stinging the cuts on her face, " Of course you can't, you never can Link, you, you JERK, you've known me for you're whole life and you've known Tetra and the others for three years and you still keep secrets!!"  
  
Link looked like he'd been struck, " W- What....."  
  
" I know about the dreams Link, I know all about them." " We all do....."  
  
Link stood up, and walked away, but then turned around, " I never meant to hurt any of you....... You have to wake up Aryll, everyone's more worried for you than me." He smiled, " See ya.... Sis" He started to fade away, Aryll started " WHAT OH NO YOU DON'T YOU'RE NOT LEAVING, Tetra's worried sick about you, you at least have to show you're okay, come on Link stop being a chicken."  
  
" I'M NOT A CHICKEN!" He turned around and glared at her.  
  
" Then how come you show yourself to ME but not to Tetra, she is a LOT more worried than I am." Aryll watched with satisfaction as Link's face turned bright red. He then got a scared look on his face then ran off.  
  
" " NO LINK, COME BACK, BIG BROTHER COME BACK!!!!!!!" She screamed then everything went black.  
  
" Aryll, Aryll, stop thrashing around it's me Tetra." Aryll's eyes shot open and saw she was in Tetra's cabin, with everyone looking at her.  
  
" Oh thank the goddesses." Tetra said quite relieved.  
  
" What happened....."  
  
" You fainted child, you've been out for almost two days." Tatl said, flying over to her, " but now you're alright."  
  
" No I'm not, I'm worse....."  
  
" How are you worse?" Tetra said  
  
" I- I saw Link....."  
  
Tetra's eyes closed Aryll saw Terrence signal to everyone to leave the room, which they did so. " You saw Link huh..... he, he alright." She said,  
  
" I don't know Zelly, he's beat up pretty bad....."  
  
" That moron never would admit to getting hurt..... once I caught him trying to do some scouting with a bloody arm......" She sighed, "Did you get to talk to him, or did you just see him?"  
  
"I talked to him, it wasn't a very nice one I lost my temper a few times..... he took it stride though."  
  
" Probably used to it because he has to deal with me all the time."  
  
" I asked him to come back, he said he couldn't...... But that he wants too"  
  
" What......."  
  
" Exactly what I said, I called him a jerk, but he acted like he expected that reaction, he only reacted after I called him a chicken."  
  
" That sounds like Link, why'd you call him a chicken Aryll?"  
  
" I asked him why he never showed himself to you, but he never answered, he just blushed than got this really scared look on his face like he was doing something wrong than ran away."  
  
" He ran away....... He never gave you an answer."  
  
" No, I think, I don't want to offend you Tetra but maybe Link really did leave because of you....."  
  
" WHAT!?"  
  
" I don't mean it that way Tetra I just mean maybe he left to protect you...."  
  
" FROM WHAT!!!!!!?" Tetra said getting angry.  
  
Aryll started to get a little nervous," Uh...... I don't know maybe... uh from whatever he's fighting... who did that demon say she was working for uh Gandria, I mean that demon did say you were the bait she needed to get Link back here...... Maybe Link knew, I mean he did agree to help when Sammi mentioned you were a target.  
  
Tetra looked like she was in trance, " Why me...... Why would he risk his life.... "She stopped and put her hand on her chest, "For me....."  
  
Aryll watched then whispered, " Maybe because Tetra you're not just a friend to him anymore....."  
  
Author: Sorry guys I have to end here, I know I know totally am unfair leaving you all there, but I'm the author, plus it's almost Christmas so that means very hectic days ahead don't worry though I'll find a way to get this story updated. Well READ AND REVIEW. Sorry this was short! 


	19. Saria's ascension and the room of Illusi...

Author: Hey everyone, once again I'm here, yikes that was one nasty cliffhanger I left you at, But we need to know how Link and the others are doing. Hee Hee, well you all know the drill.  
  
Navi: Carrie-dreamer doesn't own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters but she does own all original characters and this storyline  
  
Author: Well enjoy the chapter.  
  
The group was still separated, Link and this "other" Saria and Leah and Samina, not to mention the Saria they were looking for.  
  
" Saria, are you sure this is the right way to the hallway." Link said looking not so sure.  
  
" Geez are you sure you're the hero's great great great great ....." Saria started  
  
" Alright already!!!!" Link yelled quite annoyed.  
  
" Great Great grandson." Saria finished.  
  
Link glared at her, " I'm really starting to figure out WHY the Hero of Time left you in here."  
  
" HEY!!!!!!!"  
  
" Sor- YOW!!!!!" Link yelled after Saria apparently kicked him right in the leg.  
  
" HA serves you right you right Wind boy!!"  
  
" WHY YOU LITLLE!!!!!" He said about to lunge at her.  
  
" Link is that you!?" Link looked up and saw Leah and Samina running up to him."  
  
" Link how'd you find us we've been looking all over for you." Leah said .  
  
" Why are you limping Link?" Samina asked noticing his leg."  
  
" Huh oh she di- hey where'd she go?!" Link said now noticing Saria's absence.  
  
" Link what are you talking about where'd who go?" Leah asked.  
  
" There was a little girl here she barely looked my sister's age maybe younger, she was RIGHT here, she led me through this whole temple looking for you guys."  
  
Leah and Samina looked at each other, " Maybe it was a forest spirit, maybe she took the form of a human to help you." Leah said.  
  
" That would make sense Link." Samina said.  
  
" Guess you're right..... Hey, Did any of you see a room called the room of illusions or something like that?"  
  
" I don't think so why?" Leah said suspiciously.  
  
" Because that forest spirit said that is where Saria would most likely be."  
  
" Well than what are we waiting for, let's find this room and find Saria!"  
  
" Wait there's a reason it' called the room of illusions, once you even take a step in here you're lost in a maze of illusions it's almost impossible to find your way out and figure out what's real."  
  
" Well, we'll just find a way to turn the illusions off once we get there, let's just find the stupid room." Leah then walked off...... And fell into a hole.  
  
" Jeez Leah you certainly are graceful." Samina said sarcastically.  
  
" Ha Ha, very funny...... NOW GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!"  
  
" Wait Leah, I think you found another part of the temple." Link said looking down at the hole.  
  
" Oh lucky me....."  
  
Well after much ado and some cursing from Leah, the group was now exploring the newly discovered part of the temple. Then it was found that the passageways were pitch black.  
  
" Oh great, anyone got a torch or something?" Link asked.  
  
" No, but can't you use a magic arrow to light the way?" Samina said.  
  
" I would Sammi, but I don't know what kind of demons are here and I certainly don't want to cause more attention than we already have."  
  
" But...... WOA." A bright light shot from Samina's hand, " ALRIGHT Power really is useful, thanks Link for activating it."  
  
" I didn't activate it." Link said.  
  
" What you had to of how else did this thing get turned on......"  
  
" WHAT DOES IT MATTER we got a light, lets go already!" Leah said brushing pat them.  
  
Samina didn't say this to anyone, but had she just imagined a golden light coming from Leah's direction, she wasn't sure, but could Leah have activated power..... but how, last time Samina checked you needed to have a triforce piece to have another piece show. Samina went to Link,  
  
" Hey Link who has Wisdom again?" She whispered.  
  
" Tetra or Zelda whatever you want to call her, Why?"  
  
" Nothing really just curious."  
  
" Okay...."  
  
Samina thought to herself, " Leah's hiding something, and I don't think it's just another magic spell."  
  
Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a demon's scream.  
  
" OH Great!!"  
  
" Just what we need, WHERE'S LEAH!?"  
  
" SH*T WHERE IS SHE!!"  
  
" Lin-...."  
  
" Samina....." The two then saw a never-ending darkness. (In other words they were completely unconscious.)  
  
" Take this you slimy good for nothin piece of sh*t" Leah yelled while flinging her sword right at the demon's head. A very large demon Gandria had apparently sent to slow them down.  
  
" Damn, this must be how Dad feels all the time." The demon swung its claws at Leah, but she ducked, but dropped her sword in the process!  
  
" Uh Oh....." Leah was cornered, but then saw her chance and delivered one swift kick to the demon's rib. In a rage the demon tried to corner Leah again with it's hands, but she dodged them not so swiftly but she dodged them nonetheless. Her sword glimmered in the distance.  
  
" If I can just get to it.....," She thought to herself hurriedly, " But it aint gonna happen unless I can get that demon cornered long enough."  
  
" Damn what would Papa do now......." Leah sighed, " He'd get Mama to help him."  
  
" Well I don't have someone to help me so what would should I do!!" Leah said to herself while dodging another of the demon's attacks."  
  
" PAPA!!!!!" Leah said to no one, " You're beloved daughter is about to get eaten by a demon, now's the time to mysteriously appear and save me..." She said to herself hurriedly. All of a sudden a burst of smoke billowed out all over the room.  
  
" GO GET YOUR SWORD!!" Leah looked up and saw Shiek on top of a rafter. Leah didn't wait a second more she lunged for her sword and while the demon was busy wiping the smoke away,  
  
" BYE BYE DEMON BREATH!" In one swift second, Leah lunged and cut the demon's head off. Leah collapsed to the ground and clutched her arm,  
  
" Damn that demon came out of no where....."  
  
" Ha.... hardly that thing's been waiting here for almost two days...... Of course it was waiting for Link, but got Leah instead." Shiek said startling Leah.  
  
" Huh, how do you know me, WHO ARE YOU?!"  
  
" I already told you, I'm Shiek."  
  
" Yeah, but why do you know about.... EVERYTHING, I mean not many people know about what's going on I mean.......Normal people."  
  
" Then why do you know about it Child... answer that before you question others "  
  
Leah was silent, she really DIDN'T know...  
  
" Think of that child now I must say farewell....."  
  
" Wait, do do you know where the room of illusions is?"  
  
Shiek smiled, " You're already in it......" Then as mysteriously as the appearance Shiek disappeared.  
  
" WHAT!?" Leah soon felt a jolt as she saw the room spin and change to a spiraling whirl of color, then she saw Link and Samina completely unconscious on the floor.  
  
" GUYS, are you alright?!" Leah rushed over to her companions and tried to shake them awake.  
  
" L- Leah is that you?" Leah turned around and came face to face with Saria.  
  
" Saria, you're all right..... But what about them.... Are they going to be okay...."  
  
" I- I don't know, I've tried to wake them, but.... I can't seem to even get a little sign of consciousness, I don't know what to do!" Saria whimpered.  
  
Leah thought and thought, " Wait maybe the stone can help, gimme the stone."  
  
" UH.... the stone are you sure the stone is what you need.... Heh Heh."  
  
" Um yeah Saria we do need the stone anyway, so HAND IT OVER!"  
  
" UH I kinda can't......." Saria mumbled.  
  
Leah abruptly turned a shade of purple, " What do you mean you can't...... Where is it?!"  
  
" UH you know that demons dragged me in here well I kind of lostitbutIcouldn'thelpitbutIthinkitlandedinthegrasssomewherePleasedon'tkillm eLeahI'mtooyoungtodie!!" (If you couldn't identify what that was Saria was talking very fast.)  
  
" YOU WHAT!!!!!" Leah grabbed Saria's shoulders and shook her, " HOW COULD YOU LOSE THE FRIGGIN STONE WHAT IF GANDRIA FINDS IT WE'LL ALL BE SCREWED!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" I-I-I didn't mean too.... How am I forest sage I'm nothing, I can't do anything right!!!" Saria said close to sobbing.  
  
" Saria......" Leah felt real bad now, " Maybe you can call it back, I mean the stone is connected to you.... Somehow and you were trusted-...."  
  
" Don't remind me......" Saria said miserably.  
  
"Well try calling it to you......."  
  
" I can't I'm not good enough!"  
  
" Come on Saria....... I'll help you." Leah took Saria's hand and concentrated.  
  
" Leah..... What do I do?"  
  
" Just concentrate all your thoughts on the stone......." Saria did so...."  
  
A bright flash erupted from Leah's and Saria's hand and a green light appeared.  
  
" YES, We did it.....Leah are you okay?" Saria asked Leah who was looking with disbelief at her hand....... " Leah yoo hoo you okay."  
  
" HUH Oh yeah just a little surprised....... I didn't think that would walk.... Well gimme the stone and lets wake up Link and Samina."  
  
Saria gave the stone to her and silently let the stone's light shine over them, when finally Samina's bronze and Link's emerald eyes were open.  
  
" Jeez what the hell happened and where are we?" Samina said rubbing her head, "OW"  
  
" Exactly what I'd like to know." Link said grudgingly.  
  
" Well, They seem to be fine." Leah said. Saria only took the stone and watched as its dim glimmer grew stronger and stronger the longer it stayed in her hands. Link then noticed Saria and sighed,  
  
" Yes we found Saria now let's get out of here!" Link said relieved.  
  
" Uh we kind of can't...... I don't know how to get out of this chamber." Saria said.  
  
It was then they others realized this room had no door.  
  
" Aw great how the hell are we supposed to get out of here!!!" Samina yelled.  
  
Everyone was so busy panicking that they never noticed that a certain green haired girl returned.  
  
" Well guess I was wrong you easily are related to the hero of Time, you're just as clueless." The girl put an ocarina to her lips and played a tune that seemed so familiar to Saria but she couldn't place it. The more important thing though was that a door appeared in the room. Everyone shot around and then Link saw a familiar face.  
  
" That's her!!!," "That's that little girl I saw." Link said.  
  
" Who in the World are YOU?" Leah asked.  
  
" Who you think I may be and who I know I am are two completely different things Child." The girl explained quite calmly.  
  
Leah felt insulted, " CHILD!?" " I'm a hell lot older then you little girl!!"  
  
" Are you now..... How old are you then."  
  
" I'm te- fifteen years old!!"  
  
" Well child, I'm many years older then you, do not trust your eyes child."  
  
Link was completely stunned that that was the exact same thing Yvette had told him, Maybe.... " Little girl are you by any chance the original Forest sage?"  
  
The girl smiled, " You are smarter perhaps than I thought you were Hero of the Winds."  
  
" But how, Yvette told us you went missing, that you needed to be replaced to help keep...."  
  
" The seal intact.... I'm aware of this Link."  
  
" How then are you here?" Samina asked.  
  
" True, I am here, but part of my soul is not...."  
  
" HUH!!?!!?" everyone except the Forest Sage said.  
  
" It is here but it is not inside me.... Link you of all people should know why."  
  
" What...."  
  
" Gandria has been here far longer than now, you know that."  
  
Leah saw Samina's eyes close as she sighed and Link's eyes cloud over.  
  
" Oh.....That."  
  
" These 3 stones you are looking for are not just keys to the realm of the towers, they each hold the spirit of a sage..... The stone of the forest holds mine, Zelda the Zelda I knew had no choice but to protect us by sealing part of our spirit into them." " Gandria is ruthless Link you're parents are not her only victims from this time there are many more....." " She will stop at nothing to get what she wants." " Saria my heir, please promise me you will protect this forest and it's people."  
  
Saria nodded, " I promise forest sage, I'll protect it just as you might have."  
  
" I bid you all good luck, Saria only you can place the stone in its proper place to unseal the realm of the three towers, you must go with them."  
  
Leah, Samina and Link looked at each other, then at Saria who was standing there stunned.  
  
" Saria, let's go...." Leah said gently to her friend as she led her out the door. They all turned to the fading Forest Sage,  
  
" Link, Please protect the Princess and other sages with your life, you are this world's only hope....." With that said Saria the forest sage of the past faded and disappeared.  
  
" They all found themselves in a room with paintings, of a forest scene over and over, and in the middle of the room was a small chest with a green insignia on it. Saria gingerly opened it and found a mirror, along with a green emerald medallion. They all heard Saria's voice echo through the empty hall, " That is the Medallion of the forest, to some it is a relic to show the sages have been found, but in your hands child it is a source of power, use it well child, and Link I think you know what to do with that mirror." The voice faded.  
  
Link nodded as he clutched the mirror, and it started to shine brighter and brighter when the light finally engulfed them all. They all found themselves back in the mirror room The first part of their quest was done.  
  
Author: Well how'd you like this chapter Please READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	20. A fist fight and a mysterious asssassin

Author: Well I'm back, Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have a very good reason though....  
  
Navi: She's been playing Mario Kart Double dash, Playing with her new DVD player, playing Skies of Arcadia, Playing the Hobbit, playing with her new stereo and killing herself trying to do all of it at once.  
  
Author: __; Thanks Navi, Thanks a lot.......  
  
Navi ^___^ You're welcome!  
  
Author: Anyway...... Like Loudmouth said I've been playing with my Christmas haul, so I've been busy, Sorry..... Anyway here's the disclaimer.  
  
Navi: Carrie- dreamer doesn't own any form of the Legend of Zelda series or it's characters but she does own all original characters and Storyline.  
  
Author: Well enjoy the chapter!!  
  
In a darkened café a cloaked figure waited. He didn't have to wait long....... A young woman soon entered the café. She was dressed in navy blue shorts, had on a short black shirt, and had medium length wavy black hair. She sat down near the cloaked man.  
  
" Ah you did come, although I never thought you wouldn't come." The girl glared at him,  
  
" Just cut to the chase please."  
  
" As you wish...." The dark figure took out of his cloak a series of pictures and pushed them to the girl. She took them and examined them. She frowned, then sighed,  
  
" You can't expect me to do a child."  
  
" And why not she's been giving my master quite a bit of trouble along with her little friends." The girl lowered her gaze, " Besides what's more important a bunch of strangers or......"  
  
" Alright Alright I get it!!"  
  
" Good girl, don't worry I promise this will be your last one I promise you." The girl just kept silent, " Now can I offer you a drink to celebrate our last deal together?"  
  
( Oh boy this girl I wonder what's wrong and what's this thing she's supposed to be doing, don't worry you'll know soon.)  
  
" The forest sage is still alive?!" Yvette yelled in complete shock.  
  
" Well technically she's dead, but her spirit still resides in the temple." Link said trying to calm her.  
  
Yvette shook her head, " Then why did the seal fail, I just don't understand, her spirit is what helps keep the seal intact, I don't......."  
  
" Neither do we." Leah said.  
  
Yvette sighed, " Nonetheless only a small portion of your quest is complete and I have absolutely no idea about any more sages what about you Leah?"  
  
Leah shook her head, " I saw one of the other spiritual stones a long time ago, but I really doubt it's still safe."  
  
Link sighed, " Yeah Gandria most likely helped herself to that stone....... And it's carrier."  
  
" Maybe you should go to Windfall......." Yvette said.  
  
" WHAT?!?!?" Link said absolutely shocked, " Why should we go to Windfall!"  
  
" Yvette actually has a point Link, Windfall is the Gossip Central of the Great Sea if anything strange is going on they'll know." Leah said.  
  
Samina nodded in agreement, " Maybe we'll even get lucky like we were with Yvette besides why don't you want to go...."  
  
" This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain pirate girl now would it." Leah said slyly.  
  
Link felt his cheeks burning, " N-No....... I-I'm just worried we'll c-c cause attention...... What are you all staring at!?"  
  
Yvette was clearly fighting an incredible urge to laugh, " N-Not- nothing at all."  
  
In the midst of all this, " Uh What Pirate Girl?" Saria said quite confused, " Is she your girlfriend or something?"  
  
That was too much for Link to stand, " OOOOOOOOH THAT'S IT!!!" Link then stomped off.  
  
" Is it something I said?"  
  
That had all happened two days ago and now they were on Windfall, and EVERYONE was staring at them. Well mostly at Saria..... Which she really didn't like.  
  
" What's with these people haven't they ever seen a member of the forest folk before?!" Saria said angrily.  
  
Leah sighed getting annoyed, " Saria, No I don't think they have."  
  
" Well jeez, they're not staring at you and you're completely covered in a cloak, all three of you are!!"  
  
" Hey Link made a good point about Gandria maybe having spies and I don't know about you but I'm not taking any chances!" She whispered.  
  
" Man and you used to call me a worrywart."  
  
" Saria I never called you a worrywart....."  
  
" Well then what did......"  
  
" I used to call you a wimp."  
  
" What... Why you little!!" Saria lunged at Leah and then Leah started fighting back. Before anyone knew it a full out fistfight was happening. The commotion seemed to attract a few more stares, but no one tried to stop the fight frankly because unfortunately for Saria, Leah was a LOT stronger then she looked. Even Link and Samina after trying to stop the fight were forced to back off. No one wanted to get caught between those fists. Saria in a bold move grabbed Leah's cloak and tore off the hood,  
  
" Now look what you did you IDIOT!!!" Leah screamed in a fury.  
  
" HA Serves you right, you filthy SEA RAT!!"  
  
Leah started to turn purple, " WHY YOU LITTLE !!!"  
  
" I'm not surprised you're parents were captured, They are after all lowly PIRATE scum!!"  
  
That was too much, Leah screamed in a fury and started to beat the living daylights out of Saria, " HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY FAMILY!!!"  
  
By now quite a crowd had formed which included a young girl with a little fairy on her shoulder  
  
" Well at least I fight my own battles and don't always call my DADDY to save me!!"  
  
" I DO NOT!!"  
  
" PLEASE I heard you in the temple you were crying for you're daddy just admit it!!"  
  
" AT LEAST I TRIED TO HELP MY FAMILY AND TRIED TO RESCUE THEM MYSELF!!"  
  
" AND YOU FAILED MISERABLY!!"  
  
" THAT WAS ALL MY IDIOTIC BROTHER'S FAULT NOT MINE!!"  
  
" OH YEAH....."  
  
" Link you have to do something they're going to kill each other." Samina whispered to him in a panic.  
  
He sighed, " Fine." He took a deep breath, then.....  
  
The little girl gasped.  
  
" ALL RIGHT YOU TWO THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Link yelled while grabbing Leah, Samina then went and grabbed Saria. In the process of doing so however his hood had been torn clear off his head along with Samina's.  
  
The crowd started to disperse, but the little girl quickly hid herself and watched both of the girls get yelled at.  
  
" HONESTLY YOU TWO, you both were fine this morning!!" Samina yelled.  
  
" WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO THINKING, LEAH you were the one who didn't want any attention in case there were spies here!!" Link yelled.  
  
" WELL THANKS TO YOU, NOT ONLY HAVE WE COMPLETELY BLOWN OUR COVER, EVERY FRIGGIN IF ANY SPY WILL KNOW WHERE WE ARE AND ALL THESE INNOCENT PEOPLE ARE GOING TO GET ATTACKED!!" Samina yelled in a complete fury.  
  
The little girl stared not believing what she was seeing, not only the girl she saw fall in the woods, but Samina in the exact same cloak she had been in that night and the very last person she expected..... Her brother......  
  
" Child what's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
" Tatl, Stay here, and watch them, I'm going back to the café."  
  
" What.... Why!?"  
  
" I'm gonna get Tetra and Terrence."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" That boy right there is my brother and I'm guessing that pirate girl who was in that fight is Terrence's sister." She started to head toward the café, " AND KEEP OUT OF SIGHT!" She ran off.  
  
Tatl watched her, then proceeded to watch the girl with green hair start to argue with the pirate girl.... Again. She then saw the other two started to argue as well, Tatl sweatdropped.  
  
" Jeez and I thought Terrence had a mouth...."  
  
They were all so busy arguing they never noticed a shadowy figure start to sneak up on them. Tatl watched then saw the figure bring out what looked like two silver disks, then Tatl saw the spikes and then saw who the disks were being aimed at.....  
  
" Oh no...... WATCH OUT!!!" The warning came just in time as one of the disks barely missed Leah's neck.  
  
" What the hell?!" Leah looked around and so did Tatl, she then noticed the figure was gone!  
  
" Well that was close." Tatl was relieved until she felt herself being scooped up and the sound of something pushed in. She then realized.....  
  
" LET ME OUT LET ME OUT!!!" She banged the glass walls of her prison.  
  
" You are a noisy thing, you know that pipsqueak, you messed up my shot." Tatl had been captured in a bottle, and was being held captive by a girl who looked Tetra's age, " You think I want to do this, cause I don't but I don't have a choice so don't mess it up." The girl then set down the bottle and proceeded to aim once again, she hesitated then put the disk down all together,  
  
" I can't do it, they haven't done anything to me, Guess I'll just have to face my punishment."  
  
The girl then pried open the bottle, and took off the mask she had on.  
  
Tatl flew up to her, " Why do you try to kill when you yourself are against it?"  
  
" Because I myself will become a victim if I do not kill."  
  
" Who....."  
  
" A man named Baltor, He has enslaved me as I am the last of my kin who he slaughtered in the name of a demon named Gandria."  
  
" But Why....."  
  
The girl looked down, " I- I don't know..." She backed away, " I must go, and accept my punishment."  
  
" Wait what is your name?"  
  
The girl stepped back, " I- I haven't heard it in so long I can almost forget it but..... It is Yura." She stammered  
  
" Yura stay, I know people who can help you, you don't have to be a slave anymore!"  
  
" I-I can not.... Please do not tell of me, I am ashamed of my profession, Death is the only way out."  
  
" No it's not." A voice said coming from behind them,  
  
Yura jumped, " What?!"  
  
" Think you're the only one who can sneak up on people, Yura?" Samina said who had heard the whole thing.  
  
" Huh..... Who... Who are you?" Yura said.  
  
" Must say you got pretty good aim for a non desert folk." Samina said, " But you're apparently not smart in other areas."  
  
" Oh why do you say that?"  
  
" Because, first you tried to kill me, then you tried to kill her," pointing to Leah while she said it, " Then you tried to kill him." Pointing to Link.  
  
" Look I told this "firefly" here I have no choice, I'm the last surviving member of an ancient race, Gandria completely massacred my home and I was the only survivor, Baltor saved me from Gandria's wrath in exchange for me to be his slave, but he always threatened me with handing me over to Gandria if I ever disobeyed him, but I just can't kill three innocent people."  
  
" So this Baltor guy commands you to kill whoever he wants."  
  
" Not exactly, he gets his orders from Gandria, he just sends me to do the dirty work while he gets all the credit for it."  
  
" So Gandria's getting scared I see, Why else would she have sent an assassin after us..."  
  
" I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Samina facefaulted, " WOA Back up, you don't have ANY clue as to who we are, yet you tried to kill us?!"  
  
" Baltor never gives me any background information he just shows me a picture or in this case a series of pictures, then I do my "work"."  
  
" Link, look, my necklace is acting up?!" Leah said all of a sudden.  
  
" What?!" Link grabbed the necklace.  
  
" Hey Yura, uh I know this is going to sound weird but do you by any chance have any idea what a sage is?" " Any at all"  
  
" Well, my teacher who taught me everything I know was considered a sage, she was so wise and powerful, She had no children, she always thought of me as her daughter, she was the one who shielded me from the attack by sending me away that day, before she made me leave she gave an amulet with her family symbol on it..... but when I returned she was dead...."  
  
" An amulet, Can I see it?" Link asked.  
  
Yura fingered a silver chain around her neck, " I guess you can....." Yura's amulet had almost the exact same medallion as Saria's but it had a different insignia and was made of Amethyst.  
  
" You say her name was....."  
  
" Her name was Impa."  
  
Samina jumped, " UH Link can I talk to you for a minute?" She didn't wait for an answer she grabbed Link and dragged him to a corner.  
  
" Sammi, what's the matter?!" Link asked confused.  
  
" Link, you don't remember?!"  
  
" I can't remember anything when I don't have a clue as to what you're talking about."  
  
She slapped him across the face, " WAKE UP LINK, I know you remember something!"  
  
He rubbed his cheek, " Okay what should I be remembering then."  
  
" We met them........"  
  
" What?"  
  
" We met Yura and her teacher, they came to Outset when we were about 6 years old, Impa knew your mom and dad and she had just gotten the news..... Come on Link you have to remember something."  
  
" Samina, I have no clear memories before Yvette disappeared save for well you know, That's why Vette was so surprised I didn't remember the temple, I probably did go there, but I don't remember anything, but I have to admit it felt familiar....."  
  
" You mean the temple?"  
  
" No just the area itself, I felt like I had been there so many times, but I can't remember a clue as to where that place was."  
  
" Link that's crazy, Vette said that temple was the last place Gandria needed to destroy then she would have completely destroyed Cabarynia, that temple is probably as old as Hyrule was, besides how could you have gone there when your family had no clue about their heritage?"  
  
" I never said that......"  
  
" What?"  
  
" My mother was quite aware she was Cabarynian, she was born there."  
  
" Your mother.... was born in Cabarynia!!"  
  
He nodded, " She was forced to leave when she was barely 12 years old, my aunt Yvette's mother was 14, they had to leave with the rest of the people when.... Gandria conquered Cabarynia."  
  
" Why didn't you tell me, but wait you knew you were Cabarynian all this time, but you acted so surprised....."  
  
" We didn't know if we could trust Leah or you with our family's heritage yet..."  
  
" NOT TRUST ME, Link we've known each other since we were babies, you can trust me with anything...."  
  
" I was sworn to secrecy Sammi, I know I can trust you with it, but if it got out even if it wasn't your fault that any of the Harkain family is still alive or that Rebecca's children still live, she'd never stop, Gandria I mean."  
  
" But why, I mean sure the Hero's blood would probably help that a little, but why Rebecca's not your aunt's be in more danger."  
  
" Sammi you're not going to believe this but....... I honestly don't know."  
  
Author: Ooh, mystery at the end and you're all probably wondering why Gandria want's Rebecca's kids more, but you aren't getting that answer yet. ^__  
  
Navi: You're kinda cruel doing that you know!!  
  
Author: Well excuse me, but they'd as in my reviewers I think will be more happy if I don't tell them yet because they will be HORRIBLY confused if I tell them now!!! OH well READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	21. Link's busted, Tetra's confused, and sib...

Author: Well aren't you all a lucky bunch, two chapters for one sitting aren't you lucky!!  
  
Navi: __; *sigh* Carrie-dreamer doesn't own any form of The Legend of Zelda or it's characters but she does own this storyline and all original characters, which include Leah, Link's parents, Samina, Yvette, and also includes Cabarynia.  
  
Author: Hee Hee well enjoy this chapter.  
  
Aryll ran as fast as she could to the café, and bolted through the door. She looked around and saw Tetra and Terrence sipping through their mugs with Medli, Makar and Komali talking.  
  
" TETRA!!!" Tetra looked up and saw Aryll running towards them. She put her drink down,  
  
" Aryll what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost." She said concerned.  
  
Aryll breathing really hard stammered, " There was a really big fist fight that happened like 20 min. ago; it was really something, two girls started punching and screaming at each other." No one tried to stop it because when one of the girl's family got insulted or something then bang the girl was on top of the other girl trying to kill her."  
  
" Nice...." Terrence piped in.  
  
" Oh it gets better, when someone FINALLY told someone they had to stop it, picture this three of the four were in cloaks completely covering their face and hair, one of the girl's cloak hood was completely torn off this was how violent the fight was." "One of them a boy tries to grab the stronger girl, in the process another girl tried to get the other girl." "With all this happening at once both of the cloaks got torn and their faces were completely exposed." " Guess who they were."  
  
" Who." Tetra said getting a little confused.  
  
" MY BROTHER AND SAMINA!!!"  
  
" WHAT!!!!" Tetra yelped.  
  
" Oh yeah, and Terrence does your little sister, (A) have an incredibly short temper, (B) have absolutely no tolerance for any insult to her family, and (C) Have very long blond hair and blue eyes, because if she does I think I found her too."  
  
Terrence grew pale and nervous, " Oh no Yes to all of those, please don't tell me she started a fight, who did the girl she was fighting with look like?"  
  
" She had green hair, that's all I'm gonna say."  
  
" Oh great, just wonderful, Saria's here too what a great combination....."  
  
" ARE THEY STILL THERE ARYLL!?" Tetra yelled while grabbing her.  
  
" Yeah, Tatl's there she'd have come by now if they had already left..... Tetra where you going?!" Tetra was already out the door Terrence followed closely behind. Tetra ran to where she had a feeling the fight had taken place, and quickly hid herself. Terrence soon followed.  
  
" Tetra, are you sure they're still here...." Terrence said a little loudly  
  
" Quiet!!" She whispered harshly. They waited, then their waiting paid off,  
  
" Samina are you sure this is a good idea, I don't want you all to get hurt because of me...."  
  
" Don't worry Yura, Link's been through a lot of stuff like this, Leah's an awesome fighter she proved it in the forest temple, and Saria has her element of the forest while you have the element of...."  
  
" Shadow, Sammi,"  
  
" Well excuse me Mr. Know it all, well like loudmouth said you're most likely the sage of shadow.  
  
" Most likely Samina my necklace went out of control yeah I think she's a sage."  
  
Tetra and Terrence hid and listened, well Terrence did, but he had to keep Tetra from revealing she was there.  
  
" Is that your sister Terrence?" Tetra said pointing to the blond girl.  
  
" Yeah that's Leah alright, I'd recognize that look anywhere."  
  
" What do we do, I don't want Link to think I was spying on him."  
  
" You think I do, look at Saria, that's all from Leah, I definitely don't want to piss her off."  
  
" Then let's go......." Then she stopped.  
  
" Link Gandria won't like that we have three sages revealed already, She most likely is going to try to find Fire and Water before us....."  
  
" That includes the stones....... Damn what are we gonna do, Leah are you sure you have no idea as to the other stones or sages, you were right about Saria.."  
  
" Sorry Link, I have no clue, Saria was really just a guess....."  
  
" Maybe Yvette will know...."  
  
" I can't get to Yvette without one of the temple mirrors, and I can't talk to her either..... Unless......"  
  
" Unless what?"  
  
" Maybe I can make my gossip stone work, so I can talk to her through it."  
  
" It's worth a try."  
  
Tetra was furious, there was no way anyone could talk to Link through that stone except her no one especially another girl would talk to him through it. She grabbed her stone,  
  
" DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT LINK!!!!!!  
  
" Tetra uh is that you?!" Link said through the connection to Tetra's pleasure nervously.  
  
" Yes Link it is me, now could you tell me something.... WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" UH Tetra, Zel well you see......"  
  
" SAVE IT..." Link heard a shuffling noise and then a different voice yell,  
  
" LEAH YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR EVERYTHING INCLUDING THE FIGHT!!!!!" Now everyone saw Leah break into a cold sweat, she gingerly took the stone,  
  
" Well big bro, UH LINK MADE ME DO IT!!!!"  
  
" What I did not, you're the little brat that fell in the friggin tree which I might add I had to save you from and I have the bump to prove it, besides you're the one who insisted on us helping you!!!"  
  
" Oh yeah, well I even said wait for Tetra, wait for everybody before you leave even Samina said it, but you just INSISTED on that very night for us to leave!!"  
  
" Well excuse me but Samina figured that that demon witch or slimy old hag Gandria whoever you prefer would come after us AGAIN."  
  
" You really don't like her do you Link."  
  
" Oh Yeah Yura I just love the person who destroyed my family TWICE, Jeez Yura."  
  
" Excuse me how am I supposed to know.  
  
" Tetra where exactly are you?" Samina said after Yura and Link started to argue.  
  
" OH I have a bone to pick with you Samina, you're what started this whole mess, put Link on NOW!!"  
  
" She's not in a good mood Link watch out." Samina said after she handed it to a pale Link.  
  
" Yeah Tetra where exactly are you," he said dreading the answer. He heard a shuffling noise then heard footsteps and Tetra appeared from her hiding place,  
  
" Right here Link...."  
  
Everyone hung their heads when Terrence revealed himself as well; he gave a small smile when he saw Link push Leah towards him,  
  
" Sorry Terry, I really messed up this time didn't I." Terrence saw small tears in Leah's eyes and also saw her face,  
  
" You did, but you're alive and that's all that matters." Terrence then grabbed her and hugged her and then everyone saw a side of Leah they hadn't seen before, her tough warrior side melted away, and then they saw Leah was crying...  
  
" Terry, Mom and Dad and Faore there's no way we can save them, I tried I really did, She's too strong, and if you couldn't do it, then who can.... I couldn't even beat one demon by myself..... I let you all down....." Leah's tears then turned to sobs.  
  
" Leah, we'll think of something, we'll get them and our life back I promise sis."  
  
" Terry I've barely fought this thing for a month and I'm already so weak sometimes I can barely move."  
  
" I don't agree with Leah much, but this I have to agree with, She's been passing out without warning." Samina said.  
  
" It's not you sis, it's this." Terrence said fingering her necklace with the disguise stone on it.  
  
" What....."  
  
" Leah your stone is cursed, disguise stones normally take magic away gradually, but this thing is sucking away everything from you, including your strength."  
  
" But I can't get rid of it, it's what reveals the sages to us."  
  
" We'll find another way, you have to get rid of it!"  
  
" I can't then Gandria will know who I am!!"  
  
" Leah, the stone is not your disguise Auntie cast a spell on you, she cast a spell on me and I'm fine give me the stone."  
  
Leah looked at Link, he nodded then Leah took the stone off. As soon as she did an incredible weight seemed to lift off her neck and she could feel strength pouring back into her body. Terrence snatched the stone then stomped his foot on the stone and it shattered into pieces.  
  
" Oh that feels good."  
  
" There's one problem solved." Samina said sounding pretty relieved, " You gonna be able to fight now Leah."  
  
"Oh this is coming from someone who was in dreamy bye land in the temple while I was fighting a demon that was ten times bigger then me!!"  
  
" Yikes just a joke!!"  
  
" Not a funny one Samina, like you said Leah is an awesome fighter in fact she's probably better then you." Link said  
  
" WHAT!!"  
  
" Alright how about we continue this conversation on the ship." Terrence said.  
  
Link jumped, " Great idea Terrence," Tetra said while dragging Link back to the ship, Leah clutched her brother, Samina tried hard to fight going, but after Link glared at her she gave in. Yura and Saria just followed confused.  
  
(A few hours later)  
  
The travelers all had clean clothes, and they all watched Link get clobbered by his little sister in a hug and in a slap followed by a scolding, but when she saw Samina, then it got ugly, Link once again had to play peacemaker. And ended up getting his shirt torn in the process. When that calmed down the crew went back to their duties and left the travelers and the rest of them alone.  
  
" Leah much as I'm happy you're here you are cutting off my circulation."  
  
" I am.... Oh sorry." She said while letting him go.  
  
" So you've been looking for the sages this whole time, but not like last time but the original sages." Makar said getting confused.  
  
Link sighed, " For the sixth time I've been looking for the elemental sages the hero of time awakened, but I need to replace them because a demon named Gandria killed them all."  
  
" But you said..."  
  
" Forget what I said......."  
  
" All right."  
  
" Thank you."  
  
While that was happening Tetra surprisingly kept silent, she was torn, one side of her wanted to tear Link apart limb from limb, but the other side kept telling her to forgive him and let it slide, he had come back not very willingly but he had come back. So of course when she did open her eyes she jumped when she saw Link looking at her.  
  
" AH, what- what do you want!?"  
  
" Sorry just wanted to see if you were all right, apparently you are."  
  
" Sorry." Wait why was she saying sorry, he should be saying sorry not her, oh she was so confused. She looked up and saw Link was gone, she was about to sigh in relief when she heard footsteps,  
  
" Sorry to disturb you all but these letters just came and none are for us crew so I'll leave these here." Gonzo then went back up deck.  
  
" Oh great this is all how it started last time." Tetra said exasperated.  
  
" Relax Tetra that won't happen again I hope." Medli said glaring at Link.  
  
" Huh, one for me, one for Aryll, one for you Tetra, what in the world, this one has no name on it, either that or it's unfinished." " Sapphire and Terry that's what it says." Komali said confused.  
  
" Sapphire and Terry that's one of our nicknames, it's probably for us." Terry said.  
  
" Leah took the letter, " It's from home, Jason wrote it."  
  
" What, what's he saying, Leah."  
  
Leah grew pale, " Jason says everything is crazy, the island is so scared because Mom and dad are missing and now.... Oh no."  
  
" What's wrong Leah?" Saria asked her.  
  
" Robin, Aziz, are missing too along with their parents." " AND SO IS AUNTIE!!  
  
" WHAT NO, She can't be, none of them can!!"  
  
" Terry what are we gonna do, If Gandria has them nothing can stop her from taking over!!!"  
  
" Leah calm down, maybe they've already thought of something.... Check the letter!"  
  
" That's all he wrote..... Terry he was probably running or sailing away as he was writing this....."  
  
"Leah how'd it get then, Auntie had to of cast a spell on it to get it here, how else......"  
  
" What about the forest Leah, does it say anything about it?!"  
  
" Saria, if my island has been attacked, Robin's and Aziz's have been forced to surrender, what do you think has happened to yours?" Leah said.  
  
" I bet my island was attacked first then surrendered first."  
  
" What are we going to do Terrence..."  
  
" I don't know sis I just don't know."  
  
(On deck later that night)  
  
Link watched the stars glittering in the night sky, but he couldn't concentrate although the sages were important and he had to find the stones, he felt as if Leah's chain of islands or whatever they were, were more important now, that he had to help liberate them. He was so protective of Leah, sure he called her a runt or a brat sometimes but he always had to help her, to protect her, he felt connected to her somehow..... But why? His thoughts were soon interrupted by footsteps.  
  
" This is how it all started, Are you leaving again....." Tetra said behind him.  
  
He turned around to look at her, " No..... not yet."  
  
She walked up to him; " You want to help them don't you...."  
  
" I don't know what to do Zel.... I mean Yvette would kill me if I dropped everything and helped Leah, but I feel like I have to, it's this weird feeling I get......"  
  
" A weird feeling, like you have to help her no matter what right."  
  
" Yeah, how'd you know....."  
  
" I've felt that too, except with Terrence.....It's weird we connected like that, it was strange same with you and Leah right."  
  
" Well sort of, Leah and me well we got along better then she and Samina did, especially considering how we met."  
  
" How did you guys meet anyway, you said something about a bump on your head to prove it, what did she fall on you or something?"  
  
Link gave her a dark look, " You have to promise not to laugh."  
  
" I won't laugh Link."  
  
" Fine, her friggin shield fell out of the tree and landed on top of me, giving me an incredibly large bump on my head."  
  
Tetra had a serious look on her face, but it didn't last very long, a smile crept up her face until finally.... Tetra burst out laughing.  
  
" You promised you wouldn't laugh!"  
  
" HA HA I'm sorry it's just HA HA funny to imagine HA HA HA that!!"  
  
" Yeah funny for you, you didn't have to have an overly large bump on your head, she did apologize though, then dissed me many times...." " Made me miss you guys even more then I did."  
  
" You really didn't want to leave did you."  
  
He nodded, " I had no choice Zel, it was the only way I could keep yo- everyone safe from Gandria, I mean after what Samina said....."  
  
" I know what she said, Aryll saw everything..."  
  
" That runt.... I told her to go to the house."  
  
" She also told me something, I want to get sorted out, she's got this crazy idea that you refused to help Samina until she said I was in danger and only then, which I know is ridiculous, so I just want to hear what was really said......"  
  
" Did I say that..... Why'd I say that." Link mumbled.  
  
" What?"  
  
" No- Nothing."  
  
" I missed you..... I mean when you disappeared I thought the worst....."  
  
" I never meant too Tetra, that was the only way I could think of keeping you and the others safe, making Gandria think you all were completely unknown to me."  
  
" It wouldn't have worked Link, I- I couldn't pretend I didn't know you, it would have been impossible at least for me.... I don't know about you."  
  
" It was harder for me, mainly because I never took this thing off." Pointing to the gossip stone still hanging around his neck, " I kept fighting the urge to call you..."  
  
" Me too..... But I didn't think you would answer..." She said growing closer to Link.  
  
" I'd never not answer you Tetra....." With that the space between them, which had been growing smaller each passing second, became completely closed. For a few blissful seconds Link was free of everything, free of worries about Gandria, the sages, the stones even of his past which had been haunting him. But he knew after this one moment of bliss, his life would never be the same. He smiled, and he was ready.  
  
Author: In other words they kissed people, Sorry I can't write romance, I'm a beginner sue me!! UH not really!!!  
  
Navi: Um the scene's kinda been over and they're still kissing!!  
  
Author: * SIGH * Navi, they haven't seen each other since Chapter 5 give the two lovebirds a break.  
  
Navi: Well I'll oblige with the author's wishes and leave them alone read and review  
  
Author: HEY THAT'S MY LINE, listen to how the master does it, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!  
  
Navi: -___-; 


	22. Link's secret smashed, A big Octo, and S...

Author: I'm back, and thanks to a reviewer's request, I've decided to update before school, and you're right school does stink....... .  
  
Navi: Carrie-dreamer doesn't own The Legend of Zelda, or it's characters, but she does own all original characters and this storyline.  
  
Author: Well enjoy this chapter!!!  
  
While all " that" was happening on deck, everyone else was sleeping or was......  
  
" Terry, Terry, you asleep....." Saria asked.  
  
" I was..... what do you want" Terrence said half asleep.  
  
" Terry don't you feel that....... That cold chill."  
  
" No I do not go to sleep."  
  
" Terry....... Leah, Leah,?!" She gasped, she shook Terrence awake,  
  
" WHAT IS IT NOW?!"  
  
" Where's Leah?!"  
  
" Saria, I swe- HOLY SH#T LEAH!!"  
  
" Watch your language Terrence." Samina said now awake.  
  
" Leah's gone...."  
  
" It's called a bathro- what the?!" Samina now stiffened up, " We're not alone....."  
  
" Well yeah, we're kind of on a full pirate ship....."  
  
" I don't think that's what she means Terry......."  
  
" Not alone as in Gandria's found us."  
  
" WHAT!!!?!?!?"  
  
(Meanwhile on deck.)  
  
Link and Tetra were still on the deck, but now Link had even stiffened and was completely alert his hand at sword reach if need be.  
  
" Link you okay, you look like you've seen a ghost, what's wrong." Tetra said to him worried.  
  
" I don't think we're alone Zel....." Link said.  
  
" WHAT, LIKE SOMEONE'S BEEN WATCHING US?!" Tetra said bright red.  
  
" No, well yeah, but not who you're thinking...... Something worse."  
  
" What could be worse than that...."  
  
" You don't want to know."  
  
Tetra got her dagger, Link saw this and unsheathed his sword, and the ship then gave a violent lurch, which threw Tetra off her balance right into Link's arms.  
  
" You okay Tetra."  
  
" Yeah, now I'm even more happy we found you back at Windfall."  
  
They smiled at each other, but another lurch sent them flying, then they stopped all together, Tetra and Link looked at each other confused then a scream that seemed to come out of no where invaded their ears. It was so loud there was nothing they could hear until,  
  
" HERO OF THE WINDS....." A loud voice said they looked up and saw a very large Big Octo.  
  
Link looked at Tetra's small dagger, then said, " Tetra I really don't that dagger is going to help, here..." Link threw her his bow and his arrows specifically light arrows.  
  
" Got it." She drew an arrow. She aimed at one of its eyes and let go,  
  
" Tetra, I just noticed we didn't hear any seagulls or for that manner a whirlpool!!"  
  
" SO?!"  
  
" SO, that means this thing came here looking for trouble, it was sent here!!!"  
  
" BUT WHY wo-......" One of the tentacles hit her square in the face and knocked Tetra out completely enraging Link.  
  
" TETRA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Just as the tentacle was about to wrap itself around the girl, what looked like a boomerang shot out of nowhere and hit it right in another of it's eyes. The Octo screamed in pain, and instantly let go of Tetra. Link saw his chance and grabbed Tetra and desperately tried to wake her up.  
  
" Honestly you Octos need a new hobby." A taunting voice said. Link recognized that voice. The boomerang shot from the air and returned to its master who was Leah. She jumped from her post and joined the three on the deck.  
  
" NOT SO FAST EYEBALL FACE I'VE GOT A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!!!!!" Leah instead of using her boomerang, took out her sword, which for some strange reason was starting to glow......, " If you think you'll get away with kidnapping ANOTHER pirate captain, stop dreaming, because believe me you won't, not while I'M around!!" Leah dodged the tentacles and drove her sword into the slimy flesh of them, until the tentacles were relatively useless. It was at this time Tetra woke up, her head throbbing,  
  
" Did I miss anything....."  
  
" No only this Octo getting his ass kicked by Leah."  
  
" You mean was......" her voice turning into a panic  
  
" What?!?!" Link turned around and saw Leah covered in black goo, apparently the Octo had one other attack, spitting ink all over a person. Link and Tetra rushed to Leah, who was screaming,  
  
" I can't see, I can't breath......" A horrific stream of more ink soon interrupted Leah!  
  
" THAT'S ENOUTH, GET THE HELL OFF MY SHIP!!!!" Tetra was furious and she had no idea why, as she aimed a light arrow. She couldn't stand to see Leah in any more pain then she already was, the Octo just tried to use more ink on her, but like always when Leah was in trouble, smoke billowed out from nowhere.  
  
" Don't open your mouth Leah, a big Octo's ink is poisonous!!" Shiek said rushing to her side.  
  
" Shiek....." Link said astounded. Shiek just stood up furious, and glared at the Octo,  
  
" You're time here is done Beast..... Leave or I will force you too!!!" Everyone stared at her, confused. Shiek smirked, " I see you do not recognize me in this form Leah, perhaps you will know what I'm saying is true if I show my real identity.... But first let me get rid of this beast..." Shiek raised a hand and a soft blue light seemed to glow. " You beast are the scourge of this ocean now this ocean banishes you!!!" Much to everyone's horror a giant wave came seemingly out of nowhere and stopped right at the ship!! Leah clutched Link and Tetra for dear life. " And neowe thy Segt nu Ocean bahines thy forever!!!!" Shiek slapped the glowing hand down and the wave crashed into the Octo and it sunk beneath the waves. Everyone stared in shock, no one could believe what had just happened, and did Link hear what he thought he heard.... Leah clutched Link in terror, Tetra just looked at Link in pure shock.  
  
" How.... How......How" Link tried to stammer."  
  
" Link you're confused I see, is it because of my appearance or that I can speak your native language."  
  
Tetra stared at Link, " Link what is he talking about?" Link hung his head, " Link..."  
  
" Never mind that, my mistake, I guess I owe Leah an exclamation as to who I am, but now is not the time." Shiek gazed at Leah who was almost unconscious, " We must get Leah help now."  
  
(Later in Link's cabin)  
  
" Leah, Leah can you hear me.... Sis." Terrence was frantic some barrier had kept everyone from getting up on deck, Samina had said Gandria really had wanted Link dead, as well as Leah. Tetra had been bandaged up, Link as well, but Leah was in the worst shape, the black ink was like acid and it had burned her as well as poisoning her. Shiek had given her an antidote and the poison soon had no effect on her except knocking her out. Link noticed Shiek's concern was far bigger than even a good friend would have.  
  
" Hey Shiek, I'm just wondering are you and Leah related somehow?" Shiek looked up surprised,  
  
" Why do you say that Link..."  
  
" I don't know it's just you were so worried about her......."  
  
" When Leah awakens I'll tell you....."  
  
Tetra walked up to them and looked at Leah's burned face and Link's bandaged arms, she grabbed Link's hand and personally didn't care if anyone even Medli saw it,  
  
" It's all my fault....." She whispered, " If I just had dodged that tentacle, you could have helped her, and Leah wouldn't have had to fight by herself."  
  
Link looked at Tetra, " It wasn't your fault Zel...." " I was expecting something like this to happen, except I was thinking it would happen to me not Leah....."  
  
Tetra looked up, " What..... LINK WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?!?"  
  
Link stared at the floor, " I ca-...."  
  
" Yeah Link I especially would like to know exactly what's going on...... You and Yvette have told me Squat, I'd like to know exactly WHY Gandria has been stalking you since you were five years old and don't say you don't know because I KNOW you know a hell lot more about this then you say you do!!" Samina was fed up and wanted answers.  
  
Everyone looked at Link, and waited for what he was going to say.  
  
Link looked up and glared at Samina, then turned away, " My family has been hunted for almost a thousand years, every single generation she's completely torn apart....." Link began.  
  
Link________(This means one character is speaking.)  
  
Have any of you ever heard the legend of the three towers, the towers that supposedly protected the three chosen kingdoms, the towers in which three amulets were forged, a golden amulet, a bronze amulet and a silver amulet. That story Yvette told you the one about the Hero of time's first quest, Samina is the only piece of truth she's said to you this whole time, it's been passed down through my family for years, but there's another part of that story, it's the aftermath. Gandria tried to take over Hyrule and Cabarynia, but she was stopped...... My ancestors along with the Princess of Destiny were able to seal Gandria away but not without a price. Before she was sealed she somehow was able to seize a magical amulet that supposedly helped protect Hyrule, and instead of being sealed for all eternity, Gandria broke free and swore she would get the other to amulets by any means necessary. And by necessary she meant kill any that got in her way. She was able to seize the bronze amulet that protected the Gerudo people, but when she was about to take the silver amulet, she was met by someone she wasn't expecting..... My ancestor Tonya, the once keeper of the amulet, who had passed on centuries before, she had come back in spirit form to help her people seal Gandria supposedly for one last time. She then the story tells descended into the heavens. For almost 100 years Gandria wasn't seen, but her accomplice was we know him as Ganon she sent to make trouble in Hyrule, you guys know how that story goes and ends..... But almost less then 20 years ago Gandria somehow escaped and made a living hell for MY generation. When my mother was 12 years old she was forced to flee her home, but not before her mother or grandmother I can't remember I was told this such a long time ago, gave her a pendant and told her to guard it and not let Gandria get it. After that my mom along with my 14 year old aunt at the time fled and then met Samina's mother and my father along with another girl, but I never met her so I have no idea who she was. Then somehow after a period of time my mother, who was 18 then, drove Gandria away along with Nyome Samina's mom and then the other girl helped. Then they all went their separate ways, my mom settled with my dad, had me, three years later had Aryll, at that time everything was peaceful, but as everybody here probably knows peace doesn't last very long when it comes to me..... Gandria finally showed herself after almost 5 years and decided to return the favor by getting rid of my parents.... and making sure my family was permanently taken care of by getting rid of my cousin and me, I don't think she knew about Aryll then..... After getting rid of my dad and making sure my mother was busy, she moved on to us, Yvette tried as hard as she could to get me out of there, but Gandria was able to get a part of me. Gandria tore my leg with her claws, Yvette was so angry she slashed Gandria's face with an arrowhead she found and while she was distracted Yvette got me in the house while Orca was able to get my critically injured mother in the house. Gandria is very vain and when she saw her so called beautiful face completely scarred she freaked. She cursed me because I was the one Yvette had been defending to be scarred as much as her, and that's why every cut I get no matter how small always leaves a scar. Gandria just made it worse by haunting me at night and slashing every part of my body she can get her claws on, but that's not the reason she wants to get her claws on me, she wants this....... _______________  
  
Link then took from under his shirt a pendant, it had a silver chain and attached to it was a silver triangle, it looked pretty worn.  
  
" WOA WOA back up, you're saying Gandria has been stalking you since you were five years old for that little trinket?!?!?" " Okay that's it I'm done even guessing......"  
  
" It's not just a trinket Samina..... And she's not just stalking me for just the pendant, she's stalking me because I'm the only one who can use the thing."  
  
" And this is because......."  
  
" I honestly thought you were smarter than this....."  
  
" WHAT!?!?"  
  
" Samina you of all people should know...... At least I thought you would."  
  
" And just what are you talking about......"  
  
" You don't know about why Gandria wants this pendant yet you knew about my visions..... Explain that to me!!"  
  
" Well excuse me Link, but I have visions too so I kind of knew."  
  
Link glared, finally, " Sammi,......" Link held the pendant in his hand and closed his eyes, a soft silver glow illuminated the cabin, and finally the pendant rose on it's own and instead of looking like a beat up trinket, it almost renewed, it glowed with it's own silver light. It had silver characters all around it, and in Link's hands it levitated, but when he put his hands down the pendant gracefully fell back into place. " Never trust your eyes Samina....."  
  
" Link, wait than that pendant isn't just a pendant is it?!" Medli interrupted.  
  
He nodded, " My mother was the guardian of the amulet from one of the three towers; When she died she passed that responsibility to me just like Yvette was made a priestess of the three towers, I was made the new guardian of the silver amulet, this "little trinket" is the most powerful of the three..... Yvette and I are the last of the guardians which makes us the only ones who know about the ancient ways, and that doesn't just mean magic." It's all the prophecies, legends, prayers, even the language, We're the last links to Cabarynia, if one of us dies especially Yvette than Cabarynia will be forever lost from memory, and that would be the least of our worries if Yvette dies......."  
  
" Big brother how come you know so much and I don't know anything about what you're talking about?" Aryll said.  
  
" You were just too young Aryll, Yvette and I didn't want you to live the life we did, terrified of Gandria, not able to say our real names....."  
  
" Real names, what do you mean real names..... you're name is Link Harkin and my name's Aryll Harkin, at least that's what you called yourself."  
  
Samina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms and looked at Link, " You haven't told her anything have you."  
  
Link glared at her, " Yvette woilds nu kileds mi, ites weas betera foyr her, wantes tu bleame sumbudyy bleame her!" He grumbled in a foreign language shocking everyone.  
  
" Uh Medli you catch any of that by any chance?" Komali asked.  
  
" Komali that wasn't ancient Hylian, that was a language I have never heard before in my life." Medli said.  
  
Now everyone watched and learned that not only did Link know how to speak this unknown language, but apparently knew how to yell and curse in it as well along with Samina. And apparently Samina didn't hold back as she started taunting him and he started " politely" answering her taunts. (I hope everyone saw the sarcasm there.)  
  
( About 10 min. later)  
  
" Well whatever Samina's yelling at him about it definitely involves you now Tetra, that's the third time I've heard them say your name."  
  
" He'd better be defending me......" Tetra mumbled.  
  
Shiek just stood gaping, " I don't think I should say what Samina's saying about Tetra..... nope definitely not...." Shiek thought.  
  
At this time however, " What the hell are Link and Samina screaming about now......." A quiet voice mumbled. Terrence and Shiek rushed to Leah's side who was now awake, confused but awake. The fight stopped and Link sunk in relief in the nearest chair. A few minutes later, Leah was sitting up and sipping from some soup.  
  
" Thanks Shiek, I really owe you one this time." Leah said, although still weak, the regular Leah was back.  
  
" Same here....." Link said.  
  
" Shiek didn't you say you would tell us who you really were." Samina said.  
  
Shiek looked sadly to the ground, " I did say that didn't I..... well I am sworn to my word.... so......." Shiek gracefully took off his headpiece and revealed the he to be a she!! And Terrence and Leah recognized her.  
  
" AUNTIE!?!?!?"  
  
Author: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I'm so evil leaving you there MWAHAHA  
  
Navi: YOU ARE INCREDIBLY CRUEL!!!!  
  
Author: OH WELL, Well stay tuned for the next chapter hee hee PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	23. Travelers united and a destroyed home

Author: Whoops, this update is kind of late..... I had to celebrate two family birthdays and had a lot of schoolwork SORRY!!!!!!  
  
Navi: -__- carrie- dreamer doesn't own The Legend of Zelda series or it's characters, but she does own this storyline and all original characters.  
  
Author: Well enjoy the chapter!!  
  
Last time:  
  
Shiek gracefully took off his headpiece and revealed the he to be a she!! And Terrence and Leah recognized her.  
  
" AUNTIE!?!?!?"  
  
" Auntie!?!?!?!" Leah said shocked, Terrence just stood there in disbelief.  
  
Shiek just shook her head and laughed, " What did you honestly think I would just sit back and let you two have all the fun?"  
  
" BUT......" Saria said, " If you're here, then where are the other......."  
  
" Oh please....... I can easily take care of myself, Gandria can try but she won't get her claws on me!"  
  
" I don't mean to offend you...... But how could YOU have escaped Gandria, when Leah's......" Saria started to say.  
  
" I may not be as strong as my brother, but as you've honestly forgotten Saria, I've escaped Gandria's forces many times before........"  
  
Link still was pondering over the fact that Shiek or whoever she was, was able to speak Cabarynian, Yvette had always said they were the only ones that knew how to speak it naturally, but Shiek spoke it like she was her first language, she even had the accent. And Segt nu Ocean, what was that about, he definitely had a few questions of his own for all four of them. He really after seeing Terrence and Leah, he really knew one of them wasn't telling the truth, they were definitely hiding something....... He decided to give them a break for now, because unless the goddesses had intervened it didn't look good for Leah's parents, whoever they were....... Shiek was probably their only family left...... Silently he crept out of the room.  
  
(Later that night)  
  
" Link....."  
  
" Link are you there..."  
  
" LINK!!!!"  
  
Link woke up so suddenly he fell out of his bed; grudgingly he looked up to see Yvette.  
  
" Jeez Yvette..... Why do you have to appear like this every time you want to talk to me?!"  
  
" It's not safe any other way Link.... you should know that by now."  
  
" They know Yvette......."  
  
She sighed, " I know they do, Samina betrayed us."  
  
" She didn't betray us Vette, she just got sick of lying about everything...... So have I."  
  
" Link you cannot slip any more of what you know, and yes I do realize this Shiek knows how to speak our native tongue......."  
  
" YOUR native tongue Yvette not mine."  
  
" Why do you always deny your heritage, I realize our heritage has given us sadness but Link they wouldn't want us to forget Cabarynia....."  
  
" So that's why you forbade me to talk about anything related to Cabarynia to Aryll."  
  
" That wasn't me Link, it was Grandma, she wanted at least one of us to live a normal life....."  
  
" And before you ask I haven't, I've only told the things they wanted to know nothing else."  
  
" Good, Keep it that way.... Link I have a feeling Leah's chain of islands may be a key part of this, It's almost like Gandria wants to keep these islands completely secluded for some strange reason...... but I've never heard of another large chain of islands before.... Perhaps these islands are home to a magic force Gandria wants to keep to herself."  
  
Link froze as something hit him; " No it's not....... Damn it WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT BEFORE!?" He jumped up and ran out of the room grabbing his sea charts on the way.  
  
" LINK WHAT'S WRONG.......?!" Yvette just sighed then disappeared  
  
" Damn it damn it...... I knew there was something suspicious about that Shiek." Link scowled as he headed to the cabin Leah, Terrence, Saria, and Shiek were sharing. He was met by Shiek,  
  
" It's about time you figured it out...." Shiek walked back in the cabin, Link followed.  
  
(Later that now morning.)  
  
Samina wasn't a happy camper, Yura was furious, Link had woken them up at three in the morning and now they were all up on deck, not happy.  
  
" You better have a good explanation for this one Link!" Samina demanded furious.  
  
" Yeah us girls need our beauty sleep you know!!" Yura said even angrier.  
  
" No offense Yura....." Leah started.  
  
" DON'T EVEN START LEAH!!!" Yura said.  
  
" Look we have to be quiet, we can't wake the rest of the ship up......"  
  
" We have to leave now..... that's what he's trying to say." Leah said.  
  
" WHAT!?" Samina and Yura exclaimed a little loudly.  
  
" SHHHHHHHHHHHH...... Be quiet, do you want to wake up the whole ship!?" Terrence said.  
  
" Fine why do we have to leave?" Samina said trying to control her temper.  
  
" If Gandria already has taken over my chain of islands she'll have no trouble getting rid of yours." Shiek said sadly.  
  
" Huh...... What....... Why?" Yura was getting confused. Before Shiek could answer she was interrupted.  
  
" Link........."  
  
Link turned around and was soon face to face with Tetra. Shiek got a worried look on her face, Samina sighed, and Terrence and Leah just stood there.  
  
" Link what's wrong......." Tetra asked confused, " You're never up this early unless something's bothering you." Link sighed,  
  
" Zel, Oh boy, Well uh I uh we have to go to Leah's chain of islands......."  
  
" WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Tetra yelled now apparently angry, " WHY!?!?!"  
  
" Tetra, we don't have a choice, Shiek says our islands are all connected somehow, if Gandria succeeds in destroying theirs then Gandria will have no problem destroying ours....."  
  
Tetra softened, " You can't..... You promised you wouldn't leave me again..." " Let me come with you........"  
  
Samina started, " WHAT you're kidding right what go- MMMPHHHH." Leah clamped her hand on Samina's mouth and glared at her.  
  
Link took Tetra's hand, " You'll get hurt Tetra........"  
  
" Link since when have I cared about getting hurt besides......"  
  
" We all owe Terrence and Leah for saving our butts, we're coming too." Link turned around and saw his sister along with Medli, Komali and Makar.  
  
" OH FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODDESSSES, WHAT GO- MMMMMPPPHHH" Leah along with Terrence now had Samina's mouth clamped shut.  
  
Link sighed, " Gandria's no pushover guys, it'll be a lot harder then fighting Ganon."  
  
" We're willing to take that chance Link, besides if I can beat a bunch of redeads and poes in the Earth Temple, and Makar can outsmart a bunch of wizzrobes and floor masters from the Wind Temple, what makes you think we'll be afraid of some old demon hag." Medli said confidently.  
  
" Yeah, and I can take on some smelly demons easy." Aryll said confidently.  
  
Yura was starting to get angry, "But do we really need a DAMSEL IN DISTRESS PRINCESS to come along, I mean the sages, fine, but why Zelda, everyone knows every Zelda is a always some damsel that gets kidnapped, no offense Zelda, but I think Link has way more important things to worry about, and not his helpless Princess girlfriend!"  
  
Medli, Makar and Link froze and slowly backed away, Medli dragging Komali, Yura had said the one thing that really had been a mistake......  
  
" What did you call me..... Yura." Tetra said slowly, a sign Link knew as to mean trouble.  
  
Yura didn't seem fazed, " You heard me, and every word is true!!"  
  
Tetra was absolutely furious, " I'LL SHOW YOU DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!!!!!" Tetra then slapped Yura hard against the cheek.  
  
Yura just stood there, holding her cheek, Tetra smirked, then Yura seemed to be thinking of something, " Hey wait a minute, I called you Link's girlfriend, and you didn't deny it, Hey now that I think of it, Link you never exactly explained how you and Tetra wound up on the deck together before the Octo attacked, can you explain what you two were doing?"  
  
Leah smiled slyly, " Yeah Link I saw that you and Tetra were up on deck way before eyeball face even got here, what were you two doing?"  
  
Tetra and Link's eyes grew wide as their faces burned, " UHHHHHHH...... Well......Uh......you see...." Link mumbled blushing madly.  
  
" You see Yura, that is absolutely none of your business, we can have our secrets, you can have yours." Tetra said cheeks burning.  
  
" RIGHT..........." Yura said knowingly.  
  
" They will tell us when they're ready to, but I strongly advise we get going before Gandria catches up to us." Shiek said ending the conversation.  
  
(Later)  
  
" Uh why are we stopping here?" Link said looking at a seemingly empty piece of ocean. Leah seemed to tense up as she grabbed the boat railing.  
  
The pirates all murmured nervously to themselves, as they watched Shiek go up to the front of the ship. From her pocket she took out what looked like a flute, then looked at Terrence and motioned her head towards the ocean. Terrence walked up while taking out a blue medallion, Leah's eyes grew wide as well as the pirates but that was mainly because it was obviously made of sapphire. Much to their horror, Terrence chanted something in a different language, then threw it in the ocean.  
  
" AHHHHHH WHAT ARE YOU NUTS!?!?!?!?!" They all yelled.  
  
Sheik smirked, " Never trust what your eyes tell you." She raised her flute and played a strange song, that echoed through the lonely sea, almost immediately a bright light shot out of the ocean specifically the same area where Terrence had thrown the medallion. Shiek seemed to start glowing along with the ocean and she raised her arms then abruptly put them down. They all waited for something to happen but it seemed nothing was happening. Leah was confused along with her brother,  
  
" Auntie, what the......what the hell is going on?!"  
  
" What she said......."  
  
Shiek smiled, " Wait......."  
  
Almost immediately the whole ship started to shake, and out of the ocean, it almost seemed like the ocean was about to split, two shoot of water shot out of the ocean right in front of them. They seemed to form an arch of some kind...... The pirates and everyone else's terror seemed to fade, but it seemed to grow in Leah and Terrence, their faces paled....... Or darkened Link was getting more and more suspicious as each passing second flew by. His thoughts were interrupted when a yelp sounded. Shiek was on the ground breathing hard,  
  
" Auntie are you okay, What happened?!" Leah said trying to calm her aunt down.  
  
A bright light shocked them all, when they saw the arch of ocean now had started glowing, and in the middle of it there was instead of a calm sea around them a stormy desolate wasteland of a sea, Leah and Terrence watched it frozen in their spots. The pirates all looked at each other confused finally,  
  
" Uh Leah right, what exactly is that place and why are we going there?" Niko said confused.  
  
Leah turned around, tears evident in her eyes, " Th- That's my home........"  
  
Saria as in a trance walked up to her, " Th- That's home, I- I- it can't be, Gandria couldn't have done all that in a couple of months, it can't be!!"  
  
" She could, now she that she didn't have my family to worry about." Shiek said bitterly.  
  
" Then that would mean, she did all this, the fortress invasion, the disguise stone, the whole quest of the sages and finding Link....... It was all a way to....." Leah said miserably.  
  
" That son of a........ This was all a trick, just to get the rest of our family out of there so she could move in and take over it with absolutely no one to stop her!!" Shiek hissed.  
  
" Then the whole kidnapping of the sages was just an insurance policy then, to make sure no one was able to help you all......" Saria said miserably.  
  
Tetra, Link, Samina, Yura, Medli, Komali, Aryll, and Makar all were shocked.  
  
" SAGES?!?!" They all yelled.  
  
The others apparently didn't hear them, mainly because Shiek was screaming in Cabarynian,  
  
" THAET OIDIATOC BRAHIM OF MIENE, HEI PROBALINGMLY KNEAW THE WHOLEI TIEME!!!!!!!"  
  
" You can't assume that, when I heard Leah's father talking with mine, he seemed nervous, but I think he may have sensed something was wrong like Leah can when she gets nervous, he would have at least told his family if he knew something was going to happen." Saria said calming Shiek down.  
  
" Besides, They're not here right now, Now we gotta be the rescuers, we have to rescue everyone, if we can't do it, no one will be able to......." Leah said turning to Tetra and Link, " We got to sail through the arch before it causes too much attention... It's now or never."  
  
Tetra nodded, and gave the order to sail through it, Link and her then went over to them all,  
  
" Hey Leah, you okay......." Link asked her.  
  
She turned to him, " I never thought I'd ever see my sea, be like that, I'd always count on my dad to protect it, my mom as well, and the sages were supposed to keep it safe, now none of them are here......." She wiped her eyes, " My brother and me, Saria, Auntie, we're the only ones who can stop Gandria now, if we don't...... No one will......."  
  
Link put his hand on her shoulder, " No you're not, we're all here, Gandria won't only pay for what she did to my parents, or my home, she'll pay for what she did to yours too.... I promise Leah."  
  
They all stood there and watched as the ship slowly entered the arch and Leah thought to herself, " Hold on everyone, please.......just a little bit longer, Momma Papa, I'm coming, I promise I won't mess up more than I already have this time, just hold on please......."  
  
Author: Well, this chapter I really hope was worth the long wait, I'm sorry these past few weeks have been tough, and I had a writers block knawing at my head..... __  
  
Navi: WAH WAH WAH!!!!!  
  
Author: What's with you?  
  
Navi: It's just that, Leah's life is so sad, her mother and father she doesn't even know if they're alive still.  
  
Author: Don't worry Navi, I'm sure they're fine. WELL PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!! 


	24. Startling Revealations

Author: AHHHHH!!!! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!!!!  
  
Navi: O___O;;;;; Uh Carrie- dreamer what are you doing.......  
  
Author: ___ STUPID WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Bangs head on Keyboard* Why must I be tortured so.....  
  
Navi: Right.......  
  
*Leah suddenly appears* Leah: Come on already, I want to get home before it's too late now WRITE!!! * Leah vanishes *  
  
Author: Why did I make her have such an attitude..... I must have been on such a sugar rush.... Oh well, Navi do your disclaimer, and I hope you guys like this chapter.  
  
Navi: Carrie- dreamer doesn't own The Legend of Zelda or it's characters but she does own this storyline and all original characters she has created.  
  
The arch of ocean collapsed behind them as they sailed through, Leah was clutching her sword clearly nervous, Saria and Terrence wrung their hands also nervous, Shiek seemed to be clutching some necklace she was wearing and silently mouthing something,  
  
" Probably praying......," Samina thought to herself, then she noticed something strange,  
  
" Hey Link, is it just me or is Leah's sword glowing...... Or at least starting too anyway......" She whispered to him  
  
" Sammi, I don't see anything....... It's probably just your imagination." Link said, then walked off.  
  
" Yeah my imagination, I guess you're right....." She may have said but definitely didn't believe it, she knew what she saw and she also knew now she hadn't imagined that strange gold light in the forest temple either, she raised her hand and saw the golden triangle nestled in between her palm, dimly light up once again, she looked at Leah, who strangely enough had changed her left hand's position, from showing on the sword to putting it behind her back, but apparently she was a lefty so she couldn't hold the heavy sword for long, and it slipped and fell right on the deck. She bent over to pick it up and now Samina knew she wasn't imagining it, she thrust her hand up towards Leah, and Power started shining like crazy.  
  
Samina heard two yelps, and saw Wisdom and Courage had apparently been activated. Link and Tetra whirled around and stared at Samina, the same way Leah was..... very confused. Saria and Terrence looked at each other, Shiek didn't look too happy, and everyone else was either too confused or too shocked. Samina saw Leah had covered her left hand, clearly nervous. She glared at everyone who was staring at her, then grabbed Terrence and dragged him down deck. Shiek followed muttering something.  
  
(Later)  
  
" I wonder what was up with Leah, I've never seen her act like that before......" Link said sitting on the sofa in Tetra's cabin.  
  
" She did seem nervous the rest of today, she avoided Samina completely all today." Tetra said joining Link.  
  
" Link, Leah never used to be like that, it's almost like someone's taken her place." Saria said.  
  
" What......." Samina said quite confused.  
  
" Leah used to be this happy go lucky little girl who ALWAYS got into trouble, a Lot of trouble, she was such a mischievous little girl........" Shiek said fondly, probably enjoying the memory.  
  
" Then something changed, her nature almost seemed to completely change, it was almost like she became someone else overnight...... it was scary." Saria said.  
  
" Worse she'd start having nightmares, and sometimes not be able to talk for days, sometimes my brother would find scars on her arms, and face, even her legs, what was scary was that she was trying to hide them, I still have no idea why........."  
  
Terrence sat there, he knew why, he knew everything, but he couldn't tell.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Terrence went into the cabin he and Leah shared looking for his sister  
who had skipped dinner that night. He saw his sister was sitting at the  
mirror, brushing her hair, something she was doing seemed strange to him,  
then he saw she was using her right hand instead of her left hand, and  
she seemed to be crying.  
  
" Sis, you okay, you didn't come to dinner......."  
  
" I'm fine Terry, I just wasn't hungry."  
  
" This is the third time you've been not hungry this week, there's  
something wrong with that picture." " And if you're fine, then why are  
you using your right hand instead of your left hand........I thought you  
were left handed not right handed?"  
  
" I decided to see which was better......"  
  
Terrence gave her a strange look but then noticed some red stain on the  
floor, " Leah what's that?" he said while pointing to the floor. Terrence  
took a step closer to her and saw that her left hand lay limply to the  
side. Covered with what looked like a torn piece of cloth.  
  
" Leah what's that on your hand......."  
  
" I cut myself by accident....." Leah mumbled.  
  
" What, I couldn't hear you look at me."  
  
" No......"  
  
" Leah look at me....."  
  
" NO!!!"  
  
" Leah, what's wrong you suddenly became all scared and wimpy."  
  
" I'm not a wimp!!!" She said whirling around.  
  
Terrence smirked, " See now was that so bad......." He stopped and stared  
at Leah, " Leah what's that on your face......" Something then dripped  
off her face....., " LEAH YOU'RE BLEEDING!!!"  
  
" SHHHHHHHHHHH, be quiet Terry!" She whispered while clamping his mouth  
shut and shutting the door.  
  
" Leah look at you, there's blood, and look at those scars what the hell  
happened!?"  
  
" Nothing, I'm fine....." she mumbled  
  
" FINE?!" " LEAH, you're bleeding, you're...... That's it I'm getting Mom  
and Dad!" He was about to open the door when Leah grabbed his arm and  
forced him back.  
  
" NO!!!" " Don't she'll hurt you all too!"  
  
" She?!" " Who is She" Terrence asked while trying to wipe some of the  
blood off her face, " How the hell did this happen, you told me you were  
just going to take a nap, then come to dinner, and you still didn't go,  
what's going on!?"  
  
" She found me again......"  
  
" WHO IS SHE!?"  
  
" I don't know......." " I hardly see her, I just feel her scratching and  
hurting me, it happens almost every night now....."  
  
" Leah if someone's hurting you, you gotta tell Mom and Dad or someone."  
  
" I can't, she told me if I do, she'll do something worse to us, and I  
mean all of us, including Momma and Daddy."  
  
" Leah, you can't......you gotta."  
  
" I CAN'T, Terry this woman is serious, she says this is only the  
beginning, she says she's gonna hurt Momma and Daddy and says for me not  
to make it worse for them so I better just deal with her scratching and  
remain scarred or else she'll start hurting Faore and you too......"  
  
" But what do we do......"  
  
" Nothing, just make everything seem like coincidences and accidents, it  
what I've been doing......" Leah said while clutching her dagger which  
Terrence noticed was sort of bloody.  
  
" Leah what are y-....." " LEAH!!!" Terrence watched Leah slice her  
other hand with her dagger, and then,  
  
" MOM, DAD, MY HAND'S BLEEDING!!!!" Leah then ran out screaming for their  
parents, who immediately came running to see what was wrong, Terrence  
almost grew sick as he watched Leah lie right in their parent's faces,  
but knew Leah was dying inside doing it, but Terrence realized she had  
had no choice. Since she sliced her hand, all the blood on everything in  
her body, they'd think she had tried to cover everything and the blood  
was all over her face because of that would they suspect anything  
probably not.... It was a scary thought because Terrence still didn't  
know, did anything Leah had done in the past couple of months, were they  
real accidents or were they all plots to protect her family from whoever  
she was. Terrence thought and soon came to the conclusion that he really  
didn't think he wanted to know. Was his sister really willing to  
sacrifice her well being for everyone else......? If so why would his  
family be targeted, they were just pirates, good pirates, but pirates  
nonetheless.  
  
" Terry......." A small voice said.  
  
" Hey Faore...... Why are you still up."  
  
" I heard Le Le yell, is everything okay?"  
  
Terrence hesitated, " Yeah sis......" He said finally, " Everything's  
fine.."  
  
* End of Flashback *  
  
" Uh Terrence yoo hoo, you okay?" Terrence blinked, Saria was waving a  
hand in his face, " EARTH TO TERRENCE, COME IN TERRENCE!!!"  
  
" HUH oh sorry what I miss?"  
  
" Are you alright Terrence, you looked like you were having a vision or  
whatever those are called, are you physic or something too?" Yura said  
jokingly. Samina and Link glared at her, Yura grew a little bit  
uncomfortable, " UH NO OFFENSE TO YOU TWO OF COURSE."  
  
" No I just remembered something that's all." Terrence said.  
  
" Memories can do that Terrence, it happens to Link a lot, many many  
times." Samina said.  
  
Link glared at her, " Samina there's a very large difference between  
memories and visions, I have visions, but they've never come  
true.......and I'm happy about that.... besides I rarely got them, Sammi  
you're once again have me confused with Vette."  
  
Samina coughed, " EXCUSE ME, RARELY, Link I seem to remember when we were  
younger, I could be talking to you one minute, the next minute you'd be  
in that stupid trance or whatever you called it and another thing.......  
HA HA very funny Link you can stop now." Link's eyes were closed and he  
wasn't moving. "I know for a fact you stopped having visions after that  
whole Yvette incident.......Link.... Come on stop!!"  
  
Tetra jumped off the sofa, " LINK..... LINK answer me!!" Tetra yelled in  
a panic.  
  
[ Link's POV ]  
  
The fog almost engulfed me, I had no idea where I was, and, then I saw a familiar face.  
  
" Leah....." I tried to go to her, but she turned and disappeared. She looked different, younger almost, maybe this was what Leah really looked like. Then I saw Terrence, just like Leah he turns and disappears. He also looked younger.  
  
" What the......" Soon I heard what sounded like a child crying, " I turned and saw what looked like a little girl, she looked pretty young, her hair was tied in two pigtails which had flowers in them. Then I noticed one of the pigtails didn't have a flower on them and her aqua green eyes, she seemed familiar but I couldn't place it until I remembered..... Leah had told me her little sister had lost one of her barrettes when she was kidnapped and the little girl in the mirror had the same unique eyes as this little girl.  
  
" You're Faore aren't you, Leah's little sister." The girl seemed to like my response as she smiled, " Do you need help Faore, your older brother and sister are really worried about you." She backed away and shook her head, she had fear in her eyes, and disappeared  
  
" Faore!?"  
  
I heard a crash and soon I saw I was on a deck of a ship, which I recognized as Tetra's and I heard a crash, I saw Tetra and myself being held by what looked like a dark glowing rope and we apparently couldn't move. I saw Leah and Terrence fighting back, but the same rope that had Tetra and me, soon reared up tripped Terrence, then wrapped itself around him, finally Leah's sword flew out of her hands and she was captured too, then just like they had done before vanished. The last image I saw was of Yvette, standing facing a mirror, one of the mirrors from the temple, I saw her tense up, finally a shadow went behind her and reared what looked like a claw, she relaxed, I knew she wouldn't scream, I never have heard her scream when she was scared..... She'd never show it. The shadow brought the claw down, She slumped to the ground.  
  
" YVETTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
[ End of Link's POV]  
  
" Link wake up, wake up!!!!!!!" Tetra shook him until his eyes shot open, "Link... What happened, you were mumbling about some girl named Yvette......"  
  
Link took a deep breath and said, " Get Leah in here now......"  
  
[Later]  
  
" Y- you saw my sister!?" Leah said breathing hard.  
  
Link nodded, Tetra noticed, he looked pretty serious, " Time to fess up, you all, what the hell's going on and I want the truth this time."  
  
Shiek bit her lip, " What do you mean, I've told you everything, what else do you want."  
  
" Everything, you still didn't explain to us why Leah's parents were kidnapped in the first place, care to explain why Shiek."  
  
Sheik glared, " Why would that make any difference."  
  
Link smirked, " Well, I know from experience Gandria doesn't show any mercy, if she's kidnapped someone unless they're useful to her in some way, So what exactly have you all gotten us into, are we risking our lives for nothing."  
  
Shiek looked to the floor, Samina stood up, " I'd like the answer to that as well Shiek, in helping you, I'm abandoning my people, I would like a reason to do so!"  
  
" Shiek, we want to help you, but we're not about to risk our lives for nothing, we want answers!!" Link said.  
  
Shiek then stood up, " We couldn't tell you before, we needed to get help and get them here......." Shiek sighed, " We needed to get you all to our time....."  
  
" YOUR TIME?!?!?!?!?!?" Everyone yelled. Shiek put a hand over her face and muttered something they couldn't hear and her bandaged head faded away. Long golden hair flew down her back tied in a ponytail, her tight bodysuit became a pair of loose fitting blue pants and a white shirt, the necklace that had been hiding under the bodysuit was now revealed to be a crystal charm on a delicate silver chain. It took a while for Link to realize, but Aryll jumped, she saw the same charm that was on her necklace on Shiek's. Finally her hand left her face, and her eyes opened, instead of the fiery red they had been, her eyes now were a bright green. Samina stared, Shiek had the very same eyes as Link and his sister did. Shiek smiled, " You have not moved one inch from the piece of ocean you were sailing on, you merely traveled forward, not in water......"  
  
" But in time........."  
  
Author: WOA BACK UP THIS UPDATE IS SO LATE I'M SO SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!!  
  
Navi: [ speechless]  
  
Author: What's with you?  
  
Navi: I read your notes, but I certainly wasn't expecting THAT.... [ Points to last sentence]  
  
Author: WELL IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	25. An old friend of Shiek's and final secre...

Author: Well I certainly left you all hanging, Navi if you please.  
  
Navi: Carrie- dreamer doesn't own The Legend of Zelda or it's characters, all those owned by Nintendo, but this storyline and all original characters she has created are owned by her.  
  
Author: Well enjoy the chapter.  
  
[Last time]  
  
" You have merely traveled forward not in water........."  
  
" But in time........"  
  
[ Now]  
  
" Time....... what...how....." Link was speechless.  
  
" Why....." Samina finished the sentence hanging on Link's lips.  
  
The cabin was still and silent, no one moved Leah and Terrence looked at each other nervously. Leah bit her lip and clutched her hand. Shiek sighed this would be harder then she thought.  
  
" Look, traveling back in time and getting you all was our last hope, the Great Sea was completely helpless, Gandria was able to capture, the sages, half the rito, the whole korak tribe..... Everyone." Shiek said sadly  
  
"WHERE WAS LINK WHEN THIS HAPPENED........WHERE WERE WE?!?!?!?!" Tetra yelled in a shock as she pointed to everyone else.  
  
Shiek glared, " OH BELIEVE ME, GANDRIA DID A GREAT JOB GETTING RID OF ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!!" " She kidnapped the Spirit sage, then the Wind sage, finally caused the rito tribe to panic by kidnapping the Earth sage, then they sent for Zelda and....." She stopped, tears were trickling down her face.  
  
" My brother........" She sighed, " They were heading for Dragon Roost when Gandria attacked them."  
  
" Your brother, who's your brother?" Medli asked, Shiek didn't answer her, finally  
  
" Someone who Gandria knows she'll never win against."  
  
" Okay, if this highly invincible man could have beat Gandria then why didn't he try to stop her!?" Link said.  
  
Shiek looked at him, " Because she gave him a choice he couldn't refuse." She said bitterly. Before they could ask what that choice was, they heard yells coming from up deck, and in a flash Link and Tetra were up and running to the deck.  
  
[ On Deck ]  
  
" What the hell's going on, what was that crash!?" Tetra yelled to her crew, Link suddenly saw what he thought had definitely caused all the yells. Standing on the deck was someone who was covering their face, Link had a feeling it was a man, but after what Shiek had pulled on all of them, Link didn't want to jump to any conclusions. Tetra finally seemed to notice the masked man,  
  
" HEY, WHO ARE YOU, WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO JUST JUMP ON MY SHIP!!!!" The figure just stared at her as if she wasn't there, he seemed to be searching for someone,  
  
"HELLO I'M TALKING TO YOU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!"  
  
" I'm looking for the twins."  
  
Tetra stepped back, " There are no twins here, LEAVE!!!" She hadn't known Leah and Terrence for long, but she didn't know if she could trust this guy, and she certainly wasn't about to trust Leah and Terrence with him.  
  
The figure apparently wasn't fazed, " I don't have time for your games, little girl I was told they were here and I know someone who really needs to see them."  
  
" Ha, see them more like kill them, who are you, what do you want with my niece and nephew?" Shiek said appearing from down-deck.  
  
The man stared at her as if he was seeing a ghost, then said so in different words, (In other words he freaked) In an instant he was in Shiek's face, blabbering. Apparently they knew each other.that or he was incredibly confused.  
  
" ARI, WHAT HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU WERE DEAD.......YOU AND YOUR BROTHER,TETRA,.... THE TWINS.....THEY WERE THE ONLY....... oh forget it."  
  
Shiek was furious, " I WAS DEAD.....you were the one who totally blew me off when I went looking for them, don't you start saying you didn't know where I was, because I told you a million times I wasn't about to sit back and let my 10- year-old niece and nephew fight some insane demon witch all by themselves!"  
  
While this was happening, Terrence and Leah came up on deck, they saw Shiek and this man arguing, then Leah seemed to recognize the man as he tore off his hood. Revealing a tanned man probably in his middle 20s, same as Shiek, he had light brown hair, tied in a sort of ponytail, had deep brown eyes and ears not as pointed as Shiek's. Leah seemed to recognize and know exactly who he was,  
  
" JASON?!" The argument stopped there, the man now known as Jason stared at Leah, then sighed, most likely with relief.  
  
" Thank the gods, They didn't get you to."  
  
" What do you mean, Jason?" Shiek said getting a little worried.  
  
" Look Ari, I really need to talk to you all, but...... I don't know if there were any demons following me........." He looked around uneasily.  
  
After not having said anything for a while, " I think that's a good idea, Gandria won't not know our whereabouts for much longer......." Link said distantly. Jason stared at him,  
  
" Wh- WH- BUT BUT YOU MMPH......" Jason's mouth was covered by Shiek's,  
  
" I'll explain later Jason." She led him downstairs, Terrence followed, followed by Leah and Tetra who ordered her crew to stop sailing, finally Link who was clutching his amulet, very nervously.  
  
[ Down Deck ]  
  
Shiek handed Jason a cup of tea, and that seemed to calm him down, he turned to Leah,  
  
" Sapphire, I came here to warn all of you, but you're the one who's in the most danger."  
  
Link instantly became concerned, " WHAT...... WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?!?" Leah clutched her brother, who looked ready to faint.  
  
Shiek instantly grabbed him by the shoulder, " What do you mean, why would Gandria want a little girl?!"  
  
Jason looked at the floor, " The captains just ain't cooperatin, and this Gandria wants whatever they can give her, I don't even know if she just kidnapped the miss to get your brother to talk Ari, I mean she already threatened poor li'l Faore."  
  
The rest of the pirates had gone down decks to see what was going on, they had already now been made aware they were in a different time on the Great Sea, and they took that......Well. They were a little shocked to hear Jason though,  
  
" Hey Whoa, I thought Miss Tetra was the only female pirate captain on the Great Sea, are you saying some other female thinks she can take over the Miss's place as head female pirate!?" Gonzo demanded angrily.  
  
" Please Gonzo, let him talk." Shiek said, making everyone gasp, then Shiek knew, "Whoops"  
  
" How do you know my name?" He shifted his eyes toward one of the others, " What's his name?" He said pointing to Senza; Shiek got a nervous look on her face, " UH..... Mako."  
  
" HA I KNEW IT, THAT'S NOT HIS NAME, BUT THAT'S HIS NAME, HOW DO YOU KNOW OUR NAMES!?!?" Shiek's nervous look turned into a distraught look, then into a serious look.  
  
" Well guess I'm figured out." She said leaning on the table, " You're right O' Wise One, I do know all your names, the reason is mainly because in this time, Gandria was threatening me, along with my niece and nephew because of our magic abilities, they're more than average believe me, they were also threatening your captain who I'm acquainted with thank you very much." " So yes Link, Leah wasn't completely lying, when she told you about her parents kidnapping and that was the reason." " But that's not completely true."  
  
" So why is it then, why were they kidnapped?" Jason said, " I really thought it was because they had such powerful magical abilities."  
  
" Yeah, but then I'd be in danger too, because she'd want all of my family, because we all do......" Terrence said.  
  
" But why, then were Momma and Papa kidnapped Auntie?" Leah said getting worried, " And what does Gandria want with me?"  
  
" It's because Gandria doesn't want to deal with them, no one can beat the captains in a fight." Jason said.  
  
Shiek sighed, " Yes, that probably is part of the reason...... but the real reason is your bloodline Leah."  
  
" My bloodline......... WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH IT?!?!?!"  
  
Shiek sighed, " Oh I knew this wouldn't go well, Link why didn't you tell her before all this, you idiot....." She said forgetting about everyone else who was there.  
  
" WHAT!?!??!!" Everyone yelled. Shiek flinched.  
  
" Ari, I really think you should tell who you are first, then this all may make a little more sense." Jason said.  
  
Shiek sighed yet again, " Fine...... Everyone just sit down this may come as a shock." Everyone did so. " Alright, you guys all know how we're in the future for all of you, well that ocean arch sent you all here 13 years from your time, I called that arch using this." Shiek took out a pale blue flute-like instrument, it had 7 holes, and it had a silver band with what looked like a triforce insignia on it. " This is called an ocarina, it's been in my family for almost a thousand years........." Link stared at that ocarina, and felt his amulet react to it, he loosened his grip on it and the reaction subsided. Samina stared at him, then the ocarina, gave him a look of surprise and felt her triforce glowing once again. Shiek noticed the stares, smiled and continued, " You all probably don't recognize this ocarina, but it's called the ocarina of time, the Hero of Time used it in his quest, it was a gift from Princess Zelda." " It's also a curse, as Zelda was forced to use it to send him away back to the past, which is why Zelda afraid of someone using it's power, made only that him could use, him and his descendants..... I'm at least in this time the youngest member of his family.......My real name isn't Shiek, It's Arianna Harkain, in other words, I'm the Hero of Winds little sister, you all know me as Aryll."  
  
Silence followed, pure silence, it took a little while for all of them to process it, finally Medli made the connection, " Wait if you're Aryll, in this time Link would be........" Aryll nodded, then Makar interrupted,  
  
" But, Leah said he was a captain of a ship, why would Swordsman become a pirate, if he was a hero, why would, who could....."  
  
Aryll smiled, " My brother became a pirate because of love, he wasn't forced to become one."  
  
The pirates looked at each other, everyone did, Link was in one way to put it, completely frozen, he didn't move, Tetra was next to him, lost for words.  
  
(Okay so this doesn't become confusing, I'm gonna call younger Aryll, Aryll, older Ayll Arianna, okay)  
  
Aryll looked at her brother, then at her older self, " But, that would mean Zelly is......"  
  
Arianna smiled sheepishly, and nodded, " Yes, Tetra and Link are Leah's and Terrence's mother and father in this time of course." That did it, the ship erupted, with all the commotion happening, Tetra and Link both blushing furiously were completely silent. Leah finally broke their silence as she walked up to them,  
  
" I guess I'd better show you what I think the other reason for Gandria wanting to get me......." Leah raised her left hand and concentrated, in a flash a golden light erupted in her hand, finally a familiar set of three triangles showed up on her hand, the left one shining most of all. " My daddy said to guard this with my life, he gave it to me when I turned 10, he told me I couldn't say anything about that to anyone, he said it will strengthen my courage........"  
  
" Well this explains a lot......" Link said, then raised his hand and the same insignia appeared on his hand, the same triangle glowed brightly.  
  
" WAIT HOLD UP HOW CAN THERE BE TWO OF THE EXACT SAME TRIFORCE PIECES IN THE SAME PLACE!!!!!!!!!" Tetra yelled.  
  
" That's a good question......" Arianna said just as confused.  
  
[ In a dark fortress ]  
  
" Well isn't this quite a predicament, tisk tisk Windwaker, I honestly thought you'd have grown smarter during these thirteen years, guess I was wrong." " Ha ha well my little demons time for you to play, but remember bring the little pirate brat alive as well as the Windwaker and that idiotic Princess of his, the rest you can have fun with....." " Now if you'll excuse me."  
  
A little girl lay crying in a small cage,  
  
" Le Le, Mummy, Terry, Daddy, where are you."  
  
" My poor child, do not be sad you'll be out soon...... your father just has to say those magic words." " Can't you help me convince him."  
  
The little girl gave a pout," Momma taught me not to talk to people I don't know..... She also taught me no trust mean old ladies who hurt Big brother and Le Le!"  
  
" Well then if that's how you feel, guess I'll just have to force you then!!!"  
  
In another part of the fortress were two pirates, a young woman and a young man, both had blond hair and both were in chains. Both were unconscious.  
  
[ Pirate Ship ]  
  
" So let me get this straight, Link and Tetra were kidnapped first, a couple of weeks later...." Medli said  
  
" Actually a couple of days later......." Arianna said.  
  
" Right a couple of DAYS later Samina was kidnapped, then I returned from the Earth Temple very beat up but alive, I was able to escape, the first time, the second time what happened?"  
  
" The Rito tribe mailmen started to disappear, you had no choice but to go back to the Earth Temple where you I guess were captured, I don't know. Then Makar disappeared that same week he journeyed to the Wind temple because the Deku sprouts started to die, and the Koraks disappeared one by one."  
  
" But why was Makar called, why not the Deku Tree, why didn't they go to him?" Medli said getting confused.  
  
" Because in my time, Forest Haven has two tribes, the Korak tribe and what you would call Forest folk they would have been Kokiri but they grow up, unlike the Kokiri; Makar is the leader and he's the strongest of the Forest Folk, Saria's actually his adopted daughter, they found her and Makar volunteered to be her guardian and she slowly became his daughter."  
  
" Didn't Link joke about him not wanting to be the only sage without a kid or something." Jason said.  
  
Arianna laughed, " Yeah Jason I forgot about that, but it was true, Makar before was the only sage who didn't have a kid yet, Saria was a dream come true." She laughed again. Saria blushed.  
  
[ Later ]  
  
Arianna gazed sadly at the sea, " I wonder how the other sagely children are doing, I just hope Gandria hasn't found them yet." She said rather distantly. Leah sighed,  
  
" I really hope Robin and Aziz are alright."  
  
" I just hope, when we get to Dragon Roost it'll be in one piece." Tetra had recently given the order to head to Dragon Roost and Terrence was dreading what he'd see.  
  
" Robin's a tough girl Terry, she's just like her mother, I'm sure she's fine." Jason said.  
  
A loud argument soon ended that conversation, " SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A loud female voice shouted.  
  
" Medli......." Terrence said rather calm.  
  
" WHY SHOULD I YOU LAUGHED AT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Another loud voice said, definitely a female.  
  
" Tetra........" Terrence again said rather calmly.  
  
" I'm starting to think we shouldn't have mentioned who Robin's parents are, Ari." Jason said.  
  
" Yeah, I'm regretting it too....." Arianna said.  
  
" Don't regret, Medli and Tetra always yell at each other like this, I'm really starting to wonder how Link and Komali can deal with those two sometimes." Terrence said.  
  
" JEEZ TETRA I'D HAVE THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN THRILLED TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR FUTURE WITH LINK..... I MEAN YOU ALWAYS FLIRT WITH HIM ANY CHANCE YOU GET!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" Ooh boy this isn't gonna be pretty." Terrence said.  
  
" WHAT I DO NOT, WHAT ABOUT YOU AND BEAK BOY, I SEEM TO REMEMBER MANY TIMES WHERE YOU AND HIM WOULD SIT AND TALK FOR HOURS AT A TIME ALL ALONE AND YOU SAY I FLIRT......WHICH I DON'T!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" HA WHAT ABOUT THE TIME YOU PULLED LINK ON THE SOFA WITH YOU, OR ANY TIME WHEN ANY GIRL WOULD GO NEAR HIM YOU'D GIVE A THREATENING LOOK AND ACT INSANELY JEALOUS, EXPLAIN THAT TO ME!!!!!!"  
  
" OH YOU SAY I ACT INSANELY JEALOUS, WHAT ABOUT THE TIME THAT OTHER RITO GIRL STARTED TALKING TO KOMALI, AND FLIRTING WITH HIM, YOU PURPOSELY TOLD KOMALI HIS FATHER WANTED TO SEE HIM, TO GET HIM AWAY FROM HER, AND YOU SAY I ACT JEALOUS!!!!"  
  
" OH YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" YEAH!!!!!!  
  
Terrence sighed, " 3.....2.......1 cue Link"  
  
" TETRA, STOP IT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" 3......2......1 cue Komali"  
  
" MEDLI, STOP!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"OOOHHHHHHHH LINK LET ME GO, RIGHT NOW, HMMMMMMPH SHE'S NOT WORTH MY TIME ANYWAY."  
  
" OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH YOU JUST WAIT TETRA ONE OF THESE DAYS, ONE OF THESE DAYS......."  
  
" HA YOU WISH MEDLI, COME ON LINK!!!!!"  
  
" JUST YOU WAIT TETRA, HMMMPH COME ON KOMALI!!!!!"  
  
* SLAM *  
  
* SLAM *  
  
" Does that happen all the time, Terrence?" Jason asked nervously.  
  
Terrence shook his head, " You have no idea........"  
  
Author: Well hope you guys liked, and let's just say Dragon- Roost isn't too far away, Oh and Robin will be important.  
  
Navi: Well that chapter gave an incredibly large amount of information.  
  
Author: WELL READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	26. Dragon Roost and Leah's First dungeon

Author: Hi Again, you all know the drill!!!! Also Leah alone in her first dungeon it's gonna be a doozy.  
  
Navi: Carrie-dreamer doesn't own the Legend of Zelda or it's characters, but she does own this storyline and all original characters she has created.  
  
Author: Well ENJOY!!!!!!!  
  
[ Medli POV ]  
  
I never thought, I would ever live to be anything more than a simple attendant of the Great Valoo..... But now my life has changed many times from those days. Laruto, my beautiful ancestor died by Ganon's hands, and I was soon then made the sage of the Earth Temple. Link my guide, as my destiny led me to that secluded room, where my then small, frail, fingers guided the strings of my harp, to sing the sacred tune of the Earth God, the first time to awaken the Master sword, I always thought that would be my true purpose, never anything like this...........  
  
[ Flashback ]  
  
" Arianna, you said something about all the other sages having a child, well I am asking do you know Medli's child?" Komali had asked earlier that night. Arianna had smiled,  
  
" Yes, I know her, like a fireball that one, always sneaking into Dragon Roost Cavern, and dragging Leah with her........." She had said fondly, I guess she's quite fond of this..... Child of mine.  
  
" Well yes, but I think he meant who's her dad, Auntie." Leah had said, I noticed sounding incredibly like Tetra.  
  
Arianna had blushed, " Well, her name's Robin first of all, and well Uh.......She 's sorta the Princess of the Ritos in this time......"  
  
" WHAT, than that would mean that Komali......" Link said astounded, Tetra smirking the whole time.  
  
Arianna gave a nod, Komali became redder than Link had been, I was blushing and staring at her. Finally Tetra burst out laughing, Link smiled a little, finally he started to laugh too, Komali finally left the room red as a beet. Link left, to find Aryll, and then Tetra just wouldn't stop laughing.  
  
[ End of Flashback ]  
  
I remember how foolish I had been that night, laughing at Tetra who was blushing, and acting angry, though I knew inside she must have been the happiest girl on this Great Sea. Every Rito had seen it, the love they both so flatly denied, had always been there, Quill who had always seen it as he was the self proclaimed mailman of that ship always had said,  
  
" When those two finally stop denying it, I know that love of theirs will last for eternity."  
  
Tetra had a right to yell and scream at me after I made fun, but I guess it was a matter of time before Tetra found a bone she could pick with me, Honestly maybe I should just try to make peace with her. This new Dragon Roost, if everything Arianna has said is true..... I dread to think of what that thing has done to my home in this time......  
  
[ Next night]  
  
Well Tetra has apparently forgotten about last night, she's back to being Captain Tetra, and everyone knows it. Everyone except Link of course, she's actually being civil towards him, compared with everyone else, including me....... Komali looks so scared, he doesn't want to see Dragon Roost, he doesn't want to see what Gandria's done to it. Neither do I........  
  
[ Tetra's POV ]  
  
Goddesses, I hereby take back all of the horrible things I've ever said about Medli...... Nothing could have prepared her for the ghastly sight waiting for us when we reached Dragon Roost, it was worse than any of us thought we'd ever see. Medli had no color in her face........ Dragon Roost was exactly the same we had left it in our time except it was eerily silent....... Leah stood there a determined look on her face, any doubts of Arianna's claim vanished, for that one second everyone saw Link in her, no fear in her eyes, the Link in this time made the right choice when giving Leah the triforce of courage.  
  
" Jason, you were here this whole time, has there been any word on the rest of the crew, the Rito, anyone?" She said not looking at him.  
  
" No, the crew went missing after you two left, and the Rito were attacked after Medli disappeared........" Jason said looking uneasily at the island, " I really doubt the Chieftain and Chieftess are still alive, and that means the Rito are really in trouble."  
  
" I hardly believe Medli would be beaten that easily Jason, she's most likely being held prisoner, and I'm guessing Komali and the others are being held captive, the Rito are far too valuable to kill Jason, not only because of Medli but a few other things too." Arianna said, " Have you forgotten Medli is by far one of the more powerful sages, and is also one of Link and Zelda's greatest allies, second only to Samina." " She said staring at the island, " Besides Dragon roost holds many secrets, some valuable to Gandria......"  
  
I looked at Medli, she shrugged. Link I noticed had suddenly come up next to me, I looked away desperately trying to hide my red face. When I sneaked a peak at him I saw he was glaring at Samina, who had a big smile on her face, and I could tell was holding in a laugh. What was so funny, I soon got my answer as I heard Link mumbling a couple of curses aimed mostly at Samina, then for a split second, I felt a strange sensation on my cheek. I whirled around, I finally saw Link was yelling at Samina pretty much all those curses at her, Samina was laughing so hard at her she couldn't yell anything back. What the hell was so funny, Link finally stopped and let Samina have a word or two.  
  
" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Link that weis noethieng, dow it rieghtt." I really think I should ban Cabarynian from this ship, it's all Samina and Link talk in when they talk to each other. Samina then gave in to another fit of hysterical laughter. Link looked like he was gonna kill her, then finally growled and screamed a set of profanity I'm guessing was Cabarynian.  
  
" Yeah, Link do it right, that was nothing!!!!!!!!" Aryll suddenly said agreeing with her.  
  
" Since when are you two such good friends?!" Link fumed.  
  
" Since we've both discovered....... We both adore teasing you about Zelda." Samina said grinning ear to ear.  
  
So that was what this is all about, I roll my eyes, Link really needs to realize he can't hide our relationship forever.  
  
Finally it seems Link realizes this too. He sighs then comes over to me, sees all the pirates are down deck, weakly smiles at me, then gives me a very short but very nice kiss on the mouth, too short in my opinion, finally he looks at Samina,  
  
" THERE HAPPY NOW!!!!!!!!!!" He then bolts down deck. Samina standing there stunned,  
  
" I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!!!!!!!!!" " Oh well, got a great piece of blackmail." Samina said horrifying me as Aryll holds up a picto box.  
  
"Give me that picture now......" I said as Aryll bolts down deck, I chased after her.  
  
[ Link's POV ]  
  
Damn Damn Danm, that Samina one of these days one of these days, Tetra probably isn't too happy with me right now. Samina that girl she told me to kiss Tetra. Oh yeah like I was about to do it in front of everyone, then the girl starts making fun of me, so I gave Tetra a little kiss on the cheek. Nope not enough she says, so after much cursing she finally forces me to take drastic measures...... I guess it's just a nervous reaction for Samina to try to make people laugh when everyone is being so serious....... Dragon Roost, Leah's terrified for Robin, and the other Rito, Tetra decided it would be too risky to go now and we're going first thing tomorrow morning, that'll give us time to prepare she say. I jut hope Leah does the smart thing and does what she's told, and she doesn't go sneaking off. Guess I can only hope.  
  
[ Much later that night ]  
  
" Are you sure this is a good idea Medli?" Komali said nervously.  
  
Medli turned and looked at him then motioned toward the Dead Dragon Roost, " Yes Komali I think it's a good idea......."  
  
" What if Tetra and Link find out, they won't be too happy with us for leaving without them......."  
  
" Look Komali, Dragon Roost is a strong island there has to be SOME Rito left.... There just has to be....." " This Gandria will not destroy the Rito, and she will not kill our daugh- people." Medli said quickly.  
  
" But Medli, there has been no sign of life since we got here, I don't want to admit it but...." He stopped; a song being played through the night interrupted him. They heard a door open and saw Leah and Terrence standing there, afterwards a very pissed off Link and Tetra were at the door.  
  
" Medli, what the hell, why are you playing your harp in the middle of the night?!" Tetra yelled furious.  
  
" I'm not." Medli said cooly. " Do you see a harp in my hands?"  
  
" Well then who is?" Link said.  
  
Leah looked up at Dragon Roost, " I wonder....," she said distantly.  
  
" Wonder what sis?" Terrence said.  
  
" Didn't Robin mention her mother was teaching her how to play the harp, wasn't that song the Earth God's Lyric?"  
  
" I think it was, then that would mean....."  
  
" ROBIN IS ALIVE, She's the only one who knows how to play that song, that and her mother."  
  
" Do you think she knows where the other Rito are......"  
  
" She must, maybe she knows what happened to the other sages too."  
  
" Robin could be putting herself in danger by playing that song, I think we had better not wait for the morning to find her, I suggest we get dressed and go there now." Arianna said who had suddenly appeared along with Jason and Saria. Leah then had a mischievous look on her face.  
  
" Why wait, Robin will recognize me better in this than in my tunic, besides like you said Auntie, Gandria waits for no one......" She said walking over to the deck railing, confusing everybody, she winked, " I'll see ya all at Dragon Roost." She then jumped off the railing, and just when Terrence and Arianna were about to have a heart attack, they glimpsed Leah now floating over to the shore holding a green leaf.  
  
" JEEZ LEAH HOW MUCH OF DAD'S STUFF DID YOU STEAL!?!?" Terrence yelled.  
  
" I DIDN'T STEAL ANYTHING!" she said simply, " I BORROWED IT!!!!!"  
  
Terrence face faulted, " Why do I even bother......."  
  
Leah soon reached the shore and instead of waiting she rushed towards the Rito Village.  
  
" Great the little brat just rushes off not even waiting for us, oh goddesses Big brother gonna kill me......."  
  
They all soon heard what sounded like a boat and soon saw Link and Terrence and Tetra, on The King of Red Lions and sailing toward Dragon Roost.  
  
" HEY WAIT FOR US!!!!!!!!!" Medli and Komali both flew after them, Makar flying after them. Jason and Arianna looked at each other, Saria was apparently angry, Aryll was as well.  
  
" Well, now what?" Jason apparently annoyed. Arianna rolled her eyes, " Well we could take one of the other boats." She said pointing to the other lifeboat.  
  
" Oh Yeah........" Jason said sheepishly.  
  
[ Dragon Roost ]  
  
" Jeez that sister of mine....... She could be anywhere." Terrence said.  
  
" She probably went off to the village by herself, I mean that's probably where Robin could be right." Tetra said.  
  
" No...... We wouldn't have been able to hear her, You could play anywhere on Dragon Roost and it would sound like it was right next to you, Robin could be inside the cavern..... and it would sound like it was coming from the village." Medli said.  
  
" Let's just hope she ISN'T in the cavern...... We're in trouble if she is." Arianna said worriedly.  
  
" What why, you said Leah has always gone in there." Komali said.  
  
" Yes, but never alone, my brother was almost always with her in some point, either to rescue her when she got lost or sometimes he took Leah with him when he went to see the great Valoo." Arianna said nervously. " She's never been in there be herself, Robin always guided her, Robin used to sneak in there so she knows that place from top to bottom."  
  
" SO WHAT YOU'RE SAYING IS THAT LEAH'S GONNA GET HOPELESSLY LOST IN THERE!?!?!?" Tetra yelled.  
  
" We gotta find her." Saria said.  
  
" How.....Like Terry said she could be anywhere by now." Jason said just as nervous as Arianna.  
  
" Wait, Terry do you have that blue medallion still, it did come back to you after you created the portal right."  
  
" Huh, oh yeah I think so." He said digging through his pockets. " Here it is, Auntie. He said handing it to her.  
  
She shook her head, " No you have to use it Terry, just concentrate on your sister."  
  
Terrence gave her a strange look, but did as he was told, in a flash of light a blue beam shot out of the medallion, " WHAT THE, DID I DO THAT!?!?!?"  
  
" Think of that later Terry, come on we gotta find Leah!" Saria said while grabbing him and dragging him along everyone following.  
  
[ Dragon Roost village ]  
  
" ROBIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" ROBIN YOU BETTER ANSWER ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" ROBIN I BEAT UP SARIA, I'LL HAVE NO PROBLEM BEATING YOU UP TOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
Leah fumed, " Damn, the girl must be in the cavern," she sighed, " Great, just great."  
  
She soon reached the entrance, the bridge was out, but thankfully the water was still there. After swimming to the entrance, she saw the lava had returned, but then saw a crevice and saw she could maybe hookshot her way out there. Problem was, she really wasn't good with the thing and if she missed she was toast, literally. She took a deep breath, then jumped. Praying she had aimed right, she soon felt the cool ground and after seeing she wasn't on the edge, ran into the cavern.  
  
" Maybe I should have waited......," Leah thought to herself, as she looked at the surroundings. The lava bubbled, the rocks in forbidding structures.  
  
" Daddy......." She whimpered. She then headed toward the only unlocked door. It locked behind her.  
  
[ Later ]  
  
" AHHHHHHHH, Get away from me you damn things!!!!!!" Leah screamed her sword flying at the fire and brown keeses. The last thing she'd wanted to deal with was keeses; she was terrified of them. Ever since she could remember.  
  
[ Flashback ]  
  
" Ahhhhh Leave me alone, leave me alone, you icky thing!!" A little girl yelled, while running away from what looked a fire keese. It apparently was trying to bite her. A boomerang shot at the keese and hit it square on. The crying five-year-old was scooped up suddenly by a young man, " It's okay Le Le, it's gone now, daddy got rid of it, that keese won't hurt you again."  
  
The little girl stopped crying, " I don't like them Papa, they scary looking and they got big teeth plus I'm a fraidy-cat."  
  
" Who said!?" The man said.  
  
" Terry......" She sniffed.  
  
The man sighed, " Leah, your brother's just angry that's all, and how did that keese find you anyway, they only live in the....." "LEAH HARKAIN DID YOU GO INTO THE WOODS AGAIN!?!?"  
  
" I just wanted to prove Terry wrong." She whimpered, The man sighed again,  
  
" You'll get there someday Le Le, Terry will too, and maybe someday the baby will too."  
  
The little girl giggled, " Daddy, Terry's mad because he's afraid he'll have to deal with TWO little sisters soon isn't he."  
  
" Leah you don't know that yet...... but that probably is the reason."  
  
" Daddy, you think I'll ever become a brave hero like you someday....."  
  
The man smiled as he hoisted the little girl onto his shoulders, " Someday Leah, just don't go into the woods until you're ready okay."  
  
" KAY, Papa, when I went into the woods there was this giant tree in the middle, was it the same tree you and Mama met for the first time?"  
  
" Yup, the same tree, do you know your mom still refuses to go near those woods, it's funny actually."  
  
Leah laughed, " Tell me again Daddy, how'd you become a hero and how'd Mommy become a princess, that's my favorite story......"  
  
" Alright let's get back to the house, then I'll tell it, How's that."  
  
" YAY!!!!!!!!!"  
  
They then walked back to the house.  
  
[ End of Flashback ]  
  
" There's no way I'm letting a bunch of freaky bats stop me from saving them, any of them." She gripped her sword and it started to glow again,  
  
" GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!!!!!!!!!" She spun her sword, hitting each of the keese, and then killing each in turn.  
  
Breathing hard, she saw a chest appear, opening it, she found a small silver key, she smiled. Going to the locked door at the other side of the room, the key fit perfectly. Using her grappling hook she grappled to the other side of a crevice awaiting her then saw what looked like a silver disk.  
  
" What the......." Still not sure what it was she decided to keep it in her pocket, if need be. She saw the next door was open already. She watched in wonder as she saw what looked like a hole in the ceiling and a single beam of light shining through.  
  
" Huh, what's that light for......I don't remember Dad mentioning anything like that in Dragon Roost....."  
  
" Heh Heh Heh."  
  
Leah wildly turned around, where had that laughter come from?  
  
" Heh Heh Heh"  
  
" WHAT THE...... SHOW YOURSELF!!!!!!!"  
  
Whatever had made those laughs now was silent, Leah gripped her sword, looking around, soon she saw a door, but right when she was about to go through it, she heard stomping coming from up behind her, and suddenly a sword was right next to her, she slowly turned and saw what looked like a darknut with black armor on wielding not one but two enormous swords!  
  
" Oh crap." She squeaked. The darknut smashed both swords into the door; Leah just barely got out of the way.  
  
" Hey if you just let me through I won't tell my dad about this, you know my dad, Hero of the Winds....." The darknut slowly descended upon her, " Slayer of Ganon" Still descending onto her, Leah gulped, " Captain of the Regalia......" The Darknut swung its sword; Leah yelped and dove out of the way.  
  
" Well if you're not willing to cooperate then guess I have no choice." She smirked, then dove for the Darknut, and cut off the straps of it's armor, it swung it's sword but Leah counter-attacked and was able to knock one of it's swords out of it's hands.  
  
" Okay, darknut party's over, ASTA LA VISTA!!!!!!!!!" She swung her sword and should have hit the body square on, but the sword went right through!  
  
" WHAT!!!!!!" " GREAT IS THIS THING LIKE A POE OR SOMETHING!?!?" The darknut then slammed its sword right at Leah's and the sword was knocked right out of her hands.  
  
" Oh CRAP!!!" " Great now what am I supposed to do, got to stun that thing somehow......." Leah thought panicking, " WAIT THAT DISK!" Leah looked at the light and took it out, she dashed for the light and thrust the silver disk into it, aiming for the darknut. In a flash of light the darknut screamed and Leah saw her chance, she grabbed her sword still holding the disk, and she saw him slowly turn solid, after she was sure he was solid, she thrust her sword into the chest and with one final scream he died.  
  
" YESSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" " That'll teach you," She saw the light slowly grow more and more numerous until the whole room was filled with light.  
  
Soon a familier song filled the room, and she saw a door appear out of nowhere. She pressed her ear to the door and saw, okay heard that the music was coming from there, problem was the door was locked. She looked around and saw something gold where the Darknut had been. It was a golden key, it was just like the silver, but gold. Leah slowly turned the key into the lock and cautiously opened the door......  
  
Kneeling on the ground was a young Rito girl, she looked Leah's age. Her long red hair was tied in a braid held with a polished gold clasp. She had on a knee length blue dress, held with a simple gold bodice. To complete the ensemble, she had a gold headpiece, along with earrings and a necklace with a golden charm. She was playing a polished harp, and seemed to be crying.  
  
" Robin......" She called to her.  
  
The girl stopped playing instantly and got up, a shocked look on her face, Leah smiled and shrugged,  
  
" What were you expecting my dad?"  
  
Robin didn't smile, " How can you joke when our parents are in danger?!"  
  
" Well someone has to lighten things up."  
  
" HA try to lighten things up here, I've been stuck here for a week, that darknut threw me in here."  
  
Leah smirked, " Oh him, I killed him already we can go."  
  
Robin gasped, " You killed him, but how....."  
  
" Long story, I'll tell ya on the way out." Leah grabbed her and they both left the cavern.  
  
[ Dragon Roost ]  
  
" LEAH!!!" Terrence yelled relieved.  
  
" ROBIN!!" Saria yelled.  
  
Medli and Komali watched as a young Rito ran up to Saria and Terrence, along with Leah. Tetra and Link watched shocked, Robin looked JUST like Medli, same hair same eyes.  
  
" Robin, where is your mother?" Arianna asked.  
  
Robin stopped, " I- I- I don't know where mother is..."  
  
" Probably the same place where my parent's are being held....." Terrence said.  
  
" We won't get anywhere without Link and Tetra, we have to rescue them, even if we found Medli, Makar and Samina, and if we could get Yura, Gandria could still beat them......." Arainna said.  
  
" So our only chance is to free my parents." Leah said.  
  
" Yes, it's really our only chance."  
  
" Then I guess our next stop is Forsaken Fortress......."  
  
"It's now or never." Terrence said.  
  
" Well then guess what Gandria, you're about to get a nasty wake up call, time for you see what the Harkain family's really made of!!!!!!!!!!!" Leah said determined, but inside she'd never been so scared in her life.  
  
Author: Well that was probably one of the longest chapters I've ever written.  
  
Navi: Gee I hope Leah and the others know what their doing....  
  
Author: * Smirks * You'll have to wait and see. WELL PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!! 


	27. Gandria's apperance and Link's True Powe...

Author: Hi Again, THIS ISN'T THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Hands reviewer a box of tissues * Please Stop crying! Navi if you please.............  
  
Navi: Carrie- Dreamer doesn't own the Legend of Zelda series or it's characters, but she does own this storyline and all original characters she has created.  
  
Author: ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
" I'LL FIND YOU BOY AND WHEN I DO, ALL WHO YOU LOVE SHALL SUFFER!!!!!"  
  
" This amulet was forged long ago, it is the one thing stopping Gandria from eliminating us..................Protect it with your life Link................ Protect them Link.............."  
  
" Do you Truly think you are a match for me Boy................."  
  
Link awoke with a start, sweat pouring down his face, wide awake, he remembered what he had dreamed of, remembering what had happened so many years before, Gandria had threatened him with those exact words 10 years before, before he feared for Aryll and his Grandmother, but now.................... He remembered how many people now were in danger because of him. He fingered the silver amulet around his neck; the dim light soon bathed him in warm silver light. No one knew Gandria's power like he did, everyone was going to get killed. He sighed, he had begged Tetra to stay on the ship, she was furious at him now, Link muttered something in Cabarynian and his arm was now covered in scars, he sighed, he knew what he had to do.  
  
" You won't do anything to hurt any of them Gandria.................... You'll be too busy getting rid of me..................."  
  
Careful not to wake anyone else up he carefully made his way toward the deck, with him were the two magic orbs, he hadn't used..............Until now. Link looked longingly at the deck and rest of the ship, he sighed then started to untie his boat,  
  
" LINK!!!!!" Samina's angry voice now rang out through the deck, Link flinched, he really hoped the pirates were as sound sleepers as they said they were.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU GOING ARE YOU NUTS!?!?!?" Samina said in his face.  
  
" Sammi, UH...........Well............."  
  
" You're not going anywhere.................." Samina's frown turned into a smirk, " Without me that is............."  
  
" HUH?!?!?" SAMMI, YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS THE LAST THING WE NEED IS FOR YOU TO GET CAPTURED TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Link would have said more, but Samina silenced him.  
  
" Well Linky boy, Gandria has grown much stronger then she used to be and even The great Hero of Winds will need some help............... besides I think it's time Gandria learns why she shouldn't have threatened Desert Rock and Outset..............." She winked.  
  
Link looked at her awestruck, " Sammi................."  
  
" Uh uh none of that Link Harkain, we've been through a heck lot more troubles, remember the time we destroyed Sue Belle's pot collection if we can survive HER wrath together, Nothing can beat us, Ya with me or what.?" She said outstretching her gauntleted hand,  
  
Link smiled, " Yeah I'm with you Sammi, you've dragged me through worse.............." He grasped her hand, " Nothing can or will beat us Sammi."  
  
[ Forsaken fortress ]  
  
" Well, well isn't this interesting, seems the Desert Rock Princess is quite important to Windwaker as well................how interesting." She looked at the orb; " Maybe I don't have to waste my time capturing the brats after all............." She looked as the small boat left heading toward Forsaken Fortress.  
  
[ Later ]  
  
" Link left................" Leah said distantly all of a sudden, waking Terrence.  
  
" What the heck are you talking about?"  
  
" He left a couple of hours ago, I think Samina went with him................"  
  
" Leah Samina's right he- WHAT THE!?!?!?"  
  
" Told you..............."  
  
" Why the heck..............."  
  
The door suddenly shot open, " MY BROTHER'S GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aryll screamed a pale Tetra next to her.  
  
[ Later ]  
  
" Why would he leave............... he can't possibly think he can fight Gandria alone." Jason said.  
  
" He's not alone, Samina's missing too...................." Terrence added grimly.  
  
" He had to have had a good reason, he wouldn't just get up and leave." Medli said.  
  
" He did......................" Leah again said distantly.  
  
" HUH?!?!?"  
  
" Link told me about how his parents died, Gandria did kill them................ But from Yvette's face something more happened I think................. Something they weren't telling us"  
  
" Like what?!" Tetra said obviously upset, " I mean he kept telling me to stay on the ship, but why.................... Why would he care so much if I went to Forsaken Fortress............." " And why'd he bring Samina.........." Tetra said, seemingly a little jealous.  
  
" Maybe Link didn't want her to go either, but she either followed him or convinced him..............." Makar said.  
  
" But why would those two want to make more trouble for themselves, I mean judging from all that's happened, Gandria apparently doesn't want to deal with them very much..............." " Other way around for those two................." Leah said instantly regretting it.  
  
" Leah what are you talking about, how do you know that .................." Arianna said quite suspiciously. Leah really regretted it now.  
  
" UH you know I just remembered, I don't think Yvette knows what happened so UH.................." Leah said trying to sneak off apparently  
  
" LEANNA NOHANSON HARKAIN, YOU GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND TELL ME HOW YOU KNOW ALL OF THAT!!!!" Arianna said standing up, her arms crossed, her emerald eyes blazing. Terrence flinched his sister was really in trouble now, no one in his family used her real and full name unless she was really in trouble.  
  
Leah froze, " EEP" " You know maybe Yvette can wait............."  
  
[ Later Still ]  
  
" Look that's all I know OKAY, Samina told me not to ask Link anything else, mainly because he has practically no Friggin clue about his family, the only thing he knows is how his family died, but something tells me he'd really prefer NOT to know."  
  
" But why would Samina want to go with him?" Tetra asked.  
  
" Because I wasn't planned okay, Link and Samina were all ready to go off themselves, when that stupid bird dropped me in the woods." " Samina probably didn't want Link risking his life trying to fight Gandria by himself, he means too much to her............." She said distantly.  
  
" But still, Samina isn't stupid she knows her limits, Link as well, I know they're both smart enough to know there is absolutely no possible way to defeat Ga-..................." Yura suddenly stopped. " Leah, how long ago were Link's parents killed..........."  
  
" I think about ten years why, what's that got to do with anything?"  
  
" And Yvette disappeared when she was twelve right, about six years ago, then three years Ganon showed up right?"  
  
" Yeah I guess so, Why do you want to know?"  
  
" Because it seems, if I'm right Gandria really wants Link, and whatever he's hiding from her and us and she's already taken three steps to get it........." Yura turned to Tetra, " Get this ship moving again, we gotta get to that fortress right now!"  
  
" What............Why?"  
  
" Because your boyfriend is making a distraction, he wants us to get Leah's parents out of there but not let Gandria have time to deal with us, but he's really leading the fourth step right to her, Gandria set a trap.................." Yura said. Tetra wasted no time, the ship was moving again and it was heading full speed for Forsaken Fortress.  
  
[ Forsaken Fortress ]  
  
Samina looked at her surroundings they'd been going about for almost four hours, there were no guards in sight, Link looked around with a big frown on his face.  
  
" No guards, not a good sign, not at all."  
  
" Link, do you think Damion's still alive?"  
  
" I don't know Sammi, let's just hope."  
  
" Look there's a door, come on we may as well see if we can find the prisoners.........." Samina said walking toward the stairway.  
  
" WHY WASTE YOUR TIME, WHEN THEY CAN BE SHOWN RIGHT TO YOU!" A voice said, Samina was certain it'd been Gandria, but Link wasn't too sure.  
  
Suddenly what looked like a teenage boy wrapped in dark glowing rope appeared, Samina gasped, it was Damion!  
  
" DAMION!" She started to run to him, but Link grabbed her,  
  
" SAMMI IT'S A TRAP!!!"  
  
" I DON'T CARE!!!" She wrestled herself out of his grasp, and ran to Damion, who was gagged, but shaking his head, screaming for her to go away. The warning came to late, the same rope that held Damion suddenly unwound itself and tied itself around Samina, in a flash she was gone. Then again Damion was tied up and he disappeared as well.  
  
Link was left all alone, he then heard the same voice, " You should have listened to your better judgement Link, it really would have helped Princess Samina..........." Now Link knew that wasn't Gandria, she never called him Link and she certainly never called Samina, Princess to her face.  
  
" WHO ARE YOU, WHAT DO YOU WANT!"  
  
" Well I'm hurt you don't remember me, oh well guess we'll just have to be reintroduced." A young woman appeared, she had long silver hair along with red eyes, her hair was held back with a silver crown, a black stone in the middle, her outfit was black and red and all her ornaments were silver. She had a sneer for a smile and then Link recognized her.................  
  
" You're, you're..............." Link couldn't say the rest of his sentence, in a fury he charged at the woman, " YOU MURDEROR!!!"  
  
The woman looked at him and held out her hand, A black dome formed around her and Link was thrown back.  
  
" Huh, stupid and naïve, just the boy I remember."  
  
" Well then guess you think it will be easier to kill me, it won't!"  
  
" I believe you Link, you've caused Gandria quite a bit of trouble, I'm actually quite impressed, no hard feelings Link, but Gandria wants you taken care of, it's my job to do so, So sorry." Rope wrapped around his legs and arms, his sword now out of his hands lay right next to him, but he was too tightly wrapped. The woman raised her arms and dark magic began gathering between them, Link struggled to free himself, but the ropes just kept getting tighter. Link gritted his teeth; nothing could get him out of this one. Suddenly as if out of nowhere, a silver light shone and hit the woman, throwing her back, into a wall. His ropes loosened and he saw a young girl, probably no older then he was. There was something mysterious about her, an aura surrounded her, Link could feel it. Her style of dress was very strange as well, she wore a very light purple robe held with a silver clasp. Long waves of brown hair were tied in a ponytail that went down to her waist, her eyes however were what made her so mysterious, her eyes were green such a green they were emeralds. She seemed so familier, Link couldn't place it. The dark woman glared at the girl then vanished. The girl then turned to Link, Link now saw her face was full of misery, a look he had never seen before, he had seen people miserable before, but this girl it didn't look like anything could ease her pain.  
  
" Cainos, Hero of Winds." A soft voice said, Link looked at her then said,  
  
" Cainos, mesteruus enchentreass." He said slowly, Cabarynian still was a little awkward to him unless he was talking to Yvette or Samina.  
  
" I see you wish to speak a more familiar language no." The girl said.  
  
" Yes, that would be nice................ Thank you by the way, I kinda owe you one."  
  
" I did not do anything, it was all you Link Harkain."  
  
" What, you had to have done something................there's no way I could have done that..................."  
  
" You are wrong Link, you must realize this, Gandria has, why won't you."  
  
" WHAT!?!?"  
  
" Realize this Link, lest Gandria use it against you."  
  
Link was silent, the girl saw this and sighed, " Do not be afraid anymore, it is your only obstacle, but the last you will overcome................." She turned away.  
  
" WAIT, WHAT AM I AFRAID OF, HOW DO YOU KNOW ME!?!?"  
  
" That is something you must discover for yourself, Link."  
  
" But................"  
  
" Feanweal, Hero of Winds, ande goide luick tu yuu, thy shall see me soon............."  
  
The girl vanished as quickly as she had come.  
  
" LINK!!!!!!!!!!!" Link turned around and saw Tetra and the others, soon Link was on the ground as Leah had tackled Link, when Link was on his feet, he soon got slapped and Tetra started scolding him.  
  
(Okay just to hurry that, let's just say Tetra' not too happy.)  
  
" Link, have you seen my parents anywhere?" Terrence said, hopefully. Link sadly shook his head.  
  
" Samina's gone, Gandria used Damion as bait to lure her.  
  
" Damn, she's a hell lot smarter then Ganon, he never would have thought about using someone as bait." Tetra said.  
  
" Well what are we gonna do, Samina and my parents plus Damion are missing, how are we gonna find them all." Leah said anxiously.  
  
" Samina and I have been in every single place we could think, there's no one here."  
  
" Wait, Link has anyone attacked you, you're bleeding, look at all the blood." Yura yelled,  
  
Link looked at his arm and his legs and his............neck? Then Link knew, " SHOOT, all of my old wounds are opening up, that only happens when Gandria's ar-...." Link all of a sudden threw himself and Tetra on the ground, barely missing a red beam shot right at them.  
  
" What the, what's going on.......?!" Medli and Makar yelled as a strong wind suddenly picked up. Makar started to blow away, but Medli thankfully grabbed him.  
  
" Link stop this wind!!!!!!" Komali yelled while trying to keep his footing.  
  
Link grabbed his windwaker and desperately tried to stop the wind, but for some reason the winds weren't obeying him!  
  
" IT WON'T DO ANY GOOD BOY, THE WINDS ARE UNDER MY CONTROL NOW."  
  
Link gasped, as the wind grew stronger he was knocked to the ground, Tetra grabbed Leah and Terrence and threw them on the ground with her and Link, everyone soon followed their example and threw themselves on the ground, trying to escape the powerful winds. Finally the winds stopped. Everyone stood, wondering what was next.  
  
" SEE BOY, YOU CAN'T BEAT ME, YOUR ONE TRUE POWER IS MINE NOW..............." A woman appeared from the shadows wrapped in a black cloak, she was taller then anyone they had ever seen and her eyes were a blood red, and silver fangs were clearly visible.  
  
Link glared at her, hatred in his eyes Tetra had never seen in him before, the hatred then turned to fear, another look none of them had seen before. Tetra then saw Gandria looking at her, a smirk on her face Link saw it too, quick as an eye, Link was in front of her, his sword pointed at Gandria, " Don't touch her. ". He snarled he didn't show this side often and everyone knew not to cross him when he was like this.  
  
Gandria didn't seem intimidated very much, " Well, well so the Hero's got a girlfriend how sweet, come now Hero, I'm just here to make a deal, you have what I want and I have what you want." She snapped her fingers and Samina and Damion both bound appeared.  
  
" Sammi..................." Link said seeing Samina now shaking her head and screaming through her bound mouth as best as she could.  
  
" Well Hero, do you want to be responsible for the death of the ex-Princess Samina, or do you wish to spare just a little silver trinket and a little information..............." Link knew she was talking about the silver amulet. Now Damion was shaking his head and screaming through his bound mouth. His hand was shaking as his amulet, which hadn't left his neck in almost ten years, glowed as his hand touched it, and it now was out of it's hiding place under his shirt. Just as he was about to hand it over a soft voice flowed through his head,  
  
" Do not be afraid Link, the amulet belongs only to you, it wishes to help you, but only when you accept it, will it accept you............"  
  
Link looked at the amulet, his mother had trusted it to him, before he thought it'd been a mistake, but now he knew the power of the amulet only slept and he had to awaken it.  
  
" COME BOY, GIVE IT TO ME NOW, OR DO WANT YOUR PRECIOUS FRIENDS TO LIE DEAD BEFORE YOU!"  
  
Link instead held his hand over the amulet, " It will never belong to you, my family was trusted to guard it almost a thousand years ago, the only person who can be and is the holder is ME!!!" In one flash of silver light Samina and Damion were surrounded by a silver aura. Everyone gasped as silver lights erupted from the amulet and the whole fortress was bathed in light. Gandria held a clawed hand over her eyes to shield herself from the blinding light. The light finally subsided as Link stood there, surrounded by the same silver aura as Damion and Samina were except much stronger, Gandria stared gritting her teeth, this had happened to her twice before, it always ended in her getting sealed again, but it wouldn't happen again  
  
" FINE, KEEP IT FOR NOW, BUT YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!!!!!!!!!" She whipped her cloak around herself and disappeared.  
  
The binds on Samina and Damion vanished, and they both took deep breaths, they stared at Link, awe visible in their faces. The aura around Link vanished and his legs buckled, he was soon on the ground breathing hard. Tetra kneeled on the ground next to him, then helped him back to his feet, he smiled at her, but it was obvious he was very weak.  
  
" Do you think we should risk looking for Leah's parents Link." Tetra said, " Don't take this offensively but................."  
  
" I know Zel, that was really stupid of me.............. I wasn't about to let her hurt you all though." Link said sounding weak. " But we have to find them."  
  
Tetra closed her eyes, " You're right Link, I just don't want to see you get hurt again."  
  
[ Later ]  
  
Link seemed to gradually get his strength back, Terrence led the way he was the only one who last saw his parents, Leah clutched her sword, Tetra had insisted everyone else go back to the ship. Which they had done, they had a lot to tell everyone who had decided to guard the ship.  
  
They had to fight a couple of boboklins, but since Gandria had fled, none of them had her influences, they were regular foes so everyone destroyed them pretty fast.  
  
They finally reached a locked door, which Tetra picked after a bit of trouble; they soon saw a small cage with a little girl inside it, who was either unconscious or sleeping. Leah rushed to her,  
  
" Sis, Faore, come one Sis, it's me Le Le, Come on Faore!" The little girl stayed silent a little bit longer but soon her eyes fluttered open,  
  
" Le Le," she said sleepily, " LE LE!!!" Leah hurried and picked the lock, as the door slowly opened,  
  
" LEAH!!!" Leah gave her a hug. Terrence rushed over to her,  
  
" TERRY, I KNEW YOU'D FIND ME BIG BROTHER!!!" She rushed to hug him as well.  
  
Tetra nudged Link, and winked, Faore reminded them of Aryll when they rescued her.  
  
" Faore, where are Mom and Dad do you know sis?" Terrence asked her.  
  
Faore flinched, " Bad old lady hurt me if I tell Big Brother, I don't want to hurt more."  
  
" Faore, the bad old lady's gone, she got scared of a big silver light, Link scared her away." Leah said trying to soothe her.  
  
" Okay, momma and daddy are in a big tower room, they got a big silver rope on them, It really heavy and daddy can't even break it."  
  
" Translation?" Link said to Leah.  
  
" In other words, my parents are locked up in one of these towers and they're apparently chained up."  
  
Link kneeled down to Faore, " Faore, can you lead us to where the room is?"  
  
Faore looked at him, then smiled, " I think I can, but I don't know if they will be awake or not."  
  
" Well lets just hope they're alright, we should get them out of here before Gandria comes back, I don't know if I could handle another one of those magic attacks from the amulet...................."  
  
" Come on Faore." Leah took her little sister and they all headed for the tower............... everyone wondering what would happen in that tower when two of the same people would meet.................  
  
Author: HA HA You'll have to wait for the next chapter to see the reaction, HEE HEE Don't worry I won't make you wait as long for THAT chapter, oh yes............. SORRRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, Thank you Vacation.  
  
Navi: Well, hope you all liked!  
  
Author: WELL PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	28. Blissful Reunians and Awkward meetings

Author: Hi see that wasn't such a bad wait, I hope.  
  
Navi: ^0^!!!  
  
Author: What's with you?  
  
Navi: I just finished reading the chapter, it funny!!!  
  
Author: Right............... just do the disclaimer.  
  
Navi: HAHAHA Carrie-dreamer doesn't own the Legend of Zelda series or it's characters, but she does own this storyline and all original characters she has created. HAHAHAHAHA  
  
Author: Well enjoy the chapter!!!  
  
Leah and the others followed Faore, occasionally fighting a demon or two, but making good progress. Finally they reached a tower room Terrence recognized. Deciding barging in wouldn't be such a good idea, they decided to take the safer route and find a window. After grappling or hookshooting whichever they preferred, they looked through the window to see if they could see any demons in there, they didn't see any demons, but they did see two apparently annoyed pirates. They thankfully were wide-awake, but seemed to be arguing about something.  
  
" Hmmph, So any idea what that light was, or do you not trust me enough for me to know?!"  
  
" No I don't Tetra and I do too trust you!"  
  
" HA, that's a surprise, judging from everything else you've known, I'm actually surprised, you've told me the little I do know, but it also come of no surprise to me that SAMINA knows more then me, judging that you tell her EVERYTHING!!"  
  
" You know Zel, I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react like this when I did tell you!"  
  
" Oh so now I'M overreacting?!?!"  
  
" YES you are!!!!!"  
  
" Well if that's how you feel, then how about we not speak from now on DEAR!!"  
  
" FINE BY ME!!!!"  
  
The two pirates, now revealed to be Tetra and Link from this time, stood not speaking, Tetra turned away from him, furious...Link stood furious as well, also turned from her.  
  
Leah and Terrence sighed, Faore blinked, and Tetra and Link stood with their eyes boggling out of their heads, blushing furiously.  
  
" Does this happen often Leah?" Link asked.  
  
Leah rolled her eyes, " Only when my mom goes into a rage of jealousy..."  
  
Terrence crossed his arms, " Not very often, but yeah it does happen sometimes."  
  
" Jealous rages?" Tetra said  
  
" Long story.........." They said together. " Right Faore." " Faore."  
  
Faore was now on the ground and running toward the two pirates, " Momma, Daddy!!"  
  
Leah jumped down as well, Terrence right behind her.  
  
The pirates turned and looked around, then Tetra seemed to realize just who they were.  
  
" LEAH!?!" " TERRENCE!?!" " What in the world................. How did you?!"  
  
" Hi Mom, nice to see you too." Leah said sarcastically.  
  
" I think she wants to know how we ended up growing older Leah." Terrence said.  
  
Tetra stifled a nod, Link just stared, " Leah, did your aunt by any chance do this?" he said suspiciously.  
  
Leah nodded, " Yeah...why."  
  
" Look, we'll explain everything later, let's just get you out of here." Terrence said. Leah then started to pick the lock, but wasn't getting good results.  
  
Tetra and Link from another time looked at each other then Tetra jumped down along with Link.  
  
" For goddesses sake Leah, you're not doing it right, here let me do it." Tetra then took the pick and expertly undid the lock.  
  
Leah's mother looked at her, " Who are you?"  
  
Tetra froze, " UH............I'm a friend that's all you need to know.  
  
Leah's parents looked at each other, Tetra finally undid the lock. The chains made a large clatter as they hit the ground; Leah's parents sighed,  
  
" Finally I can move my arms again, what a relief........"  
  
" Tell me about it Zel..........."  
  
" PAPA!!!!!!!!!" Link suddenly was thrown to the ground as Leah tackled him. He groaned, apparently in pain. " Papa??" Leah said curious  
  
Tetra laughed, " Jeez Link, what kind of hero are you supposed to be, I thought you could handle anything............"  
  
Link glared at her, " HA HA, excuse me, but apparently teen Leah is stronger then little Leah was, so shut it Zelda!"  
  
" UH............Leah." Terrence looked at her then pointed to a very confused pirate and Hero. (Younger T and younger L)  
  
" Oh.......Mom, Dad, these are the people who helped us, well he helped me and she helped Terrence we were separated for a while, but now we're okay." Leah said," Her name's Tetra and his name's Link." Leah's parents stared at them. Terrence and Faore flinched.  
  
" 3...2...1..." Leah counted.  
  
[ Pirate Ship/Outside]  
  
" WHATTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The whole crew and everyone else were up on deck, Arianna sweatdropped,  
  
" Well sounds like they took that well...sort of" Jason said.  
  
Everyone else stared at the tower and looked at each other.  
  
[ Forsaken Fortress ]  
  
" But....but...but...how...why....how...when..." Tetra stammered, Link staring at her with a worried look on his face, " there are two Links and two me's...................Heh Heh.........." Tetra then sunk to the floor.  
  
" TETRA!?!?"  
  
" MOM!?!?"  
  
[ Later ]  
  
"Zel...Zel..."  
  
" Mom...Mom....Mummy"  
  
The younger versions of both Tetra and Link stared and stared, blushing as well, mainly because Tetra was now in Link's arms, and he was trying to wake her up, Leah and Terrence of course were as well. He tried hard not to laugh, he had never thought of Tetra fainting before...........it was amusing in an awkward sort of way.....  
  
Tetra groaned, " Oh, my head, hi Link what'd I miss?" she suddenly saw Link and Tetra once again, and then gulped, and blushed.  
  
" Sorry about that, but it does sort of come as a shock to see another form of you standing in front of you....don't you think?" She said standing up, wiping the dust off her clothes, " I'm guessing my O' so lovable daughter Leah got you into this right."  
  
Tetra looked a little awkward, " Yeah.... I guess you could say that."  
  
Link looked at her and laughed, " Let me guess, don't know what to call her because you'd be talking to yourself right."  
  
" Yeah..........." she said blushing.  
  
" Look, just call me Zelda, people call me it all the time, it's really my new nick-name."  
  
Okay, what about you then........" Tetra said looking at Link's future self, before he could answer, Zelda butt in,  
  
" Just call him Windwaker or Hero, those are his nicknames back home anyway."  
  
" Yeah I guess, let's get back to the ship." Tetra said leading them back out.  
  
[ Regalia ]  
  
" Big Brother!!!" Arianna yelped as she grabbed Windwaker and refused to let go.  
  
Zelda laughed, as well as Leah, Faore and Terrence.  
  
" Aryll can't breathe......." Windwaker said gasping for air.  
  
" Oh sorry Link."  
  
The pirate's eyes widened and their jaws went to the ground as they saw what their captain would grow up to be. She had long hair that fell in golden waves down her back. Golden hoop earrings decorated her ears and her skin was a bronze color. She also wore what she wore now, except her shirt was purple and had no sleeves and instead of wisdom, she had a golden trapezoid on a long gold chan around her neck. Link also looked different, his skin was far more tanned, and his amulet flew freely in plain sight. His hair was still in it's trademark ponytail, but it was a little longer then it was now. He looked a lot more like a pirate as well, with blue pants and a black top, a golden hoop now in his right ear. A dagger now joining his sword at his side. Everyone stared at them, in awe. It made them both a little self-conscious and they gathered Leah and her siblings closer to them.  
  
[ Later ]  
  
" I still can't believe Medli and Makar are gone.......and no one noticed until after we were kidnapped!?" " There's something wrong with that!" Zelda said angry.  
  
" How could Samina get kidnapped without anyone noticing, She's the Queen of desert Rock Isle, what are all those people stupid!?" Windwaker said furious.  
  
" Then I'm guessing you both have no idea where any of them could be......." Arianna said miserably.  
  
They sadly shook their heads, " No we weren't even aware, the only place I can think of are the temples." Windwaker said. He fingered his amulet, " She wants me dead, she's willing to do anything including threaten my family...... my amulet is what protected me and everyone else for years, but a couple of years ago something went wrong.........."  
  
[ Flashback ]  
  
" Big storm ahead Tetra." a seventeen-year-old Link said as she went to look for herself.  
  
" Well, you know what the sailors say, storms always hide what only the brave can get." She winked, " Maybe it's a new land for us to find waiting for us...." " How about we find out Linky boy.........."  
  
Link wasn't exactly sure this was a good idea, " Zel, I really don't think......"  
  
" What are you, chicken O' great Hero."  
  
He glared, " Fine whatever just don't say I didn't warn you!!"  
  
[ Later ]  
  
" Tetra we gotta turn back, this isn't a storm it's a hurricane!!!"  
  
" My crew and I have survived worse Link, we'll get through this!!" Tetra yelled back.  
  
Desperately trying to keep the ship in one piece, Link took out his Windwaker and tried to calm the winds down, but the winds refused and instead knocked him to the ground, his baton flying out of his hands! Link gasped and tried to get it, but it was too late it slipped and fell in the water! Link knew without it the ship would be torn to shreds, Link took a deep breath and jumped in the water, Tetra screaming the whole time. Link fought the waves and dove underwater, looking for the baton, he suddenly saw a glimpse of silver and swam toward it, desperately he grasped it and right when his lungs were about to explode. Air suddenly filled them, he saw silver light coming from his amulet, swimming upward he broke the service, the aura dimmed then disappeared altogether. He thrust the baton high in the air and with all the strength left in him cried out to the gods to stop this storm. Then he blacked out. Soft light woke him and he saw he was in his cabin, Tetra grasping his hand.  
  
" Link!!!" She yelped, " I'm so sorry, I can't believe I was that stupid..........I almost got you and everyone else killed!"  
  
" It's alright Zel............"  
  
" No it's not, I promise Link, next time I'll listen to you........"  
  
" Tetra I'm fine, my amulet got me out of there alive at least." He grasped his amulet, but it no longer shone, or for that matter Link couldn't even feel any magic pulsing through! " WHAT THE?!?!?"  
  
" What's wrong?"  
  
" My amulet, Tetra I think it lost its power!"  
  
" Link, the amulet doesn't matter anymore, there's no one like Ganon left, you don't need its protection anymore, I bet the amulet just shut down because it wasn't needed anymore." " Because you can take care of yourself now...and what happened was probably the last time you'll ever need it again."  
  
He sighed, " I really hope so Zel...I really hope so."  
  
[ End of flashback ]  
  
" So the amulet just died....?" Link asked confused  
  
" Yeah, I guess he used the last of the power of the amulet that last time.." Zelda said sadly.  
  
" So it hasn't worked since....!" Tetra asked.  
  
" No, mainly because there really was no need for it since, our lives until now have been pretty peaceful..." Windwaker said.  
  
" So what could have made the amulet die?" Samina asked  
  
" Well there's always what Zelda said, but maybe it was because I'd never needed it except that last time...the amulet probably is sleeping and waiting for it to be awoken again."  
  
" So the amulet's power dies, then Gandria comes back, anyone but me see a connection here?" Samina said.  
  
" So you're saying Gandria could be behind all this?" Leah said.  
  
" No, Link would have sensed her and stopped her." Zelda said.  
  
" Not if he was too preoccupied with something else, mainly getting that Windwaker."  
  
Everyone looked at each other, it made sense. He looked uneasily at the window, at the dark clouds in the sky, what had the sea become? Was this all his fault and if it was.........how would he stop it? Bigger question was........ Could he stop it?  
  
Author: Well, there ends another chapter! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	29. A fairy's tale plus Samina's dillenma

Author: Well, here I am again, Navi you know what to do!  
  
Navi: Carrie-dreamer doesn't own The Legend of Zelda or it's characters, but she does own this storyline and all original characters she has created.  
  
Author: Enjoy the chapter!!!!  
  
It was late, but no one moved to go to bed, they all sat as they listened to Zelda and Windwaker's nightmare they'd gone through. Tetra turned a pale pink as she saw her future self holding Windwaker's hand tightly, who she noticed for some reason wasn't looking at either of them, he seemed to be lost in thought. Tetra turned her attention to Leah and Terrence who were clutching their little sister who Tetra guessed was probably around five, she sighed, Gandria really played dirty if she threatened a helpless little five-year-old.  
  
" Momma, will Gandria come back for us, I mean she did try stop us from rescuing you before...." Leah said sounding very scared.  
  
Zelda turned to Windwaker, he sighed, " I don't know."  
  
" She could care less about you now Windwaker............." Samina said from the back of the room darkly, " And my friend Link knows why..... Don't you Link..."  
  
Link suddenly lost all color in his face, and he had a dark look on his face, " I heead noi choeuice, yoi ande Damion woould havei beaeen kilied." He said briskly in Cabarynian.  
  
" Damion and I warned you Link, that stunt you pulled signed your death warrant, she'll never stop looking for you now, don't you get it!!" " It's called a sacrifice Damion and I were willing to make, you never should have used that cursed thing in the first place, you should have buried it or threw it in the ocean, it doesn't protect you Link, it signs your death warrant!" Samina yelled then paused, " Just like it signed your mother's........." Samina then stomped out of the room.  
  
Link stood there stunned; Windwaker had his head in his hands, then watched as Link walked out of the room.  
  
" Sammi.............why didn't you tell me this before?" Link said after he caught up with her in the crow's nest.  
  
Tears evident in her eyes, she answered, " Because I didn't want to believe it, I didn't want to believe Gandria could come back and then you'd be in danger all because of that cursed thing that hangs around your neck, that's the reason I left Outset Link." " I was so happy when I thought Gandria was sealed, I knew you'd be safe, but then that Ganon showed up and ruined everything, I didn't want you to keep that promise Link."  
  
" Promise?"  
  
" That promise we made when were kids, that someday we'd get rid of Gandria together, but the more the years passed, the more I got scared, that's why I stopped writing and, I wanted to protect you Link..." "I was the only link Gandria knew about that could link her to you."  
  
" So, then Desert Rock was invaded......"  
  
" No, it wasn't, my people were turned against me, against my sister, Damion and I heard a plot in the temple..........it was a plot to kill my sister and I and then put the chief advisor on the throne, the greatest traitor of all." " I knew then my only hope was you, I'd kept track of your accomplishments by looking through our enchanted looking glass, a gift from your mother to mine.... I knew you were our only hope."  
  
" Why are you telling me this......what does this have to do with my amulet."  
  
Samina looked down and then faced him, tears running down her cheek, " Because my sister is dead, I can sense it, and she was the keeper of the bonze amulet....."  
  
[ Later ]  
  
" That means we're in trouble.... If Gandria has that bronze amulet we're screwed." Windwaker said.  
  
" She also has the Windwaker, which means the winds are under her control now......." Zelda said clutching Faore.  
  
" HUH, YOU NEVER MENTIONED THAT BEFORE!!!" Samina yelled.  
  
" That explains that wind, how Link couldn't stop it with his baton because someone was already using it." Medli said.  
  
" Well, where is she gonna strike next, Papa?" Leah asked standing up, " Look at what she's already done, I don't think there's anything more she can do to ruin this place!"  
  
" That's true, Gandria has completely taken over half of the islands already, I hate to burst your bubble but the sages are most likely dead by now.......much as I don't want to believe it..." Arianna said holding in tears, Jason sighed,  
  
" Cap'ns, I have to agree with Ari, she's told me all the stuff that happened that I missed, Gandria means business, she already tried to capture Saria before anything I saw even happened and she apparently already has Aziz and his family." " What chance is there that Gandria would even think of keeping the sages alive, I mean Medli and Samina are indeed the more powerful sages in the group and definitely could inflict some serious damage by themselves." " I really don't think Gandria would want to deal with both of them and you two at the same time."  
  
Windwaker solemnly nodded, " That is true, but maybe Gandria just wants them out of the way, maybe she just put a spell on them."  
  
" Like a sleeping spell, the same one I was under when we were in Hyrule." Zelda said slowly.  
  
" Even if they were under the spell where would they be?" Arianna asked.  
  
" They're in their corresponding temples, I'm sure of it." Link said suddenly.  
  
" But don't you think that's a little too obvious." Tetra said not too sure.  
  
" That's exactly the same thing Gandria did years and years ago, but does anyone listen to me and what I SAY, of course not, you're worse then Link from the old Hyrule!!" Tatl said suddenly emerging from Aryll's pocket. " Believe me I'm acquainted with Gandria, she's the one who forced the Hero of time to leave in the first place, who made Cabarynia and Hyrule bitter enemies and broke apart the Princess Zelda and the Hero of Time' s eternal bond to each other!" She glared at Link, " You've only heard the Cabarynian version!" she turned to Tetra and the others " You've only heard the Hylian version!" " Now, Shut Up and Pay attention, here's my side of what happened with Gandria."  
  
[ Hyrule, almost a thousand years ago ]  
  
A golden brown horse galloped through the marshes and a young boy most likely 13 or 14 was astride the horse. He wore a green cap, a green tunic and had brown boots on. He had blue eyes and blond hair and a sword was at his back. A little fairy was perched on the rim of his cap. And it didn't look like she was enjoying the ride very much.  
  
" AHHH!!! SLOW DOWN LINK, YOU IDIOT YOU WEREN'T THIS EAGER IN TERMINIA!!!!" The fairy yelped, holding on and trying to get the boys attention, by kicking him on the head with her tiny foot, but he apparently wasn't noticing.  
  
" Just wait Tatl, wait until you meet Zelda and Malon and Saria and........."  
  
" Question, do you have any male friends?" Tatl asked sarcastically.  
  
" Shut UP!!!"  
  
" Just asking...."  
  
" So have you ever been to Hyrule before Tatl?"  
  
" No, I've never had the pleasure, but I've heard that it's wonderful."  
  
" Well, you're in it now, Tatl how do you like it?"  
  
The fairy looked and saw a golden field with what looked like a ranch in the middle then rivers and forests and finally a large castle at the far end.  
  
" That's where Princess Zelda lives right?" Tatl said as she pointed to the castle. " You know your girlfriend."  
  
" Ye- HEY HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TATL-."  
  
Tatl sighed, " Zelda is not your girlfriend mainly because you two are best friends and would hate to ruin your friendship, Yeah Yeah I know."  
  
Link glared, " I can and will put you in a bottle if you don't shut up." The fairy yelped and dove under his cap. Needless to say the rest of the ride was pretty silent. Until.........  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Link suddenly heard a girl's voice screaming and he turned from his route to where he heard the voice come from.  
  
" NO YOU CAN'T TAKE RAVEN AWAY!!" a young girl about Link's age yelled as Link saw two men tying a black horse's neck with some rope. Another man was holding the struggling girl.  
  
" Shut up Wench, we'll do as we please with your horse and you!"  
  
Link watched in a rage as the girl started sobbing as her horse was led away. Link decided he had to help this girl. He threw his boomerang cutting the horses binds.  
  
" Last time I checked this horse wasn't yours." Link said revealing himself as he caught the boomerang. (I can just imagine that can't you?) " And you also have no right to harm an innocent maiden like you're doing now."  
  
" HA Why should we listen to some kid..........Yowwwwww!" The man, who was holding the girl suddenly came face to face with a boomerang, the girl kicked and kicked and was finally free.  
  
" Now that I have your attention, I suggest you leave and don't show your sorry faces near me, this girl or her horse again."  
  
One of the younger men did as he was told, and warned his companion, " That kid means business, that's Link the Hero of Time!!"  
  
" Oh you mean the Princess's boyfriend?"  
  
Link glared then stomped his feet, " I AM NOT I REPEAT NOT PRINCESS ZELDA'S BOYFRIEND GET THAT THROUGH YOUR TINY HEADS, NOW GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The men wasted no time they tripped over themselves running away.  
  
Link grunted, " There girl it's okay, those men won't come after us again." Link turned and saw the girl rubbing her horse and gently patting it on the neck soothing it with gentle words. He smiled, she reminded him of Malon a little.  
  
" Your horse is named Raven?" He asked the girl who turned to face him she smiled.  
  
" Yes his name is Raven, I've raised him from since he was a baby, I'd never forgive myself if something happened to him." Raven suddenly nuzzled Link, the girl laughed, " He's thanking you, pat him." Link did so then out of his tunic took out his ocarina, he played a catchy tune, and a horse came running. Golden brown fur glistened and she had chocolate brown eyes. The girl looked at him, " Is this your horse?" " She's quite a beauty."  
  
Link laughed, " Yup, but don't let that fool ya, she's a wild one." He laughed as the horse's nose suddenly invaded his pocket, " Epona you naughty thing, I don't have any carrots right now, I'll get ya some at the marketplace, quit it!"  
  
The girl smiled, " She's quite fond of you I see."  
  
" Yup, sometimes I think a little too fond of me...."  
  
" You're going to the Marketplace?"  
  
" Yeah, Zelda will kill me if I don't go see her."  
  
" May I ride with you I mean Raven is very nervous right now and........"  
  
" Sure, I could use some company other then loudmouth over here." He pointed at his hat; the girl gasped as a little fairy suddenly peeked out,  
  
" Fairies, they do exist?!"  
  
" Well yeah Duh..." " Who ever told you that..."  
  
" The king of my kingdom...." The girl sighed, " I think I should introduce myself, my name is Teleri, but please call me Tonya, it's easier to say."  
  
" My name's Link, I guess from those Bozo's back there you know I'm considered a Hero.  
  
The girl fell silent, Link was confused, but he just got his horse moving and Tonya followed.  
  
[ Hyrule Castle ]  
  
" Hey Link visiting Zelda finally." A guard said mischievously.  
  
" HA HA Very funny Aron.  
  
" Huh, who's this Link?" Aron said as he pointed to Tonya, who was shifting uncomfortably on her horse.  
  
" Oh this is Tonya, we have matters to discuss with Zelda."  
  
" Whatever you say Link." The gates were opened and both of them descended into the castle.  
  
[ Courtyard ]  
  
Tonya and Link both walked through the court, and soon saw a young girl. Her blond hair went across her back and her dress was a pretty light purple, she also had a gold headpiece on her head. She was picking flowers, but looked up when she heard footsteps. Her eyes went wide as she saw Link and forgetting some of the royal guard were there, she rushed over and jumped on Link, screaming his name and asking him a thousand questions at once.  
  
" OH LINK, it's about time you came back!" she paused, " That's not Navi...." She said pointing to Tatl. Who grunted and flew into his hat.  
  
Link laughed, "I think you just insulted her Zelda."  
  
" Oh, whoops."  
  
Zelda finally seemed to notice Tonya who was looking at her fearfully. Zelda narrowed her eyes, " Who is this Link, I've never seen her before."  
  
Tonya flinched, but she gracefully bowed to the Princess, but seemed to be clutching an item hanging around her neck. " It is an honor to meet you, the Princess of Destiny, but I have something I must discuss with you, as well as you Link Hero of Time." " My name is Lady Teleri, I come from a distant land called Cabarynia."  
  
Zelda stepped back then hastily dismissed her guards, after calling for one named Impa. Who came at once, but didn't seem to be surprised Teleri was standing there.  
  
" I do not understand, Cabarynia has always been one of our allies, but we have not heard from them in years and years, why do you come now, what business does your king have with us?"  
  
Teleri frowned, " My so called KING did not send me, my mother did with a desperate plea for help, the kingdom is in Chaos, the king is being controlled somehow by some dark being, and he has ordered that every teenage girl aged 15 or younger shall be killed." Zelda gasped, Impa held her tightly to keep her from fainting, Link just stood there staring. "My sisters have already been killed, only I was able to escape with the help of my mother, who the king is especially fond of." "We have some friends from court, and they say he's trying to figure out some offense he can charge my dear father with so that wretched man can have my father executed and force my mother to become his wife... for all I know it could have already happened."  
  
Zelda glared, " What an awful man, I'm going to talk to my father at once, we'll save and avenge all those innocent people!" She would have walked off then, but Tonya stopped her.  
  
" Wait, the king is also willing to make war now, Hyrule could be destroyed with all the dark power he has been given, I do not wish for that to happen!"  
  
Link finally spoke, " Then bring back with you help to destroy whoever is controlling the king, when that's gone, then we can easily get rid of that man and set a more suitable person on the throne."  
  
" Who would be willing to take the risk!?" Teleri cried, fighting the urge to weep.  
  
Link coughed and raised his hand. Zelda was surprised, also a little angry.  
  
" BUT YOU JUST GOT HOME!!" " YOU'RE LEAVING AGAIN!!!"  
  
" I got to Zelda, these people need help, I can't just ignore them."  
  
[ three years later ]  
  
Link and Tonya/Teleri set off for Cabarynia later that night, and did succeed in getting a new ruler, but it was too late for Teleri's mother and father. Her father had been hanged for treason against the crown and after only a few months of having his bride at last, the king lost his queen. She was found with a dagger at her chest, the king immediately saw her " assassin" was put to death, but many still believe the queen had taken her own life. Link now seventeen had not seen Zelda for over three years; he dreaded her reaction, when he did come back. Tonya turned out to be quite a magic wielder and many times did she end up saving Link's life. Tonya was seventeen as well, she was now considered a hero to her people as well as Link. Tonya also was a great friend to Link now, almost like Zelda, but for some reason almost a little stronger.  
  
" Well, Link ready to face your Princess's wrath for not even writing her a decent letter for three years." Tonya said astride Raven, Link knew she was joking.  
  
" Well, Tonya ready to face Hyrule's wrath for taking AWAY their hero for three years."  
  
She glared at him then galloped toward the open drawbridge, along with Link.  
  
[ Hyrule Castle ]  
  
Surprising Link greatly, they were shown to the throne room where Zelda now sat, in the golden throne, surrounded by jewels and the golden emblem of the triforce on the top. She was dressed in a silk gown, with a robe adorning her, and instead of the delicate headpiece she used to wear, a full-fledged crown now adorned her head. What was worse she didn't look happy, and she was glaring right at Link.  
  
Looking at her guards, she commanded, " Leave us." The guards gave him silent wishes of good luck, then scampered out. Zelda then stood up, her regal features made her seem seven feet tall in Link's eyes and it scared him. She walked toward them saying, " For three years, not one letter, not one piece of news whatsoever, during these three years, I had no way of knowing you were alive or dead, no communication at all." She stopped when she was right in Link's face, Link noticed tears flowing in her, " DO YOU REALIZE HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN!!!" She then grabbed Link and tearfully hugged him, Tonya feeling ashamed she'd broken the two apart.  
  
[ Later ]  
  
Zelda in her feast to welcome back the two noticed a sort of flirting going on between Link and Tonya, as did the rest of the table. Everyone was expecting a jealous Zelda the rest of the week, only Impa knew the truth. When Link had left, Zelda had been heartbroken, but a young nobleman, Drake found a way to mend her heart, Impa knew they'd be married by now, but that dratted regent, Lord Haethian forbade the marriage. Since Zelda was a minor when her father died, this Lord Haethian took over and it didn't seem like he was willing to let Zelda do anything she wanted. Impa knew his excuse that the people would not like it was total blasphemy, Drake wasn't rich enough, and therefore Haethian forbade it. Impa scowled, Zelda had another suitor, the richest noble in Hyrule Lord Carsian, that was all she knew, but it didn't matter, she also knew he was repulsive in every way, but Impa knew Haethian had set almost a price on her and Calsian had doubled it. Impa knew since Zelda had no power until she was eighteen, she and Calsian would be married and she would have no say.  
  
[A few months later]  
  
Tonya had not yet returned to her country and her and Zelda became very good friends, she also teased Zelda constantly about Drake who came very often now. Zelda in return kept asking if there were any plans for marrying in Kokiri Forest yet, Tonya knew she was talking about Link and blushed heavily. Peace however would never last. Tonya's power soon reached the ears of a certain demon named Gandria and she vowed to get it and claim three towers which had been built to signify the strengthened alliance between Hyrule and Cabarynia. The bronze tower was made in honor of the Gerudo people who also sided with the two because of their leader Lady Nabooru. She slowly gained immense power and took amulets made from the towers in a desperate attempt to stop her but to no avail. Only Zelda, Link and Tonya were the last hope for all three kingdoms. The stand to save Cabarynia was indeed made by Zelda, Link and Tonya. Courage and Wisdom shone with dazzling light stunning the demon. When finally Tonya's great power in her staff given to her by her mother and what she always carried, along with the silver amulet joined with the golden powers and sealed her supposedly once and for all, but before she was sealed she attacked Zelda and stole her amulet the golden one and lessened her sentence. Finally as if to seal both of their fates, she uttered a solitary curse no one could understand then disappeared. And a few months after, it started to come true, Haethian indeed sold Zelda like someone from an auction for a few rupees, she became Lord Calsian's wife. He also became king and all of Zelda's power was gone. Zelda begged and pleaded but to avail, Drake was put to death for treason against the crown for supposedly "plotting" to marry Zelda at the time of their engagement. Tonya and Link had celebrated their marriage a few months earlier and now Tonya would soon become a mother. Link was in that time happy and miserable, he was ashamed at himself while he was having a happy marriage, Zelda was not. Finally Calsian's decided much to Zelda's pleading, to have Link and Tonya put to death for treason, Zelda knew the real reason, Calsian hated Cabarynia and all Cabarynians and thought Tonya only as the Cabarynian wench and he had severed all ties to Cabarybia. Though it endangered her, she knew she had to save them from such a fate. Late one night, on their horses, Zelda met them at the drawbridge and told them all she had heard and told them they must leave Hyrule and never come back.  
  
" We cannot leave you alone with such a beast, Zelda!" Tonya pleaded with her.  
  
" You must, I will be fine." Zelda said holding in tears. Finally after much arguing and pleading from Zelda, Tonya gave in. " The sun will rise soon, you must go!" Zelda gave one last tearful hug to Tonya, but Link embraced her and made her look at him.  
  
" We will never be able repay you Zelda, but every Zelda from this time on, every generation..." he sighed and let her go, " Will always have a Link to protect her..."  
  
Tonya and Link after one last look at their home and at Zelda and sadly set off on their horses towards a new land.  
  
" Princess..........." A soft voice said behind her. She looked and saw Impa, " What he said was true, this legend is only beginning, more generations of Heroes and Princesses will be born, and each will be bonded to each other as you two were..."  
  
Zelda looked at her companion, " Do you think any generation will be destined for each other, Impa?" Zelda said now looking at the rising sun.  
  
" Perhaps, perhaps not, destiny is hard to interpret, but someday perhaps Zelda, someday the Gods shall will it, but only time may tell."  
  
Tatl stayed behind, Link asked her to watch over Zelda for him and a few months later, Zelda finally had an heir at last, a baby girl, before Calsian could name this child, Zelda instantly named her Zelda much to the crowd's approval. Tonya also now had a young son, who she named Link, it was the beginning of a new legend.  
  
[ Regailia, 1000 years later.]  
  
" That's an amazing story Tatl, so the Hero of time had no choice but to leave." Aryll said sadly.  
  
" Wow, I kinda feel bad about believing all those stories I was told that Cabarynia was a myth, The great Valoo never mentioned any of that." Medli said.  
  
" Because of Calsian both kingdoms became mortal enemies, they still technically are enemies." Tatl said angrily, " I never saw Link again, Calsian with his wizard advisors, locked me in that box, and threw me in the sea, I don't know what happened to Zelda after all that." "All's I know is that he had all scrolls mentioning Link and Tonya's earlier accomplishments burned." " And also destroyed any portraits of them he could find." " He went insane and then died, but there was no mention of Zelda anywhere." " But her daughter lived and it was a peaceful reign by her rule, still I really wish I knew what happened to all three of them." She paused.  
  
" And I really wish I knew what happened to Zelda."  
  
Author: Well there you have it, end of chapter, how'd you like.  
  
Navi: * STEAMING MAD * THANKS LINK, THANKS SO MUCH FOR LOOKING FOR ME I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!!  
  
Author: "^__^ Oh goddesses, she'll never shut up now, Oh well PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! 


	30. Samina's secret sacrifice

Author: Hi again! Yeah that last chapter was confusing, but you'll understand as we go along and if you don't I apologize. Navi, if you please.  
  
Navi: This is getting old...... Carrie-dreamer does not own The Legend of Zelda or it's characters, but she does own this story line and all original characters.  
  
Author: Well enjoy the chapter!!  
  
Tatl's story bothered everyone, especially Zelda, it seemed to really trouble her. Tetra noticed every time the Princess's name was mentioned her future self seemed to flinch and she was clutching her husband's hand and wasn't about to let go. Tatl noticed this too.  
  
"Well seems someone finally gets it." She said fluttering over to Zelda.  
  
"Get what?" Leah asked suspiciously.  
  
"Get that these two as in your parents have really made Gandria angry."  
  
"Well we know that, look at what's happened to us over the years." Windwaker said.  
  
"Years, you mean this isn't the first time something like this happened?!" Tatl said shocked.  
  
Windwaker sighed, "Yeah, we've dealt with Gandria before....."  
  
"Really papa?!" "I don't remember...." Leah said.  
  
"And I'm glad you don't sweetie, your daddy nearly got killed, because of his incredibly stubborn attitude." Zelda said, crossing her arms and sternly looking at Windwaker.  
  
"Excuse me for not wanting you to fight after Faore had been born just a couple of days earlier!"  
  
"I was FINE Link, you're just lucky Aryll helped you when she did, or our children would be FATHERLESS right now."  
  
Windwaker muttered something, and Zelda whipped around, "AND WILL YOU STOP IT WITH THE CATAPOLT!!!" "HONESTLY ARE YOU EVER GOING TO FORGET THAT STUPID THING!!!"  
  
Windwaker shook his head, "You complain about that fight, I complain about your "wonderful" attempt to help me in the Fortress."  
  
"WHAT!!" "What about all the times I risked my own life to help you, not to mention my reputation!" "I nearly died helping you in that fortress the second time!"  
  
"I would have been better if you had stayed with the others, I would have gotten out myself..." As what had happened in the fortress, they stopped speaking and refused to look at the other. Everyone except Leah and her siblings decided to leave them alone and they all left the room. Finally after a few minutes, Zelda broke the silence.  
  
"Well what's done is done, and we can't change the past, so we may as well stop arguing about it..." Zelda crossed her arms and gave him a look, "I only bring that up because I don't want you to do something stupid like that ever again........ Believe it or not I do worry."  
  
Windwaker sighed, a little bit of pink in his cheeks, "Well, Uh I'll remember that next time." He said awkwardly. Zelda sighed and rested her head on his shoulders, and looked at him.  
  
Leah decided now was the time to go up on deck, she did so dragging her siblings with her, her parents needed to be alone for a while. Everyone else was now on deck; Link was now questioning Robin about anything about the stones, her parents, anything she could think of that could help them.  
  
"Robin are you sure you don't know anything that could help us?"  
  
"The only thing I can think of is that other temple."  
  
"Other temple?"  
  
"Yes, my mother once mentioned a lost temple made with fire, by some strange people named gorons I think."  
  
"Where is it?" Link asked hope in his eyes.  
  
"I don't know, no one knows, that's why it's the LOST temple of Fire!" Robin said, crossing her arms and tapping her feet.  
  
"Oh...."  
  
"Idiot....." Robin mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Leave Link alone Robin, you're not being a very big help, so Shut it Princess!" Terrence said, glaring at her.  
  
"Robin, didn't you have some sort of ruby at one point, your mom gave it to you right, well maybe that's the stone." Leah said joining the conversation.  
  
Robin turned to face Leah, "Yes, mother gave it to me to soothe my dreams, when I was little, I always used to dream of this scary place, where I was there all alone." "We tried everything, but it just kept getting worse." " Finally mother gave me that ruby you were talking about, and whenever I wore it, no more bad dreams came to me, but when all this started to happen, my mother asked to borrow my ruby and then disappeared..."  
  
"So where ever your mom is, we'll most likely find the stone." Terrence said.  
  
"BUT WE HAVE NO IDEA WHERE SHE IS!!" "YOUR PARENTS HAVE NO IDEA WHERE MEDLI IS, AND NO ONE ELSE COULD POSSIBILITY KNOW WHERE SHE IS!!" Tetra yelled, apparently annoyed.  
  
"Well, we could always do what Robin said, go to that other temple....."  
  
"Too risky, We don't know enough about it, Gandria could be setting some sort of trap, it's way too risky." Samina said matter a factly; Tetra was just about to protest when Link said,  
  
"She's right, The Fire Temple was one of the trials the Hero of Time had to face, Gandria most likely has corrupted more than it already was." " It's way too dangerous to blindly go in there, and see that none of the Rito or Medli are there, it's too big a risk."  
  
"OH this is coming from the supposedly "fearless" Hero of Winds, I thought you were braver than anyone, willing to take any challenge, Not scared and unwilling to go into one measly temple!" Makar said angrily.  
  
"Even Hero's know their own limits." "I don't know if you've noticed Wind Sage; but I'm sure Link was a little more pre-occupied when he was fighting with Ganon and he also might I add, didn't have time to worry about his friggin life because he was too busy saving everyone else's butts!" Samina snarled, glaring at him, her eyes flashing with anger, "So I'd shut up if I were you, you useless weed..." Samina then stomped off seeming to be furious. Link sighed and walked after her, Damion rolled his eyes.  
  
Makar was shivering; Samina seemed to be a dangerous person, when she was angry. Damion sighed, "Guess I should have warned you, Samina doesn't let ANYBODY get away with bad mouthing Link, she's real protective of him..... Always has been." Damion crossed his arms, then stared at the ocean, " Link's had a tough life." His parents died when he was real young, and then the villagers turned on him...saying things like it was his fault they had died, horrible things like that, you were so young Aryll, you probably don't remember any of that." Aryll slowly nodded. Damion continued, "So you most likely don't remember when your brother ran away...."  
  
[ Flashback, 7 years ago]  
  
A seven year old Link was running through the forest, as fast as he could, tears running down his cheeks, the leaves crunching his bare feet, he stopped at a large tree then kneeled at the base of the tree, tears still running down his already wet cheeks. Miserable his body shook with his sobs running down his cheeks.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy, why can't you be here, the only villagers who like me are Grammy and Vette, the others always pick on me." Hugging his legs to his chest, he rested his head against the tree. He soon fell into a fitful sleep. He woke up to a voice.  
  
"Link!!" A voice called out in the distance. Link looked around and saw Samina coming towards him. He got up and then scampered up the tree. The little girl soon reached the tree then looked up toward him. "LINK GET DOWN HERE, HONESTLY YOU"RE ACTING LIKE A LITTLE KID!!!" Link glared at her,  
  
"I'M SEVEN YEARS OLD, I CAN LIKE A KID ANY TIME I WANT, AND BESIDES I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK, AND I'M CERTAINLY NOT WANTED THERE, SO WHAT'S THE POINT!!!" Link seemed to choke up after that, Samina sighed, then sat down at the tree's base,  
  
"Well if it makes you feel better, Yvette and me gave Sue-Belle a couple of black eyes she'll never forget." Samina laughed, "Want to come see?"  
  
Link peeked out of his hiding place, "Why'd you do something stupid like that, you know you're gonna get in trouble..."  
  
Samina giggled, "Seeing her face was worth it Link, besides we're not done yet, she's gonna wish gonna wish she never opened her big fat mouth, in other words, we have magic, and Miss Pot girl has none." "How's about we finish the job." She winked.  
  
Link didn't peek out of his hiding place again and Samina now started to get a little concerned, Link had run away before, but he usually came around with his Grandmother's, Yvette's or her own pleading, but this time......  
  
"Link, what did Sue belle and the others say to you." No answer.  
  
"Link, Come on Link you've never acted like this before!?" still no answer, Samina broke into a cold sweat, "LINK ANSWER ME!!" Finally as what seemed like hours, Link climbed down and silently without a word to her, limped out of the forest.  
  
[ Regalia ]  
  
Samina listened as Damion finished his story, everyone silent and frozen, Aryll wringing her hands; Tetra then rushed off to find Link. Samina sighed, there was more to the story, something she sometimes wanted to forget and sometimes she would cherish a part of it. [ Flashback, 7 years ago ]  
  
At the village, Link was met with cold stares he had grown used to since the "incident" as it was now called. Samina now was more than a bit concerned; he wasn't only limping there was blood now. Samina couldn't stand it anymore, she saw Yvette was at the watchtower, with Link's little sister laughing and playing with many gulls. Her older sister was there also.  
  
"YVETTE!!" She screeched when she reached the top of the tower.  
  
Yvette turned around, and sighed, "He STILL won't come out, honestly that cousin of mine, Sammi, he'll come around don't wor-..."  
  
Samina grabbed her and turned her so she was looking at Link. Her eyes went wide.  
  
"He got hurt in the forest, Sammi?" Her older sister Sadira said. Samina shrugged,  
  
"I don't know, he was in a tree."  
  
Yvette jumped down, and ran toward him. Sadira and Samina followed; Aryll not knowing what was going on just followed.  
  
Samina gasped as she saw Link's eyes, the usual carefree light in them was gone, he looked at her almost no color in his face. Yvette whispered something to Sadira and Sadira then sped off to Link's grandmother's house. Yvette then saw the blood and got a sick feeling in her stomach. She ripped Link's long sleeves and then saw where the blood was coming from Samina gasped. Scars, scars and scratches all over his arms. The village who had been watching now was a bit concerned, and got even more concerned when his Grandmother came and saw her grandson in simple terms a bloody mess. Sadira was frozen, she looked at Yvette who seemed to nod about something. Much to Samina's horror, Link collapsed on the ground; his grandmother kneeled to the ground and slowly removed his shirt. There were distinct claw marks all over him, what was scarier than that was that everyone in that village had seen them before, they were the same claw marks, Rebecca had had all over her face that horrible day. The village now knew Link hadn't been the cause of her death, but was truly a victim himself. Orca came out of the crowd that had gathered around them and much as he had done with Link's mother carried the now unconscious Link into the house. The whole village was silent, ashamed of themselves of how they had acted, they swore to not only treat him better, but to always protect him, Yvette and little Aryll from who or what was trying to cause them harm. But it seemed only Yvette and Aryll would be around for them to protect. Link was getting worse and worse, it would take a full out miracle for him to survive the night. Sadira tried her best, but nothing would ease her sister's pain and sobs.  
  
"Link" Samina said quietly as she stood by Link's quiet form on the bed, Samina clutched his hand. "You're my best friend Link, you can't leave me, don't let the bad thing win, Please Link, Please wake up!" Silver tears fell down her cheeks and some landed on Link's face. Samina wouldn't stop she was sobbing, "Link.........please, there's so much you gotta do, think about your Mom." "She always said you would be like the hero of the legends, you can't be a hero if you don't wake up...." "Link...I want to know that hero..." Samina clutched an amulet that was around her neck, her mother had given it to her before she died, saying it was important and she had to protect it, but.... Samina sighed; it was her last chance.  
  
She rested the medallion on the bed and concentrated, "Link this is the last thing I can give you, I-I hope it's enough...." Bronze light softly covered the boy, and slowly his breathing which had been ragged and uneven slowly became even and normal. Link stirred then slowly opened his eyes. Samina's eyes widened, "LINK!!!" she cried his name out over and over again, "You're okay, You're okay!!" Everyone had rushed in and everyone was relieved. Samina heard everyone start thanking the goddesses, she smiled, the goddesses did help Link, that's what she would tell him, he would never know, what she'd done. She grasped the medallion and smiled. Know or not, She swore to herself to always protect Link....... And always be at his side when he needed her most.  
  
[ End of Flashback ]  
  
Link still didn't know what Samina had done, but Samina knew what she did meant. Link had been saved by the power of the guardian of Spirit, but there had been a hefty price because of it. She had accepted the power of her ancestors, she was eternally bound to the Spirit Temple, and when the time came, she would descend the responsibility of ruler of the Desert Rock Isle, Sadira was dead or had been forced to leave the throne. Samina grimaced, were her people in danger, were they even still alive...... she started to doubt ever leaving her people, if they had been in any danger because of her leaving she could never forgive herself. Samina looked at her gauntled hand, power shining greatly.  
  
"Princess......" Samina looked up and saw Damion standing there a concerned look on his face. Samina looked down again.  
  
"That title is no longer mine Damion, Gandria has taken over my kingdom, and my people."  
  
Damion's face turned into a smile, "I do not believe that, in my eyes, Princess, you are the only person if Queen Sadira has truly passed from this world, who may sit on the throne." His smile then turned distant, he turned away, "I only serve the royal family of Desert Rock, and the last true member is standing before my eyes......" He then walked away. Samina stood there, her heart thumping against her chest as it had done many times around him; she looked at Damion's retreating figure a strange feeling in her chest. Doubt now intertwined with her sense of responsibility. For the first time in her life she doubted.... She doubted if her title and birthright were what she really wanted... And if not what did she want......  
  
[ Link's POV ]  
  
I guess my past has been haunting me for so long, I guess it feels good for someone to confront me about it. Tetra somehow found out about it..... And she did confront me about it, so I guess you could say I wasn't happy about it at first, but she wasn't that mad she was more concerned. So I guess I could say I was lucky. Then again everyone is acting weird. Samina hasn't been acting like herself lately, she's been distant especially around Damion. Leah's parents are really worried about Medli and Makar and Samina from this time, no mention of Yura. Which alienated her even more from the group, she hadn't talked very much to pretty much anyone, sometimes to Samina or me, once to Tetra, but that was it. Leah asked about Yura, but her parents changed the subject, must be a sensitive subject. I did notice Zelda get a dark look on her face and Windwaker grimace though. Wonder what happened. Zelda then sighed; she said something about an accident or something she was mumbling, so we couldn't really tell. Windwaker grimaced again, then muttered something. We decided to drop the subject, Leah explained to us her parents had so much to worry about even before this, so this wasn't really helping them. I know how they feel, I'm still haunted by that vision, I haven't had any word from Yvette at all, and that ship battle..........I'm starting to think I've seen only some of that battle, Leah seemed to already be battle scarred, like she'd been already fighting. Link sighed he had a bad feeling about what was to come.  
  
Author: I really hope this chapter was worth the long wait, oh yes I apologize, I've had a REALLY bad case of writer's block these two weeks. I'm SO SORRY!!!  
  
Navi: Hmmph it's about time!  
  
Author: Please read and review, side note, 100 REVIEWS I'm SO HAPPY THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! That is to all my loyal reviewers and readers. 


	31. The vision comes true

Author: I'm back, hope you all didn't die of suspense. ^__^  
  
Navi: THIS IS REALLY GETTING OLD, *sigh * Carrie-dreamer doesn't own the Legend of Zelda or it's characters, but she does own all original characters she has created for this story.  
  
Author: On with the chapter!!  
  
[ Forsaken Fortress ]  
  
A wine goblet went crashing into the wall, "WE WERE SO CLOSE!!!!!" A woman screamed, claws gripping her throne angrily, "DAMN YOU, WINDWAKER BOTH OF YOU!!!" The glowing orb in front of her showed a young teenage boy and a young man. A young woman was looking at her master annoyed,  
  
"I don't mean to rude my lady Gandria, but maybe if you hadn't threatened that boy and Princess Samina, none of that would have happened..."  
  
The sitting woman stopped, "You dare question me, Zeiria.."  
  
"I'm only saying perhaps you should have threatened a more "easier prey", then gone after the boy..."  
  
Gandria seemed to become interested, "And what prey tell could be easier prey, in your standard..."  
  
The young woman smiled, "The boy's cousin, the priestess Yvette, the keeper of the ancient ways."  
  
Now Gandria seemed to be very interested, "Ancient ways you say......"  
  
"Yes, that the both of them hold great power, I've learned that the hard way, the boy though I've noticed seems to be more hesitant then his cousin, if I didn't know any better I'd say he was afraid to use it."  
  
Gandria was silent then to Zeiria, "Bring them both to me, kidnap the priestess, then "bargain" with the boy, but keep them alive..."  
  
Zeiria seemed a little startled, "Alive, would it be far more easier to take the amulet and leave the boy dead, then risk him trying to reclaim it...."  
  
Gandria glared, "DO NOT QUESTION MY JUDGEMENT ZEIRIA, NOW GO!!!!" Zeiria bowed then left the room, but a dark figure soon appeared, "Follow Her...." Gandria commanded, the figure bowed then left.  
  
When Gandria was alone again she looked out to the ocean, "You won't escape me again Boy, you or your ignorant family....."  
  
[ Tres saelm nu Destiny ]  
  
Yvette was worried, she hadn't heard anything from Link or anyone since they had had that conversation a few nights ago but now she could not reach him. What had Link been trying to tell her, did anyone else know their secrets, had Gandria captured him and taken the amulet? Yvette had no idea; she scanned the many mirrors, looking for a sign of Link anywhere in them. There was none.  
  
"Sacred goddesses, hear my prayer, show me my cousin, or guide him to me, as a priestess of the towers please answer my plea...."  
  
"And your prayer has been answered, Young Priestess, you'll see your cousin soon enough...."  
  
Yvette gasped and turned to face Zeiria, "How did you get here, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?"  
  
"You know why I'm here priestess........ Come quietly..."  
  
Yvette turned and faced a mirror, "You will not be faced with a weak opponent and I refuse to leave my post, Leave now or you will be forced to......"  
  
"I come with my orders Priestess, I will follow my orders no matter what."  
  
Yvette smirked, "Then you have sentenced yourself to death...." She raised her arm and a silver staff appeared in her hands, she turned and rose her staff. It glowed with a silver light, she spun it in one complete circle then slammed it on the ground, silver beam came flashing out of it heading straight for Zeiria. She smirked and once again the barrier reflected it back, Yvette instantly put up her own shield and fought to keep it from hitting her.  
  
"Why do you want to kill us?" "WHAT HAVE WE DONE TO YOU OR YOUR MASTER?!?" Yvette screamed losing the battle.  
  
"You were born child, that is the crime you both have committed..." Yvette gasped, her shield broke and the beam hit her. Before she was knocked unconscious, she muttered, "Link be brave........" Zeiria smirked and one of her demons picked Yvette up.  
  
"Good job Priestess, let's see if the same can be said for your cousin."  
  
"Will we head out now Zeiria, and catch the boy now....."  
  
"Yes, I feel it's time Gandria gets what she wants...."  
  
[ Regalia]  
  
"YOWWWWWWWW, LEAH!!!!!" Terrence yelled, apparently in pain, "MOM LEAH'S TRYING TO KILL ME!!!" Leah and Terrence had been practicing fighting and apparently Leah was better then her brother and given a blow right to his head.  
  
Zelda sighed, "LEAH......" she said in a warning tone.  
  
Leah stared, "What, we did it before and he never complained..."  
  
"Well, when things were normal you didn't have such long legs, and weren't as strong!!" Terrence yelled.  
  
Leah stopped, "WHAT!?!?" Leah was fuming now.  
  
Terrence paled, he knew he was in trouble, "UH What I meant to say was......." He looked around and saw his mother had gone deck, now he was in trouble  
  
Leah smirked, "I was a weakling huh...." "Well then........" Leah then stopped, Terrence sighed in pure relief, but then saw his sister's eyes.......before he could say anything he realized they were all alone, He looked at his sister, her eyes were wide and she was shaking, finally she pointed. Terrence looked and saw something coming, almost a dark cloud. The ship then gave a lurch and Leah was knocked into the mast, soon unconscious, before Terrence could do anything, he felt a gag in his mouth and saw a demon before he too passed out. Down the decks, everyone was in simple terms a jumbled mess; the jolt had completely caught everyone off guard. Zelda then noticed Leah and Terrence were missing, then they all heard banging, and Windwaker jumped up and ran upstairs, Arianna rushed off after him, Zelda finally untangled herself from Medli and Yura and ran after them.  
  
She came to an........ Empty deck?! She finally heard a muffled sound and saw someone was tied to the mast,  
  
"Link, Aryll?!?" She reached up to untie them, but  
  
"DON'T TOUCH THE ROPE!!!" Windwaker yelled. It was too late, her finger just slightly touched it but the rope reacted and soon she found herself tied up as well.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" She yelled,  
  
"Zelda, when Big Brother says don't touch the rope HE MEANS IT!!" Arianna said, though you couldn't exactly understand her as she was gagged as well.  
  
"Well, Well we meet again, Hero and how nice the princess as well..." Zeiria appeared before them, "So sorry about this, but you're not my real prey, Gandria has given me special orders to bring the other hero directly to her, can't have you all in the way.." "Same for those annoying brats of yours." She snapped her fingers and Leah and Terrence appeared lying on the floor, Leah seemed to be quite beat up, Terrence as well. Before they could say anything, Zeiria turned away. Link finally burst through the door, Tetra right on his heels. Zeiria smirked, the door slammed shut, and Tetra was soon tied up along with Link, Link saw Zeiria and looked away,  
  
"Don't worry Hero, I'm not here to necessarily hurt you, I'm here to make a little deal."  
  
"Forget it, you're not getting-..."  
  
"Yes, Yes, I know, but I do have something that may change your mind..." Link glared, but then opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He now saw Yvette, chained and gagged, being held by a demon.  
  
"Vette......" He whispered, "LET HER GO!!!" He struggled, but couldn't get free. Zeiria smiled,  
  
"Here's the deal boy, for some unknown reason to me my master wishes to see you and your idiotic cousin.... If you come quietly maybe I'll spare these friends of yours."  
  
Yvette seemed startled, so did Link, "What, why would she......" Yvette just hung her head, Tetra noticed, seemingly guilty in a way, but why.....  
  
"I don't know nor do I care, but it seems your cousin may have an idea..." Zeiria looked at her, then snapped her finger, Yvette's bounds vanished, and she appeared next to Link, both of their bounds had vanished, Link was confused but Yvette just looked at the ground.  
  
"Come now, Priestess, there must be something you can tell us...." A new voice said enraging Zeiria,  
  
"BALTOR, How dare you fraternize with my orders!!" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?"  
  
The man now known as Baltor smirked, "I'm afraid your orders don't matter to me Zeiria, these two are of more importance to Gandria and me, then they are to you."  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
"Idiot, did you honestly think I or Gandria would share with you our real plans..." "Our plans to find the bearers of the mirror..." "The very key to the silver kingdom itself.."  
  
Zeiria glared at him but was silent.  
  
"Didn't think so, but there was a catch, those blasted Cabarynians broke the mirror in three separate pieces, supposedly forever sealing Cabarynia.....But the idiots made one blunder." Baltor strode over to Yvette who was glaring at him; he grabbed her face and forced her neck up,  
  
"The imperial family was trusted with the shards for centuries, each child would be given a certain necklace, it would seemingly have a what do you call it, ah yes a crystal supposedly for luck." Never would all three shards be given to one child, no no, one for each child which is why of course there were usually only one or two born to each royal family."  
  
Link was confused, "What does that have to do with us!?" Baltor seemed a little startled, but then smirked, he forced Yvette whose arms were now bound once more to look at him,  
  
"Well, well, seems Link isn't the only one keeping secrets around here doesn't it, wouldn't you say so Priestess..."  
  
She glared, wondering why Link wasn't attacking Baltor, but then saw Tetra tied up, then Yvette knew she was on her own, that cousin of hers would never do anything to cause harm to Tetra. She took a deep breath,  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about, as you can see I am wearing no necklace nor have I ever heard of such a mirror."  
  
"Good acting Priestess, but I know for a fact you have, or have you forgotten...."  
  
"Forgotten what?" Yvette was starting to get scared, but she refused to show it.  
  
"The very reason you and your cousin still live...."  
  
"What.............?" Link looked at her and soon her eyes shifted to the ground, she then spoke.  
  
"Traitore."  
  
Baltor seemed amused, "Traitor am I, to what have I betrayed Priestess..."  
  
"You betrayed Cabarynia.... And you betrayed the very people you swore to honor and protect." She whispered, voice bitter with rage.  
  
"That may be so Priestess, but what does it matter to you, Priestess." That last word he uttered was said with obvious sarcasm and hatred.  
  
Yvette shivered, but glared, "You ask why, yet you already know....... You betrayed my family..." She hissed.  
  
Everyone soon heard a scream and a door being slammed open, Aryll, Samina, and Damion now stood there.  
  
"LINK!" Samina yelled as she saw Baltor holding Yvette by the neck, Link now being held by a demon struggling like mad.  
  
"Well well seems you had reinforcements Priestess, so lets just make this quick shall we..." Baltor let her go as the glowing rope appeared on her arms once more. "Give me the shards girl...." "I know who you are, give them to me, before I lose my patience!"  
  
Yvette now smirked, "You seem to have forgotten Baltor, there are three shards and only one me, how could I if I truly did have them, possess all of them..."  
  
Baltor now frowned, "Clever Priestess, but not clever enough.." He now smiled and before she could do anything, Aryll now was tied up and Link was forced to the ground.  
  
"No......" Yvette uttered with horror.  
  
"GANDRIA I HAVE FOUND THEM, THE THREE BEARERS, COME FORTH, AND RELIEVE THEM OF THEIR BURDENS, SO NOW ONCE AND FOR ALL, CABARYNIA WILL TRULY BE OURS!!!" He added now with a maniacal grin, "AND TAKE CARE OF THE HARKAIN FAMILY ONCE AND FOR ALL...."  
  
Samina gasped, Tetra struggled with her bounds, and Damion then looked at Samina fear in his eyes. Samina stifled a scream there was nothing they could do now, A burst of light soon blinded them all,  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure of that one if I were you.." A voice said, Leah and Terrence stood now, glaring at Baltor, Light arrows in Terrence's hands and a sword in Leah's. Obvious now Leah had challenged Baltor.  
  
"What is this, mere children escaping my spell!?!?" Baltor said enraged.  
  
Windwaker smirked, "Allow me to introduce my eldest, Terrence, and my eldest daughter Leah."  
  
"You...you...you little brats, I knew there was something about you two when you destroyed my minions so easily!" "ZEIRIA WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, YOU WENCH!!"  
  
Zeiria smirked, "OH DIDN'T GANDRIA TELL YOU?!" She said sarcastically.  
  
Baltor scowled, but then saw Leah charging at him, but much to Link's horror; the rope reeled and wrapped around her. Just like in his vision, he paled; he hadn't had a vision at all..... Link felt something smack him in the back of the head, before his conscience faded, he knew, it hadn't been a vision at all, it had been a warning from his ancestors of what was to come......... And he had ignored it.  
  
Author: Oh No what's going to happen to Link now? Hee Hee stay tuned for the next chapter to see. Please READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	32. The last of the Harkain family dies at d...

Author_ Hey everybody, I'm back, hope it wasn't too long of a wait.  
  
Navi: *Holds up sign* There we go, now on to the chapter....  
  
Author: HUH WA...WAIT YOU CAN'T DO THAT!.......... CAN YOU?  
  
Navi: *smirks* It just says the disclaimer on it, you're still saying it, it just annoys me to no end I have to say it every day.  
  
Author: Fine, okay so Baby gets what she wants, I'll just let you all read the chapter, On a side note, thanks Atchika, Number 1 Zelda Fan, Chibi Tetra, and Naval Ace for reviewing my new story, and still reviewing this one. ^___^ ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!  
  
[Samina's P.O.V.]  
  
"Tetra, Tetra, its okay come on Tetra, stop crying...." Leah's fighting a losing battle; Tetra hasn't calmed down ever since Baltor.....I still can't believe it, Link was defeated....the three of them, gone, I can feel myself choking up, but I have to be strong, Tetra's a wreck, Yura even tried calming her down just a little bit but it didn't help much. Windwaker, before Baltor actually left he knocked the wind right out of him, needless to say Zelda's a mess. No one really knows how he did it however.  
  
"What were they saying Samina, Baltor and that Yvette girl seemed to be arguing but of course I couldn't understand them, damn Cabarynian language." I look up and I see Tetra looking at me, her eyes are red, her hair is messed up, and tears still are flowing down her cheeks, she's just a total wreck.  
  
(Okay, I was lazy, the conversation Baltor and Yvette had before they were knocked out was IN Cabarynian but I just decided to say it in a language we'd all understand, but the Cabarynian words I did put in were what Samina could actually understand. Okay, now back to the story. Thank you for your time.)  
  
I honestly don't know myself, but I knew from Link's face it wasn't good and he had no previous knowledge of it. "I don't know Tetra... I honestly don't..." Tetra sighed and clutched a necklace around her neck, it looked a lot like the stone Link wore.  
  
Tatl flew in, accompanied by Medli and Makar, "Princess, the other Princess would like to see you, I think Windwaker may be waking up..." She said, choosing her words carefully, any word could easily set her off again, and no one wants that to happen. Tetra sighed, then walked away, Leah rushed off, apparently eager to see her father, I didn't know if I should or not, but I was too eager to see if Windwaker had understood anything those two had been saying.... I went too.  
  
Zelda sat by Windwaker's side, ever since he had gone into almost a coma, she had not left him for a minute. Aryll remembered Tetra had done the same thing once when she and her brother returned from fighting Ganon, it had been too much for Link, he fell unconscious from the wounds he suffered during it and Aryll remembered watching Tetra and sometimes Medli help nurse him back to health. She saw Tetra remembered as well, she sighed then went over to them, He was sitting up, and Zelda launched herself on top of him.  
  
"YOW! ZELDA!" Zelda had apparently hit one of his bruises and he apparently didn't do well with pain.  
  
Zelda moved away, "Whoops, Sorry..."  
  
"Are you okay Papa, you really got beat up..." Leah said.  
  
"Huh, yeah I guess so, hey where's Link?" Zelda flinched, everyone backed away, Tetra much to everyone sadness once again started to cry and she left the room. Windwaker was apparently confused, "Is it something I said..."  
  
* POW*  
  
"YOU IDIOT!!!" Zelda gave Windwaker one to remember right on the head,  
  
"HEY, WHAT'D I DO!?"  
  
"YOU IDIOT LINK AND ARYLL AND THAT COUSIN OF YOURS YVETTE GOT KIDNAPPED!!!!"  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
Zelda stopped right away, "What... Link you were there, What were you asleep when all that gibberish was going on, you saw it..."  
  
Windwaker rubbed his head where he had gotten hit, "First off it's not gibberish, it was Cabarynian, second I didn't see the kidnapping, I saw them fall unconscious, but not get kidnapped."  
  
"Well could you maybe translate the Cabarynian they said, or what they at LEAST were talking about." Medli said now.  
  
"I think so, I personally didn't get it myself but I'll try."  
  
[ Later ]  
  
"MIRRORS!?!?!"  
  
Windwaker nodded, "Mirror shards to be exact, I remember faintly Yvette used to tell me about a sacred mirror that in times before these held it's post on an ancient statue of Lady Teleri, a great hero to Cabarynia." "It acted as sort of a gateway sort of, but soon people found ways to use the mirror's powers for darker purposes and it threatened the very existence of Cabarynia, so it was decided to break the mirror into three pieces." "They were given to the imperial family of Cabarynia to forever watch over them. "Baltor knows that only one with a pure heart may use hold the shards, and by that I mean children, which explains why the Imperial family only allowed one or two children to be born to each Royal couple." "But, Yvette's not part of the Royal family nor are Link and Aryll, as far as I know."  
  
"We can't really assume that you know.." Yura whispered.  
  
"What!?!?" Everyone yelled.  
  
"Think about it, did you see the look on Yvette's face when Baltor first appeared, the look of horror when he told her he knew about the shards." " Also, haven't any of you noticed how Link's amulet reacted when he was near the ocarina, I sure know I did. But maybe you all didn't notice another thing. The Bronze amulet went to the leader of the Desert Rock people, and then The Gold Amulet went to the heir of the Hylian throne and then the silver amulet went to Lady Teleri, and last time I checked her mother was married to the king of Cabarynia at that time."  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"Last time I checked in many cases that would make Lady Teleri a member of the Royal family, and correct me if I'm wrong but isn't Link a direct descendant of Teleri."  
  
"Well yeah but......." Samina didn't know what to say, there was nothing she could say, because it made perfect sense. She did however notice Windwaker seemed to be getting a little nervous, but about what she had no idea. She fingered her gauntlet and turned to leave, now there was an argument going on and she wished to have no part in it. The door softly closed behind her, tears now streamed down her cheeks, breathing heavily now, she leaned against the door trying to muffle her crying,  
  
"I failed him......I failed them all......I'm so sorry Link........." she whispered to herself. She slid down the side of the door and soon was hugging her knees. She rested her head between them and closed her eyes, listening to the growing argument and calm sounds of the ocean waves hitting the ship....  
  
( Oh man poor Samina, could it get any worse? Also this story's rating may go up because of the following scenes. )  
  
Gandria couldn't help but smirk at the three who were before her throne. The priestess was glaring at her and as Gandria could tell was silently cursing her and struggling madly. The younger child, the little girl was apparently terrified and had no knowledge of why she was here. The hero however was who caught her general interest, he was glaring at her as well, but was completely silent, his amulet still around his neck, but not that it mattered.  
  
"Why do you glare and yet not try to escape, have you forgotten what danger you are in." The boy remained silent, Gandria was not amused, " Speak up boy answer your QUEEN'S question!" That comment silenced all of Yvette's struggles,  
  
"You only call yourself a queen because you have stolen my family's birthright." She hissed, "You are a tyrant, seizing power by any means necessary, yet you have no subjects, my people will never bow down to you!"  
  
"YOU INSOLENT WENCH!!" Gandria screamed and hit Yvette square in the face, her claws tearing her face, finally knocking her back with a sickening thud,  
  
"VETTE!!" "WHY YOU LITTLE!!!" Link now tried to get free of the chains binding him, but to no avail. Gandria smirked,  
  
"Then again, it seems the insolent priestess is right, you three are indeed a problem to my plans, but not for long." She descended toward Link and grabbed his face, she gestured toward Yvette lying motionless, blood seeping to the floor, "You two however are the real problem." "Icons to your few remaining people, considered saviors to them." "The eldest of the true Harkain clan, the supposed true rulers of Cabarynia." Link's eyes widened,  
  
"Wh- WH- what..." he uttered astounded, Aryll just stared in amazement, " What are you talking about?!"  
  
"Stop it with the act boy, you know as much as I know, so stop it with the act!"  
  
Link froze, "You must have me confused with someone else, I'm no ruler!!"  
  
"I know THAT boy, I am the ruler of Cabarynia, but those idiotic subjects of yours refuse to accept me, you hold the mirror shard I need to control them....."  
  
"LOOK I DON'T HAVE THIS MIRROR SHARD I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!!!" Link yelled. Gandria growled and screamed and finally whipped Link to the ground.  
  
"I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF THIS BOY, I SUGGEST YOU GIVE UP NOW BEFORE I LOSE MY PATIENCE!!"  
  
Link fell silent, and then saw Yvette start to stir, her eyes sunken low, blood dripping from the wound on her face, "He doesn't know Gandria, he was never told, he is telling the truth..." She said gasping for breath, weakly standing up.  
  
"I do not even know if the mirror shard or even if any of his powers exist any more....." Yvette said then collapsing to the ground. Gandria stopped, and smirked,  
  
"Well, seems you all indeed are Cabarynians after all, just as stubborn..." Yvette's eyes widened, "It seems I have no other option, I see I will have to extract the shards myself." She took one step toward them.  
  
Baltor now strode up to her followed by Zeiria, "Queen Gandria, I have a better idea to solve both of your problems." He said, Zeiria raising her eyebrows, her usual smirk fading.  
  
Gandria stopped, "Really now, what are you thinking Baltor?"  
  
Baltor now smirked, "All of those foolish people are rebelling against you, all supposedly in the name of their goddesses and imperial family, what if we not only extract the shards, but also foil their attempts once and for all...." Zeiria's smirk now disappeared completely. Baltor continued, "If we kill the last members of the imperial family right now we will cause even more of an uprising for revenge, but if we were to show them how truly powerful we are and how their pathetic attempts are useless and foolhardy, they will stop."  
  
"And how, may I ask do we do that?" Zeiria asked him suspiciously.  
  
"Simple Zeiria, if we execute all three heirs of the throne, then they will see how truly powerful we are."  
  
Zeiria took a step back, "E-Execute as in a PUBLIC execution, my Lady Gandria do you not think that just a tad bit extreme...... I mean-...."  
  
Gandria smiled, "A fine idea Baltor, the only real way to show my authority over these pathetic people, do you not agree Zeiria."  
  
"But they're only children My Lady Gandria, IT IS NOT RIGHT!!"  
  
Gandria glared, "But you have tried to kill them many times Zeiria, in battle and each time failed."  
  
"But it is different in battle, it-...."  
  
"ENOUGH!!!"  
  
Zeiria hung her head, Gandria now spoke again, "Bring them to their cells." She commanded her guards,  
  
"What's a public execution Big brother?" Aryll whimpered as she was led away.  
  
"You don't want to know child, you simply don't..." Zeiria whispered.  
  
Gandria now spoke to Baltor, "Round up every single one of those Cabarynians and tell them they are expected to attend this execution." Baltor bowed, and as he was leaving, Gandria said,  
  
"The last of the Harkain family dies at dawn."  
  
Author: Oh NO What's going to happen!!!  
  
Navi: *Biting her nails*, ( Do fairies have nails? ) Oh shoot Oh shoot.  
  
Author: Well Please read and review!! 


	33. An unexpected Ally

Author: Okay guys you all know the disclaimer and I honestly think you guys want to know what happens next, so here you are Chapter 33, "An unlikely ally."  
  
"Yvette, protect them with your life my child, even when I am gone...."  
  
Those words. They haunt my thoughts, I can't bear to look at my cousin's faces, one tear stained, the other stained with blood. I never thought I'd live out my last days in this world, surrounded by death and suffering, I certainly didn't want them too... I'm sorry mother......  
  
A young woman now watched silently, never had she felt so betrayed in her life or torn for that matter, not knowing what to do she soon disappeared from sight, she could not help them, she'd get caught for sure. Her red eyes dimmed, silver hair swayed past her shoulders, She hugged her arms,  
  
"It's not right for such a child to die this way." She turned and looked at the horizon where the soon to be rising sun would signal death for them all, Gandria would surely punish her if she risked freeing the priestess and hero, but the little girl on the other hand.... There was no telling what could happen, but she had decided, the little girl would not die, she would make sure of that. She hopefully could convince the Hero's allies she was there to help, but how could she convince them and more importantly could she convince them before it was too late? She sighed and then slowly started timing herself she only had a few hours and she knew she had better make the best of it. She then disappeared once again, this time with a purpose.  
  
[ Regalia ]  
  
"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!!!" Medli screamed shaking Tetra's shoulders, the girl stood firm and freed herself from the winged girl's grasp,  
  
"I'm not letting them die without a fight Medli..." Tetra whispered bitterly.  
  
"I hate to say it Princess, but Link is most likely de-..." Tatl said before being cut off.  
  
"HE'S STILL ALIVE, HOW ELSE COULD MY BROTHER AND HIS FAMILY STILL BE HERE!!!" Arianna yelled slapping Tatl hard with her hand, knocking the fairy into a wall.  
  
"Huh?" Medli said confused, "Well I know why Windwaker would disappear, but why his family?"  
  
Arianna sighed and shook her head; "Well for one thing believe it or not my brother's genes are in my nieces and nephew so they kinda would be gone and Zelda wouldn't be here either if he was dead."  
  
"What why?" Now Tetra was confused.  
  
Arianna frowned, "Can't know all your future yet Tetra, you'll find out someday..."  
  
"But still Ari, Tatl does have a point, don't you think Gandria would want to get rid of him now that she's got a hold of him?" "I mean he may not be dead yet, but we probably don't have a lot of time." Jason said.  
  
Arianna looked at him, "Damn, I hate it when you're right Jason, especially when it's about things I should know!" "Damn it I could-..." She stopped her eyes widening each second, everyone's eyes shifted to the door, a terrified Leah stood there, pale and scarier still her looking almost transparent, "Oh no.........." Arianna whispered terrified when Terrence and even Faore soon came into the room looking exactly like Leah, slowly disappearing each second. Then everyone knew they were in a lot more trouble then they had thought......."  
  
*CRASH!!!!*  
  
Everyone looked up in alarm and then ran up on deck, Tetra grew more alarmed when she saw the crew was staring at something, shaking, clutching their daggers and then she saw it,  
  
"ZEIRIA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!" Damion yelled, Samina just stood there shaking with fury, unsheathing both of her daggers,  
  
"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH WHAT YOU'VE DONE YOU BASTARD!!" Samina now charged Zeiria, who seemed to get alarmed, and was obviously trying to say something.  
  
"WAIT SAMMI!!" A blonde figure charged between them and Samina stopped, dumbfounded. Were her eyes deceiving her or was Aryll right there next to her, and more so with her arms outstretched making a live barrier between her and Zeiria.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL..... ARYLL GET OUT OF THE WAY!"  
  
"NO, Not until you listen to what she has to say, IT'S IMPORTANT!" Samina grunted, but reluctantly sheathed her weapons. Zeiria seemed a little startled, but soon regained her composure, and soon Samina realized both Zeiria and Aryll....looked different. Instead of the usual dress she wore Zeiria was now wearing a red and black fighting suit, and she looked beat up, apparently she'd been in a couple of battles. Aryll looked completely different, her pig-tails were gone replaced by her hair flowing down her shoulders, her island dress had been replaced by a more formal looking light blue dress that held a silver belt in the middle. The most surprising change was her head, a delicate golden band decorated her forehead, and around her neck was the same necklace she had been wearing before. Aryll noticed the stares and looked fearfully at Zeiria, who nodded.  
  
"Please, Aryll will explain everything later to you all, but we have far more important things to discuss right now."  
  
"How can I explain when I don't even have a clue as to what's going on myself." Aryll said unhappily tugging at her dress, Zeiria sighed  
  
"Think about how your poor brother, he has no knowledge of this either, and he's being executed in front of an entire crowd first thing tomorrow..."  
  
"EXECUTED!!?!?!" Everyone yelled, Tetra started breathing hard, clutching her side.  
  
Zeiria sadly nodded, "We have less then four hours to stop this from happening."  
  
"WE!?!" Samina snarled, "You Are what caused all this, why should we trust you!" she snarled.  
  
Zeiria frowned, "Because Aryll would have been on the executioner's block as well had I not intervened."  
  
"Fine then, may I ask why?"  
  
"Because I don't believe in publicly executing children no matter how royal their blood may be...." Samina was now silent,  
  
"Link and Yvette don't have royal blood and neither does Aryll, what's the real reason they're being executed!" Damion yelled, Samina stopped him with her hand.  
  
"So the rumors are true..." Everyone looked at Samina who was apparently in awe, "I'd heard rumors about some sort of uprising against Gandria the Cabarynians were doing, but I never thought they were real..."  
  
"Oh believe me Princess they are quite real and they have been causing a great deal of trouble for Gandria's forces, especially that band led by that young priestess and knight." "But they all have been "invited" to the execution tomorrow to show how useless their efforts have been in vain."  
  
"Huh, can you explain that a little more please." Medli said still very confused.  
  
"The Cabarynians have been fighting on behalf of the imperial family, the young priestess and knight are part of two families which have sworn to protect the imperial family with their lives, Gandria knows how powerful those two both are, even at their young ages." "She knows the only way to stop those two is -."  
  
"Get rid of the imperial family once and for all..." Tetra whispered.  
  
Zeiria nodded, "Link and Yvette aren't being executed tomorrow as the Hero of Winds and High priestess of the towers, they're being executed as Princess Yvette and Prince Link of the imperial Harkain line...."  
  
[ Later, 3 hours until dawn ]  
  
An hour after Zeiria joined with them they were now in front of probably the strangest island they'd ever seen. It was shrouded in mist and a strange aura surrounded it. Every stared at it, was this really the pathway to Cabarynia?  
  
"Are you sure this will work Zeiria?" Aryll said terrified for her brother.  
  
"Cabarynia is still sealed, but every night when the moon hits that statue over there the pathway opens for just a few minutes, it will be a race for time, but I think we can make it if just a few of us go."  
  
"And that few is here...." Samina declared, as she, Leah, Damion, and Tetra stood there their weapons at hand, Zeiria looked at Leah worriedly for a second but then slowly nodded.  
  
"The moon is up everyone, I think we had better go now!" Damion said. Zeiria nodded and raised her arms, lights seemed to engulf everyone, and then they were gone, everyone else waving and giving silent wishes of good luck.  
  
"What is this light?"  
  
"It's pulling us in."  
  
"Is this your doing Zeiria."  
  
"The moon is pulling us in, do not be scared."  
  
"Who say we're scared I just don't want to disappear into nothingness!"  
  
"It's okay, Leah I'm sure you'll be fine."  
  
"Oh yeah easy for to say, you're not fading every two minutes."  
  
The travelers soon found themselves in some sort of gateway and on solid ground. Aryll soon found herself almost choking on the thick mist surrounding them.  
  
"Crap, what's with all the mist?" Tetra said.  
  
"This mist is what protects Cabarynia from unwanted visitors."  
  
"Oh, let me guess the city is buried in the mist right..."  
  
"No the city is up higher, around the top of the mountain."  
  
"MOUNTAIN.... We're on a mountain!?" Leah said growing a little pale.  
  
"Yes, is that a problem."  
  
"UH- No, No, I was just a little surprised that's all."  
  
"Come time is running out, we must get to the city!" Zeiria started to lead them through the mist, everyone looking at the strange sights, Leah tagging along back, her eyes fixed firmly on the ground.  
  
[ Cabarynia: City, 2 hours remaining.]  
  
"Oh my Goddesses...." Samina whispered in awe.  
  
"And I thought Hyrule was something else..." Tetra said.  
  
The city was like nothing they'd ever seen before, there were buildings and shops, the roads seemed to glow a silver color, each time they were walked on. The most evident were the temples and apparently the royal palace, perched on the highest peak overlooking the city; it didn't look like any castle Tetra had ever seen. In fact it looked more like a large temple then a palace, columns everywhere, white marble apparently, a dome shaped building near the middle, various towers sticking out of it. At the very top of the peak Tetra could faintly make out some sort of temple and even what looked like....  
  
"Look, the three towers, that must have been what Link was talking about before!"  
  
"That is indeed the resting place of them, those two areas over there are the only place Gandria can not enter..."  
  
"Why.."  
  
"Only the royal family and those they deem worthy may enter the realm of the three towers, it is indeed something Gandria is not ever going to be worthy of."  
  
"So I'm guessing they aren't there, then where are they?" Damion said looking around.  
  
"They are most likely already at the stadium......"  
  
"STADIUM, THEY HONESTLY HAVE A STADIUM IN CASE OF EXECUTIONS!!"  
  
"No, the stadium used to be a place of joy, of celebration, of happiness, Gandria completely destroyed it."  
  
"Where is this stadium?"  
  
"It is across the city, the people are most likely there already, which means Link and Yvette only have a short time to live we must go now." " Follow Me!!"  
  
[ Stadium ]  
  
"My fellow citizens of Cabarynia, today is indeed a "joyful" day for us all!!" Baltor yelled to the crowd of people who were sitting and silently praying for the unfortunate ones to be killed this time. "Yes indeed we have captured the ones who dared try to overthrow our Great queen Gandria!!"  
  
The crowd gasped and silently shook their heads, it couldn't be true, their saviors could not have been captured.  
  
"Ah yes, and we all know the punishment for treason against the crown do we not, yes to be humiliated in a way as our beloved leader was humiliated!" The people discreetly spat at those words.  
  
"Man this guy has a big mouth..." Leah said still fading just a little bit.  
  
Zeiria rolled her eyes in disgust, "He has such a big ego he does not know when to shut his mouth." "But we will use it to our advantage, he will give us time to sneak Link and Yvette out of here."  
  
"Wait, from his description it doesn't sound like Link and Yvette are being executed yet, it sounds like someone else." Tetra said.  
  
"Holy crap, you're right, looks like we got two rescue missions on our hands." Samina said wringing her hands. She then looked at the stadium again.  
  
"And now let us gaze at the two traitors face to face!!" He signaled to the guards who now led in much to everyone's horror, a young raven-haired knight, and a young red haired young woman. The crowd gasped in horror. Zeiria looked on with disgust,  
  
"Barely 16 the girl and that idiotic boy just starting his adult life at 18, it saddens me to kill such young children....."  
  
"Ha, you had no problems in executing a 12 year old and 15 year old.." Zeiria spat.  
  
"But sacrifices must be made in order for our kingdom to flourish."  
  
"Ha you would rather have all of us killed just so you could rule this land!!" The shackled young woman screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"SILENCE!!" One of the guards hit the woman in the face, the knight now enraged proceeded to try to break his bound but was soon stopped.  
  
"How are we going to rescue them, and Big brother and Vette?" Aryll whispered, Zeiria narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Baltor's planning something, this isn't like him.."  
  
"And Priestess, you fight for who again?"  
  
"I fight for the true rulers of this land, the imperial family!"  
  
Baltor smirked, "Oh yes now I remember, but you do realize...." Baltor's speech was soon interupted by a guard coming up to him and saluting him.  
  
"My lord Baltor, the little girl has escaped we can not find her anywhere."  
  
"WHAT!!?!"  
  
Zeiria smirked, "Got ya"  
  
"That damn..... Oh then bring in her sibling and cousin of hers, we'll get rid of them first, we'll look for the brat later." The priestess and knight looked at each other, Zeiria, and Damion looked down, Leah now was semi transparent, concerning Tetra very much, Samina unsheathed her daggers, receiving a death glare from the others.  
  
"Samina put those away, we don't want to cause any more attention then we need!" Zeiria whispered harshly.  
  
"But..."  
  
"BIG BROTHER!!!" Aryll cried suddenly, making everyone whip around, Tetra running to the edge, it took all of Leah's weakening strength just to keep her from crying out. Two guards had now led in Link and Yvette.  
  
"When you said they were being executed as royalty you weren't kidding Zeiria." Samina said a little awe in her voice.  
  
The crowd had erupted in cries when they saw the shackled Link and Yvette. It was obvious of who they were, Zeiria heard some people in hushed tones comment on their eyes, the same eyes of the royal family, but much like Aryll, they both were dressed in clothes that were definitely not for them as Zeiria could tell. Yvette was looking down at her gown embarrassed, she was especially looking at the low cut neckline, her wrists were chained, she didn't seem to be struggling however. Unlike Link, who was trying to break the chains every five minutes, but having no luck at all.  
  
"What are we going to do Zeiria, there are way too many guards for us to fend off, we'd never get them out." Leah said, clutching her sword.  
  
"Wait...."  
  
"So the famous Harkain clan shows themselves at last, now Priestess do you truly believe in the Harkain family now, do you realize how much time you have wasted and how you utterly wasted your young life?" Baltor sneered to the cowering girl, the knight tried to catch Yvette's eyes for a second, but shamefully Yvette cast hers down.  
  
"Link...." Samina looked worriedly at Tetra, who seemed to look more desperate every passing second, not only was Link down there about to be executed, but now Leah seemed to be almost shrinking of all things!  
  
Aryll looked at Zeiria fearfully, "Wait, just a little bit longer, Baltor will lose his guard any minute, don't do anything desperate Princess..." Aryll looked at Zeiria, then she noticed something strange. For a split second, Aryll noticed almost a kind of burn mark on her right hand, Zeiria noticed her stares and hastily moved her right hand.  
  
"AND NOW, ALL OF MY FELLOW CABARYNIANS YOU WILL NOW SEE THESE FEARSOME TRAITORS TO THE THRONE, EXECUTED BEFORE YOUR VERY EYES, A TRUE SHOW OF THE GREAT QUEEN GANDRIA'S POWER!!!"  
  
The executioner stepped forward, but suddenly was blinded by a large burst of smoke in fact the whole stadium was blinded, before Link knew it, his chains slid off his wrists, and he suddenly came face to face with Tetra.  
  
"Tetra what are you doing here, why-?"  
  
"Just returning the favor Link." Tetra replied simply and then winked. " Oh and by the way Link, nice outfit..." "Really brings out the knight in you..."  
  
Link grimaced and then smiled, "One word about this to the crew and I will make sure your life is miserable till the end of my days."  
  
"Leaving my memory." Tetra replied simply.  
  
"Zeiria!?" Link and Yvette yelled, when they saw Zeiria step forward and release the priestess and knight, their expressions were the same as Yvette and Link.  
  
"Explain later Guys." Leah said, now Link stared.  
  
"Um Leah are you aware your clothes are falling off your body?" Leah yelped,  
  
"Crap I think the spell is wearing off!"  
  
"Shoot, we'd better get out of here then , I don't think the smoke is going to stay around for much longer!" Zeiria yelled.  
  
"BUT!!" the priestess exclaimed.  
  
"WHAT OF THE PEOPLE?!" The knight yelled.  
  
"They'll be fine Jerod, we must go now!" Yvette said grabbing his hand, and the priestess's as well.  
  
Link grabbed the nearest sword off one of the guards as they were running away, and finally his amulet started glowing until in a flash of bright light they were gone. All that was left were the now empty chains, the smoke soon cleared and Baltor looked around furious that they all had gotten away.  
  
"Damn you Zeiria, I won't let you get away with this, mark my words I will have my revenge and then the Harkain family is doomed....."  
  
Author: Well that was an action filled chapter wasn't it?  
  
Navi: But what's going to happen next and why was Leah disappearing?  
  
Author: You'll have to read the next chapter to find out, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	34. Zeiria's origin

Author: I'm back, sorry for making you all wait, Navi."  
  
Navi: *Holds up sign and gives a peace sign*  
  
Author: Oh and a very large thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it really means a lot to me. NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!  
  
The light surrounding them soon faded, and everyone surprisingly found themselves not out of Cabarynia but in some building apparently.  
  
"Where are we?" Link asked helping Tetra up.  
  
Yvette looked around, "I don't know, it seems familiar though."  
  
The priestess looked around awe visible in her face, then she turned to the knight, "Is it possible Jerod, are we in the palace?"  
  
Everyone turned, the knight or Jerod soon slowly nodded, "I think we are Elena."  
  
Samina soon said, "Right, okay so can you two tell us who you are exactly, and how you...." She said pointing to Jerod, "Know her." She said pointing to Yvette.  
  
Jerod nodded, "I suppose that is fair, my name is Sir Jerod, I am a sworn protector of the royal family of Cabarynia."  
  
The priestess nodded, "And I am Lady Elena, I am a member of the royal court, and a priestess of the towers."  
  
Jerod looked now at Yvette, "I know the Princess only by chance, her mother and mine were both priestesses of the towers, I had known Yvette for only a short time before her family had to flee Cabarynia."  
  
"NEVER BEEN TO CABARYNIA HUH......" Link said to his very nervous cousin.  
  
Elena stared, "Do you not remember your time here your highness?"  
  
"HUH?!??!" Link stopped.  
  
Elena sighed, "Then again you were but a small child, so it is not surprising."  
  
"Huh...."  
  
Elena sighed again, "It is not important, Cabarynia has fallen so much during these long years."  
  
"Gandria drove the royal family out so many years ago, I don't remember much, but I do remember what looked like a small boy in Princess Rebecca's arms, my father was one of the knights leading the Royal family out of Cabarynia then." "I'm guessing that boy was you Link." Jerod said, sadness in his voice.  
  
Link was silent then whispered, "But I was born on Outset, not in Cabarynia..."  
  
Elena heard and then said, "Yes you were born there, but Rebecca could not bear to leave Cabarynian soil forever, she and Princess Lillian could not bear to be apart for too long, you were in Cabarynia for some years of your life." "I'm so sorry that when you finally get to see it again it is like this...."  
  
Tetra stared at Link, knowing she couldn't say anything to ease Link's sorrow. She had felt the same way when she saw Hyrule dead and lifeless, no way to regain it's glory from years past. She then noticed their surrounding area, it reminded her of Hyrule castle in a sense, she nudged Link and gestured toward the room, Link soon smiled a little.  
  
Aryll again noticed Zeiria acting strangely, looking at the room with a sorrowed expression. She soon started walking away.  
  
"Hey Zeiria where are you going?" Samina yelled. Zeiria gave no answer.  
  
"Forget it, she won't answer, let's look around, maybe we can find something to get us back." Tetra said.  
  
"And maybe a new set of clothes." Leah said her tunic now falling off her body.  
  
"Or maybe a better aging spell." Aryll said holding in a laugh.  
  
Before Leah could answer, the gossip stone started to react and soon Terrence's voice was heard echoing through the halls.  
  
"Leah you okay, did you-..." Terrence now noticed from the stone his currently shrinking sister, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH, HOLY NAYRU LEAH WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, YOU'RE A FREAKIN MIDJET!!!" Terrence's laughter got Zeiria to stop walking and listen. She shook her head as Leah now started to argue with her brother. It indeed was a funny sight to see a young girl screaming and calling names to a stone her parents or in this case her future parents cowering and holding the stone like some sort of shield between their dying of laughter son and their terrifyingly angry daughter.  
  
[ Later ]  
  
Tetra and Link walked through the halls, grateful to get away from their livid daughter. Link looked at everything almost trying to remember them as they used to be instead of the broken, worn down items they now were. Tetra looked at the surroundings, but she kept glancing at Link, he looked just like one of those knights from legends her mother had told her when she was little from those storybooks. Armor carved with Cabarynian symbols covered his shirt, a cape attached, a sword at his side, and to show his princely status, a band of gold around his head much like Aryll had. He soon noticed her staring, and grimaced  
  
"Well I guess you have to look like this to be royalty, but please don't torture me, Aryll and Samina already took care of that."  
  
Tetra blushed and grinned, "I meant what I said Link, you look like a real knight easy to tell how you could defeat a mad sorcerer, also quite a handsome knight if I may be allowed to say.  
  
Link smiled, "Well My Princess Zelda you have my royal permission to say whatever you want."  
  
Tetra laughed, "Anything huh, well I'll think of something."  
  
"HEY TETRA, LINK WE FOUND SOMETHING!!!" Samina's voice rang out through the palace. Tetra and Link looked at each other, then rushed off.  
  
(Okay before we see what has been found, I think we should see how the Regalia is doing.)  
  
"OW AUNTIE!!!!" Terrence yelped as Arianna gave him a wallop on the head.  
  
"Don't you go ow on me, you know you deserve it!"  
  
"What can you blame me for laughing, besides Mom and Dad never hit me....."  
  
"Yes, they let Leah take care of that for them, honestly what has gotten into you Terry, you seem to be almost a different person from the little boy I remember."  
  
Terrence was silent, he glared at his aunt, she finally growled and left the room.  
  
"Big Brother..." Terrence saw his little sister looking at him.  
  
"What do you want, go bother someone else."  
  
"Why are you so mad Terry?"  
  
"I'm not mad, I'm just sick of people always..... Oh forget it...."  
  
"People always what?" Faore now said.  
  
"I'm sick of people thinking Leah's gonna be the all powerful hero, she's just a kid in a teenage body, I'm sick of Leah, Leah, Leah." "They don't say it outright, but believe me I know they think it."  
  
"Terry...."  
  
"Just forget it Faore, maybe I am overreacting, but I mean Leah still is a kid..."  
  
"A hero but a kid...."  
  
[ Cabarynia ]  
  
"So once again what's with the mirrors?" Leah said, she'd apparently found another tunic her size in one of the rooms, so now her clothes at least fit.  
  
Yvette looked at Elena, "They represent our guardian...." She said simply.  
  
"Your guardian is a mirror.......?" Samina said obviously confused.  
  
Jerod smiled, "No, not exactly, legend says the goddesses like Hyrule created Cabarynia, after they were done they too left a gift for the people like the Triforce, we were left with a sort of mirror like object." He now pointed to a silver circle on his shoulder; Elena had one as well. " Everyone in Cabarynia has a piece of our guardian, it lets our magic power grow, but the imperial family holds what you could say is the "Triforce" of Cabarynia." "The three mirror shards when united allow great power to the holders, but our guardian only allows the shards to be united in an absolute last measure for Cabarynia's safety."  
  
Elena now added, "I myself have only seen it once and I am happy about that, unleashing the powers of the mirror indeed saves Cabarynia, but in order to do so a great sacrifice must be made...." "All I remember as I was about three at that time, is a silver light engulfing us all, then nothing..."  
  
"So this guardian created these orbs you all wear and the mirror shards Gandria wants as well......." Tetra said.  
  
"Yes, that is exactly right.."  
  
"What kind of sacrifice?" Link asked remembering what she had said.  
  
Elena frowned, "A Cabarynian soul, one of royal blood."  
  
Hearing that Zeiria cried out, seemingly in fear, muttering something in some language.  
  
"Tonya was that your fate.....?" She murmured, shocking everyone.  
  
"What, Zeiria you knew the Great Tonya?!" Yvette said obviously astounded.  
  
She looked at her, "In a way Princess in a way." She backed away, "A form of me did." She now raised her right hand, "Perhaps you can be trusted with the truth." She smiled and a wind started blowing around them and soon Link's amulet started to react, golden light now started to engulf Zeiria, not believing their eyes everyone stared. The light subsided, showing instead of the fighting suit or even her red and black dress. A white robe now adorned her body, gold lining the edges, her eyes instead of the red orbs they had once been, blue orbs now took their place, and passing her shoulders were now golden locks held back with a golden headpiece with a ruby now adorned her head, and golden triforces now hung from her ears. Everyone looked at her in amazement. She smiled, and gave a graceful curtsey.  
  
"The Zeiria you once knew was merely a puppet of the dark one and Baltor, manipulated and tricked to do their bidding no memories of her past life." "But thanks to you Hero of the Winds, heir to the hero of time I have been freed." "You and your family helped unlock my memory each time I saw your amulet's light shine on me, I remembered parts of my life which have been lost for centuries to me." She now looked at Tetra, "You child have also helped me escape my bondage."  
  
"How.......?" Tetra asked too stunned to move.  
  
The woman smiled, "Your eternal love for the Hero of the Winds reminded me of my eternal love to the Hero of Time." Everyone gasped, Link now whispered,  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
She smiled, "I am the goddess of time, Queen of the sages, My name is Princess Zelda of the Hyrule of Old."  
  
( HA BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT ONE WERE YOU!!!!)  
  
Silence pure silence met her, Tetra was being held steady by Link, Samina was clutching Damion, Elena and Jerod looked at each other in pure disbelief, Yvette and Aryll kept looking at Tetra and the newly revealed Princess, finally Leah stepped forward.  
  
"Princess Zelda, why did you join up with Gandria in the first place.......?"  
  
"Leah...... I really don't think...." Samina tried to say.  
  
"No, you have the right to know, Gandria tricked me.......but only after the fact."  
  
* Flashback *  
  
" Thank you Link..............." Zelda was falling victim to the tears spilling out, the fading Link tried to reach her, but it was no use.  
  
"Goodbye........" He now disappeared, Zelda finally collapsed clutching the ocarina to her heart, crying softly, for what must have been hours when finally.....  
  
"Princess." Zelda looked up and saw Impa behind her were the other sages, "You know what we must do Princess..." She said sadly. Zelda slowly got up and followed the sages to the top of Death Mountain....." Below she could see her people celebrating the demise of Ganon. She glimpsed Saria looking at her fellow Kokiri with longing, Ruto looking at her father sadly, Darunia looking at his young son, and Nabooru and Impa just watching pain in their hearts. Zelda slowly raised her arms, their medallions appearing before them, finally she proclaimed,  
  
"GODDESSES OF HYRULE, WE SAGES HAVE DECREED THAT OUR PEOPLE HAVE SUFFERED ENOUGH AGONY TO HAUNT THEM FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIVES, THEREFOR WE SAGES ASK OF THEE........" Zelda took a deep breath, "WE ASK OF THEE TO SEAL THIS TIME AND ALL WHO LIVE IN IT.......FROM THIS WORLD AND LET OUR PEOPLE BE REBORN AGAIN!!!" "WE SAGES HEREBY PROMISE TO BECOME HYRULE'S ETERNAL GUARDIANS, UNTIL THE END OF OUR KINGDOM ITSELF!!!!" Lights poured from the sky startling all down below lights gently engulfed all the citizens and the lands slowly beneath them started to disappear from sight, not bearing to watch anymore the sages descended for the sacred realm where they would stay for the rest of their days. Zelda was the last to leave, she looked at the land she had helped save....... And also destroy.  
  
"Goodbye Link........" She then disappeared.  
  
She pined for the hero she could never have and then watched him and his new adventures, she watched him any minute she could waiting for the day he and her new human form would love again. Soon she was met with the harsh reality of life as she was forced to watch him fall in love with someone else, and her counter part do the same then be taken away. She soon could take it no longer, the pain became far too great, the sages watched in horror as Zelda stopped caring about everything. They watched her slowly destroy herself and her kingdom. For years she watched new forms of her and new forms of him, each time much to her anguish forced apart either by unrequited love or the new Zelda's royal heritage. She prayed not for Hyrule anymore, but for a new human body.  
  
"I would do anything, Goddesses just grant me please a body to walk this earth." Each time her prayer went unanswered until a woman appeared to her.  
  
"Princess do not cry, I am here to help you."  
  
Zelda stopped, "You are......" She stopped, "You can give me a....."  
  
"More young Princess......" "For a price of course."  
  
"Anything."  
  
[ Later ]  
  
"A vision Zelda are you sure!?" Saria exclaimed.  
  
"The goddesses themselves explained to me three of the sages would be killed by the same being, but they instructed me how to save you." She sighed, and took out the three stones. "If I seal your souls in these stones then this dark being will not be able to find you, Impa, Nabooru, Rauru, I suggest you leave now, there is no way for me to save you now I am sorry to say."  
  
"Alright Zelda if that is what you believe best." The sages said, Rauru looked at her suspiciously.  
  
In a flash of lights, Saria, Darunia, and Ruto disappeared in the stones, Zelda waited for Nabooru and Impa to leave and not knowing Rauru still was there, "You'll all understand someday...." With one moment passed she had dropped the stones out of the window, Rauru couldn't believe it.  
  
"ZELDA!!!??!" She looked at him and in horror Rauru saw her eyes turn a blood red. "Zelda..........."  
  
"FOOL, I HAVE WAITED TOO LONG FOR THIS!!!" She thrust her hand out and soon fire separated them. "You won't separate us again.........." She backed away into a dark woman's grasp,  
  
"Good Zelda, what a nice servant you will be...." Zelda did not hear her as her looks changed and soon all memories were wiped out of her head. When it was done Gandria looked at her,  
  
"Good job, you are now my personnel servant, Zeiria." She loomed down at the woman before her who only smiled and in a flash they both disappeared.  
  
Author: Well that was unexpected, sorry to leave you there but I am the author. Well please read and review. 


	35. A goddesse's sword

Author: I'm Back once again, Yeah I kinda gave you a little shock in that last chapter, but don't get me wrong, I adore Zelda and the sages. But after reading a couple of fanfics, I got to thinking, what if Zelda hadn't been patient about finding Link, what if she couldn't take her ancestor's fates, thus the idea of Zeiria was born. So please don't kill me because I made Zelda become evil for a few chapters!! * Ducks throwing knives* Well here's Navi!  
  
Navi: I can't believe you did that to poor Zelda, oh, * holds up sign * There enjoy the chapter.  
  
"My fate was my own choice, you need not pity me." The princess said as she saw everyone looking at her sadly, "The thing you should be more concerned about is your escape from Cabarynia." "I have no knowledge of any of these mirrors."  
  
"They could take us anywhere...." Samina said, "Even to the stadium....."  
  
"There must be hundreds of them, some may not even be enchanted....." Yvette said nervously. "What do you think Link?" "Link.........?" She looked around, but didn't see him.  
  
"Leah's missing too!" Aryll said.  
  
Elena then stopped, "Do any of you hear that?!"  
  
"Hear what?" Tetra said, not hearing anything.  
  
"Where is it coming from Elena?" Jerod said.  
  
"There......." Elena said pointing to a mirror.  
  
Samina looked but saw nothing behind it, "Are you sure Elena, there's nothing there........ Elena?"  
  
Elena now stood rigid, Yvette stared, this seemed familiar for some reason, the orb on her shoulder now started to glow,  
  
" Iu iundeisteande........" She murmured in Cabarynia, then removed her orb, then placed it on the mirror. Soon her hand slowly went through. Everyone jumped back, except Elena,  
  
"What can nothing surprise this girl, her hand just went through a freaking mirror!?" Tetra said hardly able to breathe, she was so surprised.  
  
"It's almost like she's in a kind of trance, but how......?" Jerod whispered.  
  
Now Yvette remembered, "I remember now, I knew this was familiar, Elena is in a trance, the same trance I was in the woods that night....the night someone started calling me to them, but I couldn't fight it, I had no choice."  
  
"Well who's calling her!?" Jerod yelled.  
  
"The same person who wants us to go through that mirror, apparently Link beat us." Damion said.  
  
"Oh yeah sure, and ..........AH YA!!!" "ELENA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!?!?!?!?!" Elena gave no answer to answer to Jerod's cries as she descended into the mirror. "ELENA!!!?!?" He dashed after her, or at least tried but he soon saw Elena thrown out of the mirror along with surprising enough a 15 year old Leah!!  
  
"Leah, are you okay!" Tetra yelled. They all rushed over to them.  
  
"Elena, Elena, Snap out of it!" Elena blinked and then said,  
  
"Oh hello Jerod, what's wrong?"  
  
"What do you mean what's wrong, you know perfectly we-..."  
  
" It is the same spell, I had no memory as to what happened until it was too late......."  
  
"Well then where's Link?!" Samina yelled.  
  
"He's in some kind of trance, I tried to snap him out of it, but it didn't help, then I heard some woman's voice say "all would be well" or something next minute I'm back here and....... 15 again.... Who knew?"  
  
"Well, where is he?"  
  
Leah shrugged, "I don't know, he went through the mirror or something, then there was this big silver hallway, with all these stained glass windows, I got to this giant door, I could feel the magic when I touched it, then boom I'm here."  
  
"Well then what are we standing here for, we have to find him!!" Samina yelled.  
  
"You know something tells me safety in numbers doesn't work here....." Leah sighed and slowly walked in the mirror.  
  
[ five minutes later ]  
  
"KYA!!!" ( Elena )  
  
"OOOF" ( Samina)  
  
"OUCH!!" ( Damion )  
  
"MUMOWE" ( Jerod)  
  
"ASESAD" ( Zeiria/ Zelda)  
  
"DAMN IT!!" ( Aryll O__O, too much time with pirates)  
  
"ARYLL!!!" ( Yvette )  
  
Needless to say they didn't make it, but guess who did.  
  
"Mama, where are the others?" Leah said startling Tetra.  
  
Tetra grew a little pink, she wasn't used to being called that, "I don't know Leah, but lets just see if Link is alright." Tetra slowly touched the door, and it opened seemingly by itself. Tetra's mouth opened wide at the sight before her,  
  
"Oh my goddesses......"  
  
"Holy Din, Nayru and Faore......"  
  
Three magnificent towers rose high into the heavens as high as they could see, in the midst of it all, there was a white platform holding six statues, each was a different color. In fact the set up reminded Leah of the Temple of Destiny, it reminded Tetra more of Hyrule Castle basement. In the middle of the platform much to their relief, there stood Link.  
  
"Link!!" Tetra yelled as she rushed towards him, but Leah grabbed her.  
  
"Wait!!" Tetra looked at her strangely,  
  
"Why!?"  
  
"There's something weird about this, how come I couldn't get here before by myself, yet when you're here I got here."  
  
"So, maybe no one can come here unless they're with someone else."  
  
"LINK WAS BY HIM- WHAT THE!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"What- HUH!!!"  
  
Link wasn't alone on the platform anymore....... A young woman had appeared before him, but she didn't look human, a glow seemed to surround her, much like a fairy had, but....this seemed different. Link now finally seemed to snap out of his trance, and finally see the woman.  
  
"WHA-...." Link said in awe at the sights before him.  
  
"Welcome Hero of the Winds, Prince of Cabarynia...." The woman said startling Link greatly,  
  
"Huh, how do you know me?"  
  
"I know all of what has happened, I have watched over you for a very long time, Link." "My son of courage..."  
  
"What, how, who are you?!"  
  
"I am the essence of the gift from the gods you hold so dearly, my name is Faore child, I have been your people's protector for as long as the time of Cabarynia began."  
  
"No way, Link's talking to a goddess, Tetra, Tetra, Oh man not again!" Leah sighed and rushed off,  
  
"Hero, you have done my sister's and I a great service by saving our great sea, but more so by saving our daughter of Wisdom from the clutches of Ganon."  
  
"Daughter of Wisdom?"  
  
"LINK!!!" Link turned and saw Tetra rushing up to him.  
  
"Tetra how did you....?"  
  
"A welcome to you also, Princess."  
  
" Oh, it's an honor to meet you, um your holy goddessesness." She gave a rigid bow.  
  
The goddess smiled, "You need not bow to me Princess, you also have done me a great service by protecting my sometimes naïve son of courage." "And rescuing him from the dark one."  
  
Tetra blushed, "I was only returning the favor, he's saved me more times."  
  
"Tetra, where are you!?" Leah called from the mist surrounding them.  
  
The goddess smiled and raised her hands, in an instant Leah soon was next to them, confused and in awe at the goddess before her.  
  
"Welcome child, you I have been most wanting to meet." "Child of the Winds."  
  
Leah clung to Link and Tetra, a little scared.  
  
"Hero, you would do anything to defeat the dark one no, to protect your family from her eternal wrath."  
  
Link nodded, "Then step forward, I shall give you a gift that is the only item I can give you to help in your quest."  
  
Link stepped forward and Faore raised her arms, a single beam of silver light shot through the sky, his amulet started reacting greatly and soon it shot off his neck all together. It flew into the light, and then disappeared, Leah and Tetra stared, as soon the amulet appeared again. Spinning wildly, a solitary beam of white light started to appear as it spun faster and faster, soon they all had to cover their eyes as it got so bright finally in one final burst of light, it faded. The amulet appearing again on his neck, but in the place of the light, there now lay a sword. Link stepped forward, Faore raised her arm and soon the sword appeared before him. Link was in awe, the hilt was of pure gold, the blade shone, three curves of gems of red, green and blue led up to a silver gem in the middle of the hilt. Cautiously he reached for the hilt and it was surprisingly light, Faore backed away as Link started to practice much as he had done with the master sword. A stab, a horizontal slice, and finally a spin attack. He grinned.  
  
"'Tis not an ordinary sword Link, it's blade is the only sword able to cut Gandria's flesh, it is a sword of the goddesses, only one who we deem worthy may wield it, nonetheless it has been in your family for 1000 years, only they have proven themselves of worth." "But it sleeps now, its true power must be awakened, only the sages may do this." "Forest and Time are the only ones awakened as of now." The goddess declared.  
  
"But we have found the sages of spirit, forest and shadow, why aren't they...."  
  
"It is only when the sages of the past relieve their duties to the next generation will that sword be awakened, much as the master sword was awakened only when the sages of old were freed and allowed to go the afterlife." "Free the sages, purify the remaining temples and defeat the Dark One, I shall always watch over you Link, the winds of fortune shall always be at your back, my young son of courage......."  
  
The goddess after declaring that slowly started to fade and soon they all felt as if they were flying and soon they found themselves back in the mirror room, awe struck faces surrounding them. Before any words could be spoken....  
  
"My Son of Courage, Daughter of Wisdom, Child of the Winds, the dark one seeks you out and no other, but fear not as long as you wield that sword, and as long as that bond between thee never fades the Dark One shall be overcome." "Good luck my children and return to the world that you seek to rescue, and never forget my son of courage, I shall always be with you......." The voice faded as once again everyone felt the feeling of flying, and soon they felt the sensation of water, and the familiar smell of the sea breeze. They also saw the wonderful sight of the Regalia coming towards them. Link and Yvette also noticed they were back in their regular clothes much to their happiness, Aryll also noticed she was back in her regular island dress. They waved signaling their presence, Elena and Jerod looked at the mountain that had been their home, and sadly turned away, then they noticed.  
  
"ZEIRIA!" "EVERYONE ZEIRIA IS GONE!!!" Elena and Jerod yelled.  
  
It was true, Zeiria was gone, though everyone knew, the goddess most likely let her go to the afterlife after all these years, she had after all given her gift of time to someone though to who Link had no idea. Then he remembered the arch, and the ocarina, he smiled and looked at his sister, he didn't know why it had been his sister. But in his terms Zeiria was forgiven for everything she had done to his family, it would probably be a while until she realized, but until then Link decided to let her figure out herself.  
  
"Good Luck Zeiria........... And thanks..........for everything."  
  
Author: Well there's the end of the chapter, hope you all liked.  
  
Navi: Not bad, I still can't believe you made Zelda bad even for a little while!"  
  
Author @__@ Well that's nice for you. Anyway I skipped the temples in the beginning because it was leading up to this, oh yeah and there probably will be more romance, but not just with Link and Tetra or even Medli and Komali. Let's just say certain things change when you grow up and that's all I'm going to say. ^____^  
  
WELL PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!! 


	36. Windwaker's guilt and Romance YAY

Author: Well how'd you like those two chapters, now on to the next.  
  
Navi: * holds up sign *  
  
Author: ENJOY!!!  
  
The sword glittered in his hands, he thought of the goddess's words, how could a sword sleep..... He watched the light shimmer on the blade, he still wondered about what Elena had said, did he really live in Cabarynia for a few years of his life? The memories were so fuzzy, whenever he tried to remember he ended up giving himself a headache.  
  
"Seftud menories..." He muttered to himself, and lied down, soon falling asleep.  
  
Leah couldn't sleep, she had that feeling again, something was wrong, careful not to wake her brother, she crept out of the cabin. Looking into Tetra's cabin she saw nothing amiss, except for the fact Tetra had been so exhausted Link had carried her into her room, so she was still in her clothes. Leah rolled her eyes as she heard her mumble something, she didn't quite catch, but she did hear Link's name and a contented sigh,  
  
" Better watch out Link, lovesick pirate on the loose..." She whispered, then crept away, she now reached the cabin Yura, Samina, and Medli were sharing, nothing there, next cabin, Damion, Makar, Komali, nothing there either, the crew were all here, so what was wrong? Deciding it was a false alarm Leah went up to the deck to clear her head.  
  
"Damn, it's too peaceful now, we're gonna let ourselves off guard and wham, bye bye us, Gandria will catch us completely off guard...." She stared at the ocean, "Wonder how everyone else is doing, all the islands..... I don't even want to think about what's happened to Desert Rock, and Forest Haven, or Windfall, Outset is most likely history by now........." She sighed, " Just hope you're not in over your head Leah, otherwise it was nice knowing you........" She stayed and watched, hoping to the goddesses she knew what she was doing.  
  
[ Next Morning ]  
  
"So what should our next destination be Link?" Tetra asked him that morning he shrugged,  
  
"Whatever you think Zel, just so we can get this thing to work right I guess...." He said holding up the sword.  
  
"Well Link, I hope you have an idea as to what's going on at least in the sage's whereabouts at least..." Medli said, Komali right next to her.  
  
"We have an idea Medli, but we're not exactly sure....." Link said awkwardly, Tetra could see the poor boy was grimacing at the sight of Medli's harp, she rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's alright Link, we just want to end this as soon as possible, you know, awaken and free the sages, purify the temples, slice Gandria into bits, then go home." Komali said.  
  
"It's not that simple Komali; one we don't know where most of the temples are, two we almost have no clue as to the identities of the sages and three it's gonna take a LOT more then just slicing Gandria into bits with that sword to bring her down believe you me." Link said.  
  
"Plus, for all we know Gandria could have already figured out our plans and destroyed the temples...." "Then we're really in trouble." Samina said.  
  
"Huh, I'd forgotten how naïve you used to be Sammi, especially when it came to the legends." Windwaker suddenly cut into the conversation, "Do you honestly think Gandria could destroy the temples that fast, when she could barely get through Cabarynia's barrier....." "Believe me when I say this, Gandria is nothing like she used to be."  
  
"What, what are you talking about and I AM NOT NAÏVE, STOP BEING SUCH A KNOW IT ALL!!"  
  
"Welcome to my world, you are acting like a know it all dear...." Zelda said.  
  
Windwaker looked at her sharply, "I am not acting like a know it all, I'm only saying Samina is acting dumb when she should not be."  
  
"DUMB!?!?" Samina was very insulted now.  
  
"Link, look I agree with you about how Gandria has visibly weakened from last time, but give Samina a break, the Samina from our time was here when it happened, but not this Samina, she doesn't know what you're talking about." "You and the sages strengthened the temple barriers only a short time ago, they weren't always-..."  
  
"You think I don't know that, it's my fricken fault, me and my damn stubborn attitude!"  
  
"Link......."  
  
"I got to be alone Zel..." He walked down deck in a hurry. Tetra and Link looked at each other then went to find Leah. Zelda sighed in anguish at the scene, Arianna and Jason soon came up to her,  
  
"He'll never forget it will he...." Jason said sadly.  
  
"My brother blames himself, he says he should have been there."  
  
Medli and Komali looked at each other, "Been where?"  
  
Arianna sighed and looked at Zelda who nodded. "My brother fought a different form of Gandria when he was eighteen, Yvette and him fought with all their might, but even with the sages they barely scratched her. ""I finally joined with them and finally the last thing we could think of was sealing her away much like Ganon had been except this time sealing all her power. "All the sages prayed and prayed and soon Gandria was sealed away, we didn't know how long it would last so we all just prayed."  
  
"But during that time, Link got into a giant fight with Yura, Gandria's forces were trying to destroy all the temples, and all the sages used all their strength keeping the barriers intact, they all survived the attacks except one......" Zelda said. "Link had been fighting alongside all the other sages when they called to him for help, Yura never did, so he stubbornly refused to go check on her and went on helping the others." "He said he knew Yura was a good fighter and could take care of herself."  
  
"I was finally able to convince him, but.....By then it was too late...... She was dead." Arianna said sadly.  
  
"It destroyed him, I remember, he'd made an oath to protect all of the sages and just because of one argument he'd had, one of them got killed." " He'd wake up with nightmares of her screaming for help even months afterward, a few months later convinced demons had been able to get in the temple he and the sages made a giant barrier to surround all the other temples, a way to make sure none ever had such a fate like hers ever again........" Zelda said.  
  
"He pretends he's gotten over it. But we all know he hasn't, I guess that may be the reason he's become so secretive, not telling us anything when it comes to Gandria or her forces, he doesn't want anyone getting killed because they have or know something Gandria wants...." Arianna said.  
  
"We still don't know who or what killed Yura, but goddesses help them when Link finds out, he won't rest until they're history...." Zelda said.  
  
Medli soon said, "What were they arguing about?"  
  
Zelda blushed a deep crimson, Arianna smirked, Jason sighed then walked off.  
  
"Yeah, Tetra what were they arguing about....." Arianna said slyly, making Zelda nervous.  
  
"W-What why are you asking me for I don't know!" she replied nervously.  
  
"Really, I could have sworn I heard YOUR voice in there along with your NAME screaming at the top of your lungs along with Link..."  
  
Zelda facefaulted, "Yura and I had our share of arguments in that time, but I wasn't involved with the big one Link and Yura had." She crossed her arms, "Besides why would I care what that, that girl thought anyway, she had it coming, the girl needed an attitude adjustment, and Link gave her one!"  
  
"But you still haven't answered their question, Zelda?" Arianna said slyly. Zelda glared, she mumbled something, and Arianna rolled her eyes.  
  
"What?" Komali said. Arianna smirked, Zelda growled.  
  
"Ooooooooooh FINE, HOW WERE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW, WE HAD A FEW TOO MANY OKAY, IT WASN'T OUR FAULT, THE GIRL HAD NO RIGHT TO SAY WHAT SHE SAID, THEREFOR LINK AND I GOT ANGRY, THERE HAPPY NOW!!!!!!!" Zelda then stormed off, Leah and Terrence looked at her,  
  
"Um is Mom okay, Auntie?" they said nervously. Arianna sighed,  
  
"She's fine, you know Yura and your mother had problems."  
  
(Yura insulted Tetra's mother, and her heritage as a pirate, just to clear that up okay.)  
  
"Oh...."  
  
[ En route to..... Eh, somewhere Link and Tetra still haven't decided where to go yet.)  
  
"What island are we closest too." Tetra said, "Link are you listening to me."  
  
Link seemed too occupied with the sea chart and didn't hear her.  
  
"LINK!" That did it, Link jumped,  
  
"Huh, wha, oh sorry Tetra what did you say?" He said, she rolled her eyes,  
  
"I said what island are we closest to?" "What are you looking at anyway?"  
  
"Huh, just at the islands, I'm trying to figure out where the best place the temples would be." He sighed, "There could be twenty islands the temples could be on!" He went back to the chart, after about a few minutes, "THAT'S IT I GIVE UP!" He then sat down on the couch, and crossed his arms, "Damn it Zeiria, before you left couldn't you have given us a damn clue as to where we should go!"  
  
Tetra smiled, "Someone's in a bad mood." She laughed.  
  
"Ha HA, very funny Princess..."  
  
She smirked, "Can't you that against me anymore your Royal Highness." Link glared at her,  
  
"Jeez, it's bad enough Samina and Aryll torture me about that, now my own girlfriend starts." He mumbled. Tetra smiled and joined him on the couch,  
  
"It's not that bad you know, who knows when all this is over, we may even get back to our normal, unroyal lives"  
  
He gave a weak grin, "Yeah and maybe that giant pig will stop chasing and trying to kill me."  
  
"Why are you so scared of him, I personally think he's adorable, he's never threatened me..." She smiled, he gave her an annoyed look then got up. Or tried to at least, Tetra grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "Come on Link, you have to admit, you being scared of one measly pig is kind of silly." She looked at him and smiled, "right."  
  
He sighed, "Right....I guess." She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and she wrapped her arms around his waist, before they both knew they'd fallen asleep in each other's arms.  
  
[ Later ]  
  
"Something's still wrong, the feeling won't go away, we'd all better be careful." Leah sighed and rested her arms on the railing, she looked at her hand as it gave a soft glow. "Child of the Winds, huh that's me, some ancient child from a prophecy." She looked at the deck door and smiled, " The sages are waiting for us, may as well not let them down. She walked down deck, rolled her eyes at Link and Tetra who were sleeping soundly, then went to her cabin, and fell asleep wondering what the morning would bring.  
  
Author: Short chapter, I know, but I just decided to have a shorter chapter to give you all a break from those mega long ones. ^__^  
  
Navi: AWWWW LINK AND TETRA ARE SO CUTE!!! ^O^  
  
Author: Well you all wanted romance, so I gave you some, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	37. Desert Rock

Author: Hi I'm back again.  
  
Navi: Hmmph, bout time. holds up sign   
  
Author: Hee hee, sorry I'm just excited, the countdown for the end of school has begun!  
  
Navi: Enjoy the chapter, on a side note, Carrie-dreamer would like you all to know that she REALLY appreciates the reviews, and she's working on Whispers but she's a little busy with this story. So expect a new Whispers chapter in hopefully a few days.  
  
Mist seemed to engulf the figure. He stared, trying to figure out who this person was, then mist seemed to clear as he walked closer, then he realized where he was,  
  
"Cabarynia...?" "How......" though the mist cleared he still could not see the figure before him, though strange childish laughter soon erupted from the person's lips, soon he could see the little boy before him........ He stared not believing his eyes... the little boy was soon joined by a young girl and an old woman, laughter however soon became screams as instead of the peaceful garden he had been in he soon was in a crowded street, watching though fuzzy what he could tell was a family along with the same little boy he had seen in the garden, he was being held back by the girl, who was screaming,  
  
"Griam Sai, Graim Sai!!!!"  
  
"Grandmother........" he uttered the translation  
  
He looked and soon the two seemed to age, soon much to his disbelief.....He was looking at.........himself.  
  
Link awoke with a start, he heard breathing and saw Tetra sleeping on his shoulder, his abrupt breathing soon woke her up.  
  
"You alright Link, you look a little pale." She rested a hand on his forehead, "you feel fine."  
  
Link was still breathing hard and it looked to Tetra like he was in a state of shock, "Link, are you okay, sorry I guessed I dozed off."  
  
Link looked at her, kissed her on the cheek and in a flash was gone out into the hall, ignoring the comments the pirates were giving him.  
  
"ELENA!!" He yelled, soon meeting the young priestess out in the hall, in an instant he had grabbed her and bundled her into his cabin, and slammed the door.  
  
"Are you all right Prience Sai, you seem a little pale."  
  
"What happened Elena." He snapped startling her greatly.  
  
"Wh- what are you talking about?"  
  
"My grandmother Elena, what happened to her!"  
  
Elena's eyes widened in shock, "y-you had a vision........didn't you Prience Sai..."  
  
"YES, I did now what happened, I saw myself and Yvette screaming and crying in what I saw was a panic, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL HIDING FROM ME!?!?"  
  
Elena was silent, and then whispered, "sacrinac nu thy soulad"  
  
Link raised his eyebrows, ""sacrinac nu thy soulad"?" "What's that mean?"  
  
"Sacrinac nu thy soulad........... Sacrifice of the soul." She said, her eyes brimming with tears. Link stared, "Your grandmother sacrificed her soul in order to save our kingdom......... Link it was her wish to rescue her family from the dark one, the guardian heard her pleas and took in her soul and in turn rescued you and your family......." She closed her eyes, "It would break her heart if she saw what we have become....."  
  
"Does Yvette kn-.."  
  
"Yes, I'm guessing she is still haunted by it." "Perhaps that is why you have not been told about this...." "Let me explain something, Prience Sai ..... Every one born in your family has been in a way directly connected to our guardian, every time we are threatened, as in the people of Cabarynia, it was up to the royal family to pray to the goddesses, and our guardian, sometimes however something more was needed....." She took a deep breath, " Tell me Prience Sai, in your vision did you happen to see a bright flash of silver light?"  
  
Link thought, and remembered something with a silver light..... he nodded.  
  
She sighed, "The Queen Clarrisa, gave up her soul to the silver guardian, the very same light you witnessed in your vision; That was not a vision Prience Sai, now that you have been told of your royal status, your memories are coming back to you, and Gandria knows this as well."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Prience Sai.....Link, your powers are growing each second stronger, yet you are too afraid to use them, Gandria knows this and will try to use it against you, Prience Sai, it could be the only way for her to defeat you in battle once your powers fully develop, it is your only physical weakness."  
  
"How do you-?"  
  
"I know many things Prience Sai, as a priestess I have been trained to see not what is in people's face, but in their hearts."  
  
Link was silent as Elena continued, "Link, I am still only in training but I will still aid you in any way I can." She gave an elegant bow, "I will not fail, I promise you your highness." "I refuse to let you down."  
  
Link was silent as she left, he looked at the three orbs, "Why can't I use these, every time I try, something stops me....." he thought to himself, they were passing Greatfish now, he knew that........  
  
"Elena, wait up."  
  
[ Later/night ]  
  
"You have to concentrate Link, Faore's Wind is not like the Windwaker, you control the Wind's in your hands not the baton." Elena yelled over the growing winds. Link nodded and raised his now glowing hands, Yvette, Jerod, and Aryll watched,  
  
"Why does he want to learn this now Priencesse Sai." Jerod asked,  
  
"He realizes he can not have any weaknesses when fighting her, these magic spells are his only weakness he HAS to master them." "He finally realizes this." Yvette said.  
  
"Didn't you try to teach him when he was little though Vette?" Aryll asked.  
  
"Yes, Child I did, but now he realizes how important it really is."  
  
"Sead nu Windes nu srtom." Link yelled and aimed for a tree, unfortunately he aimed a little wrong and...  
  
"KYA!!!" Elena dove out of the way, "WHATES NU TYIRNG THY KILLEIN THEE!!!" Elena yelled, Link grimaced,  
  
"Sorry." He replied meekly when looking at the fuming Elena. Elena glared at him, then smirked, her hands turned a shade of green she raised her hands and all of a sudden Link was almost 6 feet from the ground.  
  
"ELENA!!!!!??" Link asked in a panic.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, LOOK AT YOU, THIS IS THE LEGENDARY HERO OF WINDS, SCARED OF A LITTLE HEIGHTS!!!" OH THIS IS PRICELESS!!" Elena now was on the grounding laughing hard. Link was not amused.  
  
"ELENA PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!!!!"  
  
More laughing ensued as much to Link's embarrassment Tetra was now laughing too, "wait Tetra where'd she come from?!" Link thought to himself hurriedly, "ELENA PUT...ME...DOWN!!!"  
  
Elena smirked, "As you wish your highness." The green aura around Link suddenly faded,  
  
"NOT THAT WAY!!!" Too late,  
  
CRASH  
  
Tetra stared at him and then at Elena with a smirk on her face, "Hey Elena can you teach me that trick, it might come in handy someday!"  
  
"Ugh............." Link groaned, "for what purposes exactly" He thought to himself. Tetra looked at him and winked.  
  
[ A few minutes later/Link has yet to get his revenge on Elena]  
  
"So that's why you left so suddenly, I thought there was a troubled look on your face." Tetra said leaning on Link's shoulder. "Why do you want to learn these spells anyway, I mean what harm can Gandria really do to you if you don't know them?"  
  
Link didn't say anything, he looked up at the glittering stars above them, and sighed,  
  
"My mom used to tell me things about the stars..." Tetra murmured, Link looked at her, "She always used to tell me, everyone ever killed by any form of evil or unnatural death, the goddesses would turn their souls into stars, to make up for their untimely fate." "I sometimes wonder if my mom is watching over me now, somehow guiding me, I wonder if she's even proud of the things I've done." She sighed, "I really wish she could see all this."  
  
"She's there Zel, she'll never stop watching over you..." "And neither will I."  
  
Tetra smiled and blushed, "No offense Link, but..." She looked at Elena, " You got really bad aim." He smirked and mumbled something,  
  
Tetra looked at him, grabbed him and pinned him down; "You're never going to forget that damn catapult are you." she crooned in his ear. He simply nodded. "Nearly got killed, twice actually." He smirked, Tetra had put her guard down and that was all Link needed, he shot up knocking Tetra off him. Tetra glared at him, he smirked and kissed her. She made no fight and he made no move to stop.  
  
But they weren't alone........someone was watching them.  
  
"Have your fun now Boy, but no matter what you do, you won't stop us this time...." Baltor said from the shadows watching as Link's little kissing session was soon interrupted by his little sister. Baltor then noticed something strange,  
  
"So..... You are planning against me are you......." He chuckled, "I won't fall for your tricks this time..... Be assured of that, Teleri, be assured of that." He disappeared then, as Link's amulet glowed stronger.  
  
[ That night ]  
  
"_Aryll, wake up child..."_ Aryll looked around, her brother sleeping soundly, a map in his hands.  
  
"Huh, who called me..." She said groggily. She soon saw a strange light coming from up the deck, quietly; she crept towards it,  
  
"ZEIRIA!?" She yelled in both surprise and happiness. She smiled then seemed to sadden  
  
"_Child......there is something that I must warn you of..." She paused, "It seems my release from Gandria's control has not released the sages souls from their prison, it seems she is somehow confining their souls somehow still even though her power is indeed weakening_."  
  
"THAT'S GREAT NEWS!!!" Aryll said, "Big brother and Tetra can get rid of her now!"  
  
Zeiria shook her head, "_In a normal situation perhaps, but Gandria knows her demise draws closer, she will not go down without a fight...."  
_  
"OH......."  
  
"_Child, that wretched being has set a trap!" "She has done something horrible to Desert Rock Isle, I know not what it is, but I highly urge you to set your course right away, before the sage of spirit is harmed more then she already has."  
_  
"Alright Zeiria, but........"  
  
"_I must go child you must give this information to your brother and my ancestor right away_."  
  
[ On route to Desert Rock]  
  
"CRAP, I knew I shouldn't have left, I knew it, stupid stupid me" Samina yelled to herself.  
  
"Calm down Samina, this isn't your Desert Rock it's ours remember."  
  
"KAAAAAAAA WHAT WAS I THINKING I SHOULD HAVE WARNED HER, STUPID ME, GODS HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN!!!!!!!!!!!" "KYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "SERVEN SEDYA KEIN BYEIN KASSA!!!!" Windwaker yelled, Zelda scowled,  
  
"Never been this worried about me......."  
  
"What's he saying?" Tetra asked,  
  
"Seven years of planning have gone goodbye." Arianna said simply.  
  
"Huh?' Link said. Arianna sighed,  
  
"Explain later......."  
  
"Oh my gods........." Damion whispered.  
  
Everyone swerved around, Samina seemed to stop breathing,  
  
"Link........"  
  
Black clouds surrounded the beautiful island, much like dragon roost it was eerily silent, but this time......  
  
"Boats, all the ports are full, what happened why is it so quiet, why....." She barely breathed, Link looked at her not knowing what he could say.  
  
Samina and Damion soon jumped off and rushed toward the palace.  
  
"SAMINA WAIT UP!!!" Link yelled, jumping after them.  
  
Everyone looked at each other, then walked out of the ship.  
  
[ Desert Rock ]  
  
"oh gods.............." Samina uttered at the sight before her, before finally collapsing to the ground in a dead faint. Damion picked her up and also seemed to lose his breath at the sights before him.  
  
"Zeiria wasn't kidding....."  
  
"All the people......."  
  
"With Samina missing they didn't stand a chance...."  
  
"Link do you think you can......."  
  
"I don't know Aryll, this spell looks pretty strong."  
  
All around them were instead of the prosperous active Desert Rock, was a cold stone garden, every single person turned into a lifeless stone statue.  
  
"Well at least we won't have a problem getting into the palace...." Terrence said as they passed the rigid statues of the guards.  
  
[ Desert Rock Palace]  
  
"SAMINA!!!!!!" (Windwaker)  
  
"DAMION!!!!" (Zelda)  
  
MIMI!!!!" ( Faore) ( pet name for Samina)  
  
"AZIZ!!!" (Terrence)  
  
"HELLO ANYBODY BUT AZIZ OVER HERE!!!" (Leah)  
  
"LEAH!!!" ( Rest of family)  
  
"Why must you always be so immature sis, honestly." Terrence said.  
  
"What I'm worried for everyone BUT Aziz, he can be dangling over a lava pit for all I care." She huffed and walked away. Terrence sighed.  
  
"What's that all about?" Link asked.  
  
He shrugged, "I don't know, Leah just can't stand Aziz, don't know why, she just can't."  
  
"It's strange also, because those two used to share quite a bond..." Arianna said shaking her head.  
  
"We know what's going on... it's so obvious." Saria and Robin piped in.  
  
"Huh?" Terrence said.  
  
"HEE HEE, come on Terrence you honestly haven't noticed." Saria said, Robin smirking the whole time.  
  
"No, what haven't I noticed?" He said.  
  
"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that Aziz has had such a CRUSH on Leah for probably as long as a YEAR now..." Robin piped in.  
  
"Honestly you call yourself a brother." "Tsk tsk Terry." Saria said wagging her finger in his face.  
  
"WHAT!!!!?!?!" he yelped.  
  
"You know this does explain a lot..." Zelda said thoughtfully.  
  
"When did THIS happen!!" Terrence yelled.  
  
Saria had a thoughtful look on her face, "Hmmmmm, Robin I'm guessin bout around the time we all visited Aziz and his parents."  
  
"Yeah Leah wore that tight shirt and her hair down for the first time he'd ever seen it, and poof."  
  
"He was in love."  
  
"Quite funny actually."  
  
"Funnier, she figured it out and now refuses to go near him..."  
  
"Though we both know deep down Leah really likes it..."  
  
"Like mother like daughter, like my mum would say."  
  
"HUH......wha.....But they're only.......oooooooohhh, he ain't gonna go near my little sister no way!!!" "NEXT TIME I SEE HIM I'LL KNOCK THAT CRUSH RIGHT OUTTA HIM!!!"  
  
"Uh.......Saria......maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell Terry about that..."  
  
"Uh yeah Robin I'm guessin it wasn't..."  
  
"KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYA!!!!!!!!!" A scream was heard all of a sudden.  
  
"That sounds like Leah!!"  
  
"Crap, sis!!!" Terrence yelled and ran toward his sister's screaming.  
  
[ Leah's POV ]  
  
"Get away from me you piece of -..." I was knocked away by the whatever it was's attack. The thing had knocked my sword away, and man did it have a set of lungs, it screamed again, I was now desperately covering my ears trying to not go death at age 10. The thing obviously knew what it was doing as soon as I reached for my sword it screamed again. Now the thing was getting annoying, I tried to kick the thing but now it grabbed my leg and hoisted me up, I really didn't like the way it was looking at me either,  
  
"UH......Mr. Thing I'm not food, so put me down please.." I whimpered. I closed my eyes and hoped for the end to come quick, and I was praying he didn't have sharp teeth..  
  
Whoosh  
  
"Huh?" I now felt the ground again and the thing was now being held by.......another.... warrior. In a second I saw the warrior's dagger go into the beast and then out, it slumped to the ground. I couldn't help but be a little impressed, but also a bit annoyed, I picked up my sword.  
  
"Are you alright miss, you shouldn't go out alone Miss, these redeads are abundant around here now." This warrior may have been good, but he obviously didn't know me very well.  
  
"I thank you for your help sir, but I can easily defend myself, my name is Leanna Nohanson Harkain, you can call me Leah." "I have been in many battles and won many of them, that sir was just a fluke." The warrior just stared at me; he looked me up and down, looking at me like I was a ghost. "What's with you?"  
  
He tore off his warrior mask he'd been wearing and I was met with a boy who looked my age, bronze eyes and red hair with a bit...of...gold...streaks... He was smiling at and goggling me at the same time.  
  
"AZIZ!?!?!" I yelled in a complete shock. He smiled and nodded.  
  
"Hey Leah, you're looking good....real good... and tall..." He said obviously confused.  
  
I looked at myself and blushed, "Uh yeah, I'll uh explain that later..." I really didn't like the way he was looking at me, "UH... listen Aziz, uh about last time..."  
  
He raised his hand, "No biggie, I forgive you.."  
  
He forgives me, he forgives ME!?!? "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGIVE ME, YOU SHOULD BE APOLIGIZING TO ME!!!!"  
  
"OH YEAH, WHY SHOULD I, YOU HIT ME!!!"  
  
"BUT YOU TRIED TO....IT REPULSES ME TO EVEN SAY IT!!!"  
  
"HA, LIKE YOU WOULDN'T HAVE LIKED IT!!" He smirked I could feel my anger rising until it finally snapped.  
  
"OOOOHHHH YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED ONE FRIGGIN BIT AZIZ DRAGMIRE!!!  
  
**POW  
  
BANG  
  
WHOMP  
**  
It was then Terrence and everyone else came into sight. Aziz on the ground supporting many large bumps on his head and swirley eyes, and a very angry Leah her fist raised , breathing hard, a vein sticking out of her head ( like the ones you see in anime when they get real angry). Everyone sweatdropped, Saria and Robin rolled their eyes,  
  
"Told you."  
  
Author: Well thus ends this chapter, I'm very sorry this chapter took so long, I hope it was worth the wait.  
  
Navi: pokes unconscious Aziz Uh is he going to be okay Carrie-dreamer?  
  
Author: Just get him some ice he'll be fine. WELL PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, working on whispers Ch. 2 I promise that will come up soon just please be a little more patient for a little while longer. READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	38. The Spirit temple awaits

Author: HI, AGAIN, NEW CHAPTER  
  
Navi: She doesn't own Zelda  
  
Author: HAVE ANY OF YOU SEEN THAT NEW ZELDA GAME!?!?!?!?! IT LOOKS AWESOME!!!  
  
Navi: Yeah she's excited about it as you can tell.  
  
Author: WELL ENJOY!!!!  
  
"Jeez Leah you really gave him one didn't you..." Saria said as she poked the unconscious Aziz. Leah scowled,  
  
"Feh, he deserved it anyway, the friggin Geredo pervert......." She huffed.  
  
Saria and Robin shook their heads, "Tsk Tsk, Leah you truly are your mother's daughter aren't you." Robin said. Leah glared  
  
"And what pray tell is that supposed to mean." She said dangerously.  
  
"You're just as stubborn as she is.."  
  
"My mother has a bunch of stories about your mother and father and as I can tell........."  
  
"You two, as in you and Aziz are acting just like your parents when they were your age.." Saria said.  
  
"Yeah it's totally obvious Leah..." Robin said.  
  
Leah was as red as a beet, she slowly turned around, "Robin my parents didn't KNOW each other when they were my age..... So therefor-."  
  
"UH UH Leah, you are technically 15 in that body, your parents knew each other and acted just like you two are acting now..."  
  
"And of course we all know how THAT turned out." Saria smiled and giggled as she said that. Leah's face grew redder if that is even possible, she then huffed and stormed out. Saria and Robin looked at each other.  
  
"She likes him?"  
  
"Crazy about him."  
  
Then they walked away leaving Aziz alone.  
  
[ later ]  
  
Windwaker was trying to figure out some way to reverse the spell, but it wasn't going well.  
  
"Damn this is one strong spell..." he said to himself as he saw his magic was having no effect on the statues. Yvette and Elena had tried but nothing was working.... Even Link had at least tried to try, but his strength was pretty much gone... his magic drills with Elena were pretty much exhausting him. Jerod looked at him worriedly, if he wasn't careful Link could kill himself even before the fight with Gandria.  
  
"It's not an ordinary spell apparently..." Arianna said as Zelda shook her head.  
  
"That or something or someone is still casting the spell at this moment.." Zelda said looking at Windwaker worriedly. "Link, if that's the case you're only wasting your magic and you should stop before you collapse again." "You're still weak from that encounter with Baltor." She put her hands on her hips, "Link are you listening to me?!"  
  
He was apparently too in tuned with his magic to hear her and so, " LINK!!!"  
  
That got him, "Huh, oh yeah Zel, guess I'm overdoing it a little..." He said sheepishly. She rolled her eyes,  
  
"A little..."  
  
He was about to answer when..........  
  
POW  
  
"HENTAI!!!"  
  
( I watch Inuyasha so let's just say one character is based off a certain monk... just wanted to let you know)  
  
Zelda and Windwaker looked at each other and then got up and went to see what was wrong.  
  
"This is the second time Aziz, the SECOND time!!!!" Leah was furious. Now as Zelda and Windwaker could tell Aziz had two very large red handprints from Leah's slaps. Windwaker sweatdropped,  
  
"Well at least we know he's fine..." Zelda sighed, and rolled her eyes.  
  
[ Later still]  
  
"Well we're glad you're alright Aziz, but how'd you escape the spell?" Zelda said.  
  
Aziz looked at her, "I don't know Lady Tetra, I thought Sir Link may have had a hand in it."  
  
"UH Lady Tetra?" Tetra said confused.  
  
"Sir Link?" Link said as equally confused.  
  
Arianna smiled, "In Desert Rock my brother is considered a knight, and Zelda is still considered nobility, so Aziz has always been taught to respect ones with noble blood." She then whispered, "Don't worry it confuses my brother and Zelda too... they hate it, but Aziz is their godson so they live through it."  
  
"Why'd you think my dad had a hand in it?" Leah said, on the far side of the room watching Aziz's every move with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Hmmm, well Sir Link's always been there for Desert Rock in the past, so when I escaped I thought perhaps his magic was involved."  
  
"Wait, okay I get that but, what about this sudden aging, how'd that happen? "Terrence said.  
  
"I don't know, I just woke up with like this, I can't explain it."  
  
"HUH you too Aziz, when I was stuck in Dragon Roost I woke up like this as well!" Robin exclaimed.  
  
"Aziz, do you know where your mother is?" Arianna asked. Aziz shook his head.  
  
"I thought as much, knowing Gandria she's probably locked her in the Spirit Temple..." Windwaker grumbled.  
  
"Well then our problem's solved, I know that temple top to bottom, it'll be a piece of cake." Aziz said.  
  
Leah rolled her eyes and smirked as Terrence raised his eyebrows, "You couldn't last three minutes in there Aziz and you know it." Terrence said. Leah then added,  
  
"Let us handle it, wouldn't want your perfect princely hands to get soiled now would you." "Let us pirates handle it."  
  
Aziz glared at the twins, "I could too, AND I'll prove it!!!" He grabbed his cloak and stalked out the door. Terrence smirked  
  
"I'll give him three minutes, five at the most."  
  
Leah looked at the door and then at her brother, she grabbed her cloak and started heading out the door.  
  
"Where are you going." Saria said confused.  
  
Leah stopped, "Well someone has to keep his Royal Highness from killing himself don't you think." She then walked away.  
  
[ Desert Rock]  
  
"Aziz, wait up!" Leah called to the retreating boy.  
  
"Why are you here?" He said annoyed.  
  
"Aziz, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're going to need help." " Gandria's a hell lot stronger then you think." "I should know."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"Explain later."  
  
"Wait why are you helping me?" "I thought you couldn't stand the sight of me."  
  
"Look before you try to make anything of this, this is only a temporary truce got it." Leah extended her hand. Aziz turned a little pink, but slowly shook her hand. She smiled, "Good now that that's settled let's go."  
  
Leah then walked on, Aziz stared as she flipped her hair back with a simple wave of her hand. Aziz had thought she was real cute when they were 10, but now............ it was different somehow..... Maybe it was how she looked or maybe it was something else he couldn't see but now..... in his eyes Leah wasn't just a cute girl anymore, but something more....  
  
"Damn these feelings are confusing me now..." He mumbled, he shook the thought off and started to follow, still quite confused.  
  
[ Spirit Temple ]  
  
Aziz and Leah looked at the structure before them.  
  
"Huh, doesn't look too dangerous." She said looking around.  
  
"This isn't right there should be door around here." He said uneasily.  
  
"All's I see is a bunch of walls."  
  
While Leah and Aziz now argued about what they were going to do now, someone was now watching them.  
  
"Heh heh, fools, so you want to explore the Spirit temple do you, well I'll be happy to oblige with your wishes." A young woman said holding two broomsticks, one red, one blue. "I'll avenge my grandmothers yet..." She now pulled a lever and the ground underneath the two teens started to shake.  
  
"And another thing-.." Aziz stopped then, and looked at the ground, Leah followed his gaze.  
  
"Uh Aziz..."  
  
"What..."  
  
"I hate you"  
  
The ground now crumbled, and soon..........  
  
"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
  
"CURSE YOU- OH FORGET IT DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"  
  
The two now were falling into a deep dark hole and had no idea where they would land. The young woman smirked and now pulled the lever again. The ground reappeared as if nothing happened.  
  
"Serves you little brats right, you'll suffer for what your ancestors did to my grandmothers, Nadira, witch of sand promises you that." Grandaughter of the great Twinrova, or as you know her Koume and Kotake!" She then disappeared.  
  
[ Regalia ]  
  
"Where is she!" Terrence growled.  
  
"I'm getting worried, do you think we should go after them..." Saria said.  
  
"We should let's go." Link said hurriedly.  
  
"UH UH!" Tetra grabbed him, "You're still weak you're not going anywhere, the last thing we need is you collapsing on us again."  
  
"You too Mr. Hero, whatever Baltor did to you, he certainly did it well enough to weaken you like this, next time you may not be so lucky, you're staying right here!" Zelda said glaring at her husband.  
  
Both Links sighed, though they didn't exactly look the same, it was obvious they were the same person, whether it be wife or girlfriend, they shared one thing in common, both of them were very scary when angry and glaring at them. They both knew they'd lost so they just hung their heads.  
  
Author: Well, tune in next time to see if Leah and Aziz survive! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	39. New feelings

Author: Wow I certainly left you with a cliffhanger there.  
  
Navi: She doesn't own Zelda as you all already know.  
  
Author: Well hope you enjoy this chapter, all you romance fans of any kinds won't be disappointed, remember that little thing I said about growing up and how it changes you... I meant Leah and Aziz, want to find out more.... Read on!  
  
Aziz awoke to an awful headache and saw that Leah was unconscious, it seems she had landed first and Aziz right after her so... . You get the picture. He nudged her and said  
  
"Leah, Leah, you okay, wake up..." Leah's eyes stayed shut, unmoving, Aziz grimaced but knew he had no choice, praying she wouldn't wake at this moment, he scooped her up and ran toward the door. Knowing that a demon could come at any second he knew he somehow had to get Leah out of here and somehow wake her up. Getting to the door, Aziz saw that not only were all the other doors locked, but there was apparently a puzzle to this room.  
  
"Great....." He saw some writing written on the wall and it looked as if written by child's hand.  
  
From one side to another throw the object I received after making a fish studder.  
  
Aziz stared at the strange writing, decided he didn't want to know what had happened and tried to figure out the strange writing. He knew he had to somehow make an object go to the other side of the room where he saw up high there was a switch. He grimaced how he was going to get to that he didn't know, but then he remembered.  
  
"Of course there should be a switch here." He looked and saw a strangely placed pot separated from the others. Before he could do anything, the pot suddenly smashed into pieces now unlocking the west door. He turned around and saw a boomerang fly back into Leah's hands. Aziz sighed in relief, Leah was awake. Something unnerved him though he couldn't think of what.  
  
"Hey, Leah let's go, this place gives me the creeps, the sooner we got out of here the sooner...we...can....Leah what are you doing with that bow?!" Before he could finish, he felt a slicing pain on his left cheek, when he rubbed it he saw............. "BLOOD?!" He yelped then saw Leah had another arrow already in place, he paled........" I'm in trouble" "LEAH!?!?!"  
  
"A-Aziz, get out of here!!" "Something's controlling my body!!" "Get out of here now!!!" "I-I don't want to see you get hurt more" Leah shrieked, letting go of another arrow, which Aziz this time dodged. He noticed her eyes were now shadows of blue and her expression unchanged, though he could see her struggling.  
  
"BUT WHAT ABOUT....you" Aziz stuttered.  
  
Though her expression didn't change, tears started streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"I'll be fine Aziz.........." She grimaced as he watched her literally fight herself...., "GO NOW!!!" "Please Aziz..." Through tears now she shot another arrow. Aziz knew he had no choice......... he turned and out of his cloak he unsheathed a dagger. Leah saw this and grimaced but still fought her controller.  
  
"THIS WILL ONLY HURT FOR A SECOND LEAH!!!" He rushed at her now. She squeezed her eyes shut but soon felt a slicing pain on her neck. Then it was gone; she could feel control back in her own body. She rubbed her neck, no pierce wound. Her eyes then fell on the ground; some jewel lay there in almost 100 pieces.  
  
"It's a form of Gerudo dark magic...." Aziz said darkly. "My ancestors banned its use long ago..."  
  
"You mean with it, someone was able to control me."  
  
"Not exactly, they only could control your body, your heart and mind were still pure." "It would take a very powerful sorceress or warlock to control everything..." "This was done by a novice, no doubt about that."  
  
"Ha try telling my body that...." Leah grumbled and soon kicked the pieces away. She then stumbled a little, but Aziz caught her.  
  
"Careful Leah, you haven't got all the control in your body back yet." He helped her up, then slowly raised her arm on his neck, grimacing knowing a slap was coming, but still put his arm around her waist and walked on, helping her walk. He could feel Leah stiffening up, and he KNEW he was bright pink,  
  
"Aziz......."  
  
He gulped, knowing now he was in for some pain, "Yeah Leah."  
  
"Thanks........" she whispered, "Guess you're not the monster I thought you were." With that he could suddenly feel Leah go limp, he looked and saw her eyes had closed, he smiled, "she wore herself out." He thought to himself, not even knowing what he was doing, he soon was carrying the exhausted girl in his arms.  
  
[ Later ]  
  
After a few battles and puzzles, Leah was back to her old self; it turned out the two were a pretty decent team together. He watched as Leah practiced swinging her sword in a corner. Though blushing he couldn't keep his eyes off her. "Gosh she's pretty...." He muttered to himself.  
  
Leah stopped, "Did you say something Aziz?" She asked.  
  
Aziz froze, "UH no no Leah mindless mutterings, you know heh heh." Leah gave him a weird look and then went back to her sword.  
  
Leah however, had heard what he had said, scowled, "Hmmmph, boys always looking at girl's looks first." She mumbled. She stopped, "WHY DO I EVEN CARE!?!?!" "I-I don't care what he thinks, though it is kinda flattering- ....GAAAA STOP THINKING THAT!!!" Leah screamed in her head. She then noticed her face, "Oh crap I'm not blushing am I!?" "Oh no I AM BLUSHING!!!" She thought to herself hurriedly. "KYAAAAA" She yelped Her hands flew to her face, dropping her sword in the process. Aziz turned around and flew to her side,  
  
"You okay Leah!?" "Why'd you scream." "Crap don't tell me another jewel was placed on you." He looked, "don't see one." His hand went to her head, "You feeling alright?"  
  
Leah was fighting every urge to blush, if she blushed in front of him, she'd never be able to live it down. So.... As Leah like as she could muster.  
  
"YOWWWWWW"  
  
"HENTAI!!!"  
  
(Ah young love isn't it grand.)  
  
[ Regalia]  
  
"Zelda, are you sure you don't want me to go look for her?" "She's been gone way too long, something had to have happened." Arianna said, quite nervous.  
  
"Yeah mom I'm getting a little scared now." Terrence said.  
  
Zelda sighed, "Aziz and Leah will take care of each other Terrence, they'll get through this." "Somehow."  
  
"Take care of each other!?" "MORE LIKE KILL EACH OTHER!?"  
  
Windwaker groaned. "Zelda, Leah and Aziz HATE each other, they'll kill each other before they end up helping each other.  
  
Zelda smiled, "Oh I highly doubt that."  
  
"Zelda you heard Leah."  
  
"And yet she went after him."  
  
"Well think about it, Leah knew Aziz couldn't handle it himself, yet if she really "hated" him as you say, don't you think she would have stayed here and let him go to his death."  
  
"........"  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"I really hate it when you do that."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Make me look like an idiot."  
  
"Link dear...." "It's common sense, besides, she is our daughter, I think she'd be like us in a way."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
She winked, "Well as I recall, if I'm not mistaken, I remember a few times where you and I "hated" each other and yet we helped each other anyway."  
  
"Well that was different!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, for one King said you and I had to get along, we were the "seeds of the future" remember." "It was the least we could do to him to find a new Hyrule together."  
  
"Which we still haven't." Sadness etched in her voice.  
  
"We will soon."  
  
"Our daughter just can't understand it yet..... She can't understand why she's so drawn to him." "Much like I couldn't when I was her age.  
  
"But we didn't know each other when we were 10."  
  
"We knew each other when we were 15...."  
  
[Spirit temple]  
  
An arrow shot through the switch and soon the rest of the pathway was revealed. Aziz grinned, Leah looked away, a pink stain on her cheeks. They saw a door on the other side of the pathway, they stepped through.  
  
Aziz and Leah stared. Hope gone from their faces.  
  
"OH gods."  
  
"Why me."  
  
The demon was about ten times bigger then them, they stared and stared.  
  
Leah stared at the ceiling then noticed something. She nudged Aziz and pointed upwards. His eyes followed her hand and he then noticed the ceiling was loose. They nodded. Aziz climbed up on of the pillers and Leah just hoped he remembered to give the signal so she knew when to get out of the way. Leah gulped then went towards the demon. Gripping her sword tightly, she jumped in front of the demon. And was met with an awful face. Teeth the size of the door they'd just gone through, saliva dripping from it's face. Now that she looked at it, it looked like a Giant boar to her. She rose her sword but it didn't look as it even noticed her, or for that matter cared she was there about to try to mutilate it.  
  
"Alright you can do this Leah." "Aziz hurry up."  
  
A grunt was heard, she froze, it was from behind her, she looked around she couldn't see anything. Leah stared, she now heard Aziz grunt. He was on the floor, with a now bloody arm. She went over to him,  
  
"Aziz what happened!?"  
  
"Damn witchcraft again, some magic spell made me lose control of my own dagger!"  
  
" Damn." "I don't remember Dad ever mentioning anything like this when he fought in temples."  
  
"Ganon was weak, he depended on the Triforce of Power for everything, he had no real power." "He could never pull something like all this off."  
  
"Aziz, what if your mother isn't here, I mean couldn't she purify the temple even if she was imprisoned in it?"  
  
Aziz looked around, "I don't understand, the alter room should be RIGHT HERE!!!" "If my mother was in here, that's the most secure room here, so where is it!?"  
  
Leah turned and looked around, she then removed her sandal, and put it in the sand.  
  
"HUH!!" "Aziz this sand isn't solid, it keeps on going!"  
  
"So you're saying that....."  
  
"WE're not in the alter room.....WE'RE STANDING RIGHT ABOVE IT!!!"  
  
"DIG!!!"  
  
With that both of them, threw themselves to the ground and started digging through the thick sand. They tried and tried but by magical means the sand kept pouring back in. Leah soon gave up with her hands, and now used her shield, trying to keep up with the magic, but it was no use......  
  
"Aziz stop it's no use." Aziz grunted.  
  
"I'm not stopping, my mom has got to be in there."  
  
"Aziz look a how Gandria tried to get rid of my mom and dad, think about it, do you really think she wants to deal with your mom too."  
  
Aziz stopped, "It's always about you isn't it Leah.......you and your family...."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You're not the only people suffering because of this Leah!" "But YOU are the reason for everyone's suffering!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"If your damn father had just let Gandria take over Cabarynia in the first place then maybe......"  
  
"WHAT!?" "AZIZ IF MY FATHER HADN'T STOPPED HER SHE WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN HAPPY WITH CABARYNIA SHE WOULD HAVE GONE RIGHT FOR US!!!"  
  
"WRONG LEAH!!!" "She didn't go after us............she went after you."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You were too young Leah..."  
  
"what?!?!!?"  
  
"My mother said, it wasn't Cabarynia or the Great Sea she was after..........." "It was you."  
  
"what.....but.."  
  
"Look I don't get it either, all's I know is that Gandria came after you and only you when you were a baby, and then again when you were 5 years old..."  
  
"but daddy said....."  
  
"Leah of your brother and sister you've been and will be targeted the most." "I don't know why..." "No one does....."  
  
Leah turned and stared at her left hand....courage glowed brightly..."  
  
"Then this has all been my fault............" "Everything..."  
  
"Leah...." "Come on Leah....."  
  
Leah was silent....he then noticed silent tears streaming down her cheeks...."  
  
"Leah......." He went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder and turned her so she faced him....., her tears had stained her cheeks.  
  
"Leah.......it's not-...."  
  
"YES IT IS AZIZ!!!" "Haven't you noticed every bad thing that has happened so far is always because of me!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"OH you want a list huh, I'll give you a list!" "My whole family's kidnapping!" "Link being so weak he can sometimes barely walk!" "Every race on this sea's leaders being captured." "EVERYTHING!!!" With that Leah's tears became evident.  
  
"Leah.." He soon caught her in an embrace, though she made no move to struggle.  
  
"It's not your fault Leah.... Destiny sometimes just plays tricks on us when we least expect them."  
  
She rubbed her eyes, "Who the hell told you a dumb thing like that...."  
  
Aziz smiled, "Your dad did, when I was confused about how I kinda felt about you..." He said grimacing and blushing, expecting some pain. Surprisingly he felt Leah's grip on him tighten.  
  
"Are you confused now...." She whispered.  
  
Not realizing he was leaning closer to her, "no.....not anymore."  
  
"Aziz what do you think you're......." She was cut off by Aziz's lips brushing against hers. Her eyes widened, but something in her took over....something she'd never felt before. Much to her surprise she pressed against him as well.They held on to each other and for the first time ever before....Leah didn't want Aziz to let go.  
  
_"Some things remain the same when you grow, but sometimes things change..." "And sometimes it's not just looks or strengths...but your heart changes as well..."  
  
_Author: Well hope you all liked it.  
  
Navi: AWWWWWWW!!! Leah's just like her Mommy and Daddy.  
  
Author: Oh and if you're wondering what that quote at the end is, That's Zelda still musing on Leah. I thought it would be a nice touch for the end of the chapter. More action in the next chapter I promise. WELL PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	40. Who are you

Author: WELL HELLO!!! Long time no see everybody, well you know the drill.  
  
Navi: Carrie –dreamer doesn't own the Legend of Zelda series.  
  
Author: Well enjoy the chapter!  
  
"What do you think it means..."  
  
"Beats me..."  
  
"You're helpful."  
  
"What, thought you were supposed to be the Prince of Hyrule, you figure it out!"  
  
"Keep your voice down Saria!"  
  
"What......oh no, Terrence please tell me your parents know we're here!"  
  
Terrence gave a sheepish grin, Saria facefaulted.  
  
"Oh Holy Din Nayru and Faore, I'm surrounded...."  
  
"Hey what's that supposed to mean!?"  
  
"NOTHING!!!" "NOTHING AT ALL!!"  
  
He glared but went back to the inscription on the door. Saria sighed,  
  
"Terry, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, I mean Leah can take of herself and...."  
  
"It's not Leah I'm worried about...," Terrence said darkly.  
  
Saria sighed, "Please don't tell me you're that overprotective of your sister... I mean come on!"  
  
"That's not the reason Saria..." "I can't fully understand this, but I can read a little of it..."  
  
"Well what does it say!"  
  
Terrence rubbed the carving with his hands, then sighed, as he read to himself  
  
_The sands of time can fool many. Mistaken identity will occur. The enchantress of the Spirits locked in the depths of her own sanctuary. Thy only hope is the return of the Hero, though everything may not be, as it seems. And it may not be, as it seems. And the return of the holder of Power will immanent, along with the return of the Hero... Thus the sands of time will soon have its revenge...  
_  
"So what does it mean?" Saria said.  
  
Terrence sighed, "It means Leah and Aziz are being mistaken for some.... Ancient hero and wielder of Power, and that someone from the past is going to try to have it's revenge..."  
  
"FOR WHAT!?"  
  
"I don't know...." Terrence crossed his arms and looked at the temple.  
  
"What have you gotten yourself into this time sis..."  
  
"Terry..."  
  
"Come on Saria, we'd better go, this temple is shut tight, it's up to Leah and Aziz now I guess.  
  
"Terry..."  
  
"Let's go...."  
  
The two teens looked back at the temple, and prayed to the goddesses their friends were all right.  
  
"LEAH!!!!" Leah was thrown on the ground with a sickening thud, her sword flying out of her hands. The demon looked at her with interest, and with a smirk would have put her in his mouth. Soon an earth shattering shriek filled the room as the demon wiped it now torn up nose and looked angrily at the Desert Prince, who was now preoccupied with tending to the girl. It was the perfect time...  
  
"Leah, Leah, come on wake up..." Leah's eyes slowly opened, but soon her eyes opened up wide.  
  
"AZIZ LOOK OUT!" He turned and just barely dove out of the way.  
  
"Son of a..." "GAAA!!" Once again Aziz dove out of the way.  
  
"And you know what's really pissing me off Aziz!" Leah screamed.  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"This demon is probably one of the WEAKEST demon's I've ever fought!" " BUT IT'S SO DAMN BIG I CAN'T GET AN ATTACK IN!!!"  
  
Aziz stopped, "_This thing is a weak demon, but if someone were to distract it long enough..."  
_  
"HEY DEMON BREATHE OVER HERE!!!" Aziz screamed waving his arms,  
  
"Aziz what the hell are you doing!" Aziz didn't stop, he gestured towards her sword, and then she understood. She nodded, and snuck off to get her sword. Aziz saw and, pausing to make sure of her safety went into a battle pose.  
  
"YOU COULDN'T GET A FLY, YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" Leah sweatdropped, these were the same type of insults he used on her brother. But at least it was working. She picked up her sword and soon snuck up on it. Flinching as Aziz got a nice cut on his arm, she jumped up, her sword poised ready to get it's head, but at that moment, something seemed to hit her and she now realized....  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!!!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"There's a barrier surrounding this thing!"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
But the demon seemed to stop... and then it turned into dust.  
  
"What..." Leah whispered, Aziz looked at her. Soon however, they heard laughter.  
  
"Very entertaining Child of the Winds." Leah stopped and looked around.  
  
"Who said that!?!"  
  
"Child of the Winds?" Aziz scoffed.  
  
She gave him a death glare, "I'll explain later..."  
  
"How the hell do you know me, are you the one who keeps possessing us, and sending all these demons after us!"  
  
"Clever child, very clever, since you are related to the Hero of Time, I supposed you may have inherited his stupidity..." "It seems I was wrong..."  
  
Leah glared, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!!" "AND HOW CAN YOU KNOW THE HERO OF TIME!!!" "He died almost a thousand years ago!"  
  
"Leah, I remember my mom saying something about a spell, that someone can cast over themselves before their death." "It's a spell that gives a spirit power and the ability to walk among the living, a person who desires revenge is the worst type of this." "They're never set free until their revenge is fulfilled."  
  
"So what's that have to do with us!?"  
  
"Well, no idea about me, but it seems you have an uncanny resemblance to the Hero of time."  
  
Leah glared, "And how pray tell, do I resemble a boy..."  
  
"HUH, oh not that literally Leah, your brother yes, you no, you just have similar qualities, like your eyes and skill with a sword, not to mention courage is a good clue." Leah rose her hand and Courage started to shine.  
  
"Huh..."  
  
"What?" Aziz asked as he saw Leah look around. "What's wrong..." Leah merely closed her eyes,  
  
"Something's not right here..."  
  
"Leah..."  
  
"That symbol, where have I seen it before..." Aziz looked but then saw the strange symbol, come to think of it, it seemed familiar to him as well. He was so preoccupied, he didn't realize Leah was gone...  
  
"_Child of the Winds..."  
  
"Who are you... are you the one who is threatening us..."  
  
"No, Child, I am a friend trust me."  
  
"Then reveal yourself to me..."  
  
"I cannot Child, there are more evils in this temple that even I cannot fight anymore." "Only you can..."  
  
"What..."  
  
"You Child of the Winds, are the only one who can overcome the evils of the Dark one... You only must believe..."  
  
"But I have been... I've been trying my best but I just can't..."  
  
"Then we are doomed... Even the Hero of the Winds cannot escape her influences forever..." "It has already begun..."  
  
"What!"  
  
"The traitor placed a curse on the Hero of the Winds, the only thing keeping him alive is the influence of the Silver guardian but even that is starting to fail."  
  
"What.... Wait, how do you know all this!" "WHO ARE YOU!!!" "AND WHERE AM I NOW!!"  
  
"You are in the place you need to be... and I am someone who must never be spoken of again."  
  
"What..."  
  
"Farewell Child of the Winds, we shall meet again." "Now however is the time to awake.  
  
"BUT!!!"  
_  
Soft light awakened her, and she realized she was in a strange chamber, candles everywhere, a large mirror in the corner and in the middle, there was a bed, and a young woman lay sleeping in it. Leah recognized her instantly. There was no denying it, her gold and red robes, her golden crown, and her auburn hair with the golden streaks...  
  
"Queen Samina, Auntie Sammi, wake up it's me Leah..."  
  
_"She will never awaken."_ Leah looked up and soon saw surprisingly enough....herself?!  
  
"Huh..." "Who the hell are you..."  
  
_"Question is who are you..."_  
  
"What..."  
  
_"Who are you."_  
  
"What do you mean who am I, who are you!?"  
  
_"Denying it once again are we princess."_  
  
Leah froze, "What.... How.... That's not important." She hissed.  
  
_"Please Princess, you know you and I are the same person." "To answer you're question, I'm you."  
  
_"WHAT!?"  
  
_"Tsk Tsk, is the warrior that naïve."  
_  
"What do you mean you're me, I'm me..."  
  
_"Then who are you..."_  
  
"Will you stop asking me that!"  
  
_"It's a simple question, Princess, answer it, and I'll leave."  
_  
Leah smirked, "I'm Leah Harkain, daughter of the Pirate Captains, Captain Link and Captain Tetra..."  
  
_"Is that all..."  
_  
Leah froze, "yes, no, yes, I mean....I don't know..."  
  
_"I thought so... you don't even know who you are anymore do you..."  
_  
"....."  
  
_"What kind of person will you be, if you yourself don't even know who you are anymore..." "Who will truly know you, will truly care about you..." " You're destined for a life of loneliness....and you know it..."  
_  
"I'M NOT, SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF HERE!!!" "THIS ISN'T REAL!!!"  
  
_"Who are you then..." "Until you've figured that out, you'll never defeat the Dark one, you're destined to fail..."  
_  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
  
_"YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT!!"_  
  
"YOU'RE NOT RIGHT!!  
  
_"If I'm not tell who you are!"_  
  
She clenched her fists, "I don't know....." "I seriously don't know..."  
  
The girl before her kneeled down before her, "_This is the only advice I can give you, when you know who you are, no one can surpass you." "I leave you now for this last challenge..." "One only you must face..."  
_  
Leah watched as her double disappeared. Still a little bothered by the question... Who was she...  
  
"_Am I really just a pirate, or am I something more." "Who am I, am I really just Leah Harkain, or am I something more, is this really me, "The legendary Child of the Winds, the Child of Wind and courage, eldest daughter to the Hero of the Winds and Princess of Destiny." "Or am I more then even that..." "I've been denying it for so long I'd almost forgotten." "Am I a princess, in the future, when a New Hyrule is founded who will I be... Will anyone recognize me... or will Leah Harkain disappear forever..." " And if she does, who will I be then...  
_

Author: Oh my, Leah certainly has a predicament doesn't she.  
  
Navi: She's confusing me...  
  
Author: Navi, many things confuse you...  
  
Navi: yu-, HEY  
  
Author: Well please review!!!  
  
Navi: WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY THAT.  
  
Author Nothing.  
  
Navi: Did too  
  
Author: DID NOT  
  
Navi: DID TOO  
  
AUTHOR: DID NOT  
  
Link: uhh, yeah I guess this will go on for a while, so um, we all hope you liked this, tune in next time.... COME ON GUYS STOP FIGHTING!!!  
  
Author/Navi: SHUTUP!!!  
  
Link (cowers and runs away)


	41. The Spirit sage

Navi: I'm still confused, what did that chapter have to do with the rest of the story!?!?!!?

Author: You'll have to find out like everyone else Navi.

Navi: fine, Carrie-dreamer doesn't own the Legend of Zelda series, all that belongs to Nintendo.

Author: Don't worry everyone, I've put subtle hints to the story's ending, and that was a far bigger one, but it will make much more sense when we get nearer the end. Well enjoy the chapter!

Navi: Just to warn you, there are going to be a few "Huh?" moments.

Author: Not too many, you just really got to pay attention to the way things are being said. Enjoy the chapter!

The room echoed with the footsteps, Leah looked around, no one but Samina and she were in here.

"Aziz is that you?" She stared; her grip on her sword tightened each passing second,

"AZIZ!!!!" Still no answer, was it another demon who was sent to get rid of her...

Her sword was lifted high in the air in a defense position; she had to protect the sleeping queen at all costs, soon the footsteps faded.

"_So the little princess wants to play does she..." _Leah stopped, sweat poured down her face, where was this voice coming from!

"SHOW YOURSELF!" " I WARN YOU NOW, THE HERO OF THE WINDS HIMSELF TAUGHT ME THE WAYS OF THE SWORD!"

"Yes who could ignore Daddy's little girl, though of course...she won't be much longer..."

The sword clattered to the ground, "what..... What are you talking about!?"

_"Such an evil girl you are..."_

"WHAT!" She looked around wildly, "just another demon, that's all it is, another demon mind trick, that's all!" She picked up her sword, and pointed it towards where she thought the voice was coming from. But...it seemed to be everywhere....

"_Child of the Winds, you're most honored title, who needs the Windwaker now that your birth has happened._

"WHAT!!!" "COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT!!!"

_"You know I'm right....... You're the reason the Hero of Winds is dying..."_

Leah stopped, her body frozen, "n-no..."

_"Your birth is the reason of all the misery, your birth signaled the end for us all!" .......... "Your birth signaled the end of Gandria's imprisonment."  
_

"W-what..."

_"As your beloved Aziz pointed out, Gandria was after you and you alone, she knew great power was in your blood, she knew she needed it..." _

Leah stopped, Aziz had said that, did he, did everyone believe this was all her fault. She stopped and looked at courage, which was fading, did the spirit of courage too believe all of this was her fault. A cool breeze soon settled in the chamber, making Leah shiver.

"_The ancients sealed Gandria in a prison for as long as it took "thee savior of thy winds to come." Whoever thought they meant a simple child..." "I'm certain they did not even know..." "That her birth......_

_"Would signal the death of the Hero..."_

Leah shivered and backed away, it was everywhere, she couldn't escape it, tears stung her cuts on her face, she tried to block her ears but it still got through.

"_The world would have been better off had your birth been avoided."_

_"The legendary Child of the Winds, thee savior from the legends... signals the death of us all."_

"Stop, stop, stop, ..........daddy..." She was kneeling on the ground, blocking her ears, as the voice's taunts got more and more louder, she wished now more then ever her father could be with her.

"Oh_ how sweet, the little baby girl is calling for her daddy..."_

_"What's wrong, Child of the Winds, did your strength fail you.... Or did your father's genes finally catch up with you..."_

Leah's eyes widened, tears now slid down her cheeks, and for some strange reason she started to remember something.... Something Yvette had said....

_Never trust your eyes........_

She closed her eyes for a moment, for some reason the voices seemed to fade. Her sword she could feel it was starting to glow... she rose it and with one slice heard the scream of a demon, she opened her eyes and saw a strange cloaked demon, it disintegrated after a while.

"YOU USELESS WENCH, HOW DARE YOU BREAK OUT OF MY SPELL!!!"

Leah looked and saw a young woman now, dressed in a black robe, she held two broomsticks, one glowed with fire, another with ice.

Leah raised her sword, her eyes narrowed, this demon was going to die after all the things she had put her through.

"Oh does the wannabe warrior want to play." "Well then." She rose her arms and red and blue orbs appeared in each. She threw the red and a firestorm erupted, Leah yelped and dove out of the way. Then she did it again when the blue orb was thrown; this time ice crystals erupted from it.

"Who the hell are you!" "Why won't you leave Aziz and I alone!"

The woman stopped, smirked, and said "Child, my name is Nadira, I am the ancestor of the great Trinrova, who were murdered by your miserable ancestors!" "And now ancestor of the hero of time, prepare to meet your maker!" she rose both of her broomsticks, and smashed them together, creating one big one. Which glowed with both auras of fire and of ice.

"This is new." She backed away when she saw a wave of both fire and ice come hurtling toward her. She jumped and threw her boomerang toward Nadira, who ducked.

"You'll have to try harder then that Child."

Leah gritted her teeth, "Damn you...."

"My turn."

She spun the broomstick and soon Leah saw both energy's combine as one...

"Oh crap..." She dove out of the way again.

"I could really use some backup right now..."

"MOTHER!!!" " LEAH!!!"

"Thank you goddesses."

Aziz ran over to Leah's side,

"Who's this character?"

"The woman who's been torturing us this whole time."

"Oh, do you want some backup or...."

"BACKUP!!!"

"Ok, your call princess."

"Aziz...."

"hmm."

"Don't call me Princess."

"Ok...."

"IF WE'RE DONE WITH THIS CONVERSATION!!!!" Nadira screamed as she threw another beam at them.

"Ok, I'm seriously getting sick of this woman's yapping." "But I can't get a clear shot in!" Aziz looked and soon saw something.

"Leah, Trinrova was killed by propelling her magic spells right back at her."

"So...my shield's not gonna cut it Aziz."

He facefaulted, he'd forgotten about that, he looked around and soon noticed something glinting....

He dove for it, barely missing a blast of fire. Leah ran over to him.

"Are you crazy, you could have been killed!"

"Would this work?"

"Would what work?"

"This." He held up what looked like some kind of ancient shield. It had a moon and star on it, and had a red lining, it looked pretty ancient, but it was polished much like a mirror.

"It might." She took it and tested it out. It was pretty light.

"Ew..."

"What..."

"Leah's there dried blood on it!"

She looked and sure enough there was a few dried up drops. Leah grimaced; this had obviously been used in some battle. She nodded, "Aziz you go look after your mother, I've got an idea."

"Leah I thought you said..."

Leah winked, "I'm the Hero of the Wind's daughter, I know how to use a shield." He nodded. Leah sighed and walked back towards Nadira.

"Want more do you, well then I live to serve!" She blasted another beam but this time Leah didn't move, she waited until...

**ZAP**

The beam was knocked off the shield and went flying right toward Nadira, she couldn't stop it, and with a flash it hit her. Leah saw her chance and with one powerful parry attack, Nadira screamed in agony and soon dropped... dead...

Leah breathed then collapsed to the ground. On her knees she regained her breath. She then noticed a strange sort of portal, and next to it a crystal of some kind...

Leah walked towards it and picked it up, in a flash it cracked. And orange light flashed through it.

When the light subsided a young Gerudo woman stood in front of them.

"Who..who are you?"

She smiled, "My name is Nabooru, I am the sage of Spirit."

"Oh..uh.. well my name is-..."

"I know about all of you, I thank you Daughter of the Hero for saving my temple and myself, and I thank you prince of Desert Rock for aiding her."

"Um, Nabooru, we know this may seem strange but uhh..."

"The new sage of Spirit must be awakened, I realize this."

"Oh uh... well she technically isn't..."

Nabooru smiled, "I can take care of that, in a soft orange light suddenly there appeared Samina..

"Huh, uh where am I..."

Nabooru smiled, " Princess Samina, the time is at hand for you to ascend to your destiny." Samina merely nodded, as the former sage lifted her hands and suddenly there appeared an orange medallion, which started to glow in the same light Samina was starting to glow in. As quick as it started it was soon over, with the medallion glowing as it softly landed in Samina's hands. Nabooru nodded,

"Good luck new sage, protect our Desert home as I once did."

"I will Nabooru, I will not let it fall into despair."

With a small nod the former sage vanished. Aziz quickly ran to his mother who was stirring. Samina nodded then vanished once more. Leah nodded as well then ran to Aziz's side. With his mother waking up, Aziz could feel the temple being purified. Deciding that the best thing to do was let her wake up on her own they decided to gently help the queen into the portal. Which they did, and they were all soon greeted by the relieved friends and family. Including most of Desert Rock now free from their petrified state.

"You are all heroes once more, aren't you getting tired of that Link." The queen smiled, though older, it was obvious who she was.

"No not really Sammi, I've dealt with it for most of my life, I'm pretty much used to it." Windwaker smiled, and the queen soon threw her arms around him.

"Thank you Link." She whispered. She looked around, "Now where is that son of mine, honestly, is he that stubborn, are him and Leah still fighting, why I out to.... Hey wait a minute where's Leah." They both looked around.

"Where is Leah, I haven't seen her at all." Windwaker and Zelda exchanged looks, Terrence growled, and Saria and Robin looked at each other.

"We know where they are."

"They who's they?" The queen asked. Zelda whispered something to her, and her eyes widened. She soon had a big grin.

"Oh..." "Well I'm sure they'll catch up to us eventually."

Windwaker looked around, "Either way I think I better go look for them, we're casting off soon, we need to find Medli and the other Rito." He started off when the Queen and Zelda grabbed him.

"Now now, dear that's not really necessary, come on if Leah can handle a whole temple by herself I'm sure she'll be able to find us." Zelda said quite loudly.

"Besides...." The Queen smirked, "Do you want grandchildren or not..." She whispered. Windwaker's eyes widened,

"Oh goddesses...."

Terrence had heard that, "Why that little, he isn't- HEY LET ME GO!!!" Saria and Robin had a hold of Terrence.

"Come on Terrence, leave your sister in peace." Both said as they dragged him to the ship.

Zelda smiled, her husband's reaction was quite typical of him, she nodded to Samina and dragged her husband to the ship. Silently giving luck to her daughter.

The Oceanside view was beautiful; Leah watched it as she unconsciously felt the cuts on her face. She blushed when she felt someone rubbing her hand. She smiled,

"You need to stop sneaking up on people, Aziz..."

He smirked, "Why I'm the prince I can do anything I want." He grinned, "And thanks to you, I was able to keep it that way."

"Oh goody, I'm sure the people of Desert Rock really appreciate that."

"Leah... what's really going on..." "I'm guessing my island isn't the only one..."

Leah saddened, " Nope, it's one of them, the whole Sea is in trouble, Aziz, and here I am the cause of it..."

Aziz stared at her, " what..."

"Come on Aziz stop kidding around, you and I both know this is all my fault."

"Don't listen to her Leah..."

Her eyes widened, " What, you heard her."

"It echoed through the whole temple Leah, all I could hear was your screams and how she was torturing you... I couldn't bare it..."

Leah blushed, "You took your time getting there." She smirked, but of course she didn't mean it, and Aziz knew that too.

"Well excuse me, miss pirate, I had to fight a few demons myself you know."

He winked, "Well next time go a little faster."

He smirkd, "Alright Fine. "He caught her chin; "if it pleases the princess I will hurry next time." She smiled and blushed as she felt him tilt her head towards his, and she felt his lips on hers.

Though she didn't want to, she soon let go, "I guess this is goodbye for now..." He nodded.

"Guess it is..." He kneeled down and picked a lily, "I don't think the royal gardeners will mind too much, if they do, I'll tell them the dog did it."

She laughed, "You don't have a dog, dimwit."

He blinked, "Oh yeah..." He started to laugh to.

She accepted the flower, "Thanks Aziz, for 't have done it without you..."

"I know, same goes with you..."

Leah turned from him......

"Bye...."

"Bye...."

As Leah walked away she held the flower in her hands; she of course was mobbed on the ship, everyone asking her questions, this and that. Robin and Saria noticed the flower and said nothing. Zelda smiled and put the flower in her daughter's hair, saying that's what she always used to do with her flowers. Terrence growled and said nothing; Link and the rest of the crew just nodded or rolled their eyes.

Leah stared at the retreating island, and then waved, and in her heart she knew he was waving too...

A lone figure stood on the beach of Desert Rock Isle; he stared and stared finally whispered to the night air.

"Goddesses, please watch over her..."

"Keep her safe."

"Please... I-I

"I love her..."

Author:AWWWW GIMME A BIG AW FOR LEAH AND AZIZ!!!!! !

Navi: AWWWW

Author: Hee hee, hope you enjoyed that chapter!!!!!!!

Navi: Next up the search for the rito and the fire sage.

Author: WELL PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Don't worry, Komali/Medli romance and more Tetra/Link romance on the way!!!! Some more Leah/ Aziz too. Hee hee, well as I said before please review!!!


	42. Traitor

Author: OMG I am SOOO Sorry this update is soo late!!! NAVI DISCLAIMER NOW!!!

Navi: Carrie-dreamer does not own the Legend of Zelda series.

Author: I hate 8th grade..... Also there will be a lot of cababrynian words in this chapter, just to let you know, this time I'm going to translate them. Make your lives easier for you all. Also never ever try to plan a wedding in five weeks and expect any other time to do anything else.

The thoughts wouldn't leave, they refused to give her a moment's peace, she stared at her father, he was still agile and fit as he always was, but something did seem off about him... Sometimes he would erupt in awful coughing fits. Which were getting worse by the day.

"Who am I..." Her parents didn't know what had befallen their daughter over the past few days, she thought it best that way. Robin was getting more and more anxious by the day. Her people had not been heard from in weeks.

"Was that sorceress right..."

"Am I nothing, am I destined for loneliness..."

"Who was that other woman..." "She spoke so kindly to me, and she got me to Samina's chamber..." "But why..."

"Why would she help me..."

"_You Child of the Winds, are the only one who can overcome the evils of the Dark one... You only must believe..."_

"What did she mean by that...?"

"The traitor placed a curse on the Hero of the Winds, the only thing keeping him alive is the influence of the Silver guardian but even that is starting to fail."

"A curse..." " Traitor..." "Who was the traitor..." "Whoever she is... I wonder if I'll meet her again." "Face to face.."

"_Who are you then..." "Until you've figured that out, you'll never defeat the Dark one, you're destined to fail..."_

"Who am I... that's a good question..." The sun was going to come out any moment, but she stayed on deck. She had sworn to herself she would avenge the deaths of everyone who had died by that vile beast's hands, but what if the prophecies were wrong...?

"I don't even want to think about that!"

Link watched, and sighed,

"You're being caught up in the exact same web we're all caught in freis ne ca... all of us...."

( freis ne ca- dear one; usually used by a family. )

"Mai san..."

(mai san- Mother)

Link remembered, or at least tried to remember his mother's face, though it was getting harder each day. He only remembered physical features now, he barely remembered her personality. Bright green eyes, same as his actually, and a mess of red hair. He at least remembered what his mother looked like, no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't remember his father's face. He knew from stories and faded photographs, how much he resembled him, he and Aryll had gotten their blond locks from him, though not their eyes, as from the photo Link could tell his eyes had been brown. His grandmother, her voice swelled with pride had told the two of them stories of his heroic exploits out at sea. He'd been one of the best sailors out there...

"Dad, would you be proud of me now, I mean I am following your footsteps, continuing where you left off..."

His first sword, the sword Orca had given him, it'd been the last gift to him, his father's last gift. Just like his amulet had been his mother's. He wondered how Yvette was doing. Remembering all the horrible memories.

"Neeisia...."

( Neeisia- big sister, it is usually used when not just talking to a older sibling, but any elder girl who is close to the person.)

He didn't even remember his aunt or his uncle.....

"Actually I don't think I ever met Yvette's dad..."

The sun was rising, the golden sunrise was beautiful, for a long time he and Tetra had made a habit of it, watching the sunrise. He saw with a smile on his face, the habit had been passed down to their daughter. No idea about his son, but his daughter it was quite obvious.

"Mai san, did you ever watch the sunrise...." "When you were younger, I mean..."

"Griam sai...." " I never did get to meet you...all's I know is that you were pretty young when you...."

He shivered, was it death, or just being trapped or something. Whatever it was it scared him. He hoped to the goddesses no one in his family would ever have that happen to them...

"How long have you been standing there....?" He was disturbed from his daydreams by the sound of Leah's voice.

"Hmm, oh a while, I always like to watch the sunrise..."

She smiled, "Hoy' I know that, my dad's the same way, he wakes up the whole ship too." She smiled, Link blushed.

"I'm sure your mother just LOVES that huh..."

She laughed, "She's threatened to launch him through the catapult one of these days."

Link blushed a deep crimson; the idea of Tetra in a bathrobe scolding him was quite foreign to him, though as Leah began to describe, it was quite a common occurrence.

There was silence, and then Link again broke the silence.

"Hey, how do Medli and Tetra get along in your time?"

She smiled, "Not in the least Daddy."

He chuckled, "Heh, I was expecting that."

"Daddy..." She murmured, Link looked up,

"Hmm, What's wrong Freis ne ca..."

"What does that mean anyway, my dad calls me that a lot..."

"It's a nickname my mother used to call me..." "It means dear one in Cababrynian..." He seemed to stay silent for a while, Leah stayed silent, courage glowed on both of their hands.

"LE LE!!!"

She was knocked out of her thoughts by her little sister's screams.

"What's wrong Faore?" Link asked her.

"Le le, Daddy's sick!"

"WHAT!"

"COME AND SEE!!!" With that she grabbed her hand and dragged her down deck.

"Damn it, Zelda, I'm fine!"

"You just collapsed and coughed up blood!" "You aren't fine!"

Sure enough there was some blood on the floor and the usually bright eyes of Windwaker were gone, and he seemed to limp a little. He was in pain and everyone knew it.

"Daddy..."

Terrence caught his little sister's shoulder and shook his head.

"The woman was right...." She clutched her hand, "She was right." "This is all my fault..." She whispered.

"The Rito can heal me, I just had a bad experience with a demon, that's all!"

Leah wasn't so sure about that, but she saw an island in the distance.

"Are you sure all the Rito left will be here?" Leah asked Robin. Who turned and whispered,

"For your father's sake.... We can only hope."

"Gandria wouldn't do something this elaborate Robin, not if she just needed to get rid of them, there's no way everyone is at Dragon Roost, we would have found them already."

"Well then where else could they be?"

She bit her lip, "I don't know...." "If I was Gandria where would I hide a Rito Chieftess and Chieftain and all their people..."

"In a cage of course!" She looked down and saw her sister, smiling.

"A cage Faore?"

"Uh huh, they are bird people-..."

"HEY!" "I TAKE GREAT OFFENSE IN THAT!" Robin yelped.

"But if they're bird people, what the only thing that could keep them from flying away?"

"A cage..." " WAIT A MINUTE!"

"Headstone Island..." Terrence concluded for her.

"Didn't Dad always describe Headstone Island as some sort of cage."

"It was shaped like one, because all the spires surrounding it!"

"Gandria easily could have put all the Rito in there because no one would have noticed!"

"Plus Outset Island was completely deserted then, no one would have seen her."

"But why would she put a sage in her own temple."

"What if Medli is in there, but like Robin said, she was missing for almost a week before all the Rito started disappearing..."

"So Gandria...."

"She must have put some kind of spell on Medli..."

"And Baltor must have done something to your father Leah..."

Leah was silent, _"But that woman..." _

"_She called the traitor a girl... but who in the world would betray my dad..." _

"_And why...?" _

"_Why... what is Gandria up too..." _

"_She's just making this too easy..." _

"_If she really wanted to keep us away from the sages she'd be putting up more effort to stop us..." _

She stared at the sky, they were now heading for Headstone Island, her eyes narrowed,

"What are you up to Gandria..." 

She heard footsteps and quickly hid herself,

"Yvette..." " What the crap..."

She looked different, paler, and she was wearing a dark robe.

"So you've finally done your part of the bargain." "Hmmph, I thought you were never going to do it." Leah's eyes grew wide, Baltor what was he doing on this ship!?

Yvette smirked, " Please it was a simple spell, all's I had to do was make it seem like you did it."

"Clever, I never thought you could pull it off Princess."

"Please, I have him under my little finger, after all I am after risen up from the dead." She laughed. "But don't forget your part of the bargain Baltor."

"I won't Princess..."

"Rebbecca was a fool, trusting a five year old with the amulet of greatest power." "And giving him the throne as well."

"The throne you say?" "I was not aware of that."

"Neither was the prince, I kept it from him just like I caused all his spells to malfunction."

Leah's eyes grew wide. Yvette soon revealed a small glowing mirror. A least half of one, Baltor growled at the sight of it.

"Where's the rest of it." He growled.

She smirked, "That fool of a Rebbecca is sometimes more clever then she lets on..."

"And so is that grandmother of his..."

"So I've heard."

"The little half breed, he thinks he's so clever, just like that mother of his..."

"So where's the whelp hiding it?"

She smiled, though it was not a pleasant smile, Leah felt chills go up her spine.

"The fool hid it within him."

"Within him, then how are we to get to it?!"

She smirked again, " His soul is merely an unlawful mix of blood, the half breed will not be missed."

"You mean..."

"Killing the halfbreed of this time is merely a precaution, so he will not be able to aid the rest." "Taking my idiotic cousin's soul will be simple, with that Cabarynia will be restored to greatness once again." "And we can avoid further mistake."

"Is he at all aware?""

She was silent, "No, he is completely unaware, just as his mother was..."

He grinned, " Excellent, the Silver Guardian will soon be ours to control..."

"And all will be well."

Author: Oh boy, I hope this chapter was worth the really long wait. I apologize for that by the way.

Navi: Don't worry she'll update this more over the next few days.

Author: Well please read and review!


	43. Aura

Navi: GRRR YVETTE IS EVIL!!!!!!!!

Author: And now part two of Traitor..... Betrayal....

Navi: Carrie-dreamer doesn't own The Legend of Zelda series

Leah stared, her eyes wide with horror, but Yvette still hadn't noticed her, but it seemed Baltor had, he narrowed his eyes,

"You weren't followed no..."

She frowned, "I've taken care of the priestess and knight, and slipped some potion in my idiotic cousin's drink..."

"So you've taken all precautions I take it..."

"Of course...."

Seeming to be satisfied he continued talking to her, Leah glared, that was why Link had fallen asleep pretty much as soon as he left the table. It made her blood boil,

"So you're responsible for this Yvette...." Her sword looked so inviting, she could just slice the heads off both of them, then the problem would be solved... but she knew Link wouldn't believe her, after all, Link was under Yvette's spell...

"So, why not kill him already, he is no use to us, after we extract the mirror shard from him that is..."

The woman glared at him, "You are obviously more dull witted then you allow yourself to be."

"What?"

"Fool, I'm not just after the control of the Mirror, I'm going to be in control of the Silver Guardian itself!"

Now even Baltor looked alarmed, "Are you mad!"" "None can dare try to possess the very guardian itself!"

Now the girl's smile had widened, into almost a lucid smile, she started to laugh, "Fool, of course I directly cannot control the guardian, but I can control it through someone..."

Leah gasped, what the heck was this girl talking about?!?!?

Unfortunately it seemed she had gasped far too loud, as Baltor and Yvette both whipped around and spotted the young girl. Baltor drew his sword, but Yvette smirked and raised her hand signaling him to stop.

"Well, little one, you seem to be quite more of a nuisance than I originally thought." She said walking toward her. Finally before Leah could even brace herself, her hand went to her neck, cutting off her breath intake.

"W-h-What t-t-t-hee h-hellll d-oo- you think you're –doing...?"

( I can't really write how someone would talk if they were choking, so please humor me.)

The woman smiled, "I should have rid myself of you when I had the chance." Without a word, she threw the weakened girl to the ground. Knocking her sword away in the process.

"Foolish girl, you are no threat to me, nor is that pathetic father of yours..."

Leah growled, and what little strength she had left, she hoisted herself up,

"My father.... Could easily.... Kill you if he wanted to..."

She smirked, "Oh I think not _nesinan_..." Leah's eyes widened, for some strange reason though, that comment hurt her hard, though she couldn't get figure out why.

"Why you..." She collapsed again, her strength was fading.

"Do you know what a nesinan is girl?" She smirked as she grabbed Leah's hair and hoisted her up so she could face her. "A nesinan is an unlawful mix of blood, a word my people like to describe Halflings with."

"halflings..."

"A dirty combination, a Cabarynian whelp who has Hylian blood running through their veins!" "You father made a mistake so many years ago, that's all you are girl, a mistake, one who has no need for a SOUL!" She grabbed her neck and forced her high in the air, feeling the air rush from her lungs she waited for the end, but a bright flash of light soon loosened her grip. In annoyance Yvette threw the girl down, and stared at Link who now had another light arrow strung again in his bow.

"You think you're so powerful don't you..." he hissed

"And this coming from someone who uses Hylian weapons to defend himself."

"You lied to me..." "You told me that you'd always be there for me and my sister, yet here you are plotting our deaths!" "If this is what being Cababrynian is really about I don't want to be Cabarynian anymore, I'd rather be Hylian!"

She had such hatred in her eyes it almost made her look...senile. She laughed, a bitter insane laugh "Are you even aware at what they did to us!" " Your true love, HA she'll abandon you just as her ancestors abandoned US!"

"YOU'RE INSANE!"

She barely flinched, but nonetheless looked a little alarmed, "Insane... me..." She laughed,

"I am far from insane child, I have desired our home world to be as great as it was before theose Hylians ruined everything!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?!?" "TETRA HASN'T-..."

"FOOL!" "HAVE YOU NO KNOWLEDGE OF YOUR OWN HERITAGE!"

Link stared at her, she smirked and continued to speak,

"I see, well perhaps it is time for a history lesson, young prince..." She raised her staff, and soon Link saw a city, desolated, beyond ruin. He stared.

"Where are we Yvette..."

"Welcome Prince, to Cabarynia's capital city, hundreds of years ago..."

"What... who could have!?"

"Look for yourself..." She pointed, Link gasped.

"T-Tetra...." " W-why....?"

"Close, but not exactly, meet the King of Hyrule's beloved daughter, Princess Zelda Nohanson Hyrule..." "The reason for all our suffering..."

"No, not Daphnes, not Zelda... Why would they...?"

She smirked, " Perhaps they only wanted to rescue their homeland from the wrath of the Gods..."

Link felt like he was going to be sick, Yvette continued,

"You are technically a traitor to the crown Rinku- san, Hylians and Cabarynians have been enemies for centuries."

Link grasped his stone, still hanging against his chest, but now it felt like it weighed 1000 pounds. "I've betrayed my family..." He whispered.

She knelt down, "You can renew yourself, cleanse yourself of the sins you have committed..."

"How..."

She outstretched her hand, "Join me..." "Leave the Hylians behind..." She gently pulled the cord of the gossip stone off his neck. "Look at me Link..."

He couldn't something about this didn't sound right Tatl had said....

"LOOK AT ME LINK!" she grasped his shoulders and forced his eyes to hers. "Link, listen to me...."

"_The princess is what is holding you back" _

The hypnotic voice seemed to be taking over his thoughts, Yvette's eyes seemed to glow, the voice continued.

_"Kill her Rinku-san and you ancestors will forgive you..."_

Link gasped, "NO!" "HOW COULD I-..." She grasped him harder, with far more force she commanded,

"LISTEN TO ME LINK!"

He struggled, but it was no use, he could feel his own mind go blank. The girl smiled, she could feel the boy's struggles weaken,

_"Rinku-san, the princess is holding you back, kill her and your soul will be freed...."_

He stared at her, nodded and unsheathed his sword, Yvette smiled, but soon sensed something strange. She turned, her staff knocked out of her hands, she soon hit the ground, she turned and saw the last thing she'd expected to see.

"HOW!" "YOU IGORANT WENCH!" She stopped, something wasn't right, the girl's aura... she pointed her hand towards Link, the boy collapsed, her spell had been broken. She saw her walk towards her. Now Yvette saw,

"Her eyes..." " What's going on, her soul, that's impossible!" Not only had Leah recovered from Yvette's attack but now she seemed to have more power then before.

"What in the blessed names of the Gods." She backed away, she saw even Baltor now seemed to be backing away.

He hissed, "NOW YOU'VE DONE IT YOU FOOL!"

Yvette tripped and fell backward, "DONE WHAT!"

"LOOK AT HER AURA!" "HER SOUL'S AURA!"

She saw a what looked like a silver light flowing all around the girl, but stray pieces of golden light also wafted around her, her eyes once a soft blue now seemed to be a piercing silver. Her eyes rested on Yvette her fists clenched a flash of golden light erupted from her hand and now Yvette saw she could no longer move. Baltor stared and finally seeing he could still move shot away. Yvette screeched

"BALTOR!" "YOU TRAITOROUS FIEND!" She screamed still struggling but to no avail.

She heard the door slam open and she heard Tetra and Terrence's voices screaming Link's name. But they stopped as they saw Leah, and more shocking a dagger to Yvette's neck, feeling warm blood rush down her neck. Leah's piercing eyes stared at her,

"Who are you, you mutt, how can you do this." She stopped, feeling more pressure being put to her neck. But as quickly as it came it subsided. She glared at the girl, who sheathed her dagger and soon pulled a lock of Yvette's hair so as she was not able to escape just yet.

"Take this as your final warning, Princess..." "Do not misjudge the guardians power..." She then whispered in her ear. "Nor mine..." "Now go, and do not bother me again." Yvette glared at the girl, but saw almost a form of another person's face in the girl's face. Her eyes widened, but then she gritted her teeth,

"Teleri...."

She hissed, but then disappeared. Leah stared after her, but soon after, the light faded as it did her strength began to leave her she soon collapsed. All but Tatl watched in stunned silence, she stared at the limp form of Leah, then whispered

"So you have returned Teleri..."

"The final battle has begun..."

Author: Well I hope this chapter was worth the long wait, and and for anyone confused as to why Yvette betrayed hem all, I'll have more info on that later.

Navi: But what the heck happened to Leah. WHAT THEHECK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!!?!?!?

Author: Well you'll just have to wait and see now won't you! Lol, well please review. Next chapter hopefully soon!


	44. My beloved Link

Navi- Seeing as the author has nothing to say, Carrie-dreamer does not own the Legend of Zelda series.

" FOOL!" " Do you realize that we had him, we could have killed him then and now!" The man was foolish he saw no danger to the young woman, and merely wished for the boy's demise.

" You would be saying this had you stayed as long as I had, Teleri is on their side." " And she obviously taken root in the mutt." He was a pitiful fool, I never wished to be joined with the likes of a dark fool such as Baltor, but what choice did I have? If I wanted my kingdom back, and to restore the honor to the Harkain family, I had to get rid of everything in my way. Including the Crown Prince…

" The wench is probably right now as we speak unconscious this is the prime opportunity!"

" TO DO WHAT, I MAY ASK!" " " My cousin is no longer unaware of our plot, none of our distractions have worked, he has figured out everything!" " To march in now, is suicide, but I bid you, if you wish to die now, go on ahead, I will not stop you!"

My words obviously startle him, " I thought you said we were in this together."

" I will never associate myself willingly with my mother's associate."

" I've explained myself for my actions milady, your mother was dangerous, she wished the throne for herself, and to kill any in her way, including you milady." " It was the only way to save my own life." My own mother, I knew her lust for the throne, she herself had concocted a devious plan, to put me on the throne supposedly. Back to those days, where I was on top of the society, the beloved first princess, heir to the throne…

_" Thank you Mathilde_, _that will be all." The stout woman curtsied, though young, the princess was as refined as her mother was, her brown locks tied up in a elegant purple bow, her eyes twinkling as bright as any star, the treasure of the royal court. _

" _Princess Yvette?" She looked up from her doll, _

" _Yes, Mathilde?" _

" _The Empress wishes to speak to you." _

_ My grandmother, the Empress was a beautiful woman, the two woman next to her were my mother and aunt. My mother wore a look of seriousness, I had never really seen her smile, it was a rare event for me. Her long brown curls, her dark blue robe with a band of silver across her brow she was beautiful in my eyes I wanted so much for her to approve of me. My aunt, Rebecca, had long red hair she kept free, she wore a light blue dress, it looked so quaint, my mother was looking at it with disdain. _

" _Mother, can you please tell Rebecca not to wear that horrid thing, honestly isn't it bad enough it was made by a HYLIAN!" That last word she made it sound so much like venom, I saw even some of the knights shiver. Rebecca's eyes narrowed, _

" _Not all Hylians are bad Lillian!" " Lance is not, and neither is Ianna, and most certainly not-!" _

" _DON'T EVEN MENTION THAT WOMAN'S NAME IN THE PRESENCE OF OUR MOTHER!" _

_ I felt pity for my grandmother, she loved both of her daughters more than life itself and since my grandfather had recently died, they were all she had left, well that and me of course. Knowing this fight would begin to become violent I coughed, my mother and aunt stopped their fight at once. And gave me a smile shared only for me. My Aunt was glowing, her stomach grew day after day, my mother dreaded it, but I became excited, _

" _Hello Auntie!" " When is my new baby cousin coming, I just can not wait to play with her!" _

_Her smile was genuine, " Any day little one, you must be patient." Even my mother smiled, a rare event!_

" _Becca, my little Yvette shall never have the patience for anything, something you must work on now child, no kingdom wants an impatient ruler." They all shared a hearty laugh, we all knew it would be a girl, after all, to honor the goddesses, the Royal family always had princesses, the princesses would then when the time came choose an acceptable husband. It was a rare occurrence when a Cabarynian Prince was born. The empress stopped her laughter, _

" _Little Yvette, I have called you here to ask you of a solemn duty, to protect and teach your baby cousin all she must know." Do you accept this duty?" _

" _I do my lady Empress." _

" _Good, now that will be all…" " What a just ruler you shall be." _

_To hear my grandmother's praise filled me with an unstoppable glee. _

_I would be a good ruler, after all, it was my destiny._

At least I thought it was, my aunt a few days later went into labor, she and her husband were visiting friends at the Great Sea, when she had collapsed. Her screams were said to be so loud even the seagulls stopped cawing, My cousin was born on the small island of Outset, the island of my uncle's birth. I did not get to meet my cousin until a week later when they returned. At first from my school room where my tutor taught me I could hear squeals of delight, but then a chilling silence. My tutor excused me from my lessons and I rushed to meet my cousin, I did after all have a promise to the Empress I had to keep.

The door was open just a bit, I saw the midwives shaking, just shaking, my mother fuming silently in a corner, but my aunt and uncle were so happy, they did not even notice, they were holding a small bundle, I saw a mat of blonde hair on the top. I also heard strange gurgling, and other strange noises. My mother was furious and fuming, my aunt gave her a glare. I wondered what all the commotion was about; it was just a little baby girl what was there so wrong with it.

_" Auntie may I hold her?"_

_My aunt looked at me for but a moment but with a weak smile handed the bundle to me._

_" Be gentle Yvette." My uncle warned, she was cute, she had large green eyes and a cute smile. But there seemed to be something wrong with her._

_" Auntie, why is there a-?"_

_My cousin was hastily taken away from me, " Yvette, I'd like you to meet your baby cousin, ehh." My aunt was nervous about something, though I knew not why._

_" Link." My uncle finished for her._

_" That's a strange name for a girl Uncle."_

_"That's because your cousin is not a girl Yvette, she has defied the goddesses, your aunt has given birth to a son." My mother's voice chilled the room, my aunt was deathly still but finally she uttered,_

_" At least my son will be raised right Lillian…" She swept out of the room, her husband and my grandmother following her._

My birthright was stolen that day; my cousin would now be Emperor of Cabarynia, my aunt would rule as regent until the time came for him to be of age. There were also rumors of a match between him and Princess Zelda of the Lost Hylian empire. I knew my aunt had become aquatinted with the exiled Princess, or perhaps she would nowbe queen, perhaps they had spoken of it. I knew not if the rumors were true, but I had no doubt a match would soon be thought up for the two of them. Princess Daphnes had been sailing with her Grandfather when she met up with my aunt, who had been separated from my mother when our fair kingdom was attacked many years ago. Rebecca and Daphnes were around twelve years old, Lance; my uncle was around thirteen. He had been sailing under Daphnes's rule for many years of his life, and had been the only one who had given my aunt a chance. My mother was lost for a period of months, looking desperately for Rebecca, but never found her until much later, after nearly two years. I know not the rest of the story, it is a tale none like to talk about, the only thing I know is, after that turn of events, both the Hylian princessand Gerudo Princess, Princess Nyome, became great allies to Rebecca, a fact my mother loathed.

"_ I can not believe this turn of events, how, why would the silver guardian allow such a foul deed to happen?" " To think, your destiny taken from you, because of some, MUTT!"_

_" I thought a mutt was a dog."_

_" A mutt, my dear is a mixing of breeds, and in this case, your cousin is a most loathsome breed."_

_I was young at the time, I knew not what was so wrong with my cousin, but it upset my mother greatly. Her servants were quietly dismissed and we were left alone. She thought for a long while, then finally uttered,_

_" The Silver guardian would never allow such a thing to rule its kingdom, and neither will I."_

_I never had heard my mother so cold, so dark… it scared me more than any form of nightmare could. I had never in my life witnessed a planning of a murder. A royal murder…_

It had made so much sense; my mother had explained it all, if I killed the mutt, as my mother called him, peace would be restored back to my world. The world, which had been taken from me, I remember, so well I remember almost every detail, I have not forgotten as the mutt has. So much privilege, so many honors, I was young yes, still a child, but yet, was old enough to go through the sacred marking. Showing my place, as _secondary_ heir to the throne, second to a mere _halfling_. I was older by three years, but the Princess Rebecca had had the first son, the future emperor, the king of kings, my wretched cousin, Prince Rinku. I had been robbed by a boy who could barely say his words correctly. I loathed him, I easily allowed my mother to hand me the poison she had concocted, it was a quick and deadly potion, he would not suffer. He had never even suspected, so loving and forgiving towards me, he was an annoying little pest, but every time I looked at him, it felt as if my heart was being pierced. It was not his fault; it was not his fault he had defied the Silver Guardian, if anyone should die it should be my aunt and uncle. He had committed no crime… I couldn't do it. How could I, a royal Princess of the Harkain line kill an innocent being? A halfling, yes, but still he had a soul blessed by the silver guardian. He was a naïve one, I could use this to my advantage, so I began to train him, his powers I even had to admit were astounding. I became his beloved _freis ne ca_, his defender, his sister, in a way his _mother_, his realmother of course never had much time for him, his little sister or the royal court took much of her time. As I was older I understood this, but he did not, he was a pitiful creature, his bright eyes usually brighter with the shine of his tears.

" _Freis ne ca, why does mother never play with me anymore?" _

" _You are the crown prince Rinku, as emperor you will see much loneliness in your life, you must not look at it so harshly, in time you will grow used to it._

He was a pathetic creature, how else could I describe him; he looked like his wretched father more and more every day, the hylian, the scourge of our existence, he and his pathetic race, their own princess a pirate, a disgrace, with a daughter who's father had long disappeared.

" _Why do you hate the Hylians so much?" _

" _They are the reason our once great numbers have dwindled and we're forced to hide under some mist like animals!" _

" _But why?" _

" _Because they area race cursed by the silver guardian." _

" _But why?" _

After a long while the prince grew to hate Hylians as much as I did, denouncing his own father, he was an easy puppet to control. I could tell my aunt Rebecca was alarmed and I had a feeling my mother was too growing alarmed but not over the same reason Rebecca was. It was fairly delicious, it was simple,

I had far more power than my own mother.

It would have stayed that way, had not that darkness come again. I was only a young girl than, when the true depth of the power my cousin had became evident.

It was dark, I was only a small child, I was getting no sleep that night, I preferred the darkness to the day, it was more peaceful then the blistering noise of the day. My cousin was only still an unmarked. I heard him whimpering from my room, I saw him in my doorway, his eyes wide with fear, I couldn't help it, much as I didn't want to, I had to feel pity for the boy.

" _Why do you cry prince?" _

_The little boy whimpered more, " I saw the dark." _

" _The dark?" _

_He nodded, " The darkness, swallowing everyone up whole…" " Even mummy and daddy, and auntie and grammy…" _

" _Swallowing…?" " What else…?" I was growing concerned greatly, I to had been having a dream such as this. A secret I had told no one, not even my mother… _

" _I saw me…" He was shaking, the boy was terrified. _

" _You?" _

_He nodded, " Uh huh." " At least I think it was me." _

" _What else little Prince." _

" _I-I-saw a girl, s-she was hurt, bad…" " She had a strange symbol on her hand, it had three triangles put together and it started glowing…" _

" _Princess Zelda…" I murmured, who else could it have been, but why was he seeing her? _

" _Who?" _

" _None important little prince…" " Is there anything else?" _

_ His tears had stopped, " I saw you… but when I tried to get to you… you walked away." My heart nearly came out of my chest, he had seen my betrayal, my mother told me I would have to betray him someday, besides he would betray me first. I had seen it in my dream. His sister was in great peril, a dark shadow had covered her, a great light blinded me, and then for a split second I caught glimpse of a young man, and a woman, I didn't need any one to tell me who it was. My cousin, he looked just like his father, and I knew the young woman had to have been the Princess of Hyrule, she wore what my mother said was a trademark of the Hylian royal family. A great bird, a phoenix most likely protecting their sacred relic, the triforce. Their embrace was very… well for a seven- year old the word would be gross or disgusting. Thankfully I woke up before the embrace became more ardent. From the look on his face, he most likely had seen that part also. _

" _So little Prince, did you see anything else involving you?" _

_A little color came in his cheeks, I couldn't help but grin, my mother would be furious, but I thought in a strange way it was cute. _

" _I saw a really pretty girl, she and I were uh, hugging I guess." More than that little boy. He saw the look on my face, he blushed more, " You won't tell mummy will you." Of course I wouldn't I could use this knowledge to my advantage. _

" _You have my word Rinku." _

" _Thanks Vetti!" He ran off back to his chambers before his mother realized he was missing. _

I knew that dream would be trouble, his tutors always caught him doodling his rendition of her on his lessons. His poor mother had no idea what had struck her son, I saw however; the pathetic thing had a bad case of love sickness. Personally I never had thought a four- year could have such knowledge. The little thing was getting on my nerves; he was always badgering me, when his marking ceremony would begin. I knew how important he was, but I really cursed his head tutor for telling him about his ceremony, BEFORE it was even planned.

" _FREIS NE CA!" _

" _RINKU I KNOW NOT, ASK YOUR MOTHER!" _

" _BUT SHE'S TOO BUSY WITH ARYLL!" _

Needless to say my lessons never really got finished until he got marked.

The sacred marking, a ritual my people all participated in, in which a goat is killed and bathed in the light of the silver guardian. The power of this turns the blood silver, of which the priestesses of the temples all participate in, and the high priestess knowing of my cousin's noble birth, was indeed the one to mark him. None know what designs are to be painted on, they say the silver guardian possesses the priestess and shapes the marking's, showing the persons' destiny. However, seeing as he was a member of the royal family his markings were to be on his face, showing his rank as future emperor.

The marking lasted for an hour, we all watched as the young boy was being shown his destiny, but it was so strange, his face markings were not the only markings being painted. A large curved design of the royal insignia was put on his arm, symbolizing a great warrior, on his face were three stripes, almost looking like scars, but strangest of all, the high priestess herself stopped the ceremony.

" _Lady Rebecca, your son will not ever be defeated in battle, but in a mere six moon cycles on your son's fifth birthday, you, your husband, and your family will be engulfed by darkness." The crowd was sent into an uproar but the high priestess had not finished. _

" _But fear not, your children will escape, your daughter, you son and Lady Yvette shall survive, but soon the princess will too be engulfed in darkness." I remember the prophecy terrified both me and my cousins. Even Arianna, the little girl in my aunt's arms let out a loud pained wail, my cousin still and silent, his marking finished, his mother silently came forward and carried him away. My mother stayed close to me, the high priestess with her young daughter staring fearfully at me, what terrible vision had our guardian sent her? _

_ We soon examined every mark, and my mother was horrified when enscripted on his arm, was a triangle, three triangles put together, to form the triforce. The sacred symbol of the Hylians._

" _Why is this wretched symbol painted on?" _

_Rebecca merely looked at it, " It is obvious, my son shall be both a hero to us, and to the Hylians." _

_My mother had nothing to say to that, but the look she gave my aunt, even I her own daughter became terrified, Rebecca was unnerved. _

" _Is there something you wish to say to me Lillian, I assure you have my full attention." " After all did not the Silver guardian itself choose that symbol to go on my son. _

_ My mother smirked; even I shrunk back, " Perhaps our guardian was wrong." The whole room went into a deadly silence. My mother said nothing more, merely gave a curt bow and turned her back to the imperial family. _

_That was the only time I had ever truly doubted my mother's intentions, if she dared defy the silver guardian's wish to have the symbol painted on my cousin… what would she do to me if I ever defied her wishes… _

Six-moon cycles passed my cousin's birthday was celebrated, as was mine, the prophecy had long been forgotten. At least by most, my cousin was still haunted by it, I couldn't help but feel pity, after all, the day of your marking is supposed to be a day of happiness, not despair. It was terrifying, the idea that something would happen to us. My uncle's mother soon fell ill, deciding it would be best for the entire family to go, and for Miss Ianna to see her grandchildren, it had been after all, almost a year. Though they both had been born on the small island in the Great Sea, they had been whisked away a mere week after their birth. Knowing of this, I was also bid to go, I knew my mother wished for me to spy on them, as I was also curious, I was never allowed out of the boundaries of my country, my mother said the outside was a harsh and disgusting place. I was curious to see if her words were true. Rinku was only five, I was eight, personally I was glad Rinku would see more children his age, now maybe he'd leave me to peace! Personally, I thought to myself this might be a plot for Rinku to meet Zelda for the first time. It would be a happy time; maybe I'd actually enjoy myself… it would be a peaceful time.

That time however never came…

" _Auntie…?" the woman stopped her ocarina playing, she'd become quite good with help from Daphnes's lessons, Link had finally met Zelda, or Tetra as her mother called her. It was quite a comical event, he liked her not, I believe it had something to do with the bug she had placed in his shirt. He'd been running around like a madman, I thought it funny, a great prince, future ruler of a kingdom, terrified to his wit's end of a bug. Or of the bug placer, I didn't know which, whichever it was, I believe Tetra may now have a thing for my cousin, before she left she gave my cousin a large wink, though he didn't see it seeing as he was cowering behind my legs. _

" _BYE CUTIE!" She waved to him. _

" _MEANIE!" _

_She only giggled and skipped back to her mother, who was shaking her head. _

"_Vetti.." _

" _Hmm." _

" _Do I really have to marry HER?" _

_ I shrugged, " Who knows Rinku, she is a match for you, you know, besides I believe she was quite taken by you." His expression was enough to send me into a fit of laughter, he glared at me, for quite a young lad, he had a very evil glare. _

" _Oh don't worry Rinku, I'm sure everything will be fine." _

" _Easy for you to say, you're not engaged to some evil girl." _

_We heard his mother calling; her cheeks were wet, most likely from laughing. _

" _Link, Yvette, come inside!" " It's time for supper!" " Gram made your favorite!" _

_His face lit up, " OH BOY!" " GRAMMY'S SOUP!" He grabbed my hand. " Come on Vetti, you haven't tasted anything as good as Grammy's soup!" _

I still smile at the memory, I had never really felt so happy, my mother had never really showered me with affection, Rebecca was treating me as one of her own. I'd even begun to trust Lance, I didn't see the evil man my mother had described, I saw an ordinary man, deeply in love with his wife and a father whom his children adored… it still saddens me he was the first to go.

" _Vetti, are you having fun, I know I am." _

" _Really, I thought you hated this because of your "lovely" bride to be." I couldn't help but make fun of him. He growled. _

" _MOMMY!" " VETTI IS TEASING ME AGAIN!" _

" _OH you're such a baby, honestly, I still believe she was quite taken with you." _

" _Meanie…" _

" _Uh huh, let's see who was right when you two get a bit older." " After all, the silver guardian sent you a dream about her." _

" _Dreams aren't real…" He muttered. I patted him on the head, and walked away humming the wedding march as I went along, I received a show print on my forehead for that. _

" _MEANIE!" _

I miss those times… Link probably hates me with all his soul now, I just wish I could tell them it wasn't my fault… it wasn't…

" _USELESS MUTT!" My cousin was hurt badly and my aunt was holding him, shielding him with her own body._

" _WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS LILLIAN!" She smirked, _

" _Little Rebecca, I'm merely releasing you from your mistake!" " AND GIVING MY DAUGHTER THE THING SHE DESERVES!" My heart froze, what would I do… _

" _Vetti…" My cousin's face was stricken, his mother had shot all her arrows, my uncle I knew in my heart was dead. I knew my mother had released the darkness, in her conquest for power, I knew my kingdom was most likely in shambles… she turned to me. _

" _Bring the mutt to me, Yvette, now we can conquest the world, you won't just have Cabarynia you'll have the world." " No more are the Hylians a threat, I killed both the Princess and QUEEN!" _

_My aunt's face was white, " Daphnes…" Even my cousin was pale, his thoughts were obviously on the little girl who had tortured him, slowly tears began to stream down his cheeks. _

" _The Gerudo are also in need of a leader as well, seeing as their queen is now dead." " I highly doubt her daughters will be much trouble." Now I saw the tears streaming down her cheeks became tears of fury." _

" _Y-Y-YOU, MONSTER!" she grabbed an arrow off the ground, it was broken, but I highly doubt Rebecca noticed. She aimed for her heart, notching the arrow back, she let go… _

_A direct hit. _

_With a scream, my mother went down, but no blood streamed out, my mother after a few moments got back up, good as new. My aunt collapsed. Her injuries had finally gotten the best of her. Link was left alone, and my mother… no Gandria, knew it. _

He refused to leave his mother's side, he would have, should have, died, but then I don't know what came over me. Memories… they came flooding to me, but not of my mother… of…

Link.

Link and his family.

My only real family…

" There would be a day I betrayed him, I knew this, the day he betrayed me.

But it would not be this day!

_" LINK"_

_" Vetti…?"_

He turned around, the demon's claws were next to his face, about to strike, I remembered one thing about my mother, her vainness. I glimpsed a broken arrow head, I knew I'd have only one chance. With a cry, I thrust the jagged blade into her face, with a scream she let go of my cousin, I grabbed him, and without a second look behind me, began to run. I would protect him, I would be his freis ne ca…  
For real.

_Vetti?" " Why's auntie…?" _

" _That isn't your aunt Rinku, it's not, alright, come on!" _

" _BUT MUMMY!" _

_I looked back at her, her injuries were deep, blood was seeping through her clothes, I felt tears run down my cheeks, " She's gone Rinku, there's nothing we can do…" _

" _Mumma…" he murmured, I saw in the corner of my eye, Gandria getting up, I knew Link saw her too, he froze. It took only a second… _

_An earsplitting scream erupted from his lips; his leg was gone, only a sea of blood you could see, he collapsed. I heard screams behind me, I knew it was my cousin and her grandmother… _

_I closed my eyes, waiting for my death, but it never came, a great silver light blinded me, but after a second it vanished, my eyes focused enough to see a woman, she was holding a great staff, she seemed to be looking at me, _

" _Auntie…?" _

" _Protect him Yvette…" _

_ She disappeared. I saw the old man, Orca he was called, bring Rebecca in the house, Ianna running with Link in her arms. He was barely conscious, I knew where I needed to be, I gave no sidelong glance at my mother, and I merely followed them, my real family._

I knew my aunt would not survive, but I never expected the trauma to affect my Link so deeply, he had no one, maybe he didn't understand death, that his beloved parents would never come back… I not only was his freis ne ca now, but on that day, I became his mother. His sister I knew would have no recollection of her parents. Link and I were all we had left of our great city, our great country

" Our people…"

People from all over heard of the vicious attack, which had killed six people, not only Link's parents, but villagers as well, a young girl Suebelle, her parents had been killed. She hated my cousin, she tried to inflict bodily harm on him whenever she saw him, called him a curse. The insults grew, and my cousin became more and more isolated until finally he went mute. No longer did I hear his laughter, his voice. Not even Samina, the girl who my cousin now loves so much, she could not even break his silence.

" Link."

" _Link!" _

_ He waved, and started moving his hands and fingers in strange gestures, it was a language he and Samina had made up, it was the only way to talk to him. I cursed Suebelle everyday, I knew this was her doing, many others on the island I cursed, but what could I do, we had nowhere to go, our beloved Cabarynia was gone, destroyed. Our few remaining people probably slaves or trapped under the mists. Ianna treated me like one of her own, she loved me like she loved Aryll, they changed their names, they had no choice, who knew who was looking for them. Rinku became Link, and Arianna became Aryll. I chose to keep my name, merely changed my last name to Harkin. _

_It was a rough existence, I'd heard rumors that Tetra had actually survived, but when I told Link, it didn't seem he cared… maybe he didn't remember…_

" _Do you remember who Tetra is?" _

_He shook his head, then signaled he was confused." _

" _Alright Link…" " It's ok." _

He had blocked out everything, about Hyrule, Cabarynia, my mother, his mother and father, our grandmother, everything." The only thing he remembered was Samina, his family and me. On his leg he bore the scar, it would never go away, it'd be a constant reminder of that awful night… His marking had been covered, for his own safety, there had been a spell put on him. Even I had to hide my markings, in a way we weren't Cabarynian anymore. Until I was twelve I lived like this, until my destiny unfolded once more. I was called back to the ruins of the great temple, I had to leave Link that day, but as I trained I watched over him, using the mirrors, I saw all his adventures. I saw how he aided the Hylian king, and met once more with the princess, whom he had loved in another life. He risked his life to save both she and his sister. Then it came, the betrayal. The betrayal I had so greatly feared he forsook Cabarynia, he swore his life on Hyrule…and the princess became his number one priority. When asked who he was, he no longer replied Rinku Harkain, prince of the lost land, he replied, Link Harkin, sworn protector f Princess Zelda and the sages. He probably barely remembered me. I once again began to loathe the Hylians, not because of my mother's reason, but because their princess had him taken away. I lost him forever than, the little boy I had practically raised was gone, he even began to speak again, everything about his past became a mere memory,

Including me…

I was given the chance to restore Cabarynia to its former greatness and I took it. I was forced to work with someone, Sir Baltor, an ex- knight of the royal court, he had aided my mother in planning's my aunt and uncle's death, and had plagued with the help of Gandria, my poor Link with nightmares. So much were they horrific, he screamed in the night. They were of his past, his memories being forced onto him. His markings became nightmarish tattoos, so desperate he was to get them off in his dreams, he proceeded to claw them off, his own skin being nearly torn off. I called to him in the night, but it no longer worked, he could no longer hear me. I did the only thing I could, I fixed his scars, putting a spell on him, so he would wake up fine, my beloved Link, was slowly killing himself. It sickened me, and I could tell the ship he sailed on grew worried; Their captain the same little girl he was so fearful of in the past, became his greatest friend. She loved him, but he was afraid to love anyone, from his few memories he remembered all he loved were gone. His dreams succeeded in convincing him it was his fault. I finally ran away, I could no longer watch him destroy himself, I vowed to rescue him, I vowed!

_" You'll be back, Yvette!"_

" _I WILL NO LONGER WATCH MY ONLY FAMILY KILL HIMSELF!" _

_The man merely smirked, " I look forward to your return." _

" _Go to hell Baltor." _

He was right, after our rescue from execution, I ran back, how could I not, Link had forsaken me, his attention only on Wisdom's carrier, and their _daughter_… who had broken the most sacred of taboos, the traveling of time! I couldn't sit by and watch, I cursed the man, he had forsaken me long ago, I tried to kill that wench, but it didn't work, he chose her. My Link was gone, replaced with this _Hero of Winds…_

I will kill the Hylians, I will make them pay for what they did to my people, to my mother to my Link, I will make that bitch pay, those bastards as well, and I will make my Link sorry for forsaking me and our people…

_I am Princess Yvette of Cabarynia, sole heir to the throne, daughter to Princess Lillian who was murdered by the darkness, and sole protector of Link Harkain, Prince of Cabarynia._

_Worst adversary of the Hero of Winds… _

Author- Hope you enjoyed this chapter, so if you didn't get it, Yvette joined up with Baltor and Gandria only because she felt betrayed by Link, her mother's influence finally got a hold of her for the worst. Next chapter, Aftermath of the battle on the ship, Leah is still unconscious, Link is going downhill fast, arguments arise, and betrayers make themselves known one more time.

Navi- Please read and review!


	45. None shall get in her way

Navi: Another chapter to amke up for very long absense!

Author- enjoy the chapter!

Navi- Carrie-dreamer does not own the Legend of Zelda series.

"So, Gandria has returned to her full power." Tatl said.

Her only response to this was a new dent in the table by Link. " DAMN IT TATL WE KNOW THAT!" " Stop telling us what we already know."

" Link calm down." Samina gently touched his shoulder, he calmed down, but tears were streaming down his cheeks.

" We're all confused Link..." " She had to have had a good reason..."

" She was my mother Sammi, my mother, she raised me when my parents couldn't." " Why would she try to..."

" I don't know Link... I just don't..."

" I may have an explanation, it's only a theory, but still could be true. " Gandria's bodyhad to have beendestroyed in that last encounter Link…" " no darkness can stand up to the light of the amulet." " It is obvious that she is now in need a new one."

Tetra wasn't convinced, " But we saw her, it sure looked like her body was intact when she disappeared."

Link was silent, " You're saying Yvette might be Gandria's new unwilling host…"

The fairy nodded, " If that's true she was probably trying to move from her to you, Thank the gods Leah got her away from you, no telling what would have happened if she had succeeded." Leah was still out cold, her father had been unconscious for hours now, though they'd hoped, it seemed Yvette's absence from the ship hadn't ended the curse.

" What I'd like to know is what happened, I know Leah and I know that girl was definitely not my sister then." Terrence said.

No one had an explanation as to what had occurred with Leah. Tatl explained that some ethereal had most likely taken roost in her body to save Link, but the light around her… she was still clueless. Arianna sighed, " Maybe Medli will know something…"

" I highly doubt it…" " Medli may be the leader of the sages, but Makar would probably know more of the healing arts and possessions." " He does after all study directly with the Great Deku tree." Zelda said.

" But the Forest Haven is miles away from here, Dragon roost is only a short distance away."

" Still Link and Leah need healing, I suggest we go to the Forest Haven, Makar or at least Hollo may be able to give them a potion. "

Arianna was silent, then snapped, " But the great Valoo may be able to give us information on where the sages are!" " Makar can barely find his violin in the morning, he wouldn't be any help to us!" Saria got in the argument, and proceeded to defend her "father" figure Makar, from Arianna's growing insults. Terrence sighed, he knew his aunt had been involved with the human wind sage, but he had a suspicion that the break up didn't go very well.

" Probably marrying Jason out of spite." He muttered, which resulted in a cuff on his ear by Arianna and an even greater argument with Zelda and Arianna, who was now screaming not to touch her son. He sighed, he gestured to Link to get out while he still could, he nodded and walked back to his cabin. While Terrence proceeded to try to play peacemaker, Link brooded over his amulet still emiting a soft glow as it always did.

" Such a big deal over such a tiny thing." " It causes so much death and destruction…" " And to think, there are three of these."

" _Then why keep it?" _

He looked up in alarm, " Who said that…?"

_" One who is worried of your judgement prince." " It is after all a great burden to be an amulet bearer."_

He narrowed his eyes, " Show yourself, who are you?"

_"Come outside and then you will see me…"_

He unshiethed his sword but did what the person said. Nothing out of the ordinary.

" I must be hearing things." He muttered.

_" Do you leave so soon…?"_ He turned around, his eyes widened.

" Where am I?"

Instead of the sea, he saw instead a green field, mist wafted all around him.

_" This is the land of your ancestors, Prince…" " And I was the first bearer of the amulet, I did after all forge it."_

The voice belonged to a young woman, dressed in a simple robe; her brown locks fell to her back tied in a low ponytail. A silver ring on her brow was the only form of jewels she wore. Though they were different, Link saw many of his mother's facial features in her. A kind face, and emerald green eyes.

" Who are you." She grinned, but could tell it was a forced grin,

_" You have much to learn young prince, yet so little time…"_

" What do you mean?"

_" Do not fool me Prince, I know of your visions and dreams, you have known your cousin's treachery all along have you not." " You just couldn't make yourself accept it…"_

" NO, YVETTE COULD NEVER-!"

The woman was silent, but then looked at him, "_ Do you truly think in all possible ways could she have survived a direct attack from the dark one, and at such a young age."_

He looked at the ground but than said, " Then how was I spared, I younger than her when-."

_" The goddesses work in different ways Prince…you must not question their judgement_." _" No matter how cruel it may be." " You have never faced her death or your parents have you, you could never bare to accept it."_

He was silent and let her continue,

_" So much did you want to forget than you finally forced the memories out of your mind, your very heritage a shame too awful for you to comprehend."_

He glared, and snapped " And just how do you this, we've certainly never met before." " Who the hell are you!"

She gave a sad smile, she rose her hand, and the amulet around his neck reacted strongly, Link clutched it to his chest, she looked at the small triangle, "_ Tis an evil thing… I never should have forged it…"_

" What?"

_" It was supposed to save my kingdom, and it ended up destroying it, Oh I never should have let Zelda have that evil thing, look what it ended up doing to her kingdom…"_

" WHAT?" Link looked at the young woman, " Then why do we not destroy it?" " Wouldn't that solve all our problems!"

_" Unfortunately, only unless it's destined keeper bids it gone may it be destroyed…"_

" Destined keeper, so wait only it's destined keeper, how many generations more to do we have to go!"

She stepped back, and whispered, _" The ways of the sages will lead you to the chosen one…" " Only she may walk through the darkness and reach the light inside…"_

" What does that mean, how will I know?"

_" You will know Prince…" " When the sages have reawakened, they will lead you to her." " Farewell young hero…"_

" WAIT! WHO ARE-…"

_" You will see me again Prince, I promise you that…"_

With that, the woman was gone and Link found himself surprisingly back in his cabin, he could hear no more arguments, so he assumed the argument had ended.

" Chosen one…?" " Destined keeper…" " Way of the sages?" " What the hell was that woman talking about." " And what did she mean by how I'll know when I see her." He scowled, " Something's wrong with all this, it's like I'm getting thrown on one different quest after another." " But if that woman was right, and Yvette has always been under Gandria's control…. Then why…" deciding he had to figure this out he started tearing through his books and paprs looking for some sort of clue. His thoughts about the amulet lagued him for hours, until a knock on the door silenced his thoughts. " Come in." Samina grimaced as she saw Link's room, torn apart, papers and books everywhere."

" Well, seems you've been busy." She forced a smile. He laughed nervously.

" Yeah."

" So what have you been doing, Tetra said she heard you weren't too keen on the idea of Yvette-…" She couldn't say the words. She looked around the room, but then picked up the blank book, and flipped casually through the pages, " You haven't written anything…" She murmured,

" Well you know, not much time to write you know…" He was silent but then murmured, " How's Leah doing?"

" Still hasn't woken up, whatever happened really took a lot out of her." Link sighed,

" Sammi, what if Yvette was never on our side, what if-…" " She was under Gandria's spell the entire time, her little puppet." Samina cast her head sadly down,

" It's possible…" " But, then why did she get captured too … if she'd been working for her, why did Zeiria capture her…?" " it doesn't make sense, I mean Rinku-san…" He looked up in shock of hearing his real name

" It's been a long time since I've heard someone call me that." " Its what my mom used to call me." He murmured, she smiled sadly,

" You remember that?"

He nodded, " It's the only real time I can almost hear her voice…" He broke off, " Sammi, why did Yvette tell us to find the stones?"

Her eyes widened, " I don't know, maybe the stones really are some kind of key, but only one Gandria can use." " To get the silver guardian or something."

" Or maybe only the sages…"

She looked at him in curiosity, " Why do you say that?"

He was silent for a while, then murmured, " Let's just say, some things just aren't adding up, and I have a feeling once we figure out what happened to Leah, all the more clearer this crazy quest will be." He took the book out of her hands, and looked at the golden characters, he recognized some of them, but most of them were just a mystery.

" What do these say Sammi."

She looked over, " Hmm, you know I really don't know, my sister just put this in my hands and told me to give it to you." " She said, it'd be just the thing for you, every time you looked in a mirror."

" What the heck does that mean."

She laughed, " Beats me, my sister is odd, you know that…" She trailed off.

" She'll be alright Sammi, I just know it, Sadira isn't one to be just defeated." She winced,

" Even against some mad sorceress…"

He put his arm around her shoulders, " Sammi, she'll be fine, once this is all over, we'll make things right." She gave a small smile,

" Promise?"

He hesitated for but a second, " Promise." He whispered.

He looked at the book again, it's blank pages old and brittle. He noticed also the mirror he'd gotten in the Forest temple, that seemed like ages and ages go, it was hard to believe it was only a few weeks ago. He leaned over and grasped the small mirror,

" What are you doing Link?" He didn't answer her, just stared blankly in the reflective surface,

" My people have so many different kinds of these, some can transport you, some can heal, some can even kill…." " There has got to be some kind of connection with all this." " I mean, Gandria didn't even come after us, when we escaped…" " If she'd really wanted us dead, don't you think she'd have hunted us down?"

Samina nodded, " I guess, but Link Gandria needs the sages for some reason and the stones as well, because she obviously used Yvette as some kind of puppet or something." The book still lay open, " Sadira wouldn't just give randomly hand you some blank book, then say something random about mirrors." " She obviously meant something."

She nodded, " I guess, but Link what kind of mirrors could she be talking about."

" I don't know…." " But I have a feeling when we do, we'll finally be able to figure out what Gandria's really up to."

Leah slept soundly, her brother sitting on a chair next to her; she hadn't woken up, or even stirred. His father was shivering in his sleep, mumbling things in his sleep, erupting in a fit of coughing which sent a chill down his spine, he'd never heard or seen his dad so sick, his fever hadn't gone down, and he was getting paler by the minute. Faore had been put to bed a long time ago, but he could hear her whimpering, he'd sent his mother to bed, but it had taken some convincing. She'd refused to leave his dad's side for even a minute. His aunt finally convinced her, leading her out of the room, seeing as she'd been in a fit of weeping. He gently stroked Leah's cheek, cooling it as he did so, it had been a strange ability of his since he was a just a kid, people had said he'd was almost like a gyorg when it came to water, it was just so natural for him. Sometimes people said he was probably a reincarnated "Zoranu" Or whatever they were called, he knew of their existence from stories he'd been told, but of course had never seen one, they'd become extinct thousands of years ago.

" How are they doing?" He shook his head, Saria and Robin both nodded solemnly,

" No change guys, my dad just keeps getting worse, and Leah hasn't even moved, I know she's still alive, because I checked her pulse, but it's almost like she's just… asleep…" " In some kind of coma."

Saria nodded, " They need medicine badly, Leah I think she may be able to hold out for a few more days, but your father I fear we could be too late."

" SHHH!" He put his finger to his lips, " Do you want my mom and sister to hear you, they're asleep in the next room, it took me forever to convince mum everything would be all right, don't take that away from her."

Robin nodded, " I guess, but Terrence, what will we do if we get to Forest Haven and…"

He looked at the young princess, " We'll pray Robin, because…" He pointed to them, " They're the only hope we have left, the sages we'll never find in time, for all we know they could be dead!" " I mean come on, look at us, we have literally three sages with us, Samina, Saria and Yura, where are we going to find the next three, water, fire and Light, how are we going to find them, we don't even have anywhere left to look." Saria shook her head,

" That's not true, Destiny made us all meet, destiny will reveal the other sages, you only have to be patient." " Terry, if you are to inherit Wisdom from your mother when it is time to pass it down, you must show you are worthy, because that will mean you will, no matter what, ultimately become her first heir apparent to the throne of New Hyrule when it is indeed founded." " You must prove you are trustworthy, wise, patient, and everything else a ruler must be, just as Leah has proved her worth as her father's heir."

He laughed bitterly, " Yes, I guess we do have the time to be patient according to the circumstances." He glared, gave a curt nod to Robin and walked out. Saria sighed, and looked sadly onto the ground. Robin put a hand on her shoulder, but a large crash and a scream interrupted everyone's thoughts.

" LINK!" They heard Samina screech as a large crash sounded, everyone stared fearfully at each other, than they heard murmurs, they looked sharply around and saw Leah had finally begun to stir, but instead of waking up, a fearful, chilling scream erupted from her lips.

The book lay forgotten on the floor, as Samina pale as a ghost and her eyes wide with terror, struggled to revive the young man on the floor. Unconscious and deathly pale, he looked close to death, Samina knew, this wasn't a vision, something was wrong…

Very wrong…

Samina grew white, a young woman stood before her,

" Yvette?"

She said nothing, merely raised a dagger.

With a scream, everything soon became deathly quiet.

" No one will get in my way…" " Not this time." she murmured

She would destroy the one, none would dare stop her again, not this time...

Author- well here we have people, the home stretch, after this only a few more chapters. Only one sage is unknown completely, the rest are already there.

Navi- Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Author- Please read and review.


	46. Voice

Navi- Carriedreamer doesn't own the Legend of Zelda series.

Author- Enjoy!

* * *

" _Child of the Winds…" _

_She grimaced, her blonde locks seemed to be covered in blood._

" _Child of the Winds, fight this!" _

_The unknown assailant struck her again, knocking her to the ground, the voice however refused to go away. _

" _PRINCESS!" _

_Her eyes widened, she growled, _

_**" I am no Princess…"**_

_The assailant struck her again, this time a hard blow to the head, she blacked out. _

* * *

Terrence looked with worry over his sister, what once seemed to be signs of recovery, had now turned to the worst. 

" Any sign of-."

" No, it's almost like she's fighting to stay asleep, when ever there's a sign of her recovery, it's almost like she fights it…"

" But why would she do that?"

" Who knows Saria… Who knows, there's nothing more we can do, it's up to Leah now…"

* * *

" Tetra, I swear to you I had nothing-." 

" I know Samina, I don't blame you at all." The bandage on her face seemed to still be soaking up blood, Tetra grimaced, it was a deep cut, she'd give Yvette that much.

" Is he going to be alright?"

She shrugged, " I don't know, you say he just collapsed, you think Yvette had something to do with this?"

She nodded, " She appeared right after he collapsed. Gave me a bloody gash in my face."

Tetra shivered, just like Yvette had given Gandria a slash in the face. She shook that thought away, she didn't need to think about that.

" Link's gonna freak when he wakes up."

" If he wakes up." The two turned, Yura walked into the room.

" Well look who finally decided to talk to us."

The woman gave a glare to Tetra, " I only talk when needed, it is a repentance for my sins."

" So you believe you're needed now?" Samina scoffed, she'd never really liked Yura, there was just something about her she just didn't like.

She smirked, " Leah and Link are both being affected by this internally, Leah is struggling with her identity, Link is struggling with his past." " The dark one is using it to her advantage." " She is most likely trapping the two in their worst fears." " It is a dirty trick, Baltor used it often."

" How do you know for sure?"

" I don't, but judging from the look on his face now, he can't really be seeing something pleasant can he?"

" I suppose you could be right."

" I am right, now the question is, how long will it take…?"

" How long for what."

She gave a dark smile, " For Link to either wake up, or destroy himself in his sleep, the choice is his and only his, no one else can make it for him, the same with Leah." " This world, this time, everything around us, their fate is tied with Link's and Leah's and theirs alone."

The two stared at the girl,

"It's almost as if you want him to make the wrong choice!"

Her smile was dark, a bitter dark smile, she chuckled,

" And Princess, how do you know it would be a wrong choice, which is right, which is wrong, that we can not know, only the ones in their sleep do."

" How do you-."

She chuckled again, " We shiekah know more than many think, we were hunted for our abilities and wanted for our techniques." " But what is it of my business whether the two will make the right descision, that I cannot say."

" What are you some kind of fortuneteller."

She smiled again.

" Perhaps…."

_

* * *

" The darkness rises once more…" _

_**"I know not what you speak of…"**_

_" Do you, I highly challenge that prince…"_

" **_Then you are mistaken." _**

" _You don't even know who I am… pitiful." _

" _**I only know you wish for my demise." **_

_" Do I?" " Do I not?" That is for you to find out."_

" _**Stop speaking in riddles." " It is very irritating." **_

" _But who could resist a good riddle, besides they help you more than you think." " Your prophecies are riddles, yet they help you understand the world around you." _

" _**Get out." **_

* * *

The glass cooled at her touch and the silver liquid stilled at her approach. She gazed in the glass, seeing all in her mind, she knew Rinku was in a strange state, not dead, but not alive either, in between, as was the halfling, the sages at a standstill, it was a prime opportunity, but she made no move to alert the dark queen. Instead she gazed more into the mirror keeping an eye on the halfling girl. 

" _Take this as your final warning, Princess…" " Do not misjudge the guardians power…" She then whispered in her ear. "Nor mine…" " Now go, and do not bother me again."_

Her eyes furrowed in fury, why a mere halfling was given such power! If Teleri had truly returned… She shook her head furiously,

" No… I would have sensed it long ago."

" _Do not doubt me princess." _She started, was she imagining things, she shook her head furiously. It had been nothing; nothing could penetrate such barriers as hers.

Nothing.

* * *

" _Why do you deny such honor." _**_" I am none but a child of the sea, never anything more!"_**

" _The old blood flows through your veins." " You can not deny it." _

" _**I can try." **_

* * *

The strings were so worn; she had played for so long she supposed it was rather expected. In that dark chamber, what had she other to do, she had prayed with all her might her mother had hear her mental calls, but no answer was given. Many days and nights she stayed like this, her small body starting to fade from lack of food, water and air. Her eyes had closed seemingly for the last time when she had woken to a strange song, it had seemed so…unearthly familiar to her, a song from long past. A booming voice which had seemed so ethereal to her had spoken gently to her, soothing her, making it seem alright, telling her things would be well. The memory of the song it played stuck in her mind and many times had she tried though unsuccessful to mimic the beautiful, yet simple song it had hummed to ease her fears. Yet her clumsy fingers still managed to unwillingly play wrong, unlike her mothers deft, clever fingers, which flowed through the various strings of her harp. Still, she had not tried in a long while, perhaps this time she would be successful. 

" Robin?" She turned, then gave a bow of respect, though they were the same age, the sage of earth would always be respected farther than her. The young woman smiled,

" You need not do that, we are of the same blood." She spoke with the same pleasant demeanor her mother did, but with practice she could still see the firm order the woman had given her. She straightened up immediately.

" Do you bow even to your mother?"

"I bow to everyone, I am only a lesser princess, I am not the desired heir to the throne, the son growing in my mother is." " Besides, my mother quietly demands respect, even the great Valoo listens to her wisdom above his own." Medli's eyes widened, to think, she a mere girl, truly had that much power. It seemed unbelievable.

" What of your father?"

" He gladly listens to her wisdom, he has done so since he was a mere child."

" Oh…oh yes, I suppose that would be Komali's thoughts."

" Though my mother and father are both wise, sometimes even they cannot solve a dilemma, or more guidance is required." " Sometimes they call in Makar, but he is usually far too busy with his forest and the forest folk to come." " Usually, the hero of winds comes and sometimes his family." " He usually prefers to be left alone though, I never met him myself until I was but a mere hatchling." " Six I believe I was." " I didn't know what was going on. I just remember this lean man, dressed in the garb of a pirate and holding my mother and father's complete attention when he spoke."

Medli raised her eyebrows at that, she could believe that, but it did trouble her a bit, Link did not come whenever someone was in need, only if he was called. And sometimes not even then. The thought was a bit troubling…

" I do remember though, a few months before all this happened, my mother and him got into a large argument, they were screaming at each other in ancient Hylian, until finally he stormed out and swore he'd never come to the rito's aid again." " I suppose it was only Zelda' s pleading which made him renounce that vow, it could have ended in disaster for all of us."

" Do you remember what that fight was about.'

' No, I only understood some of it, I heard many things about dreams and children, but then my mother started screaming about some taboo r something, I didn't understand all of it."

It was troubling, Medli liked to think she and Link would remain friends for a long time, he was very dear to her, and only wished him and Zelda' s happiness, no matter how stubborn she could be. What on earth could cause such a fight to nearly destroy it?

"He seemed more willing this time."

" Do not be fooled with it, my mother and him have never really reconciled, Zelda is pretty much the only link between those two left." " He's only doing this for his children's safety, without Medli that seal is going to completely tear apart soon."

" I see…" She said gravely.

" Be not worried about Windwaker Medli, he has been in tougher fights than this, a sickness can not possibly destroy him." Medli nodded, but she wasn't to sure about that…

* * *

He stared into the ocean, it always seemed to calm him, no matter how it was faring. He'd never really been afraid of it, why would he be, he was a pirate, to be afraid of the ocean was silly. He gasped, his chest burned once more, as it had been during the past few weeks, he clutched it, fighting the unmanly tears trying to come forth, as fast as the unbearable pain began it ended, he gasped for breath, was this one of Gandria's curses. He clutched the railing. 

" I've told no one of this, no need for mother to worry about this when there is so much going on which demands her attention." Still, the lingering pain was enough to send him into a fit of weeping if he chose, which thankfully, he did not. After a while, even that would fade, with a grunt he force himself up, taking a deep breath, he bit his lip and walked back to his sister's side.

A strange tune escaping from his lips, it seemed to calm him, it reminded him of the waters for some reason…

_

* * *

" Why do you not fight?" _

"_**Because the fault is all mine." **_

" _You truly believe that." _

" _**I am the cause of all this misery." **_

* * *

" _Why do you run." _

" _**I run not." **_

_" You flee from our destiny, and your past, if that is not running than perhaps the world is wrong about everything."_

_" **Perhaps." **_

* * *

Samina stared at the sky, a fair wind was blowing, enough to take them to their destination, and perhaps maybe get the medicine they desperately needed. 

" You think it's you fault don't you?"

She turned, but then scowled, " What do you want, don't you have some shadow curse to be working on?"

" And why would I do that."

" I know full well you're the reason for this Yura!" " Your stupid shiekah spells probably trapped them in that fit of sleep, not Yvette!"

" No one has _trapped_ them, Samina, I only said that to make Zelda feel better, Baltor has no powers over dreams, but believe me, how he yearns for them, as much as he yearns for the sages power."

" Then what happened to them?" A small sigh escaped from her lips,

" Only the bearer of those visions can truly know Samina."

" And only then will they wake up…"

She nodded, Samina turned her back to her once more, Yura nodded and walked off.

Samina then noticed,

The wind had begun to die down…

_**

* * *

**_

_**" Who are you?"**_

**_" Why do you haunt me so." _**

**_" Can you not just let me decide my destiny." _**

" **_Can you just let me die." " What more harm can I cause." _**

**_" Why do you care if I live or die." _**

**_" WHO ARE YOU!" _**

_The voice said in almost a whisper. _

_" I am you" _

* * *

Author- Hope you enjoyed, if it was confusing, it was supposed to be, don't worry, if you can pick up on some little clues of foreshadowing, keep them to yourself alright. Also, for that last conversation. 

Who are you?" Link

Why do you haunt me so." Leah

And so in that fashion.

Navi- Hope you enjoyed.

Author- Hope you liked, review please.


	47. Wrath of a god

Author- Welcome back.

Navi- Carrie-dreamer does not own the Legend of Zelda series.

Author- Enjoy!

" _**Me…?" **_

_" I have been inside you princess, because that is where you have kept me." " You have locked me inside of you and I cannot give you the desperate help you need."_

_" **What do you mean, if you're so important show yourself." **_

_"As you wish Princess…"_

_A strange light blinded her but then faded, as she blinked she saw nestled in her palm was a small… her?" While she only wore a small white shift, this small almost angel like girl wore an elaborate dress with a gold circlet. The little girl smiled. _

" _Do you see now, strongest thing sometimes come in the smallest forms." " You were fearful of me so long, you wanted to keep me as small as possible." " You wanted to make sure I never would interfere with your life." " All those innocent people…" _

_She grimaced, "**What are you my conscience?" **_

_She looked up, " In a way, you see Princess, I am the part of you, you wish to lock away, the blood of Princess Zelda of long past which flows in your veins. You ignored my warnings when you became a pirate and started to enjoy it a little too much."_

_" I don't see my mother struggling with something like this…"_

" _That is because your mother knows how to balance it, while she maintains her reputation as a fearsome pirate captain, she is a merciful pirate captain, she steals only from the ones who could easily replace all that is lost or sometimes to teach them a lesson." " But she also knows this time will not last and soon she will be called to sit upon the throne of her ancestors." " An idea you can't take."_

_" …"_

"_ I thought so, I only wish to help you Leanna." " You are a pirate yes, you a warrior yes, I wish in no way to take those from you but you are also a princess." " No matter which way you look at it, you have royal blood flowing in your veins, you need to balance those two lives, your two forms you've only taken the forms of the warrior and pirate, but if you want to defeat the dark one you must listen to me."_

_" **You know how to defeat Gandria…" **_

_" You have always known child, it is a secret passed down by your bloodline subconsciously, but you locked me away, the secrets lost to you."_

_She glared, "**So what, do you want to me to allow you to completely take over my body so I can become some prissy princess!"" Cause that ain't happening!"**_

_" I do not wish to take over you, allow me only to join my other selves, I wish you no harm princess, we are the same person, I do not want to inflict harm upon myself."_

_She scoffed, " **Alright, but no nagging on my decisions, I'm usually the one with better judgement." **The little angel smiled, and raised her arms joyfully; she floated out of the palm and soon became a life size image of the woman. She outstretched her hand; she hesitated, but soon clasped the girl's perfect white fingers_

_

* * *

_

" Leah… come on, you gotta wake up sis."

" Leah, we need you now, you must wake up."

" Sis…."

The situation looked grim, the two were still out and it had been nearly two days, he stroked his sister's forehead, but he son felt movement. She started to stir, Terrence jumped up,

" Leah, Leah come on sis, come on…"

She groaned, her eyes fluttering, finally opening, she sat up slowly, holding her head.

" What a nightmare…"

" LEAH!" The barrage of hugs surprised her so much she fell down again.

" OOF!" " What's the big idea, I've been out long enough thank you, I don't need to be knocked out again."

The group smiled joyfully, things were starting to turn up finally, but Leah seemed to be distracted, she got up slowly, much to the protests of her peers, and walked over to Link, who was still unconscious. She looked at him in disbelief.

" How…?"

" Yvette attacked him, he's been out a bit less than you have but only a small difference."

She stroked his head, " No sign of injury, not that there would be, dark magic never leaves too much of a mark." She covered her mouth, " Do not fear the knowledge princess…"

_" **What did I say!" **_

_" I only wish to help you child."_

_" **Since when am I a CHILD!"**_

_" Your kin is worried, should we not finish this at a later time."_

" Leah… are you feeling alright?" ' You have been-." She ignored her brother, and went back to tending to Link.

She placed a finger on his scalp; he flinched, but did not stir,

" Link… Link…" " Can you hear me Link…"

" Link…"

_Link_

_Link_

_Link_

_"** Who?" **_

_" It is no one, Prince you need to listen to me!"_

_**" She seems worried, like I am worrying her somehow…" **_

_" FOCUS ON THE TASK AT HAND YOU MORONIC-!"_

_He turned sharply, **" You seem a bit too eager to me, about this task, tell me again, who exactly are you." **_

_" As I said before I am, you, a part of you."_

_**" A part that enjoys the killing, even if it will cost hundreds of lives." " Is that not right, the dark side of every hero." **_

_His smirk faded, he could tell, he said nothing,_

_"** A dark copy, just as was created by the sorcerer whose one purpose was to destroy the Hero of Time…" " Is that not what you are, a dark soul sent to me by Gandria, intent on eating away at my very soul." **_

_" I am my own person!" " I am not a mere dark copy!"_

_**" I highly doubt that." **_

_" Then you are wrong!"_

**_" Then show yourself!" _**

_A young man appeared before him, the same hair and stature as him. He shivered his eyes though, his eyes were black, there was nothing more he could say, while he had pupils, and there was a small hint of green in them his eyes were still as black as coals. He smirked, a rather evil looking smirk,_

_" Do I scare you hero."_

_"** I am scared of no one."** _

_" Then perhaps it is time you developed one's fear."_

_He smirked again, this time showing his teeth, which looked normal, but two abnormal in the front. He backed away, he knew what those were, and he'd seen them in his nightmares…_

_They were fangs._

* * *

He supposed he had to give thanks somehow. The gods had seen fit to return his sister to him safe and sound, but still, she was different somehow… 

" I guess beggars can't be choosers…"

He gripped his medallion to his chest, and felt the renewing warmth it always gave him,

" Dear goddesses with never ending wisdom, please, protect my sister and let not the Hero of Winds of both generations die…"

" Big brother, are you alright?"

He turned, his sister seemed worried more and more each day, her once striking features were lined with lines none so young should have.

" What's on your mind Leah…"

She looked at him, " Death…" " Death of so many, caused by us, our stealing, our cruelty!"

He raised his eyebrows, " Leah, we killed the corrupt, we did no crime."

" That is not what his families would say, is it not!"

" Leah, what has gotten into you?"

Her eyes widened, "_ Sage of the great waters, sage of the everlasting fires, and sage of the sacred light, thy shall become known when the Silver Star rises again!"_

"_ **What?" " Since when are you-?" **_

"Leah!" " LEAH!" She blinked, her brother was shaking her shoulders, and she blinked again,

" Terry?" " What happened to me?"

" You fell into some sort of trance."

"Trance?"

" Yeah, you started muttering something about sages and a Silver Star…"

" What's that mean?"

" Be if I knew."

_" **What did you mean by that?" **_

_" There is nothing I may tell, the knowledge is within you child just embrace it."_

* * *

_**" Why are you here…"** _

_" To prevent you from making the same mistakes that your ancestor made."_

_**" What do you mean… what kind of mistakes." **_

_" Have you ever heard of the legend of the "Fierce Deity" Link?"_

_He had never heard of it, but that name made a chill run up his spine._

_**"No… who is he."** _

_" More of an it actually, you see, as you know the Hero of Time descended into a strange parallel world after his defeat of Ganon, while aiding the people of Terminia however, he acquired some very interesting abilities…"_

_**"What kind of abilities…" **_

_" Stealing one's soul…"_

* * *

She rested in her cabin, her golden hair streaming around her face; it was the first sleep she'd gotten in weeks, in her hands a single pendent rested. She had cried herself to sleep, her mother watching over her as she slept, she could see her not, but she could feel her, her brother as well, she hadn't been bothered, none really cared about her at the moment. Not when those two were so sick, she breathed slowly, her body moving steadily with her every breath, 

She giggled to herself; she grasped the silver glass, and grinned,

" When one's light fades, none may stand in my way, sleep well child, it will be your last…"

The small pendent cast a strange golden glow upon the sleeping girl's face, but as she stirred, it faded.

_

* * *

_

_**" S-S-Steal, s-souls?"** _

_He nodded, the grinned, an evil sort of grin which made his blood chill, " A power young prince you may have as well…"_

_**" What?" **_

_" The power was fused into a mask, bearing the victim's face, he transformed into the very image of the person, taking their abilities and using their memories to his advantage…" "Until the final challenge, where he took the shape of a god."_

_**" A, A God…" **_

_" The God of death and destruction, the oni, the fierce deity…"_

_He didn't know why the name affected him so, but while he felt a sudden surge in power, he also felt a darkness sweeping through him, he put his eyes to the dark figure,_

_**" The evil one, one whom killed a thousand men with one stroke of his sword."** _

_" That is correct…"_

_**" But he was destroyed years ago, my people made sure of it!" **_

_" Did they, well, no wonder the oni became so angry at them…"_

_**" What-What do you mean…?"** _

_He grinned again, " Do not disturb the spirits Link…" " And do not take lightly a god…"_

_**" How do you know this?"** _

_He showed his fangs once more,_

_" Because I am that god…"_

* * *

Her harp was strangely out of tune, she set to fixing the sacred object, it would not do for her mother not to have her harp in tune when the time came to praise the gods once more. She set the harp down and grasped one of the strings, but let it go suddenly. 

" OUCH!" She put the burned finger in her mouth and tried again, but it happened again, puzzled, she touched the gold upon it, it was cool as ice…

" By the holy wings of Valoo." Could this be one of the Harkain siblings tricks, she shook her head…

" No, the whole harp would be hot." She took the finger out of her mouth and examined it, her eyes widened

There was no burn mark upon her finger.

* * *

**_" You are that god." _**

_" I am."_

_" **But how?" **_

_" Let me explain to you the last moments of the Hero of time's life and then it will become clear."_

* * *

Her robe moved in the wind, her child, with his golden brown hair, lay sleeping soundly in her arms. Her staff lay forgotten in the corner. 

" It is of no use Teleri…"

She turned to him, in his battle armor, his sword unsheathed and his shield cracked.

" Do you truly believe this is the only way…"

He nodded, and from his bundle he took a mask, his one spoil of wars long fought. She closed her eyes, and fought the growing tears.

" Be safe my husband, and return to us." She grasped his hand and tried to make him face her, but he gave her no answer, and would not look her in the eye. His hand stroked his son's hair, who gave a small cry in reply, he stroked his wife's hair, in almost a deliberate way, as if he was trying to have the feeling be imbedded upon his hands. She let out a small tear but that was all; she clutched her son to her chest.

" Teleri, if anything happens, you must send our son away, I can and will not have my son be ruled over by a corrupt demon." She gave a cry, but knew her husband was right, with a final kiss farewell he left her side, and she knew would soon leave this earth…

He slipped the mask on, and felt the growing power and all too familiar pain erupt in his body. His sword became one of terrible destruction and his face became that of a god. He would march into battle one last time, he knew his death was imminent, but he also knew this was his last chance for true immortality and honor for his family, and that was far more important to him, than his life ever could be.

With a battle cry he marched into battle, and after a long grueling battle with the dark one, fell, with the last of his strength he ripped the mask off, this was not the face he wanted to leave behind. His thoughts were on his son and his beloved wife, as the gods allowed him to ascend into the golden glories of the Sacred Realm and finally find the peace he'd been longing for.

* * *

_" I gave him limitless power, yet he still failed, you however, unto I see much more promise." " If you wish to defeat the dark one, let you and I become one, our powers will be limitless."_

_He grimaced, and shook his head fervently,_ " **I have heard all your doings, and the death you caused, this is not whom I wish to share a soul with!" **

_He chuckled_, " Truly Prince, and what will you do to stop me." " I will have a new human body whether it be by your consent or not!"

_" **YOU WILL NOT!" **_

" _Do not mock me prince, you are alive only by my doing, without me you are nothing!"_

_" _**_I am far better than you will ever be…"_ **

"_ I AM A GOD!"_

_" **YOU ARE A FALSE GOD!" **_

_With a battle cry unlike anything but a banshee he proceeded to grab his throat, and though his struggles were strong, they slowly started to weaken._

_" I will return to this world, and I will exact my revenge, and you are going to help me!"_

_He said nothing in reply only proceeded to struggle._

* * *

He started to sweat profusely, and coughing, his hands started grasping his throat and while Tetra went to run to him, Yura's arm grasped hers, 

" This is a war between Link and his other self, he must fight alone." Her eyes wide, she nodded, not taking her eyes off the struggle.

_"_**_R-R-Rel-ease me…"_ **

_" I AM A GOD, YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!"_

_" **Y-Y-ou- a-re no –god…" **_

_His grasp tightened, he felt himself losing air, but he still struggled, he would not allow this dark being to take his body and kill all he loved._

_" Stop struggling you fool!" " EMBRACE IT, THE POWER OF ALL BEINGS, THE HERO OF TIME EMBRACED IT!"_

_His eyes shot open, **" That does not make it RIGHT!" **He gripped the dark being's hands, ad his own started to glow, "**And I am not the Hero of time!" **_

_His hands became engulfed in the silver light and with new strength he ripped the dark beings hands off his throat, throwing it to the ground_

_" You reject the power of the gods…" His eyes furrowed in anger._

_His expression never changed, " **I reject the power of darkness." **He stepped toward the dark being and gripped its forehead,_

_" Then you reject yourself."_

_His grip loosened only a little,_

_" **So be it." **His hands started to glow once more,_

_" WAIT!"_

_"**What is it you fool!" **_

_He chuckled, " Don't think you've won, we haven't even begun, but I'll give you a bit of advice, anything you wish, just ask away."_

_His eyebrows rose, and his eyes widened, he seemed to think for a long while, " **Where is the land where my ancestor acquired this power?" **_

_He chuckled, " Interested are we, that land is somewhere you will not find it now, nor will you find it in this life, but you will get there, but that I'm afraid is the only advice I can give you."_

_" **What do you mean, in this life?" **_

_" That my friend is an entirely different story only waiting to be told."_

_He grinned, and stood up, " I do wish you luck, you're going to need it."_

_" **GET OUT!" **_

_" As you wish, but don't think we're through child, we have only just begun."_

_And he disappeared, he knelt down, sheer exhaustion overtaking him, and then he slept, his work was done for now._

* * *

His breathing became steady and even once more; the two stared at each other in astonishment, 

" What…"

" That is something only for him to know princess…"

She stroked his hair, she felt a slight stir, but no more, he lay asleep,

" Sleep well my hero." She and Yura left the cabin.

Leaving him alone, to gain a well earned rest.

* * *

Author- I hope you enjoyed this, Link and Leah are well once more, but they're somehow different wouldn't you say. 

Navi- That chapter was messed up."

Author- I know, and if you were smart enough to see the blatant clues shoved in your face, good for you, if not, don't worry, it will become clear in good time.

Navi- Yeah right.

Author- Please review!


	48. A looming choice

Author- We're getting close, I can see the ending, and I've already begun the sequel.

Navi- I can't see the ending, you're still in the middle of the plot, you haven't even found all the sages or stones!

Author- Just wait and see.

Navi- Ugh, fine, Carrie-dreamer does not own The Legend of Zelda series.

_The mist was overpowering, but it was not the mist, which usually covered his dreams, it was of a more… sinister origin, he walked towards it, it seemed to be leering ever closer, he squinted, someone was there…_

_A young woman, his eyes widened, _

" _TETRA!" _

_He tried to run to her, but a strange force kept him back, she looked back at him, tears in her eyes, but descended into the blackened mist. He looked around wildly, another young woman_

_All in white, just as quickly as she appeared she was gone. _

_He felt someone behind him, but he never got a glance of him, the push was strong and deliberate, he heard a woman's scream, but no more._

* * *

His eyes shot open as he gasped for breathhe felt a breaking headache erupt in his head, he held his head and fought the scream breaking through. Strange images poured into his mind, was he still dreaming? 

No… this was new… had he somehow in his sleep mastered the difficult task of calling visions upon your consciousness, the images threatened to overtake him, and he no longer fought.

A strange blue stone, set in gold, he felt a strange pang of familiarity.

_A strange rito woman and a red stone, going to another young rito…_

_A woman in the shadows, holding another's neck. _

_A girl his sister's age with a teenage boy, both wearing strange necklaces. _

_A man decked in shadows, a foul wind blowing with him, laughing as he held an unconscious young woman… he couldn't see her face. _

He snapped back to reality a few moments later, the images, they seemed so familiar, so eerily familiar.

" Link?"

He turned,

" You saw them as well?"

He looked at her,

" What are you talking about Leah?"

" Those images, of events yet to pass, yet they exist in your mind."

" I still wonder why you said as well."

She smiled, a bitter smile, " Your gift has finally passed to the one worthy of your children to see the events yet to come."

He said nothing, he had hoped his curse would ignore his children, he supposed he had no such luck.

" I'm sorry…"

She took a deep breath, " Since you seem to be well, I will not bother you as to why, come with me."

She took a brisk walk out of the cabin, he looked around and saw his sister sleeping on a cot, wondering how he managed not to wake her, he followed Leah.

* * *

She pointed to the stars, " Every star tells a story, every story involves another, someday a star will tell your story Link, as they will tell mine, of every character in this tale of twisted fates." Her tunic had disappeared, she'd replaced it with a simple nightdress, as it blew in the wind, Link couldn't help but feel a bit overpowered, it seemed as if Leah had changed overnight, it was almost as if she wasn't even herself anymore. As if some deity had decided to use her body and talk to him through it. 

" The stones Leah, I saw the stones, and them revolving around someone, Leah it could be the-." She put a finger on his lips,

" The sages are already here, Rinku… you must only reveal their destiny to them…"

" Rinku, you never called me Rinku before." "Leah" smiled,

" You are becoming most in touch with yourself my young descendent, it is true, I only use your daughter's body because I can't afford to be in my real form again."

He coughed, this was awkward, " W-Well, why do you need to be here, like this I mean…"

She smiled, " The dark one is after my soul, she feeds on souls to gain power Rinku, that was the fate of your mother and of Princess Lillian, of your grandmother… and of the hero of time…"

His eyes widened, " W-What…?"

" Our family has been hiding for centuries Rinku, after your parents were killed, you were hidden away, where Gandria could never find you."

"You mean Outset." She shook her head.

" No, your mind."

" My m-mind?"

" The Dark one was after the prince, not the boy, as long as your memories were sealed none could harm you, but they broke out after a while, mainly when Ganon was released." " Do you remember the feeling you had, when you saw the princess become threatened by those monsters, of immediate anger, of hate, of the desire to end their lives…"

He did remember, it had scared him, but his desire to protect her was so strong,

" That was no emotion, you subconsciously remembered the same beasts who threatened your family years ago, and the desire for revenge was strong, but the desire to save others from your family's fate was stronger." His eyes widened,

" Wait, are you telling me, as long as they-?"

" That is correct hero, while memories can be the most important thing and probably the most desirable thing at the moment, those same memories will put your family and others whom were involved at severe risk, from other powers, desperate for the secrets contained in them."

" What can I do?"

She was silent, " It is your decision and yours alone Rinku, no one will be able to make your choice."

" What choice?"

She looked at him sadly; " You will know when the time is right."

At that moment her eyes rolled back and she collapsed, he caught her before she hit the ground,

" _You will know child, it's your choice and yours alone." _

" WHAT CHOICE!" " WHAT WILL I HAVE TO DO!"

" Farewell Rinku…" 

And he was alone again; it was if she had never been there.

* * *

Author- I know, I know, short chapter, I know, no pitchforks!" 

Navi- Why'd you stop there!

Author- Because I got sick of making super long chapters, besides, left you with a bit of suspense there.

Navi- Whatever.

Author- PLEASE REVIEW!


	49. preview of things to come

Author-This isn't exactly a chapter, but more of a preview of the upcoming sequel.

Navi- Some of these will be a bit confusing, but it will make much more sense when the Child of the Winds is finished. But enjoy this preview!

We did the right thing… We had no other choice… 

_They needed to be sealed…_

_I have no regrets…_

The royal procession was magnificent, as it always was, the royal family smiling and waving to their adoring kingdom, all but one…

" _There she is." _

" _Do you think the rumors are true?" _

" _Do you have any other explanation." _

" _How scandalous!" _

" _No wonder the queen is sending her away." _

" _You mean that's true?" _

" _What else could she do with such… a girl." _

Her face was hidden, under a white cloak, her features completely hidden; all the crowd could get a glimpse of was her unusual attire. Her dreadful white robe and her simple crystals, while her two siblings were dressed as colorfully and masterfully as any could expect from a prince and princess, in gold's and silvers, blues and greens and their mother a masterful combination of gold's and dark colors, she looked her rank,

" But the high princess looks like a common church priestess…" 

" _I heard though she was a priestess in that barbaric kingdom where her father came from." _

" _That could explain a lot of things." _

" _You're both wrong, she's in mourning for someone, probably some adorable soldier who got killed or something, royals have been known to dramatize things, no?" _

" _I suppose you could be right, but this seems so extreme for the simple death of a soldier…" _

The gossiping town's ladies continued their harrying tirade against the princess, their laughter reaching the princess's ears, but she gave no movement for a stop, one of her guard however, did. The rest of the town watched in silent horror, as the young man strode forward towards the three women, they knew who it was immediately.

" _**Be not harmful to them, they make no insult to me…" **_

" _I'm afraid in my eyes they do." _

Her siblings looked at her fearfully; her brother was about to say something, when she did the job for him.

" STOP!"

The crowd went eerily silent, not many had ever heard the princess's voice, the woman gave a piercing glare at the guard, who gave a sneer to the young women and strode back toward the princess.

" **_That was foolish."_ **

" _It is only my duty, my princess, I will protect your honor with all aspects of my life." _

" _**I can take care of myself." **_

" _Like you took care of the dark one." _

There was no more banter between the two of them, she only drew her cloak around her tighter, her siblings only in silent misery, their beloved sister was gone to them once again.

Author- A chapter will be coming soon., I hope you enjoyed the preview.

Also a few notes.

-The cloak the princess wears symbolizes something, and will be an important aspect of the sequel.

-Pretty much all characters from Child of the Winds will appear again, some will be aged, but others will not.

-There's a reason the King was not mentioned in this preview.

Hope to see you in this sequel


	50. The storm

Navi- I am confused beyond all reason!

Author- I know, and it's gonna get better.

Navi- Oh joy, Carrie-dreamer does not own The Legend of Zelda series.

"_What's with all these clouds…?" _

" _Why am I here?"_

" _What's that strange light…" _

It had come again. The same dream, which had finally stopped plaguing him, had returned once more, it still made no sense to him and he hated this, he wondered if this was how Leah felt, all those weeks ago, when she first started dreaming…

He had found her there, her little nightdress blowing in the wind; she looked like a young angel, a troubled little angel.

" _Sis?" _

_She turned, " It came to me again Terry…" _

_He grimaced, " It did." _

_She nodded, the scar on her hand from her self induced pain looked like a jagged knife in his eyes, cutting into his sister's heart, he was losing her, everyone was. Everyone worried, and prayed every day, her condition only worsened. _

_She laughed slightly, " The goddesses will be coming for me soon won't they…?" _

_He felt a knot in his throat, " O-Of course not, Leah, it's only-." _

_Her grin was weak, " These dreams are wearing me out Terry, as each one comes to pass, another comes, as I fight, I weaken, if I do not fight, I weaken more…" _

" _We'll get to the doctor Leah, we're heading there now…" _

_She smiled, " The doctor can't help me, you know that old coot knows nothing but forcing potions down people's throats." _

_He laughed; there was a hint of his Leah. _

" _How's Daddy?" _

_That startled him, his father was in perfect health, she knew that. _

" _He's fine Leah…" " You saw him." _

_She seemed to breath easier after that, she rose her hand, " I wonder how much more it will take for me to go to the goddesses…" _

" _Don't talk like that Leah…" _

_She closed her eyes, " The darkness will be upon us soon…" " I just hope we're ready for it…" _

_He started to shiver, his sister wasn't like this in the day, actually she was downright nasty, rude and well, pirate like, but she'd changed… _

" _Hey Leah?" _

_She turned, he shivered again, and her eyes seemed more ethereal, _

" _You'd tell me if something was going on right, like if something was going to happen…" _

_She gave him a sad look, then walked away._

" _Leah!" _

" _It's already too late…" _

He sighed, his sister had changed, and he was losing her, he wondered if things would ever be the same again, there were so many changes that had sprung up at once, and more were coming, he heard footsteps and quickly hid.

" Why won't you tell me what's bothering you!"

" There's nothing wrong Tetra, I promise."

" Then why have you been so quiet?"

He wouldn't look at her, she growled in frustration and stormed off. He gave a long mournful sigh, and fell to his knees, he pounded the deck floor so hard a dent appeared, and Terrence flinched.

" Damn it all!" He screamed.

_" You know beating yourself isn't going to change anything."_

He looked around wildly, Who?

**_" I thought I told you to leave."_ **

_" Well, I just couldn't bear to be away from you for too long."_

His eyes furrowed and he backed away in disgust.

" **_Leave now." _**

_" Oh but can't I meet your lovely consort, what's her name again…"_

_" **No." **_

_" You're no fun."_

_" **What happened to the bloodthirsty demon a while ago." **_

_" I never intended to kill you Prince, I would practically commit suicide if I did that.'_

_" **Well then, why don't you, I personally think the world will be a better place without you." **_

_" But what about your lovely princess, won't she be lonely?" He grinned, his fangs showing again. Link shivered._

_Terrence sat fascinated, this demon, was this the demon that had taken a hold of Link? If so what was it doing here?_

_" **Why are you here?" **_

_" I have a bit of a proposition for you."_

_" **Not interested." **He turned sharply and headed back for the lower decks, but the demon sharply grabbed his shoulders._

_" How can you refuse when you don't even know my offer?"_

_" **Because I know you." **_

_He turned again, the demon's eyes narrowed in fury, as he whipped Link around._

_" Hear me out you ignorant little-." " I mean, aren't you the least bit curious?"_

_" **No." **_

Terrence could tell this demon's patience was thinning.

_" Unless you want to make a wrong choice you will listen me."_

Link's blood chilled, **_" C-Choice?" " You know what choice I'll have to make." _**

_" Of course I do you ignorant fool." " And frankly I like it even less than you will."_

_" **What?" **_

_" Teleri is a fool Link, don't be stupid, the only reason she's even helping you is so she can fix her own mistakes, believe me I know, who do you think even released me!"_

_" **She'd never-!" **_

_" She didn't even blink when she took over your daughter's body, she cares not for her or anyone else, don't be a fool, one more possession and the Leah you know will be gone, a lifeless shell, and Teleri will have a new body once again."_

_" **She would never-!" **_

_" What do you think the "Child of the Winds" is Link, it's a legend passed down from Teleri's family, they also say Teleri will be reincarnated along with Princess Zelda and The Hero of Time." " Now I don't think I need to remind you of whom those reincarnations are."_

_" **But they aren't taking over me and Zelda!" **_

_" That is because you two know how to balance it, Leah is inexperienced, exactly the kind of body Teleri needs, and don't be fooled either, Leah is struggling every day with this."_

_" **What can I do?" **_

_He took a bundle out of his cloak, and threw it to him._

_" **What's this?" **_

_" Something you'll need, the choice you will have to make involves all, everyone, from the person who deals the final blow to the tiny infant in a new mother's arms." "Your choice will be made and then nothing will change it, but this will spare your daughter from a fate worse than death."_

_" **Why are you helping me." **_

_He grinned, " Because, Leah will be useful in another life, I don't need Teleri ruining it for me."_

_" **Oh that's so comforting." **_

_" It could be worse Prince." His smile faded, " A lot worse."_

_" **Can you please tell me exactly what this is?" **_

_He shook his head, " Something you're not gonna like, but if I'm right, which I usually am, you're not gonna have a choice."_

_" **If you're so all knowing, tell me where the sages are." **_

_" Which ones?"_

_" **The ones we're looking for." **_

_He grinned, " The stones and sages while linked they are, are really not that far."_

_" **I didn't ask for a riddle." **_

He rolled his eyes, "_ Well, aren't we touchy this evening."_ The glare he got in return quieted his coming remark.

_" Look, kid I wish I could help you, but the goddesses have this bit of a hold over me so you know, the goddesses love riddles." " But."_

_He pointed to the ocean, " The one whom you must first seek, controls water, with a power unworthy of one so meek."_

_" **Stop speaking in rhyme." **_

_" Part of the job kid."_

_" **Since when is your job to help me?" " A couple of hours ago you were threatening to overtake my soul and body!" **_

_" But in the process did I not help you overcome your fears of being thought of only as the hero of time and nothing more." "Did you not discover your true power and did I not also give you the courage to overtake a god when Gandria herself is only a bit less of a goddess." " I did suffer a few cuts and bruises because of you, but I completed my task."_

_" **You said you were the Oni." **_

_" I am child."_

_" **But the legends-." **_

_" In a way while I do have the powers of the oni, I also have part of the Hero's soul, as you do." " In a way we're I guess you could say, "soul" brothers."_

_" **O..k…" **_

_" Kid, the hero of time wasn't perfect, no matter how much those ridiculous legends say he was, he was human, just like you, he had a good side, but he also had a dark side, which he like you sought to overcome and eventually like, you drove him out."_

_" **So that's you?" **_

_" Not exactly, this dark side you got rid of when you defeated Ganon, I'm the " worshipper of all powers" in you." " But I guess you could still say I'm your dark side, in a way I'm the one who sends you to death defying stunts and gives you all the naughty thoughts."_

_" **Then where is this dark side…?" **_

_" You won't be meeting with him for a while unfortunately, that task will fall to your daughter."_

_" **What isn't these days." **_

_" She'll be fine." He looked in the direction of the lower decks, " Kid, take my advice, spend as much time with Zelda as possible."_

_"…**.Why" **_

_" Can't tell you, but let's just say your choice will really affect her…" His voice seemed to lower._

_" **o..k…" **_

_" Well I'll be off, good luck kid you're gonna need it." " And don't forget about that bundle, it'll be a big help, trust me."_

He was gone.

* * *

Her hair fell to her shoulders, but she felt no need nor want to restyle it. She fingered her pendent, and soft tears streamed down her face, but she made no sound, she had long ago mastered the art of silent tears, it wasn't dignified for a queen or at least a future queen. Link had always told her, he would always be at her side, and now this sad fate of hers and her children. She remembered so well, the wonderful days on her ship, and the peace of her life. Now it was only a blissful memory.

_" Mumma?"_

_" Tell us a story mumma!"_

_" Story story!"_

_Her three children were up far past their bedtime, but they were waiting for their father who was away, and she always let them stay up with her, it was partly their will but also partly her own selfishness, she didn't want to be all alone at night._

_" Oye, you know I'm not as good as your dad."_

_" We know, but we're so bored!"_

_" Oh thank you Terrence, you really make me feel special now."_

_" Love you too mommy."_

_She rolled her eyes and sat cross legged on her bed, her children sprawled in front of her. Her youngest climbing on her lap, her oldest sitting, with a book in his hands, her middle child however, didn't beg for a story as her siblings did, she only stared out the window, ever on the look-out for her father's boat. Her smile softened,_

_" Leah?"_

_She turned,_

_" Would you like to hear a new story?"_

_Her eyes widened, she nodded fervently, her siblings did as well,_

_" This is one even your father never told you, it tells the great story of a great destiny for one small boy, and one young girl. It starts out in a small island and a great ocean much like this one, and it started with a young girl's yell for her lazy older brother…_

_She smiled at the thought, the one story he had never told them was his own, they knew of course her father's place on the sea, how he was a protector of the sea, but they had never heard the entire story, he'd always said it would give them nightmares. He hadn't been happy when he'd come home that night to his story being put in his children's ears, but the smiles they had listening to the wondrous tale, he took over after her, until finally the three had been asleep in their arms._

_" You're going to give them nightmares."_

_" I ran out of ideas, Leah especially was miserable, you know how she gets…"_

_He felt the girl shift in his arms, making herself more comfortable. He sighed, " She really is her daddy's little girl huh…"_

_" You can say that again."_

_" There's something strange going on Tetra…"_

_" Like what?"_

_" I don't know, but Medli was really spooked, and Makar was really worried, a strange dark force…"_

_" Do you think it could be Ganon?" Her voice edged in fear._

_" I hope not, that's the last thing I need…" " Besides, I don't want my children growing up and being under threat from him."_

_" And you think I do."_

_" So what do you suggest we do?"_

_She took a long glance at the still forms of her children, " We can't leave again Link, not now, last time they were young enough not to remember anyone here, but now…"_

_" They have friends, and so do we…"_

_" So what do you suggest?"_

_" I don't know, take it all one day at a time…"_

_" I guess that's our only option now huh…"_

_" I guess so…"_

The tears were streaming down faster now, faster than she could control the noises that would come with it, and pretty soon, she stopped fighting all together.

* * *

" So if the sages are here, why don't they show themselves?"

" Beats me, I was shown my destiny perhaps they just need to be awakened."

" That may be…"

" Unfortunately, it could be they haven't even been informed yet, which could cause a problem, especially if what the Oni says is true…"

" What about that bundle Link?" " Have you looked at it yet?"

" Yeah…" " Just some weird charm, looks like it was a part of something once."

He fingered the charm in his hands, then tucked it back into his pocket, guess he'd have to wait…

_" **Hey princess, whatever you are, you have any explanation for this whole "oni" thing?" **_

_" No, I don't and I thought you said I was to keep quiet…"_

_" **Well you're excused, for now." **_

_" If I did Princess, I would promptly inform you of its purpose."_

_" **So should we trust him?" **_

_" Who is to say."_

_" **Link doesn't seem too…" **_

_" I suppose that would make sense."_

_" **So should I?" " I mean he's saying stuff that's really a big deal…" **_

_" I unfortunately have no answers for you Princess…"_

_" **Should have expected that I suppose." **_

She growled in frustration, it annoyed her to no end knowing there was pretty much nothing that she could do to help this situation. A sharp ring of sickening coughs interrupted her thoughts and she grimaced. Her father couldn't even get out of bed now; her mother was a living wreck.

" Hey sis?"

She turned, " Are you okay terry?" " You don't look well…"

He held his hand up, signaling no more speak of that, " I'm fine, just a bit of a cough that's all…"

" But that's how it all started with Dad." She narrowed her eyes and gave him a suspicious look.

He sighed, " Guess I can't hide anything from you huh?"

She shook her head, " I know you better big brother."

He rested his hands on the railing, " It's just some weird feelings I get whenever I look at this deep blue sea…" " It's like… I don't know, some kind of strange feeling in my heart, like I'm supposed to be doing something else, not just be some random pirate, but something important…" He trailed off. Leah's eyes widened slightly,

" Have you always felt like this?"

" The strange thing is…no, it just came, so suddenly, I mean do you remember when I used to be scared of the sea." He chuckled, and she gave a small giggle,

" You got over that pretty fast I imagine."

" I had no choice, remember, dad was like " You can't be scared of the ocean, now get over it, or I'll throw you in myself." He laughed, deepening his voice and imitating though not very well his father's voice. Leah's smile faded.

" Do you think he'll be okay Terry…"

He sighed, " I'm not gonna lie to you Leah, it doesn't look good but, come on, Dad dying from some disease and not being heroically killed in battle, helpless in a bed and barely able to talk." " Where would the justice be in that…"

Leah turned, " I guess you're right, I just wish I knew what I could do… I mean so much is being put on me, and so much duties and-." She trailed off, " It's like my life isn't even mine anymore…" A single tear streamed down her cheek, but she made no move to wipe it away, instead she just fell to her knees and let more flow. He knelt down and gathered her in his arms, he hadn't seen his sister cry at all during this hell, and now he surmised, all these tears were all finally escaping…

They knelt like that for a while, what other choice did he have, he'd lost his sister once, he wouldn't lose her again…

* * *

" The child seems to be weakening…"

" Aye, as is the boy."

" Should we go after them now milady?"

She grinned,

" No, let them come to us, I need a good laugh."

" Yes your majesty."

And the three bowed, as the demon queen stared into the glowing sphere and it focused on a prone figure on a bed, sweat pouring down his face, and restlessly tossing and turning. She grinned wider.

" Soon hero, soon it will be over…"

* * *

" Sorry you had to see that Terry…" She regretted letting her emotions out so easily, who knew who was watching them.

" Leah, I'm relieved, at least you were human back there, I mean usually you're-." He stopped, and collapsed to the ground, the pain was back, and this time it was unbearable.

" TERRY!" She was at his side in an instant. " Terry what's wrong, Terry!" When she got no answer, she rushed down deck, leaving him alone for a moment.

He breathed heavily, but then it stopped, taking a deep breath, he released his chest, but felt something wet on his hands, he stopped, was it blood?

" No, it's…. WATER?" he looked around wildly, then noticed that the entire deck where he'd been standing was soaking wet, but his clothes….

" They're completely dry…" he murmured, his heart was beating faster now, " What the hell is going on…" As an experiment he put his hand down his shirt and felt his chest…

It was soaked…

* * *

" I'm telling you I'm fine."

" Not according to Leah."

" Well, she doesn't know, that always happens to me."

" SINCE WHEN!"

" Since now…"

She rolled her eyes, " You're sweating profusely. Just like your dad…." She felt his head, " You feel normal…" " So how are you sweating so much…"

" It's not sweat!" " It's water!"

Arianna looked at him strangely; " It's sweat honey."

" NO, I'm serious, taste it, it's water!"

" I'm not gonna taste a liquid which comes from your body!" " Let your mother do it!"

She looked at him; " I will only taste my husband's body thank you."

Everyone stopped and looked at her, she blushed,

" What did you and my brother do when you were dating!"

She blushed more, " IT'S AN EXPRESSION!"

They gave her a disbelieving look, she growled, " FINE!" She walked to her son and took a droplet. She sniffed it. Her eyes widened. " I'll be damned…" She licked it. " Terry honey, how long has this been happening to you."

" I don't know!" " It usually happens at night I guess, I'm usually never up this late…"

" What is it Zelda?" Arianna asked.

" You're not gonna believe this, but it is water, and not just any water, but freshwater."

" Freshwater, but how is that-?

" Beats me…" She turned to Terrence, " You say your body is soaked, but your clothes are always dry…"

" Yeah, it's been happening a lot lately, especially near my chest though…"

" Why your chest?"

" How should I know!"

She punched it playfully, " So what are you hiding there Big bro, some object of yours you don't want me to have." She stopped; Terrence had a glassy look in his eyes,

" Terry…"

" _There's a storm coming…"_ And then he collapsed.

" TERRY!"

* * *

She glared at the mirror, her hateful eyes and scowl only met her, she turned from it. Then sat on her couch, and met the eyes of her mother's portrait.

" Momma…" " Tell me what to do momma…" " I don't know how to take this…" " Did you ever have to deal with anything like this with papa…"

The portrait said nothing as it always did, but it gave her a sense of calmness, a sense of disciplined calmness, the same feeling her mother had always had, she was a stern yet fair captain. She felt a sudden chill, and she shivered, and closed her window, but as the chill faded it was replaced by a warm feeling, which seemed to waft around her. She grinned,

" Momma, are you coming to wish me goodnight again…" She murmured. There was no answer, as there never was, but she could still feel her mother's presence. She climbed into bed, " Things always get better in the morning, maybe he'll tell me tomorrow." With that though she relaxed, and she soon fell into a deep slumber.

The ship was in a peaceful slumber, even Windwaker had managed to gain a small peace from his pain, and Link had not yet been disturbed by voices or haunting visions. A strange wind began to blow upon the ship; it started out small, but as the minutes ticked by, it soon became a shrill screaming wind, and the waves, which had been small and docile, began to crash upon the ship.

" OOF!" She landed on the floor with a thud, she'd been thrown out of bed by some abrupt hit to her ship, she looked around and finally noticed the window was shaking, and soon the glass gave way altogether, she yelped and ducked. With as much balance as she could muster she halfway ran, halfway slipped to the other cabins, shouting an alarm. She ran to Link's cabin, who was staring at his small porthole window, his face ashen.

" You can stop this right!"

He looked at her, his face more ashen, as he held up a white object, Tetra paled,

" My whole cabin is a mess, everything fell out and even my bed…" She looked around, and it seemed he'd been thrown out of bed as well, but his whole cot had tumbled over and so had his chest, all the weapons and objects strewn across the cabin.

" Link, where's the windwaker."

He held the two white sticks up, his face ashen; her's grew white

He held up the mystical wand, capable of controlling even the harshest storm.

It lay in two pieces.

* * *

He struggled in the wind, and the rain which felt like ice being thrown at them, his sister behind him, struggling as hard,

" WHERE'D THIS STORM COME FROM!"

" I DON'T KNOW!"

" WHAT!"

The wind was growing louder, and more powerful.

" I SAID-!"

" TERRY!" " LOOK!" She pointed; he stared into the horizon, when he saw it.

" IS IT CYCLOS!"

He shook his head, " I don't think so…"

" WHAT!"

His face grew pale; she looked at him strangely,

" Terry…"

He stared straight ahead,

" TERRY!"

He listened, but didn't reply, his face was fixed on this strange funnel which had appeared in the horizon, he felt the pain return, but didn't react to it, in fact it wasn't even that painful anymore it was…

Calming.

He snapped back to reality when he heard the ropes begin to snap, and his pirate instincts took over.

" LEAH!" " HELP ME SECURE THESE ROPES!"

" SHOULDN'T WE WAIT FOR-!"

" THERE'S NO TIME!"

In nearly a daze, she helped secure the ropes and was about to climb to the crow's nest, when Terrence shot up before her. His mother had said that last rope was always the most important, and to always keep that one steady; But he knew with dread, it was also the most dangerous…

He saw Tetra and Link come running up, along with most of the crew, but he paid no attention, he just paid attention to the ropes, which were growing slippery, and more dangerous. But he kept his gaze on the one rope supporting all the sails flying loose, dangerously close to flying away! He gritted his teeth, and ignored the yells of his peers; screaming things like it was too dangerous or it was no use,

" I'm a pirate, I was born one, and always will be, I know what I'm doing." With one final heave, he plopped into the crows nest and hurriedly grabbed the rope, when the wind suddenly changed, blowing him toward the ocean, he gritted his teeth harder, and then wound the rope around the mast, an old pirate trick his mother had taught him. He sighed in relief,

" SEE I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!" " NO NEED TO WOR- WOAH!" He heard a snap, and looked at the rope, his face paled, it was dangerously close to snapping.

" TERRY!" Leah screamed fighting with the wind.

" T-THE ROPE IS BREAKING!" His voice once edged in calmness had turned into panic.

" TERRY!" Leah screeched, Link and Tetra stared in horror, and

" SOMEONE GET ME A ROPE!" Link's voice pierced the gale of the wind, and Niko soon returned with a rope, he quickly tied it around himself, and much to the dismay of Tetra, soon began to climb the net of ropes connecting to the crow's nest.

" TERRENCE, DON'T MOVE, I'M COMING TO GET YOU!"

He nodded, gulped and held on, as the ropes began to slowly unravel, he paled more.

" By the holy words of Nayru, oh goddess of wisdom, I beseech thee, in a prayer of most important thought." " Protect me from this torrent of storms, and of all things of this nature, let not my life be in danger any more, and let your golden arms wrap around one of your most devoted believers." He prayed silently to himself, seeing the rope snap one by one. He breathed heavily,

" So many have called me a coward, and so much have I proved them right, I can't let the cowardliness win, not this time…"

The ropes were getting more loose, and slippery, Link slipped again, but held on to the net, he was close, just a bit closer, he could hear Terrence slowly praying to himself, his voice edged in a whimper, " almost there…" He grabbed the rope, but then it slipped.

" Link?" He turned, and the rope he had seen Link climbing on, snapped, he heard the screams of his sister and Tetra as he hit the ground with a sickening thud.

" LINK!"

He heard a snap and looked toward the rope, he paled, and with a scream, fell, and hit the cold water, then blacked out.

" TERRENCE!"

" TERRY!"

No answer, they looked to the ocean.

There was no sign of him…

* * *

Author- ooh another cliffhanger.

Navi- TERRENCE!

Author- Please read and review!"

Navi- That's all you can say!"


	51. The water sage

Author- Hope you enjoy the chapter

Navi- Carrie-dreamer does not own the Legend of Zelda series.

" I failed…" 

" _**How can you fail when you know not the task you were given." **_

" _The ship is lost." _

" _**Is it?" **_

_" I am the coward as everyone says…"_

"_**How can you be cowardly when you alone risked your life." **_

" _But I failed." _

_**" Doing what…"**_

He opened his eyes; he felt a chill, then saw strange bubbles coming from his mouth, wait, bubbles!

He looked around, and saw WATER, everywhere!

" I'm gonna die…" " Wait how am I talking underwater…"

" **Because you're in no danger." **

He looked at his surroundings and saw strange paintings and walls; he looked at himself and saw he was wearing a strange tunic and extremely heavy shoes.

" Where am I?"

" **You are in the Water temple child." **

" The water temple, I never knew such a place existed…"

" **My people's legends and lore have been lost, much as most of the golden land has." **

He looked around, " Who are you, show yourself to me."

In answer to his demand, a young woman appeared seemingly out of the water itself. He stared, he had the face of a young woman, but strangely enough, she had webbed feet and long shining fins, her face was a pale bluish color as was the rest of her body. She wore a robe, which looked as if it were part of the waters themselves, seemingly flowing as the water did. She grinned,

" Who are you?"

**" My name is Ruto, I was once princess of the great Zora tribe, and I am sage of this temple."**

" You're the sage!" " You have to come with me, we need to find the sages-!" She stopped him with a finger to his lips,

" **The time of a sage while long is also limited, therefore once a destined successor is born to this world, I must give my powers to that person and descend into the sacred realm." **

" A destined successor?" " Where can I find this person."

" **You already have child." **She put a finned hand on his chest and closed her eyes, he looked at her in wonder, she smiled.

"** You have a great sense of the waters in you child…"** her voice was edged in sadness. **" You remind me of my people…" " How they frolicked in the waters of Hyrule, and laughed and sung, how they loved their world."**

" What happened to them?"

"** The Great waters came, the once warm crystal clear waters of our domain turned to ice cold seas. My people could not survive in such change, one by one, they expired… until only I was left, I descended into this temple because I could not bare to be in the same place where my brethren breathed their last."** Her crystal blue eyes filled with tears, **" I only wish to descend to the sacred realm and swim in their eternally warm waters and be with by beloved Zora again." " But until I pass my powers down, I am doomed to this ice prison…"**

" Is there anything I can do…"

**" You can accept your destiny and free me."**

" My destiny?" " I'm the-." She nodded,

**" Did you ever once feel a strange calmness when it came to water, water suddenly coming to you seemingly from nowhere, extremely sensitive to the conditions of the sea."**

He couldn't help but nod, " All of those and more."

**" Then why do you still act surprised."**

" Because I'm… there's no way…"

**" I wish I could have told you this when you were older, but in this situation I had no choice, I saved you from this evil storm, but only you can end it…"**

" Not even…"

**" The rod of winds has been damaged, it will take much time to repair it." " As sage of the waters, you must recognize the thin balance between the waters and the skies, in this world, Terrence, you are the most crucial sage, in a time long ago, Forest and fire were of more importance, but no longer." " When the time comes Terrence, you must lead the sages in prayer and battle, and aid the Child of the Winds, in this final battle." " Only you may now lead the sages child…"**

" But what if I can't do it, what if you've got the wrong guy, I can barely have enough courage to fight the smallest miniblin, I don't have any courage…"

**" Then why did you descend up the crow's nest and risk your life to secure that rope?"**

" But I failed in that too!"

**" But why did you even try?"**

He faltered, " B-Because, because-."

Images flashed in his mind, of both young and old, images of his parents and sisters, happy times on the ship, pictures of Link and Tetra flashed in his mind, even pictures of Robin and Saria…

" I did because I didn't want anyone I loved to be in danger…"

**" Is that not a form of courage…"**

He had no answer.

"** When one discovers courage in a small battle which is nothing of importance, one can be called courageous but it is only a small courage." "But when one whom deems himself cowardly, discovers courage in a life or death situation and risks everything to save the ones he loves, that is a greater courage."**

A small blue light seemed to come from his chest, the pain came again, and he flinched, but he didn't feel weak, he didn't even feel pain after a while, he felt that same calmness as he had whenever he looked at the ocean. The light intensified, and he soon became nearly blinded by it, but his vision cleared he gasped. A small object had come out of his chest!

**" The spiritual stone of water, a stone which in the greatest outbursts of love, reveals itself, your ancestor once carried it, now it comes to you."**

The stone seemed to float on it's own, it's three blue stones and in a golden setting, it seemed a jewel worthy for a queen or-.

" You gave this to him didn't you, the stone, you gave it to the Hero of Time." She grinned.

**" I did…"**

He nodded,

" What will you do now."

"**I know now the stone and it's powers will be in great hands, and you will lead the sages and the child of the winds to great victories, I can finally be at peace, and join my brethren."** The waters seemed to give an ethereal glow as it started to spin around the zora, as the light intensified, she waved to him, joyful tears in her eyes

"** Farewell Sage of all the world's waters, good luck to you and all your brethren."** She was soon gone, and Terrence held the stone up high, a bright blue light shot from the stone and wrapped itself around him, with a small murmur, he was gone.

" TERRY!" Leah screeched, but there was no sign of her brother.

Tetra held Link's prone body, he was breathing, but he had a nasty bump on the head and may have broken something, which wasn't good.

" TERRY!" " CAN YOU HEAR ME!" " BIG BROTHER!" She scanned the ocean wildly, but there was no sign of him anywhere,

" Big brother…" She murmured, before she fell on her knees, " Terry, you can't do this to me, you can't…"

The crew all stared forlornly at the sea; some took off their headscarves and held them to their chests, a pirate's sign for mourning. Zelda who had gone on deck just in time to see her son fall in the waves, was frozen, she couldn't talk or move, Robin and Saria did the best they could to comfort her, but even they were nearly frozen.

" He has to be alive, I mean, he's a pirate, he was practically born in the water." Saria murmured. Robin and Zelda just cried. Everyone had forgotten about the looming storm threatening to destroy their ship. It didn't matter anymore anyway…

" My little boy, my little boy, he was too young, he was too young…" Zelda murmured over and over to herself.

A strange light soon caught everyone's eye, they all looked curiously at it, until it faded, and with the sound of coughing came joyful screams,

" TERRY!" Leah latched herself onto him, with Zelda and the others following. He coughed again, water spurting out of his mouth. He looked wildly around his surroundings, then saw the storm still coming closer. His eyes narrowed, as much to the protest of his family, he stood up, he felt his chest, the stone still lay there on a gold chain, most likely a gift from Ruto. He fingered the stone and closed his eyes, he could feel what felt like currents of water rush through his body, he then pictured the storm in his mind, and pictured it disbursing, and finally the sea calming to it's former state.

" What the hell…"

" Could Terrence be… could he be…"

He didn't seem to hear them, the stone glowed brighter until finally Terrence was surrounded by an aura of blue light, much to everyone's shock, the storm seemed to follow Terrence's silent command, and it weakened and finally seemed to end all together, the mysterious funnel vanishing without a trace. The light faded, and he fell to his knees, but no one rushed to him like before.

" I am the water sage…" He whispered finally, he held his hands up to his face, " I did just what that woman said I would, the sage of long past…." He said nothing more, no one spoke, their shock was much too great. The storm was gone, seemingly by nothing more than a miracle, a miracle caused by no less than a young boy.

He turned their way, and revealed the stone around his neck, small gasps were heard, but nothing more. Without a word he walked down deck, no one followed.

* * *

The sky was clear once more, not a storm cloud in sight, thanks everyone supposed to Terrence. On deck everyone was wary of him, Robin especially, she felt strangely drawn away from him, but not Saria she was drawn to him more, but he was silent, the shock of it was just too great for him.

" Terry…"

" Saria…" " Do you fear me?"

She giggled, " and why would I fear you?"

" All around you lies my power, at least this is what the old sage told me, she said my power is over all the waters of the seas and the skies, my place is far more important in this world than in the last, at least there, in that time there was a balance."

" What do you mean?"

" The land was made of everything, the fires inside the mountains were tamed by the waters of the great rivers, the great rivers tamed by the forests, the forests tamed by the fires, it was a delicate balance." " Shadows of the night were tamed by the lights of the day, the spirits tamed by their shadows, spirits giving the light to the day…" " An eternal balance, none were greater, none were weaker."

" So what's the problem."

" The fires are reduced to one mountain, the forests reduced to small numbers, yet the waters are everywhere, swallowing everything in its path, and I am in charge of that power." " It scares me to think I have such destruction in my grasp and only a thin line separates it from becoming that." " I must understand that, yet I am so naïve in such things, what if I am used for evil purposes, what if there is truly no good I can do."

" But you didn't ask for this, can't you just say no."

He chuckled, " If only it were that simple, the waters are a part of me Saria, just as the forests are part of you, if I was to take the waters from me, I would perish, just as you would if your forests were stolen from you." She nodded solemnly

" I suppose you're right…" She looked towards Robin, who seemed to be acting strange to her.

" Terrence, why's Robin avoiding you like this, she seems-."

" Scared of me, I know, she realizes this imbalance as much as I do, she realizes no good will come of it."

" What do you mean…"

He sighed, " There'll be a time you'll be scared of me too Saria."

Her eyes widened, " No!" " I could never fear you Terrence, you're so sweet, and you're kind and-."

" I am master to the very thing which could destroy all…"

Her eyes widened more, but soon softened, she put her hand atop his, and was surprised when his hand changed positions and his fingers laced with hers. She made no complaint, and he once again fell silent, she stared at the ocean in quiet acceptance,

" As long as the waters flow, the forests will grow… and I'll always be at their side…" She whispered.

" And I'll always be at the yours…" He finally murmured.

* * *

Author- I thought this was a good way to end this chapter. This will show up a lot in the sequel, this fear of terrence's.

Navi- Well, hope you enjoyed these two chapters.

Author- Please review if you liked the chapter!


	52. Innocence lost

Author- enjoy the chapter

Navi- Carrie dreamer does not own the legend of Zelda series.

His breathing was ragged and harsh, he seemed to be struggling with every breath, she could only watch, there was nothing to be done. It was in the goddess's hands now. She grimaced, some help they had been during these few weeks. She looked at the twins watching, absolutely helpless for the first time, being forced to watch their father succumb to such an awful death. She grimaced, she felt thankful she had not had to watch her parents die, but the thought instantly filled her with such disgust she almost retched.

" A wicked girl I am, my two friends who I've known since I was but a fledgling are sitting here, being forced to watch their father die, and what am I doing, just letting my thoughts go to my own parents, who could be alive and well."

She closed her eyes, her face grew hot as it usually did, but she had stopped noticing, it had become a common occurrence now. She heard footsteps coming from Leah's direction; she opened her eyes, just in time to see Leah's hand come towards her with blinding speed. She flinched and ducked just in time to avoid it. Her eyes blazed in fury, but softened when they saw small streams of tears falling down her cheeks.

" You'd best keep those thoughts out of reach Robin." Her voice was hoarse, she'd been crying, she'd never admit it, but robin knew her too well. She nodded, she'd been selfish, Leah hadn't slapped her, but had given her a warning, and she knew to respect it. She stormed out, most likely looking for Link; Terrence looked her way for a short time but looked away soon after, his attention right back to his father. She decided perhaps it was time to leave, she left, and no one really seemed to notice.

* * *

" He's gotten worse?"

" THAT'S AN UNDERSTATEMENT!"

He wiped his sword down once again,

" Leah, I don't know what I can do, I mean-."

" You know how to use healing magic don't you!"

" Not really, Yvette taught me nothing, and I don't really trust her teachings anymore."

She nodded, " I guess that would make sense, I mean her spells were probably all made to fail or something."

" You have no idea."

He turned the sword over in his hands, four of the gems glowed softly, one remained dark, the red gem, he frowned,

" Since it took this long to find Terrence, how long do you think until the Fire sage is found?"

" Twice as long."

" Great…"

They stared at the sword, finally,

" Link…"

He looked up,

" What will happen to us, when all this is over, will we remember all of this for the rest of our lives?"

He wondered that too, " I don't know Leah…" It seemed strange, after all, how could one already know their future? It went against the goddesses.

" So… in the worst case scenario… I'm gonna forget everything…" " Including you…" Her voice was edged in sadness. He nodded,

" It's possible."

She smiled grimly, " Then let's make good use of our time together Link…let's show that wannabe goddess that's she's nothing to us." She smirked, and threw his sword to him and unsheathed her own. He grinned, knowing what she meant, and the two sparred, the clanging metal ringing through the ship and causing an audience to form. They knew each other's moves, and there was no blood spilt, in fact it was almost like a show, when the swords were finally down, it had ended in a draw.

* * *

Her unease around Terrence was obvious now…

She couldn't help it, he seemed to hold some kind of edge over her, in fact, she was wary of the ocean itself, which was silly when she thought about it.

" I am after all a princess of a kingdom over water…"

The world had a delicate balance, as her mother had instructed her,

"_The winds are controlling the seas, the earth is controlling the winds, the sea controlling the earth." " This is a balance the sages and myself must maintain, and it grows harder yet." _

" _Will it be my duty one day." The elder rito smiled, _

" _Perhaps my child, but I sense a stronger destiny for you…" _

" _What could be stronger than being a sage of earth?" _

_Her smile only grew._

Had her mother known of this?

Of Terrence's sagehood, of all of this, it didn't seem so, but how else could she explain it…

" I'm so wary of him, but only now after he has control over the waters…" " But why?"

She started to shiver in the cold, but then felt strangely warm, it was like heat was emanating from her body. But… how was that possible? She gazed at her hands; they did not seem to be anything different than they normally were, but her wings…

Though painful, she plucked out a small feather, and brought it to her cheek,

It was cold as ice.

She dropped it hastily; she felt pain from the spot where it had been. She rubbed it, and felt a raw spot… her eyes widened,

" What in the name of Valoo…" She murmured.

" Robin?"

She turned, then grimaced,

" Oh hello Leah."

" You okay, looks like you hurt yourself."

She rubbed her sore, then smiled, fighting the screams of pain,

" Oh posh, I've done worse to myself, this is nothing."

" But I've seen that before, that isn't a regular sore."

She rolled her eyes, " Oh yes Leah, what is it."

" You're gonna laugh, but it looks like a mild case of a burn."

Her eyes widened. She looked down at the feather she had thrown down, in it's place was a small pile of ash.

* * *

" A burn huh."

She nodded, " Seems strange to me."

" You're not the only one."

" So what do we do."

" We watch her, that's all."

" That's it!"

" We're still not sure Leah."

" What, do we need her to shoot a fireball at someone to prove it."

" In a word yes."

" Oh come on Link, you know the stories, the fire sage of long past was supposedly always hot or warm, if something were to touch him that was flammable unless he was able to cool himself down, he could cause a fire."

" That's still no proof."

" IT WAS IN THE SHAPE OF THE BLOODY FEATHER!"

He blinked, " That's proof."

" Thank you." " So that would mean Robin is-."

He shook his head; " We have a suspicion, until she undeniably proves it, we don't need to panic the girl."

She nodded, " I guess you're right."

She looked at the sword, they were so close… but they were also so far…

* * *

" Is it so?"

" Yes my queen."

She peered into the orb, her finger tracing over the small orb,

" Perhaps then…" " I ought to pay a small visit to the little whelps."

She smirked.

* * *

The ship was strangely peaceful, yet she still felt anxious, she was too young of course to really understand what was going on, but something was troubling her mother and she wanted to know what.

" Mummy?"

She merely groaned and turned over.

Well she would be of no help,

" Big brother?"

He awoke, but gave her a shushing motion, and then fell back asleep.

She was about to turn to her sister, but she was missing, which was strange, she'd been in bed a while ago.

_" Princess…"_

Princess? Who was she talking to, she was no princess. Then she saw her sister's cloak, it was lying on the floor.

" Le le?"

Quiet footsteps were heard as each squeak was heard. She shivered, but then sat up, something was wrong.

_" Come to me princess…"_ The melodic voice was the only thing she heard, she looked around cautiously wondering if any one else had fallen under it's command. She saw none. 

_**" Who are you?"**_ She murmured.

_" Princess… princess Leanna, child of the winds… daughter of the princess and hero…" " Are those not all your titles?"_

She felt her sword, she didn't know who this was, but she wouldn't fall under another spell, not this time.

_" You fear my spells?" " Good, it seems you are not a fool, killing a fool is ever so boring compared to killing one who can at least give a small fight."_

Her eyes widened, as did the little girl's.

**_" Gandria…"_** Her sister hissed, her sword unsheathed.

_" You figure me out so soon, how fortunate, I won't have to waste my time leading you on."_

" Leah…" Her eyes brimmed with tears, this was the same woman who had tortured her in that cage, what would she do to Leah!

Her sword was before her, the aura though weak still glowed around it and around her.

_" Do you think a puny little Hylian sword will pierce my flesh?" " Child you are no match against me, EMBRACE YOUR DEATH!"_

She found she couldn't move,

_**" I can't move…"**_ She thought, hermind brimming with panic, she turned and faced the glowering woman, who raised her hand, the same dark light she had seen in Forsaken Fortress came forth, she gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, praying it's be over.

" NO!"

She turned, a golden light surrounded her acting as some sort of barrier, she moved her hand on the strange wall, but it went right through.

**" What the?"** She turned.

**" Faore…?"**

She was holding her hands, a strange light lay around her face and hands, glowing softly,

" What did I?"

**" The sacred light…" " One that can repel any darkness…"**

" _The pure essence of the triforce… the light itself…"_

The woman glared, her teeth bared, the little girl was running towards her sister, who quickly embraced her and braced herself for an impact, but there was none.

" Sister?"

**" What did you do?"**

" I don't know…"

" FAORE!" they turned,

" Jeez!" " Now you get up!"

A cry of anger silenced them, and with a wave of her cloak, Gandria was gone.

" Leah, what happened!"

**" I don't know." " That bitch put me under some kind of spell, I can't explain it, Faore just came out of nowhere."**

Terrence looked around, " Doesn't look a battle, did you beat her?"

**" No, she paralyzed me somehow and would have killed me if-."**

" If what?"

She looked at Faore, who seemed to be just as confused as she was.

" I don't know what happened…something saved me though."

Faore said nothing, no one did.

* * *

_Life is so… fragile…_

_The fates intertwine all with others_

_In a way we are dolls…_

_Some are chosen to remain the way they are…_

_While others…_

The child and her companions looked at each other their faces ashen.

He watched in sadness, knowing there was nothing he could do… the fates cruel and heartless had chosen this innocent soul to undertake a whole new journey of her own, he couldn't stifle a chuckle, of course it was this, after all, others were indeed chosen to be direct pawns of fate, given so called "powers" over their given duty. The chuckle grew into a laugh, a sage was nothing more than a mere toy to the goddesses, they had no true power. His laugh faded,

Just like he.

The one time he'd tried to gain power… it had ended in destruction. As he watched the young woman and her sister walk slowly back to their companions, he looked the other way.

_What have I done…_

Author- Sorry this chapter took so long, my inspiration has been gone lately. Please review if you enjoyed.


	53. Salvation

" _Rinku?" _

_" Yeah Vette?"_

" _What's the light feel like?" _

" _What?" " Silly, just go out in the sun, then you'll feel it." _

_She smiled bitterly, " I suppose one like you would feel so." _

_He was surprised at her sudden bitterness. _

He snapped his eyes open, he looked around the ship bitterly. He sighed as he remembered her seemingly uncaring betrayal, he'd fallen for her act so quickly. He was a fool.

A complete fool!

Of course Leah had not spoken of it since, she was far too busy trying to figure what had indeed happened to her and her little sister!

After all, it wasn't every one who was so young showed so much power.

Was this what Teleri had meant?

The betrayal of Yvette…

But what did he have to "choose?"

" You seem distracted."

He looked up, and gave a small smile,

" I suppose I would be too, seeing all this has happened in such a short time."

" You don't know the half of it Elena."

The red haired priestess smiled, " Oh but I do…. Haven't you wondered by now how I remember the attack on Cabarynia?"

He shook his head, truthfully, he'd forgotten.

She smiled at that, but it wasn't a very kind smile, he flinched.

" Elena?"

She held up her hands suddenly seeming bored, " I am messenger of the gods… even your grandmother, if still alive today would have bowed to me…" " But even I must bow to you…"

"I don't ask you too."

" She demanded respect you know… never once gave up hope she'd become queen…." " My mother used to always speak of her in such harsh terms… all of us priestesses knew she would turn, it was a never a question of if, it was always a question of when."

" But Yvette loves me…"

" But she has become her mother Rinku, in every way… the same woman who would have put poison I your cup just for the chance to have the power you have now…" " The same power you mother died for…"

He looked down at the silver triangle hanging at his neck. He growled,

" Why don't I just throw the blasted thing away!"

She was silent for a moment, " You could do that… and be rid of it… but then your people would be without protection… free picking for the Hylians to kill and annihilate."

" Zelda would never let that happen!"

" I don't think Zelda would b given a choice." She said simply. " Our people have been at war for years, do you truly think you can make a difference."

He stopped, " We could stop it… her and me…"

" For how long Rinku?" " Do not kid yourself into believing the lies she tells you."

He stood abruptly, " Enough." " I will hear no more slander against the woman I love, and the people I have sworn to protect!"

" Believe it not if you wish, but you know what I say is true, you will be forced to make a choice Prince Rinku, and whether choice you make, I dread the consequences."

He froze, she frowned at that and gave a swift curtsy and was soon gone.

" She won't betray me, she won't." he murmured, though he was unsure of who he was speaking

Zelda or Yvette?

* * *

The darkness was engulfing her soul.

She shivered, is this truly what her mother expected her to live as.

" I shouldn't even be alive…" She whispered.

The darkness had fully engulfed her and it was only by the grace of the goddesses Link had not been pulled in with her!

Still…

Had she done the right thing….

"gandria offered me life…" " And I took it."

Buthad it indeed been the right thing to do?

" The look in his eyes… when he realized who I was…"

NO

She can't show such weakness!

She'd offered him a chance to live, he's refused to take it!

He'd fall victim to the same fate his mother had had!

She should feel nothing!

Then why did she.feel this…

This feeling.

" NO!" " HE MADE HIS CHOICE,. HE MADE IT I DID NOT!"

She knew the truth of this, she had no reason to be so so….

Fearful to him. For his safety.

She clung to herself, her frail body was growing weaker by the day.

" Gandria never said it would be permanent,

" I wish to live…" 

" _You can only live with the help of the amulet… the one which your cousin carries…" _

" _How shall I then?" _

" _bring the amuelet to me child and I will bestow what is yours back to you…" _

" _How?" _

She knew how.

And she had failed.

She'd let her pride get in her way.

And that girl…

She seemed to hold the very essence of teleri in her… but still she had more…

Something in her eyes.

They hadn't been…

Human…

Who on earth was she?

And why on earth did she seem so familiar.

As if she's known her for far longer than she knew she had.

If so why…

WHY?

" Something ails you My lady."

She turned and scowled,

" Baltor, what is it you want?"

he smirked, " I have just come to inform you that queen has now removed you from her promise. But, she says that if you succeed in one final last chance, she will honor the agreement from long ago."

" How am I to do this?" She breathed.

" He still loves you… work with that."

She growled, " And if I refuse this!"

He chuckled lihtly, " You yourself know th epunishment of that."

She fell silent.

" Of course without you, I could easily fare better so perhaps… you should refuse."

" And why would I do that, to help you is the least of my worries."

She grinned, " She'll kill him you know."

She froze, " What?" She whispered.

" Thanks to you, Gandria knows exactly where he is along with the others." " She's planning another attack, and tis one… will not fail.

" And what of the sages whom dwell with him, does she think to surpasss them."

" She was caught unawares yes, but this time… she will be more prepared, no one will be able to stop her." His grin more wider, " Unless of course they were to be warned in time."

* * *

He stood at the bow of the ship, his eyes closed in thought.

Choice?

He had to make a choice?

It seemed so…

Unfair.

He was fifteen! If whatever this choice was, affected everyone…

" Link?"

He turned. And smiled, " Hoy Tetra…"

You're all alone, are you worried about Leah and faore?"

He shook his head, " Now… they'll be fine." A hint of color came into his cheeks, " Oye, they're like their mother, always the first to get in trouble, the last to get out of it."

She glared, " Ha Ha…" she flipped his nose, " Mind your tongue there Link, one should not treat their spouse so."

The color grew, " We're not-."

She gave him a wink, " Not for much longer…" She grinned and took both of his hands, and leaned hr face in

He leaned also, but something stopped him.

A dark shadow behind Tetra… but he saw nothing there….

" Link?"

It was gone.

" Nothing…"

Are you sure you're alright?"

" Yes… I'm fine." He released her.

" Link?"

" I thought I saw-."

"Saw what?"

" N-Nothing."

He hurried away.

"LINK!" she called after him.

She stood in anxiety, she felt weaker by the day…

* * *

" _**Unless of course they were to be warned in time." **_

Could she do it…

Why wpuld she do it?

WHY IS SHE EVEN CONSIDERING IT?

He betrayed her…

She always knew he would…

But…

She fingered her necklace…

It had been nonsense of course.

She had made up that story of the " silver mirror and the sacrifice of the queen…" She'd told all of the priestesses and priests to tell the same story,

Link had no need to know th etrue story… at least not yet.

The necklaces were just symbols, of the three heirs, carve dby hand by their grandmother, by a special art known onkly to those known by her people.

" Rinku…" She murmured.

Their markings too, shared a special purpose, especially Rinku's…

The silver triforce upon his right arm and the even stranger the strange mark upon his chest… it looked like a wound…

Arianna had received only one mark, the Family crest upon her brow, much as she and Link both had had. If they still had lived in Cabarynia they would have had to dye it every day to renew it's glow.

Her markings had been at the most normal, except for one long winding around her arm. The priestess had said it meant… betryal.

She felt a tear flwo down her cheek.

" we should be allies… the three of us…. Thr last true heirs of our people…"

" we should be working to restore our kingdom!"

" We shouldn't be enemies!"

She stopped her eyes widening…

" What have I done?" she whispered.

She turned at a sudden sound.

Baltor.

She growled.

He smirked,

" well well, I suppose now you think you'll be able to escape punishment from this great treachery you plan to commit." " I'm afraid I must now escort you to our queen for judgement."

Her chest heaved up and down but she stood her ground.

His smirk grew wider as he stretched his hand out towards her.

Suddenly her mind clicked.

" She is not my queen…."

Her green eyes blazed with a sudden intense fury,

" AND YOU ARE NOT MY MASTER!"

Her staff reacted with her fury and with one cry drove it through the man's black heart.

Ignoring the blood dripping from the end of it.

She ran.

* * *

" Leah…" " You're up."

She said nothing.

" Leah-."

" You saw it too."

" saw what?"

" The shadow… I saw it behind my father… you saw it behind Tetra…"

" What does it mean."

" It means we'll succeed…" " All of us…"

" Leah… what dioes that-."

She looked up, hre was taken aback, tears were forming in her eyes."

" My queen she is nowhere to be found… she has betrayed us."

" You have nothing to fear Baltor.. I was expecting this…"

" expecting this, My Queen-."

" They've played right in my hands."

He was shocked into silence.

She slept peacefully, the first time in weeks.

" Arianna…"

She opened her eyes slowly, in an instant her eyes windened and she started to scream but Yvette hastily put a hand over her screaming mouth muffling her screams.

" Hush… I willl ot hurt you."

She continued to scream.

" I will prove it to you!" She took a silver necklace gfrom her pocket, Aryll quieted.

" How…?" " Why…?"

" I realize what I have done Aryll… and I must repent for it… Aryll I need tio warn your brother… Gandria wuill kill him if I do not… and she says there is no way she can fail to succeed I must warn him!"

Her green eyes widened, and she nodded.

" Don't trust her." " It's a trap I know it."

" What if it's not?"

"WHAT IF IT IS!" " Link think about it for a second, she gladly would have killed you th elas ttime she saw you-."

" And now she's warning me about Gandria's attack." " she's my cousin Tetra… and more than that… she's some of th elast family I got left." " I have to do this Zelda…"

She quieted.

" I'm coming with you." She fisihed.

" I asked you to come alone…" " arianna and you."

" Too convenient for you if you ask me…" Tetra muttered.

" why the sudden change of heart?"

She looked down. Then showed her bare arm, Link stepped back, her arms were always covered, he'd never seen the mark on her arm before…

" I remembered this…" She murmured. She drew up her front bangs, " and this…"

A strange symbol was on her brow, he started, the same symbol had been on his tunic all those years ago, a strange spiral like shape, but this one had one difference, a little silver diamond was hanging from the middle of it.

" You have one as well, as does Arianna." The siblings looked at each other,

" I do?" Aryll had been under the impression she had never been marked. Yvette grimaced,

" It is the first marking any one of royal rank receives on the day of their birth…" Aryll grimaced,

" I got goat's blood on me when I was a baby…"

" No child, we're born with them."

Aryll hastily drew her bangs upwards as did Link, sure enough, the same silver symbols wer eon their brows.

" We are the last of royal blood to grace this earth, all others are gone… we share a bond that none can break, these charms are a symbol only… they have not the power I described to you earlier… you were not ready to know thhe truth yet Rinku…"

" Then what are they needed for?"

She said nothing, only drew out her staff, immediately both their necklaces reacted, " It is not that we have no use for them, it is that thye are useless alone, but together a useless thing they are no more."

She rose her staff higher, and now the silver amulet began to react strongly, until it snapped off it's chain and began to float in the air.

" we can restore the amuelet to it's prior power, and with it destroy Gandria once and for all… and restore our kingdom to greatness."

" Yvette… how do you know thias will work."

" There wasa story someone told me once, it told of the salvation of our kingdom, it said that when a priestess, a knight and a maiden united the powers again… the darkness would be repelled once and for all…" " do you know wo that someone was Rinku?"

He shook his head,

She smiled sadly, " Your mother… she told me that story the night before she died…."

He was silent.

It was one of the moments he regretted most.

As if in one of his nightmares, the amulet did indeed begin to react, but in an instant was snatched from the very air.

Gandria.

Aryll blanched white and even he did.

The amulet.

Had fallen into her hands.

" I always knew you would betray me… but I thought at the very least… your will to live would quench that conscience of yours, but it seems… that in your own madness you've killed my best general." She fingered the amulet with a wide toothed grin.

" I suppose with this great gift you have led me too…. I can show you some mercy."

She raised her hand and a great burst of energy went flying towards her, she raised her staff… but it was too late.

She fell to the ground.

" I'll give you the pleasure of a slow death… so you can attone for your sins and not instead die with them on your heart." " Call it a great feat of generosity."

Blood poured from her chest but she still struggled to stand.

The demoness laughed, " Still you struggle, you Harkains… quite the lot you are…" She fingered the amulet with a more tighter grasp. " Yte… still you held so much power…. And let it escape from you grasp… such fools."

She disappeared without another word.

Yvette took another step and fell again.

Aryll and Link still couldn't move, the grisly sight was to much for them to bare. Tetra had since turned her head.

"L-Link…" the quiet voice was weak and he could tell it burned her every breath to even try it.

He knelt down, her eyes were wild,

" Y-You… you… you have to get it back…" She murmured. " And when you do… destroy it…"

His eyes widened, " Yvette?"

" I thought it could sav eus… bring us back to greatness…. But iu my hatred my heart became black, and cold… the goddesses punished me as this. I deserve to die…" " Which is why… I pressured you to keep it… the amulet, I was jealous of your destiny… so filled with light and happiness… the destiny I wanted." She gave a sad smile, " I lied to you… about everything… about our people, the silver guardian, the amulet itself… but most of all… about our family…" " There's so much I want to tell you… so muc you need to know… but I can barely get the words out…" Tears streamed down her cheeks, the silver markings across her face and arms, began to fade. " In my ignorance I bid you have that amulet… not thinking of the horrors it brought with it… and I'm truly sorry… for putting you through this… Aryll through this…." She sighed, " You must destroy her… and the evil she has in her heart, before it's too late… the amulet must be destroyed… it is too dangerous for any one person to hold…." She outstretched her hands to him, " LINK, PROMISE ME, Promise me you'll try to save our people!" PROMISE ME!"

He nodded, her eyes closed and a smile formed on her lips. Her eyes opened suddenly and went to his sword.

' Link… I need to ask one more favor of you…"

" Anything…"

She began to choke and finally threw up blood, tears streamed down her cheeks again.

" I don't want to die as a traitor dies… slowly and with agonizing pain… I'd rather die quickly…" "Link…please… kill me…."

His eyes widened, " WHAT?" he backed away. " I-I can't do that…"

Her head went down, " Please…" She murmured.

Blood spurted out of her mouth as she coughed again, and she struggled to sit up, with pain creasing her face.

She murmured softly, " Please… let me feel the light…"

His sword began to shake, his own eyes clouded over, he shut his burning eyes….

And thrusted.

She made a kind of squeak, but smiled…

" Thank you…." She murmured as she hit thr ground.

Her eyes closed.

With the same smile still on her face.

He rested on one knee…. And put a hand on her brow.

Suddenly a light seemed to come around Yvette, and in one instant her body was gone, he started, but then looked up and then smiled sadly.

He could have sworn he saw the same Yvette he had lost when he was a child… dancing in the clouds, reveling in the light.

" She's free…." He murmured.

" Finally free…"

" Link…." He turned, Tetra's face was filled wih grief and she clutched Aryll's hand tightly.

H turned from her, " Take my sister back…"

" What?"

" I won't let he rdie in vain…" " I won't let my family die in dishonor…" " It's time I get it back…"

" Link!" She started but he silenced her with his kiss, it was swift but passionate… she felt tears brimming down her cheeks…

He wouldn't get out of this alive… he knew it…

And so did she.

They separated, and she caught hold of his hand….

" Link… I-…" She started, but he squeezed it and wiped the tears off her cheeks…

" Be… I…" She stopped and threw her arms around him, " Come back to me…" She whispered…

She let go, and he watched as she and Aryll, with a loud cry of protest went back to the ship.

A boom of thunder crashed, and he looked up in the sky, his eyes narrowed.

It was time.

* * *

This is it people, only two chapters left and then after a long long commitment my first, true full length story will be complete. I can't tell you how emotional this is for me, just looking back at this story amazes me, how simple my story was and now look at it. I know by far it is not th egreatest work on this site, and it probably never will be, and I feel truly honored so many people paid attention to my little story out of all the masterworkds out there and I;m eternally… eternally grateful.

I thank you all heartily, from the bottom of my heart and hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I leave you now to do as you wish, and once again.

Thank you.


	54. Finality

Here we are everyone, Five years in the making and here we are at the end…

Disclaimer- I don't own Zelda.

* * *

She stood a distance from his bedside.

His face had grown paler, his breathing ragged.

The demon's evil poison had finally begun to work.

Even her mother began to exhibit signs of the same sickness that had befallen her father…

She hugged her arms, and closed her eyes slightly.

She heard a slight ruckus and was shocked when she saw Aryll and Tetra heading back.

But Link was nowhere in sight.

Her heart began to pound.

Surely he didn't…

She sighed.

Surely he had.

" And you… and you just let him?"

" What choice did I have…?"

" Big brother will get out of this, I know it!"

Samina shook her head, " I dread to say I disagree…" " Yvette was far stronger than Link ever was… and look what Gandria did to her… look what she did to his mother…"

" Then what are we doing here, what's the point anymore!" " trying to save a future that by this time might not even exist anymore!"

Terrence flinched, as did the other sages, Saria bit her lip, Robin calmly, a little too calmly focused on a slowly burning feather…

" You can't say that… Link will succeed, he has too… how else would we be here?" He murmured.

" Unless this whole world has just been a lie…" Yura spoke up for the first time, " The goddess's idea of a sick joke."

An argument started, she noticed, she cast a look at her sick father, and grasped the hilt of her sword. Link had promised her…

Her father had promised her…

She clenched her teeth.

And there would be no more broken promises!

She snuck away.

" Miss Leah?"

The exclamation had stopped the argument.

" MISS LEAH!" " WHAT THE-!"

She sheathed her sword, and jumped off the ship.

She could feel his presence, faintly.

She turned to the pirate ship one final time. She nodded her head in their direction.

And ran.

* * *

The climb was a hard one.

What was it with warlocks or sorceresses… and high cliffs or towers!?

He gritted his teeth. Shi-orkun strapped securely to his back, and with only one second thought, he'd started the long, torturous climb.

" Yvette…" he murmured.

His foot slipped, he dug his nails in the rock, and gritted his teeth at the intense pain, as his nails were practically torn from his fingers, but still, he was able to regain his footing. Breathing heavily, he resumed his climb.

" Faore, Din, Nayru, if that was your cue that this is a suicide mission, for the wrong reasons… I'm aware of that." He growled.

He owed Yvette no favors, why the hell was he doing this? With the exception of his mother and father… Aryll and Gram, no one in his family had cared enough to even see he lived…

No…

He sighed. That wasn't true. The long scar on his leg proved that… Yvette had rescued him that night, the only reason he was alive was because of her…

But it had been his blade that had ended her own…

His foot slipped again, but he regained his footing quickly this time.

He stopped in mid climb, and looked back.

He caught a glimpse of clouds, that were pretty much it… he sighed.

His ancestral home had been in the clouds… until all his people had been wiped out… leaving only Cabarynia…

He resumed climbing.

He watched with slight interest.

His silver hair blowing gently in the wind. His white pupiless eyes showing no emotion at all.

**_" Fool… he thinks he can actually make that climb…."_** A fang flashed.

He appeared right in front of him, with a yelp of surprise, he completely lost his footing, and Oni raised his eyebrow and casually saved him from falling to his death.

" ARE YOU CRAZY!"

He smirked," _**Perhaps…" " What are you doing here" **_

" Why do you care, you're a demon, I expelled from the inside of me, go away." He said it rather simply.

The Oni smirked, " _**You actually think you can just poof me away?" " I'm more in this battle than you think, I've just come for a special importance and I'll be on my way." **_

" Importance?" He scoffed, " I believe you've done enough Oni."

**_" Is that really what you think I am, just a mindless demon wishing nothing but your own death."_**

" You tried killing me before."

**_" That was an unfortunate error, believe it or not, I'd rather not see you dead… "You're still of use."_**

He gritted his teeth, " Use!" " I've been a pawn in all of this, since the beginning, What's your real purpose." " What is all this, you know what's going to happen, I'm destined to die, yet you're still helping me." " What! Do you want to change history before it even happens!"

The oni sobered, his amusement fading " _**More like correct it." **_

To his surprise he felt the edge. " How?" He looked in wonder, he hadn't even been close… he looked at the floating demon

" Correct… correct what?"

**_" Las time I checked, that was for me to know,… you to find out."_**

" Isn't it always."

" _**Now you're catching on." **_

A slight wind had begun to blow,

" _**You know she was wrong." **_

" Who?"

**_" While your daughter is strong, she won't be strong enough to defeat the evil by herself And she won't be the one who ends up defeating the queen…"_**

" If you know so much then, who will end up defeating her, if not the chien nu weinds, I know the legends as much as any one else."

**_" The child of the winds…?" " Oh no, she is powerful and she is quite the peculiarity, but she's not the child of the winds proclaimed in the legends, far from it."_**

" Are you calling my cousin a liar?" His anger was growing.

**_Oh no, but I can tell you" she was misinformed." He smiled cheekishly, "You don't really understand what that legend is, do you?"_**

" What it is?" He scoffed, "" It is a person, foretold by my people for centuries, my daughter." " The savior of the world." The wind was growing stronger.

The Oni's face darkened, " **_They're coming… the dark winds… " " Here's hoping you're ready Link, because I can tell you, you'll be facing something much worse than what is to come."_**

" IS that a threat Oni?"

He sobered,**_ " More like a warning hero."_**

" A warning, a warning of what?"

But as quickly as he had come, the demon was gone, leaving Link alone on the top.

* * *

She struggled up the cliff, her boots slipping, she grimaced, boots were not made for climbing, the number one rule of adventuring.

" Damn boots, how the hell did Link get up there?"

She sighed, no use for whining now, she may have been in a fifteen year old body, but she still had the mind of a ten year old..

" A seriously disturbed ten-year old" She muttered, blowing a stray piece of hair away from her face. " Din knows I've seen too much.

" " LINK!" " ARE YOU UP THERE!?"

No answer.

Great.

Only a few more feet to go, she could make it, she had to, her father would die if she didn't.

* * *

He saw the three towers. Crumbled into rubble. A symbol of the alliance's failure.

He knew he and Zelda would fix that, the two of them would unite the silver and golden kingdoms, he knew and believed that with all his heart.

He had to get back to her.

She was his inspiration.

He stared at the deathly cold space.

So ironic indeed that she would choose to fight him here, he unsheathed Shi-or-kun. The gems twinkled, He prayed the power of the sages would be enough.

But even if it wasn't.

He fingered the charm

He knew what would be…

" LEAH!" " LEAH!!"

her mother's frantic cries could be heard from the bowels, Tetra closed her eyes in pain.

Like father like daughter.

She strapped the bow and arrows to her back.

Just in case.

She grunted, but pulled herself back up, " LINK!"

He turned to her in alarm, " LEAH!?" " What are you doing here, I told you not-."

" Well, too bad, we're in this together!"

he glared, " I order you back to that ship right now young lady, you're way in over your head!"

she glared equally back, " You're not my daddy yet Link, you know full well you can't do this alone."

" Leah…"

" Don't Leah me, I want to help, and I will help, Gandria cursed my daddy Link, he's going to die, and I'm not letting his murderer get away with it Link." " You should know how that feels, you're up here avenging your family, well so am I." " So don't be a hypocrite and accept my help!"

He said nothing for a long while, until finally.

" When I give the word, you run, and you don't look back." " Understand me."

She smiled, " Yes sir."

" How sweet…"

They stiffened.

She stood there, the size of an ordinary woman, the mad sorceress who had caused them so misery.

" Gandria…" he growled.

" _**So the last of the Harkains sees fit to challenge me, how fitting, it's done where it all started." **_

" What?" His eyes narrowed. " No more games Gandria!" " Who are you really!" " Answer that at least!"

" You wish to know do you." " Would you call that a last request."

" Answer me you wretch." " Why did you kill my mother and my father!"

" I did nothing, your mother's sister is the one whom caused their demise, I merely helped her act on it." " My host's desires become mine, we share everything."

Her eyes widened, " So what you're saying is that you have no real will of your own!?" Her voice became shrill.

" I was created brat, created out of hatred and malice, given a human form by one very powerful being, who stemmed the desires of other mortals like me…"

" You hate my family, because someone told you to…"

" You can try to destroy me, Rinku, you can destroy everything about me, but it's useless, I am not your only great enemy Link, far from it, I was created out of jealousy and malice, and I took the form of the woman who created me, but I'm recent, I'm one of many. Your mother's sister created who I am Rinku, I am just one of them… "

" Are you saying you're not even the real GANDRIA!" He shrieked, beyond caring now, " WHO DAMN IT, WHO TOLD YOU TO KILL MY FAMILY, WHY!?" " WHO THE HELL IS YOUR CREATOR!"

She only laughed, the sudden crazed laughter of a lunatic, suddenly a glint caught his eye, the amulet was in her hands, he could get it. He had to try.

He lunged, Shi-orkun raised,

" DIE YOU WRETCH!"

" _**FOOL!" " Do you truly believe you can stop me now!" **_

She raised her hands in sudden acute fury. A dark energy came from her hands.

He lunged towards her torso, she put her hands down, as the energy surged forth,

He blocked it and kept on running.

Leah unsheathed her own sword and rushed towards her as well, getting a few slices in as Link having reached her, began hacking away, caring not about the dark blood hitting his face, matting his hair, he cared only about destroying every once of her.

" THIS IS FOR MY MOTHER!"

He blocked another of her attacks, and was able to slice a chunk of skin from her arm.

The witch growled in frustration and struck him with her claws, leaving three bloody streaks across his left eye, he blocked her wildly swinging claws,

" THIS IS FOR MY FATHER!"

Another strike, this time severing one of her clawed fingers.

Still she kept on, and still they fought, seemingly dismembering every inch if her, but like a wretched beast, she still was sable to keep on.

" THIS IS FOR _MY _FAMILY!" Leah screamed shrilly, successfully taking yet another chunk of flesh. Her once glorious blonde hair was now dirty and matted, she could care less. Both were covered in blood, both their own and the cursed witch's.

How much longer could she last!?

She continued to laugh, even though the trying battle, until finally her mouth twisted into a hideous grin,

" _**That's quite enough, children, mmm heh heh…" **_She let out a powerful burst of energy, enough to knock the both of them off their feet.

" _**I'm afraid, I've grown quite tired of this nonsense…" " It's time to show you just what the true power of this amulet." **_

The woman or now revealed the shell of a woman suddenly grasped the amulet, both Link and Leah paled as suddenly she swallowed it…

She swallowed it…

" WHAT THE HELL!?"

" ARE YOU INSANE!?"

The monstrous woman suddenly seemed to grow even larger. Her voice booming with laughter, her hair became like strings, her skin clammy, and her claws even longer.

" _**Down with the Harkains!" " DOWN WITH THEM!" " YOUR BLOOD SHALL FREE MY MASTER!" **_

She launched another attack, this time hitting its mark, and both Leah and Link ended up slammed into the wall.

The thud was sickening and loud enough to be heard by anyone at the bottom of the tower.

Tetra looked up. It was about time she supposed that she save the hero…. They'd been through too much together to have it end now. She clenched her teeth and strode towards it.

" Hang on Link… hang on till I get there."

Another indent in the wall. Another crumble, but still they got back up.

The two were resilient. She had to give them that.

This last attack however, had given her an advantage. The Shi-orkun had been knocked square out of Link's hands and lay a good twenty yards away from them. He backed away slightly, trying to position his body so to make a run for it. Gandria however saw right through his bluff and blasted another beam of energy. He gritted his teeth and started to run, she saw him and a beam of energy came barreling towards him. He rolled and just barely missed it. But his foot hadn't been so lucky, he tried to move it, but it was no use, he removed his boot, but quickly put it on again, suddenly nauseated. He could see Leah running to him,

" Link!"

" Get…the…sword…!"

" What…"

He grimaced, and hissed in pain, " I…can't…walk…get…the…BLOODY…SWORD!" He gave another cry of pain.

" Link!"

" DO IT LEAH!" " You have to!"

She backed away, and started a wild dash towards the shining blade. She saw through it and aimed another blast. However a piercing light flashed past her and hit the wall.

The both turned.

Tetra stood poised with another arrow to strike.

" HEY YOU!" " LEAVE MY KID ALONE!"

Leah continued to run, she didn't hear what Gandria said in response, she doubted it was pleasant… Only a few more yards… that was all. She looked back and saw another arrow had pierced Gandria's flesh this time. She howled in agony. To Leah's relief she saw Link had been able to force himself back up. Tetra had given her the chance she needed, she lunged and grabbed the hilt and started her run back.

Link met her halfway.

" What do we do, we can't fight her like this!" " She's as big as the tower… or maybe even bigger."

" we don't have a choice. Something's making her unstoppable. That something has to be destroyed."

" You don't mean."

" We have no choice."

" Without the silver amulet your people…"

" We don't have another option Leah….she'll just keep getting stronger, we have to do it now."

Tetra continued to fire arrows, distracting the witch but never piercing her skin completely.

They both looked at the blade in their hands. " Throw it." He murmured.

" Aye." The blade began to glow one last time.

" TETRA!" " GET OUT OF THE WAY!" She turned towards him. Gandria suddenly freed from the constant barrage saw her chance.

" One… Two…." The blade began to pulse more, the glowing became more unbearable. They both raised it in the air.

" Hit the mark…" " Please…"

They released it, but at that second Link noticed Gandria hadn't even moved to defend herself, or combat the attack. Suddenly he realized why.

" NO!" He bellowed.

"_**I win hero…" **_She began to laugh even as the blade came crashing towards her, Link began to run but it was hopeless.

A claw at that moment rose up from behind her.

" NO!" He reached for her, but it was too late.

The princess crumbled, he caught her as she fell. The blood pooled around them.

Gandria continued to laugh, even as her body slowly began to disintegrate the blade digging deeper and deeper into her once impenetrable flesh, her laughter grew louder, and louder, the silver light coming from within her didn't faze her at all.

Leah stood stone silent.

" Oh Woe to the Hero and his lost love… it seems that though he survives the hero still loses all… ah the irony… and to think… it's only just begun for you boy… or has it….?"

His body stiffened, as he desperately tried to revive the young woman in his arms, whose breath was lessening every moment.

Leah looked upon her hands.

They were transparent and disappearing fast.

The witch dissolved into dust. A single silver light remained.

She stared at it, it began to glow again, bursts of light spread forth. She covered her eyes, and then it disappeared.

The amulet was gone, the false goddess was defeated, she turned towards Link.

But at what cost…?

* * *

" BREATHE!" " DIN DAMN YOU!" " BREATHE!"

He frantically pumped and leaned over again, pressing his mouth on hers, finally he heard a hoarse cough, as she spit up…

Blood.

Her breathing was ragged.

But she was alive.. alive!

" Tetra, thank the gods… I thought I'd lost you."

"L-..Link…" She coughed more blood, her shirt stained along with his, " Link… I'm not going to…"

" No." He squeezed her hand, " Yes you are, you'll be fine, we'll get you back to the ship." Mako will fix you up good." He scooped her up.

She shrieked, and he frantically put her down again, " LINK!" " IT HURTS LINK DAMN IT, DON'T MOVE ME!" Tears streamed down her cheeks.

He squeezed her hand harder, " I have to get you out of here Tetra, get you to the ship, I'm not-."

Her grip was weak, " Link…" " I…"

" Tetra." " Stay still, you'll injure yourself more."

" I'm glad I met you… all those years ago…" " That damn bird… " She chuckled softly. "it did me good… making me land on that island of yours… to think I cursed that thing till the day it finally died…" " It did me the biggest favor I've ever gotten…"

" Tetra… you're delirious…I have to get you back...-"

" I'll never forget you Link… promise me… you… won't forget me…"

" Forget you… I… of course I won't, maybe I will when we're both old and senile living in a big castle after years of- but by then we'll on our death beds anyway… lying side by side..."

She shook her head weakly, " A big castle… our kids watching over us with the grandkids and great grandkids in tow….

He chuckled, " Yeah, and the remains of the crew still at our beck and call still…" " It will be great."

" Yeah… it would, wouldn't it…." She smiled, " I Love you Link…"

Her hand slipped out of his and hit the floor quietly beside him.

" Tetra…" " T-Tetra…" " Speak to me… Speak to me…. No… no…. TETRA!" " NO NO NO NO!"

He collapsed to his knees. Leah could only stand quiet as the great hero of the winds, wept in heart wrenching sobs. She was practically transparent now.

" Link…." She was finally able to murmur. The boy stood. He turned towards with bloodshot eyes.

" It's not ending like this…"

" What?"

" It's not… happening again… not again."

" Link you can't change-."

He growled. " Like hell I can't. He hissed. He backed away from her. The mysterious silver charm the Oni had given him was suddenly in his hands.

With a chill, Leah realized what it was he meant to do.

" Link… you can't erase history…."

His eyes had gone completely colorless. He clearly was no longer listening to her

" NO!" " I won't let you!" She lunged for him, but her hand went right through him.

" LINK!" " YOU CAN"T E SERIOUS!" " YOU Can't make it seemed like this never happened!" " YOU CAN'T!"

" Watch me!" He bellowed. The grasped the charm and it's sickening light, a light Leah suddenly recognized… but that was impossible…

" How can they have the same…-."

He thrust it to the ground, shattering it, the light burst forth engulfing them both, she screeched as she felt the ground crumbling beneath her, and the chill of sudden winds going through her. She looked back and saw mist coming from seemingly nowhere and engulfing everything, until it finally disappeared. Soon only they were left, nothing was around them and she felt nothing. Only blank space. She turned towards him.

_" Link what have you done?" She whispered._

_" No one will remember, it will be like it never happened…. " " Like it never was… at most a bad dream… for everyone but me… I must ensure it never happens again…"_

"_And me…" _

"_No…. your part is done freis ne ca… From now on… you will live your life ignorant as the rest…a life you deserve… "_

"_You can't do it alone…" _

"_I can try…"_

_His hands went to her shoulders, and he pressed her to him tightly, " Live little Leah…" _

_The ground crumbled beneath her. She shouted one last time, but received no answer. _

_. He closed his eyes to the sudden pain and let himself fall. He felt rather than saw the silver light and then… darkness _

* * *

A stray hand caught her.

She was dangling just above the mists. The same mists that were engulfing everyone in that sea and beyond… it was like none of this had ever happened.

Her form had already reverted to that a child's.

" _**I'm sorry little Leah…. But your part is not done yet… no… I'm afraid it's only just about to begin…"**_

The Oni sighed, " _**And neither is mine… sleep well little one… and rest hero…. Our paths will cross again sooner than you may like." **_

He turned his gaze towards the sky, which was darkening every second.

* * *

The pain was extraordinary, but finally it began to subside, a burning in his chest being the only remnant of it, hopefully that would o in time.

The sun was burning bright, it hurt his eyes, he clenched his fists and a sudden murmuring of voices made him stir.

_The lad's waking up…_

_Poor thing… all beat up like that… _

_Big brother… are you okay? _

_Link… you okay kid? _

_Please wake up Link… _

His eyes opened.

" Well thank the gods you've pulled through lad!"

He blinked, " Mako?"

" Hey he remembers me fellas, least we won't have to worry about that nasty bump on the head!"

" Bump?"

" Yeah kid… that old sorcerer or whatever he was certainly gave you a wallop, I don't even think you knew you had yourself that nasty concussion. Now did you?"

He shook his head. He looked at the smiling faces around him, but his eyes widened.

" Um… can I have a mirror please?" He murmured. The crew looked at each other and shrugged, but nonetheless produced one.

A skinny, chubby cheeked, wide green eyed and fair haired young boy of twelve gazed back to him.

A smile curled on his face.

He turned towards the fair haired , blue eyed and twelve year old girl next to him.

" Didn't think ya were the vain type Link." She giggled and gave him a wide smile with a wink.

He tore his gaze away from mirror, " What can I say… I've just never been so happy to see me my entire life."

She shrugged, " Well vanity aside, get better, we have work to do… New Hyrule's not gonna find itself you know."

He grinned, " You know what Tetra… I couldn't agree more."

" Good. See ya on deck in an hour!"

He waved and he was left alone, however he felt a coolness under his shirt, he dug underneath and came upon something hard.

The chain was brittle, but it was still there. His eyes widened as he fingered the ridges in the middle. He closed his eyes.

_The seagulls cawed… the waves crashed… the little girl stood at the bow of the magnificent vessel. Her blonde hair waved in the wind. _

_She watched the waves with little interest. _

" _Link…" She murmured quietly. _

_A silver charm glinted in the sun, split in half right down the middle… _

**_Fin_**

* * *

And that's it. The end of five long years of hard work. My very first written multi chaptered story to be completed.

A little pathetic but I found myself almost tearing up as I wrote those final words, writing affects people in different ways and what started out as a simple rainy day afternoon five years ago turned writing into my passion, all because of this one story. When I read this now sometimes I can't believe the writing from five years ago, how simplistic and how well… choppy. Compared to my newer work it's quite well bad. I'll be mature enough to admit it, yet people reviewed it anyway, giving me the confidence to work harder than ever before. Maybe this isn't going to be my greatest story ever, though it really is the most dear to me simply because of nostalgia, but I want to give a most heartfelt thank you to each and every reviewer, believe me if there was a reader response and I could find out who has read this through this entire time I would quite easily write a thank you to each and every person who read this.

Again. I thank you all. Sayonara.


End file.
